Storm in the Pacific
by Echo08
Summary: In late 2014 humanity faces an enemy never seen before. They attacked without warning and in two brutal months the world's navies are decimated and numerous islands in the Pacific have fallen. Yet there is light in this darkness. Fleet girls, the spiritual souls of warships, have arrived to help humanity the question is are they enough to turn the tide?
1. Chapter 1

**In the year 2014 humanity faces a threat that has never been seen before. They came from the deepest depths of the oceans suddenly and without warning. The first indications came from long overdo merchant ships and any attempts to locate the ships ended in failer. At first, only one ship went missing then another and within one month no fewer than thirty-four ships had been reported as missing. Humanity's first contact would come in the form of a Japanese destroyer patrolling a major shipping line. The destroyer Kirishima received a distress signal from an oil tanker on route to Japan the report was garbled and only gave a general area as to where the ship was located. Captain Hoashi Jun ordered the SH-60K helicopter to launch and scout ahead of the destroyer in an attempt to find the oiler as any attempts to contact the ship were met with static.**

**Two hours later the helicopter would spot smoke on the horizon. Alerting Jun they were given permission to investigate while Jun contacted any friendly warships within range and alerted them to the situation. The destroyer Myoko was the only one closest to respond within a reasonable amount of time. Once the helicopter was within visual range they reported the tanker was engulfed in a raging inferno and sinking stern first. Further searching of the area reviled six wake trails heading due south at a speed 16 knots. When the pilots attempted to contact the unknows they received no response for thirty seconds until a black flack cloud exploded right in front of them rattling the frame of the helicopter and forcing it to dive to the deck as the fire became increasingly more accurate and intense. Firing off both of their anti-ship missiles the pilots beat a hasty retreat back to Kirishima and informed the Captain of the attack. Alerting Myoko to their situation the destroyer began to make flank speed to Kirishima.**

15:34 hours

October 5, 2014

Off the coast of China

Captain Jun rubbed his chin as he thought over the information that had been presented to him over the past two hours. What had started off as a simple patrol had quickly spiraled into something much more. First a distress signal from a tanker and now his pilots being shot at with flack rounds of all things. He'd already contacted JMSDF and they diverted the closest ship, Myoko, to assist and even then it would be over three hours before they were in a position to help even at flank speed. He'd ordered a change in heading to be moving away from the contacts he did not fancy his chances in a six on one fight. A flash of light out of the corner of his eye drew his attention back to the present. He turned just in time to see eight massive plumes of water rise up as the ship shook violently from the near-miss. Grabbing hold of a console he managed to keep himself steady until the shaking stopped.

"Report!"

"Shrapnel from those shells sir no damage!"

"Radar what have got!?"

"Nothing sir screen is clear!"

"Clear!? Those were navel rounds they have to be within range!"

"I don't know what to tell you sir I got nothing!"

Kirishima shook again as the shells splashed closer with one impacting right on the helipad destroying both the pad and the helicopter as well as igniting the fuel still onboard starting a fire that engulfed the helipad. As the crew rushed to extinguish it Kirishima pulled a hard turn to starboard and accelerated to all ahead flank in an attempt to outrun her attackers.

"Weapons fire six missiles at the targets and set their targeting systems to go active at a range of seventeen thousand five hundred yards!"

"Yes sir!"

At the bow of the ship six-cell doors opened up allowing six SM-2MR missiles to scream out of the ship their launch briefly covering the bridge in gray-white smoke. Hitting their activation range the six missiles began to search for targets. Despite being less than five kilometers away only one missile found a solid lock and raced toward the target. From the bridge, Jun watched as a single fireball rose from the enemy's location signaling that at least one missile found its target, though, without their radar, it was impossible to tell if it had sunk or not. A much more important fact is that only one hit which means that whatever they're using to avoid radar detection also worked on the targeting systems of the missiles.

"Helm hard to port!"

"Sir!"

Bringing the rudder hard to port Kirishima began to list as the maneuver carried her momentum to her starboard side. Eight shells crashed down on Kirishima's predicted path yet all missed the ship, some only by a few meters. Bringing the rudder back amidship Kirishima began to straighten out and regain her lost speed.

"Weapons fire six missiles range eighteen thousand nine hundred yards!"

"Yes Sir!"

Six more SM-2MR missiles launched from the bow cells and much last the last six screamed toward their target with murderous intent. Results were slightly better as two missiles managed to find a target while the other four passed over harmlessly. Two fireballs, seen from the bridge of Kirishima, signaled their hits.

In retaliation, eight more shells came plunging down on Kirishima and this time they found their mark. Five shells crashed threw her thin deck armor and detonated deep in the ship. She shuttered violently and almost seemed to groan in pain at the hits and the bridge crew grabbed on to what they could to keep themselves steady, although a few weren't so lucky.

"Damage report!"

"Sir, rounds missed anything vital but we have multiple fires onboard damage control teams are already on it!"

With only a slight nod he acknowledged what he had been told and narrowed his eyes at the area of ocean where the shells were coming from. He'd timed out the time between shots and it rounded out to be about every ten to twelve seconds. Exactly thirty seconds had passed since the last shots were fired. He didn't let himself or the crew relax until a full three minutes had passed, they'd managed to escape their pursuers. Slowing the ship to cruising speed allowed Myoko to rendezvous with them three hours later while lookouts kept their eyes sharp looking for any indication that their pursers would come back to finish the job.

Once Myoko arrived and their crew informed of the engagement Captain Jun informed JMSDF of their findings and subsequent engagement. He was ordered to return for repairs and to be ready to provide a full debrief about the events that took place, Myoko would provide escort. Within the day all JMSDF vessels were ordered on high alert and to patrol the major shipping lines around Japan. Hours later all of the nations located in the Southern and South-Western Pacific had also been alerted and placed their militaries on high alert. A day later the Japenese military announced the sinking of a merchant ship and the damaging of a JMSDF vessel to the Japenese people. Within hours news channels all across the world reported about the incident and backed up by live footage from the Kirishima there were no doubts about the legitimately of the report.

Two days later the United Nations held an emergency meeting as attacks on shipping began to escalate at an alarming rate even warships found themselves falling victim to the attacks their weapons having minimal to no effect on their attackers. In an overwhelming agreement, merchants were to be escorted by a nation's navy once they were within two-hundred miles, or 321 kilometers, of that nation's coastline. It was not enough.

**The world navies quickly found their weapons had little effect on their attackers. With their ability to hide from all versions of surface-search radar they quickly found themselves relying on the mark one eyeball to spot targets but with their enemies' ability to just appear at times more often than not the only warning they got flashed on the horizon as their guns fired and then it was just too late. In response to rising casualties and ship losses, the convey system found its self brought back into use on a massive scale all across the world. This helped the situation to a degree, however, there were just not enough escorts for the amount of shipping crossing the worlds' oceans.**

**By early December of that year, the economies of several countries had spiraled into depressions worse than the one in the 30s, and more still were hanging on by the bearest of threads ready to be cut. Heavy losses to both the merchant fleets and warship fleets had all but brought global trade to a halt and the few conveys that were sent usually outnumbered their escorts by five and sometimes seven to one; on average over half of the convey would be sunk before they made it to safer waters and even then they were still at high risk. The USN, the most powerful navy in the world, had been reduced to a shadow of its former glory with numerous disastrous counter-attacks taking all but one of their carriers destroying over half of their destroyer fleet, all of their cruisers, and eighty-five percent of its submarine force. JMSDF barely had enough ships to cover their coastline and the Royal Navy had only a handful of ships left. It was much the same for the other navies of the world with some being outright destroyed, and it was about to get even worse.**

**On December 7th, 2014, 73 years after the attack on Peral Harbor, a full-scale attack was launched on the American bases at Midway, Wake Island, and Peral Harbor destroying most of what was left of the USN. Hours later coastal cities across the world were hammered by shore bombardments killing hundreds of thousands and wounding hundreds of thousands more. A day later enemy forces began to invade numerous islands and small nations in the Pacific. The defenders and inhabitants of the islands often put up suicidal resistance; they would not go quietly into the night. It was here that a glaring flaw was noticed in their enemies, although they ruled the waves humanity was the king of ground combat and helped by their enemies severe lack of experience they inflicted tremendous casualties on enemy landing forces despite this their sheer numbers often overran the defenders and dozens of islands fell to enemy control.**

**A glimmer of hope soon presented its self ****w****hen an enemy invasion fleet off the coast of the Philippines was destroyed allowing the defenders to drive the invaders back into the sea within a week. This force was also destroyed and when Filipino ships went to greet the victors they were baffled to find six human girls seemingly skiting on the ocean surface toward them with weapons that belonged on battleships. When asked if they were the ones who defeated the enemy fleet they explained that they had and requested to see the Commander of forces in the area. Brought back to the Philippines they were questioned by the base commander on what exactly they were and how they got here. They couldn't give him a straight answer on how they were summoned as they themselves didn't fully understand it but they did explain that they were the spiritual souls of American, British, and Japanese warships. When the Commander explained the dire situation they were in the fleet girls, as they called themselves, asked one simple question with the fury of a thousand men behind it.**

**"How can we help?"**

**A day later military cargo planes transported the fleet girls to their home nations, two to Japan, two to America and two to Britain. Once they arrived and explained how to summon other fleet girls the Corps of Engineers got to work and within a week the first summoning pools had been built and the first fleet girls summoned. With other girls appearing to help their respective nations Humanity now had a weapon that could defeat their previously undefeatable enemies. The Abyssals, as they were called, were about to face the fury of Humanity a hundredfold.**

A/N

So this is a thing. I have become very interested in Kantai Collection and decided to write a story about it. For anyone reading who thought this would be about Battlestar Renown, I'm sorry to disappoint. Truth be told I'm not sure if I'll continue the story about Renown so I offer this. If anyone reading this wants to take up Renown's story I have no issues with that who knows you might make a better story than I could. With that out of they way sit back and enjoy the story.

P.S No flames, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: 01/04/15

This is the strangest thing that has ever happened to me. The only thing I remember before I was summoned was a plea for help along with a raging desire to answer and then it felt as though a fourteen-inch shell crashed through my bridge.

When consciousness returned I found myself standing in the middle of a pool that had fuel-oil mixed in with the water. My senses slowly came back allowing me to hear muffled voices and to get a clear view of my surroundings. I'm in a fairly large room which the pool largely took up; as my eyesight cleared I could make out the figures in front of me. There're four of them two off to the side holding what looked like oil barrels and another two standing in the middle. One of them looked more like a priest but it was the other one who had my full attention. The way he stood radiated authority and with my vision fully clear I could make out his uniform and rank.

Snapping to attention, "Sir, Ise reporting for duty."

He returned my salute, "At ease. It's good to have you Ise."

"Thank you sir, although where exactly am I?"

"Yokosuka Naval base," the door behind him opened and a fleet girl stood beside him. At the time I didn't know how I could tell she was a fleet girl but she later explained that all fleet girls can pick each other out.

"This is Kawachi she'll take you to the battleships' quarters."

She flashed me a smile that could put anyone at ease, "Its a pleasure to meet you Ise-chan."

"It's nice to meet you to Kawachi-chan," she flashed me another smile before turning to the Admiral.

"Sir, Fleet Admiral Jakuchu wanted to speak with you."

"Guess you can't escape politics even when attending a summoning, I trust you can handle it from here." With that, he left with the other three following close behind. Making my way out of the pool I followed Kawachi to the battleships' quarters and she filled me in on the way.

"Ise-chan?"

Kawachi's voice brought me back to the present and I looked over to where she's sitting. Concern shinned in those dark brown eyes of hers, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot to take in. Still find it hard to believe I'm the spiritual soul of the battleship Ise and we're fighting the twisted souls of other warships like us."

"I know its a lot to take in but Admiral Goto wanted to see you as soon as he could."

"Really, Why?"

"I don't know he didn't say. If you're ready though I'll take you to his office."

I swung my legs out and stood up before nodding to Kawachi, "Lead the way." With that, she led me through the surprisingly empty base.

I didn't know much about Yokosuka but one thing I knew for certain, based on how many fleet girls I've seen, is that Yokosuka is the largest and so far only base for fleet girls so that raised the question, where are they?

"Hey, Kawachi where is everyone?"

"Most of them are patrolling, escorting convoys, training, or just resting. The Abyssals have intensified their attacks on the convoys in an attempt to starve us out and we've been stretched thin in an attempt to provide escort as well as defend the coastline." She explained

Well, that explains where everybody is and with what she's told me I'm a little nervous when we enter Admiral Goto's office.

The office is what I expected of a high ranking Admiral in the Japanese navy; it was fairly spacious with a solid wood desk toward the back and the wall behind it had a few personal touches such as what looked to be family photos along with a few paintings of old sailing ships. The Japanese flag hung proudly in the middle of the wall and a window allowed sunlight to enter the room. Admiral Goto sat at his desk engrossed in the paperwork he was doing oblivious to us entering his office.

"Sir."

"Hmm." He looked up from what he was doing and once he noticed us he set his pen down before speaking.

"Thank you, Kawachi. You're free to go." She saluted Admiral Goto spun on her heel and left.

"Ise, I know you've only been here an hour and that being summoned is... confusing, to say the least; how are you adjusting?"

Steeling my nerves I replied, "I'm ready to go sir, whenever you need me."

Nodding he continued, "That's good to hear because right now I need a battleship and you and Kawachi are the only ones we have at this moment."

"You're sending me? Kawachi has more experience though, why aren't you sending her?" I tried to hide the anxiousness in my voice.

"Karachi is more experienced yes, the problem is she's teaching the other fleet girls on gunnery, night fighting and torpedo attacks. The diet wants a show of force to ward off the Abyssals from the home islands and they want it shown ASAP so I don't have the time to wait for Karachi so I'm sending you instead, besides actual combat experience goes a long way when it comes to training," He said that last part with a small grin on his face.

Different emotions shot through me like bolts of lighting: eagerness, anxiousness, and a small amount of fear which I quickly stamped out. I may be inexperienced but the admiral is putting his faith in me and I won't let his faith be misplaced. Quelling my emotions I asked,

"When do I depart Admiral?"

"Thirteen fifteen hours. Your mission is to escort convoy AJ15A you'll meet them at the rendezvous point and take over from the Americans. I suggest you see Akashi she'll be in her office just past the destroyer repair baths and set you up with everything you need."

"Yes, sir." With a quick salute, I left and made my way to Akashi's office.

Finding the repair baths was fairly easy, how exactly water can help repair a fleet girl I have no idea, and I just walked past the door that said 'Destroyer repair baths' when I heard a loud and angry shout from the other side.

Immediately I backed away from the door and couldn't help but listen in. Whoever that is shes going OFF on the destroyers and the yelling is getting increasingly louder to the point where some of my crew started complaining that their ears were ringing. Yeah, another thing I learned is that I do have a crew just that they're inside me... That was interesting to hear.

The door suddenly burst open causing my head to snap to the fleet girl who angerly stormed away. Hearing a sigh of relief I turned my head to see one of the destroyers had poked her head out of the door and watched as she disappeared around the corner. She looked toward me immediately froze and let out a squeal of surprise slamming the door shut before I could ask, "What the hell just happened?"

With an annoyed sigh, I set off after her. Maybe she can tell me where Akashi is because she's not in her office.

Akashi POV

I'm pretty sure if I got any angrier steam would start pouring out of my ears; I swear those destroyers are going to be the death of me! It's the same three as well and they're sisters I'd figure at least one of them would be reasonable! Actually, now that I think about it that might be one of the reasons why they do their pranks, as for why they thought pranking Kawachi was a good idea I don't know. Their prank backfired spectacularly and I arrived just in time to see her run them off, although you would be forgiven for thinking an Abyssal was trying to chase them down.

"Excuse me."

A low growl formed in my chest as I spun around ready to berate whichever destroyer followed me only to very quickly stop when I saw who it was. Definitely not a destroyer that much was clear from her... assets and judging from the amused glint in her emerald eyes she knows what I'm looking at, or maybe she found my situation with the destroyers funny, or it could be both. With a weary sigh,

"I'm glad you found it funny. What do you want?" I snapped. I didn't mean to but I've run out of patience.

"I'm looking for Akashi."

She doesn't know who I am. That's odd everyone on the base knows who I am especially since I'm the only repair ship.

"I'm Akashi. Now do you need me for anything or not."

"Lisen, I'm new here and don't know anybody so don't snap at me just because some tin can destroyers are giving you a hard time." She fired back.

Wait, she's new to the base? Damn, I didn't know that rubbing my eyes I said,

"Sorry just tired of dealing with those 'tin cans' as you said. What do you need?"

"Admiral Goto told me you could fit me out."

Fit her out? I don't even know who she is how could I... Oh. Guess dealing with those destroyers wore me out more than I thought; I completely forgot that a new girl had been summoned today only her rigging wasn't with her. She has to be a battleship that would explain the size and weight of the rigging. That and her assets, don't judge.

"Right," taking a deep breath to relax I continued, "follow me and we'll get your rigging. What's your name by the way?"

"Ise."

Ise POV

Rough introduction aside Akashi is fairly easy to get along with. She cares for the girls even if they do test her patience at times, especially the destroyers.

"They act like children," She huffed.

"Come on they all can't be that bad."

"You're right, but the ones that do make me want to pull my hair out!"

She shot me a withering glare when she heard my muffled laughter, "It won't be funny when you have to deal with them." She grumbled.

Our playful banter ended once we entered her moderately sized office. A small desk and a few chairs completed the front and walking through a doorway took us into the repair section of the room. Three smaller repair baths are toward the back and two examination tables on each side of the room have curtains that can be pulled across to give some privacy. Here she slipped into her no-nonsense medical persona.

"Your rigging is against the wall over there just place your back against it and your crew will take care of the rest."

"Hey, Akashi why- Didn't you already have your rigging?" At my nod, she continued, "Sometimes girls have their rigging sometimes they don't as for why I have no idea."

Humming I placed my back on my rigging and felt my crew start to move around inside me with haste. My eyes slipped shut on their own accord and when they fluttered open my rigging had been attached to my mid-back and consisted of two funnels, six duel 35.6 cm (14 in) gun turrets. My secondary armament consisted of twenty single 14 cm (5.5 in) casemate guns and four measly 7.62 cm (3 in) guns made up my AA armament. Six 53.3 cm (21 in) torpedo tubes rounded out my armament.

"If you want to remove your rigging just close your eyes and concentrate."

Doing as she said when I opened my eyes my rigging was gone.

"Now, if we're through I'm going to get some well-deserved rest."

If I needed her for anything else it wouldn't matter as by the time I looked up she'd already gone out the door. Shaking my head and deciding to not run the risk of getting snapped at again I turned my attention to my crew.

"You boys ready?"

My Captain appeared on my shoulder and snapped a swift salute.

"HEY," and with a grin to match my own, he disappeared back into the bridge as I made my way to the docks. Exiting the base I shielded my eyes from the sunlight so I wouldn't be completely blinded. Lowering my hand I could see a ship girl making her way toward me the biggest give away being that her rigging is deployed showing off her six single gun turrets.

"So the new girl is sorting with us. I'm Furutaka, I'll be leading this mission" She extended her hand and I shook it.

"Ise. Who's coming with us?"

"The two of us and five other destroyers, hopefully, nothing too exciting will happen."

"One can only hope."

"Yeah, another thing to hope for is that the destroyers will behave themselves," We started to make our way to the docks proper.

"Is every destroyer on this base trouble?"

"Just a select few. Of course, those few get into trouble so often everyone's just come to the conclusion all of them are trouble. They're serious when it counts though that's what matters."

Good as long as they're capable in combat I won't have a problem. The five destroyers who are going with us are already in the water waiting for us and since all of them are soaking wet I have a pretty good idea of what they did to pass the time. I summoned my rigging and hit the water with Furutaka right behind me and the destroyers took up escort formation on our flanks as we headed out.

_'Alright, lets do this.'_


	3. Chapter 3

We met up with the convoy at the rendezvous point without issue and took over escort duty from the American ship girls. Now we're just over two hundred nautical miles from Japan's coastline. So far the Abyssals have declined to show themselves and the weather has been our worst enemy with the convoy running into a storm that slowed our progress with the waves tossing the destroyers around like tin cans. They used up so much of their fuel that we had to slow down so I could refuel them much to the displeasure of my chief cook who has made his opinion very well known. I can handle the waves better than the destroyers can the same can't be said for my clothes.

I hissed as another wave crashed into me causing my breasts to bounce which rubbed my already sensitive nipples against the fabric of my shirt. Definitely buying a bra when I get back to base. To add to my sour mood my stomach rumbled louder this time as my cooks once again voiced their displeasure thankfully over the howling of the wind no one else heard it, of course, that didn't help my mood one bit.

"Suck it up," I snapped. My cooks and their constant complaining is really starting to irritate me a sentiment my whole crew shared. I can take the reduced fuel and still make it the destroyers can't and if the seas stay rough like this I might have to refuel them again. As if to strengthen my point lighting flashed across the sky followed by the crack of thunder that could give a sixteen-inch rifle a run for its money. The small gasp I heard to my starboard almost got drowned out by it and I turned to see that Karukaya had practically attached herself to my hip.

Karukaya is the odd one out of the destroyers, a fact she openly admitted. Instead of being loud, proud, and always wanting attention or getting involved in things she really shouldn't she's quiet, humble, and skittish. She's awkward around the other destroyers and mostly hangs out with larger ships like cruisers and apparently battleships. She'd been by my side the whole time just chatting about different things that I quickly found myself drawn into. I consider her my friend something that she was ecstatic about from the way she'd practically bounced in place.

"Karukaya you alright?"

"F-fine just don't like storms." Another crack of thunder rang out and this time she did attache herself to my hip. Reaching down I rubbed her head causing her to nuzzle further into my side.

"Don't worry thunder can't hurt you besides no storm would ever be able to take me on." I flashed her a smile which she returned.

"Thanks."

Chuckling lightly I said, "You're adorable," she blushed and buried her head back into my side.

"HEY! Hey, hey, hey, hey. HEY!"

My head snapped to the bearing reported by my lookouts and my whole body tensed up something Karukaya noticed.

"Ise-chan?"

"Enemy ships on the horizon range eighteen-thousand yards and closing there's at least six of them." My radio officer reported the contacts to the convoy as Furutaka started barking out orders.

"Convoy adjust bearing to three-zero-zero all ahead flak and open the distance. Karukaya and Kaya will stay with myself and Ise to help destroy the abyssal force all other escorts stay with the convoy."

My crew rushed to their positions as my guns rotated to the target. Fire directers began to call out target speed, range to target, wind speed, and direction and my guns adjusted accordingly waiting for the order to fire.

"Fire!" As one my twelve 35.6 cm rifles roared in response the concussive force pushing away the water around my turrets as the shells screamed toward the target. Twelve plumes of water rose up by at least 14 meters behind the abyssal ship and recognizing the threat began to take limited evasive action. My fire directors called out the updated range and my guns adjusted accordingly. Thirty seconds later I fired another full broadside and tracked the shell arks with my eyes and watched as they fell just short with one shell falling so close it scraped the hull and showered the abyssal in shrapnel. The abyssals now entered the effective firing range of both the destroyers and Furutaka and their combined firepower had already sent one to the bottom. Now though I became the center of attention as the five remaining ships focused fire on me. Their twelve and fifteen cm shells shattering against my armor, however, they quickly loaded HE and began to tear away at my clothes but otherwise did little damage.

As the battle continued my third salvo fell shorter than the last and the abyssal cruiser started turning broadside to me in an attempt to fire torpedos or bring all of its guns to bear. A savage grin came across my face as my guns were loaded and had the flat broadside of a cruiser to shoot at and they didn't disappoint as the abyssal simply ceased to exist in a massive ball of smoke and fire. Two more of the torpedo boats had been destroyed and the last two would follow close behind as my guns began to train on the closest one with my secondaries already opening fire.

"HEY! Hey, hey! HEY!"

"Damn, Karukaya, Kaya, Furutaka watch for torpedos on our starboard side!"

Throwing my rudder hard to starboard I avoided the four torpedos fired at me as my secondaries began to unload at them. Furutaka followed my turn and ripped one of them to shreds with an armor-piercing salvo. Two of my main guns found the target and fired with one going short and the other going wide as my crew loaded HE as quickly as they could. Then my Port side secondaries opened up as another torpedo boat came charging out of the darkness and fired off two more torpedos. Turning in to them a felt one scrape the side of my hull and one land a direct hit. My body tensed but the explosion never came the torpedo was a dud and one of my main guns found the target and fired ripping the lightly armored abyssal in half.

They must be desperate to do some lasting damage as they starting firing star shells the phosphorous rounds burning my skin and my already tattered clothes but not doing any real damage. The last abyssal never stood a chance from the combined firepower of four ship girls and soon the roar of guns ended and the silence was only interrupted by cracks of thunder and the howling wind.

My clothes are completely destroyed and only scrapes of them allowed me to keep my decency. I use that word very loosely as my breasts are practically on display for everyone to see at least I don't have the same problem below my waist.

"Damn girl, you trying to make me jealous?" Kaya jokingly asked. Karukaya's entire body seemed to turn red when she noticed and seemed frozen as she gazed at my almost naked upper body.

Humming I decided to play along, "I don't know what about this?" I crossed my arms under my breasts and pushed them up to the point where they looked ready to pop out. Karukaya's whole body actually did turn a shade of deep red and she buried her head in her arms out of embarrassment.

"Alright, that's enough teasing for the day we need to get back to the convoy." She tried to hide it but I could see a smile on Furutaka's face.

"I am going to need some new clothes though," I added on a more serious note.

"Don't worry once we're back at base we can buy you some new ones." At that moment my stomach rumbled louder than before to the point that it's actually painful

"First, we get lunch," I added.

"Agreed."

After we rendezvoused with the convoy we continued on to Japan without incident and I'm pretty sure the crew on the merchant ships enjoyed the last leg of the journey a lot more thanks to my state of dress. When we pulled into the docks the weather had cleared up and the bright blue sky with pure white clouds replaced the dark and foreboding gray clouds of the storm. After borrowing a blue navy uniform I joined Furutaka in the mess and ate lunch with her for the better part of an hour and with our fuel bunkers thoroughly stuffed we met up with her sister Kako and headed into the city of Yokosuka and let me tell its a hell of a city.

"This is amazing." I breathed in awe at the city around me.

Yokosuka is the largest city I've ever seen. Kako told me over four hundred thousand people call the city home and I could tell just from the sheer amount of people around us. Massive buildings called skyscrapers stretched into the air hundreds of meters and mega boards displayed dozens of advertisements for everyone to see and with shops all along the sidewalk, its amazing anyone gets anywhere in a reasonable amount of time. Taking a car or taxi wouldn't help as with the sheer amount of traffic walking is at times faster than driving.

"Overwhelming for the first time isn't it," Kako said.

"Yeah, just a little."

She chuckled, "You'll get used to it plus you have quite the height advantage over everyone."

She's right I tower over everyone around us save for the sisters and even then I have a good couple of inches on them. Suffice to say, everyone gave us a wide birth or at least as wide as they could with the sheer amount of people around us but it made traversing the streets of Yokosuka easier and quicker than it would have been. We had a few minutes until we reached the clothing store so I asked the sisters how much Japan had changed after the war.

"After Japan surrendered to the allies a series of political and social changes were introduced many of which were inspired by the New Deal in the 30s. They broke up the zaibatsu and transferred ownership of agricultural land to tenant farmers. The government and society were demilitarized with democracy introduced to both the government and society and our military completely disarmed that would change with the foundation of the Japanese self-defense force JSDF. The Peace Preservation Law and Tokko were abolished and the cabinet answered to the National Diet, not the Emperor. Relations with us and the United States normalized in 1951 and the San Franciso Peace Treaty ended the occupation in 1952. Those are a few major points immediately after the surrender you can read up on it some more if you want because we're here."

Following the two sisters inside it's actually a lot larger than what it looks like from the outside.

"So you have any idea what you're looking for because that navy uniform doesn't suit you."

Browsing through some of the options "Yeah, I have a few ideas."

Three hours and six-hundred yen later, damn shopping for clothes is expensive, the three of us left wearing our new outfits. Furutaka's new outfit is much the same as her old one with a short Kimono wrapped around her stomach revealing a slip of cleavage and her legs are on full display. Her sister wears much the same with just a few slight differences. My new outfit is a white Japanese-style shirt that leaves my shoulders bare but covers the rest of my arms and it hugs my breasts nicely. White thigh highs with red stripes at the top and a red short skirt with white trimmings leave some of my legs on display.

"So, Ise want to see some of our favorite spots outside the city?"

"You're not going to show me around the city some more?"

"We could but once you've seen a block you've basically seen it all. Cities get boring very quickly."

"All right I'm down."

"Sweet! I've always hated the cities," Furutake grumbled.

"You're the one who took us here though," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was just to get you new clothes which you look damn good in."

"Thanks. So where to first?"


	4. Chapter 4

Admiral Goto POV

Date: 01/25/15

I'm concerned. Not worried mind you but concerned. There's been no abyssal activity for the last three weeks and that's just not like them. I've taken advantage of course just like the whole base has the fleet girls are using this time to polish their skills and help train our newest girls and I've used it to thin out the mountain of paperwork on my desk the navy just loves their paperwork. The abysssals have not been completely quiet as they have launched multiple harassing attacks against Yokosuka. That's not much of a problem by its self as they do little damage but its got the diet and my superior, Fleet Admiral Jakuchu, worried enough that they've ordered me to keep our heavest girls at Yokosuka where they're sure the abyssals plan to attack. I don't agree but my reasoning went unheard they haven't fought the abyssals and don't know their behavior as I do and stopping all large raids on shipping and launching skirmishing attacks isn't their MO. Rear Admiral Jojima, the Commander of Ominato Naval district, agrees with me. Ominato Naval district has just recently built their summing pools and their fleet only consists of a handful of fleet girls the largest being a light cruiser he's convinced the abyssals are pinning Yokosuka down so they can attack his much weaker force without worry from possible counter-attacks and might use it as a staging point for an invasion of the home islands. He brought this to the attention of his superiors but they waved off his concerns citing the lack of abyssal activity around Ominato.

I've dispatched Ro-33, Ro-34, Ro-35, Ro-39, Ro-60, and Ro-61 to scout for a possible abyssal fleet. If they don't find one great if they do I can send reinforcements to Ominato or launch a preemptive attack before they become a threat.

Ro-36 POV

This. Weather. Sucks. The rough seas, heavy clouds, and light rain make this scouting mission considerably more difficult than it should be. On the plus side, I should be practically invisible to them on the downside, that goes both ways and with these sea conditions, I'll be fortunate to spot even the largest ship silhouette. I'm very tempted to call this search off and continue tomorrow when the weather is more favorable if the abyssals are out here there's a high chance I won't be able to spot them.

"Hey! Hey, hey."

"An encoded message from who?" Maybe I won't be calling this off.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey."

Yeah, definitely not returning now my sister, Ro-37, just reported seeing smoke on the horizon. She closed in and confirmed they're ships heading toward me at a speed of fourteen knots. She couldn't get an exact number of ships before she had to dive but she confirmed at least one dreadnought battleship. That's worrying as we've only seen pre-dreadnoughts before. If they stay their course and speed they'll reach me in eight hours and Japan's coastline is just 300 nautical miles away. I can't draw any solid conclusions without more information but this might be part of an invasion force. Trusting she already alerted the Admiral I began to move into a better position to spot the ships as they passed. Now I play the waiting game.

The taskforce definitely increased speed from their last point of contact they're moving at about eighteen knots now and have changed their heading. The weather still isn't great and I can just make out their destroyer escorts and their new course takes them away from Japan's coastline but towards Hokkaido. If this is part of a task force heading for Hokkaido I need to shadow them and report back to Admiral Goto on their numbers. Lowering the scope and diving to twenty-four meters (80 ft) I tailed the task force by using my hydrophones and with the weather as it is I'll be nearly impossible to detect with sonar and there's a chance they won't be equipped with it still being cautious is a good idea.

Rear Admiral Jojima POV

This lull in action is very beneficial for the base even if it does have me weary. We've finished getting the base fully operational a week ago and already have a small fleet girl force consisting of two light cruisers, a dozen destroyers, and four submarines along with various support ships more than enough to defend convoys in our jurisdiction. The girls are short on one vital thing though, experience. Sure they train their gunnery accuracy, fleet movements, and tactics along with mock battles but training will only get you so far. The destroyers are eager for action and less so the cruisers but all of them are anxious to a degree; they've heard about how aggressive the abyssals are so with no contact for so long I can see why they would be. They're not the only ones Admiral Goto agrees with me that the abyssals are planning something he just doesn't know what. He's not entirely convinced the abyssals plan to invade but does agree if they do they'll attack Ominato to cover their invasion.

It's hard to believe we're at war with how calm things have been but there's always calm before the storm the question is how we'll weather it.

'Ring, ring, ring, ring... ring, ring, ring, ring.'

"Admiral Jojima speaking."

"Jojima its Goto I have some information you need to hear," That's concerning.

"Ro-37 reported seeing a possible abyssal surface action group just over seven and a half hours ago. A few minutes ago we decoded a transmission from Ro-36 reporting that she'd reacquired the task force and that they changed course toward Hokkaido. She's shadowing them now in case they lead her to a larger force it's a real possibility they plan to hit Hokkaido," He reported.

"Did she confirm the composition of the force?"

"No, but we have reason to believe at least one dreadnought battleship is present."

"A dreadnought. You know if that thing attacks there's very little I can do about it. One of the girls might get lucky with a torpedo but if it has proper escort they'll never get close."

"I know, I'm gonna contact Fleet Admiral Jakuchu and see if I get some reinforcements to Hokkaido. I'll let you know how it goes."

I stood up from my desk and walked over to the window overlooking the entire naval base and sighed. The abyssals are going to attack that's fairly certain the question is when and what numbers will they bring. I can dispatch my submarines to search the waters around Hokkaido maybe with a few destroyers to cover a wider area faster and I can try to summon more fleet girls.

The summoning pools were built exactly how the fleet girls said they should but there's no guarantee the summoning will work or what type of girl will be summoned. Some progress has been made on how to increase the chance of the summoning working such as pouring fuel oil into the pool at a specific time during the ritual but that doesn't guarantee that it will work. With this margin of error, Admirals are given full authority on when to try and summon. I'll need more supplies brought in but I don't think it'll cause too much of a problem.

With a plan in mind, I ordered the submarines I had along with the destroyers Minekaze, Sawakaze, and Okikaze to report to my office I didn't have to wait long.

"You wanted to see us sir," Minekaze said. Her sisters stood beside her and the submarines I-51, I-152, I-153, and I-159 stood to their left all of them standing at attention.

"At ease. I just got word from Goto an abyssal surface fleet has been spotted and they're heading towards us. Minekaze, Sawakaze, and Okikaze will search the waters within two hundred nautical miles of Hokkaido while I-51, I-152, I-153, and I-159 will search the waters from two hundred to four hundred nautical miles. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Sir, how large is this surface group?" Minekaze asked.

"I don't have exact numbers but at least one dreadnought makes up the composition."

"A dreadnought!?" Okikaze exclaimed worry written across her face.

"A Dreadnought! Oh, its gonna be so much fun sinking that son of a bitch!" Sawakaze shouted in glee.

"Please, that thing will be sunk long before you even see it." I-153 smugly declared.

"Ladies, I believe you have a job to do," I needed to intervene before this broke out into a full-fledged argument.

"Will get it done sir. Come on girls," Ah, Minekaza always the serious one.

"Yeah, we have to show these lewdmarines how superior destroyers are," Sawakaze yelled.

"Seriously," I-51 said in a deadpan tone.

"Ladies!"

"Right, sorry Admiral. Come on you two."

"Hey! Minekaza that hurts!"

As the three sisters made their way out with the four submarines right behind him I sighed in relief that I wouldn't hear another one of their arguments and began to make the preparations needed for a summoning.

Ise POV

The thundering of guns grew louder as I headed to the training grounds for the fleet girls. With no activity from the abyssals, I volunteered to help train the new fleet girls with Kawachi and Sendai. I've talked with the two of them a few times and they're easy to get along with along as you don't try and prank them; I still feel sorry for those destroyers no one should have to suffer through that and now they talk to them like they're walking on eggshells. It was the first time I got so see the flip side of their personality and it was not pretty. Thankfully that was only a special occasion they may run the girls ragged but they have their best interests at heart.

The only reason I don't have to go through it is that Kawachi found my performance during my first battle acceptable that didn't mean I slacked in my own training though as Kawachi seems to have higher expectations of me probably because other than her I'm the only battleship we have.

Arriving at the training grounds I found what I had come to expect: Mock battles, gunnery practice, torpedo practice, fleet actions, evasive actions fairly standard affair. One thing that stood out to me though was a four on four mock battle with each side having a light cruiser and three destroyers. The reason this interested me? Kawachi herself is observing the battle.

Curious, usually Sendai trains the girls in anything fleet related. Deciding this needed further investigation I made my way over to where she stood which allowed an elevated view of the battle. As I got closer she turned her head and greeted me with a simple nod as I stood beside her.

"So what's got you so interested in this battle you usually leave the fleet training to Sendai," I said while the two of us continued to watch the battle. Not looking away she replied.

"True, but they've managed to impress Sendai so I want to see how good they are personally."

"And if they meet your standards?"

A full smile spread across her face when she answered, "Why that would spoil the surprise."

I sent her a look. Anytime she says something about a surprise in training its never good. Some of the girls started callings these 'surprises from hell' an accurate statement.

She noticed my look, "Nothing like that Ise, although if they don't impress me I'll make them pay for wasting my time."

Yeah, I'm really glad I don't have to train with her. I felt a cold shiver go down my spine at her gleeful tone of voice; I feel sorry for the poor bastard who incurs her wrath.

"Will Task Force fifty-two report to Admiral Goto's office."

"Well see you around Kawachi."

"Kick the abyssals asses for me Ise," She hollered over her shoulder.

Task Force fifty-two is one of the first to be put together at Yokosuka second only to Task Force fifty which Kawachi leads. It consists of me, Furutaka, Kako, Karukaya, her sisters Fuyo and Sanse along Aoi, and Hishi. Furutaka is the Force leader but since I'm a battleship and likely to receive my own command shes put me in charge of most of our training battles so I can get some experience and with her's and Sendai's help I've gotten better at leading the Task Force.

Meeting up with Karukaya and her sister Fuyo the three of us entered Goto's office where the rest of the task force was waiting for us.

"We're all here sir. What do you need us for."

"Thirty minutes ago Ro-36 reported an enemy surface action group heading toward Hokkaido with one possible dreadnought battleship. Fleet Admiral Jakuchu approved my request to dispatch reinforcements in case they plan to attack and that's where you come in. Task Force fifty-two's objective is to reinforce the Ominato naval base and to assist in the defense of Hokkaido if the abyssals attack. I haven't heard from Ro-36 since her last report so we have no idea how large the abyssal force might be which makes your mission that much more important. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good you deport in thirty. Godspeed."


	5. Chapter 5

**The skies above the naval yard are clear where a battleship rests ready to be launched. Suddenly a crowd explodes in applause as a name echos throughout the shipyard and the ship is sent sliding stern first into the waves. A single figure stands proudly on the bow watching the crowd with a smile.**

My eyes fluttered open and quickly shut when the bright light of the rising sun nearly blinded me. Rolling out of bed I rubbed my eyes and began to dress while my mind attempted to make sense of the... vision I had. It faded away like fog and focusing on it only made it hazier and after a few seconds, I couldn't recall a single detail despite how realistic it felt.

"Maybe Akashi can make sense of it." The rumbling of my stomach told me that would have to wait.

It's fairly early in the morning so the mess is practically deserted save for a couple of destroyers and a cruiser. Piling my plate with food I sat at an empty table and immediately started eating relived that no one even glanced my way. Three days ago this was a very different story.

"So, what do you think of Ominato so far," Furutaka asked.

She's leading me and her sister along with Karukaya and her two sisters to the mess hall for lunch after we explored the base.

"It has a lot of similarities with Yokosuka, although, it seems empty."

"I kinda expected it. They don't have the same fleet size as Yokosuka does," Kaka confessed.

"Yeah, it also explains why Goto wanted to get reinforcements here; if the abyssals do attack they'd need all the help they can get."

"If they do attack we'll send them running with their tails between their legs," Fuyo growled.

"Down girl," Sanse said with a smile much to Fuyo's annoyance.

The mess hall is as large as the one at Yokosuka and despite having a smaller force the amount of noise created would fool you into thinking its packed. Making our way down the line its obvious the cooks were warned about how much a battleship eats which I'm grateful for.

By the time I'm done piling food on my plate most of it was gone which didn't surprise anyone who knew me and we made our way over to Aoi and Hishi who saved a table. I was solely focused on eating for the first few minutes so I didn't notice that the mess had gone surprisingly quiet. I heard Karukaya gasp in surprise and Furutaka ask, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Looking up for a moment Karukaya had her head bent down avoiding eye contact with everyone which isn't like her, especially if its just the eight of us.

"Seems we've attracted some attention."

No longer solely focused on eating I wiped my mouth and looked at Furutaka, "What do you mean?"

"Look behind you."

Tilting my head in confusion I did and froze on the spot when I finally noticed that _half of the mess is_ _staring at__ me._ I felt my face heat up like a volcano and quickly averted my eyes but could still feel their stares.

"Alright, that's it," Furutaka stood up and her voice turned to steel.

"Alright, what the hell is so interesting that caught all of your attention?" When she received no answer she continued. "Well I don't know how watching a battleship," she stressed that, "eat is more interesting then what you were talking about so how about we all go back to what we were doing and continue on with our day."

The feeling of being watched disappeared and my body began to relax.

"Thanks."

She smiled, "No problem."

"Yeah, no one can embarrass you but us," Taka added.

"Really?"

"Yep!" She said popping the p.

I shook my head and sighed but had a smile on my face non-the-less.

"Ise, Ise you there? Well, you asked for it."

"Ow! What'd you flick me for Taka?"

"Well, you didn't seem to hear me so I figured flicking you would get your attention," she said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"It definitely did," I huffed.

"Heh, heh, yeah it did. So what's got you so distracted?"

"Nothing just glad I don't get stared at while I eat."

"Hey, I told you only WE have the right to embarrass you," Taka stated proudly. I could only roll my eyes, then she became serious, "I know we were sent here in case of an abyssal attack but I think Rear Admiral Jojima overacting with the patrols. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I can see where he's coming from but at the same time I don't think it warrants such a large response." Taka hummed whether in agreement or not I don't know.

"Enough about that. We'll let the Admirals worry about the strategies all we have to do is blast the abyssals to hell when they show up."

"Damn straight," with that we did a little toast and finished off our drinks in one go.

Furutaka pov

This is the third time in two days we've been sent out on war patrol and I'm starting to believe Rear Admiral Jojima is overreacting. The other girls have found no indication of abyssal activity around Ominato or Hokkaido and yet he still sends us out frequently and for longer periods of time, plus I'm down four girls with Kako and Ise back at base and Aoi and Hishi patrolling the waters around Wakkanai with two other destroyers.

"Hey, Furutaka I see gunfire. Bearing three-three-five," Karukaya reported.

"Gunfire," my spotters scanned the horizon looking for flashes... There!

"I got them. Range thirty-three thousand yards looks like destroyers. Form up ladies we're going in."

Closing in I noticed they seemed to be firing at the water which didn't make any sense. They're not being engaged so why would they be firing their guns... unless.

"They're engaging one of our submarines Karukaya, Fuyo close in and engage Sanse stay with me!"

"Yes ma'am!"

As the two sisters rapidly closed the distance I swung my aft around just enough to bring all my guns to bear and fired. The first salvo fell short and behind yet the abyssals didn't notice so my second salvo found its mark without a problem. Realizing they're under attack the destroyer at the rear turned and began to retreat while the other one charged headlong into the armor-piercing fire from the sisters. It didn't last long with multiple fires raging and its bridge destroyed it began to sink burning from bow to stern. The other destroyer used the time bought by its dead comrade to lay a smokescreen and try to break contact and we scored some hits but failed to do any real damage and it escaped.

"This is Furutaka unidentified submarine please respond."

Instead of responding by radio she surfaced and immediately I can tell she's seen some action. Her clothes are ragged, dark purple bruises cover her mid-section and dozens of shallow and deep cuts scare her body. Her left eye is swollen shut, and she has a hell of a wound on her head that's bleeding profusely. Despite this, she stood tall and proud refusing help from the sisters, although, they stayed close by.

"Ma'am I-51 reporting." Despite her wounds, she stood rigidly at attention.

"At ease. What do you have to report."

I could see her body relax slightly at the alternative position. "Ma'am I spotted fourteen ships, heavest being a dreadnought, six hours ago. They were one hundred and forty-five nautical miles off the coast of Nemuro. I would have called in but my radio malfunctioned."

Son of a bitch, "Alright, Sanse make sure she gets back to base I'll contact the Admiral and see want he wants us to do from here."

"Ma'am, all due respect I don't need an escort."

"This is not for discussion I can spare her and you're in no condition to dive or defend yourself. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Rear Admiral Jojima pov

"Of course thanks for trying Goto."

Placing the phone on the reviver I leaned against my desk and sighed. Goto's hands are tied with no sign of the abyssals he can't send more reinforcements and with the summings being failures I'll just have to make do with the girls I have.

I've called off the other patrols scheduled for the rest of the day and decreased patrols for the rest of the week. With no sign of the abyssals the only thing I'm doing is wearing the girls out and using up valuable resources. There is one thing that has me concerned. I-51's last report stated she had entered her patrol zone that was eight hours ago and I haven't heard from her since.

The standard procedure for submarines is to contact command when they start their patrol and when they end their patrol. Most sub patrols last about eight hours and I-51 is as by the book as they come she wouldn't miss a report unless something had happened.

Ring ring ring ring.

"Jojima here."

"Sir, its Furutaka we just engaged two abyssals who were attacking I-51. She's in rough shape so Sanse is escorting her back to the base but she will live."

"That's good to hear."

"There's more sir. She reported seeing an abyssal task force consisting of fourteen ships six hours ago heaviest being a dreadnought. They were one hundred and forty-five nautical miles off the coast of Nemuro, radio problems prevented her from reporting in."

Shit. They could have crossed a lot of ocean in six hours and I don't have any ships in the area who can go up against a dreadnought.

"Understood Furutaka. I'll sortie Ise, Taka, and taskforce twelve toward Nemuro but it will be a day before they get there. I'll send whatever forces closest to provide support but it will not be much. You'll be in overall command and free to engage the abyssals as you see fit."

"Understood sir. We will do all we can."

Ise pov

"Attention, this is Rear Admiral Jijima I have just received information that an abyssal task force has been spotted off the coast of Nemuro. Taskforce fifty-two will merge with taskforce twelve and deport at fourteen-hundred hours. All forces will be on high alert and ready to sortie at a moment's notice. That is all."

"Finally, about time the abyssals show themselves," I said gleefully.

"We'll make them regret showing up," Taka said with a savage grin.

"Wait, he said we're sortieing with a different task force. I don't suppose you know any of the girls in taskforce 12?"

"Nope, shall we go meet them?"

"Lead the way."

For the next ten minutes, we asked around the base looking for taskforce twelve or their leader a light cruiser named Nagara until we were pointed toward the training grounds. Apparently, Nagara is the only girl in the task force who has seen combat so it makes sense she would be the leader. Just outside the main base, we found a ship girl pacing back and forth in annoyance.

"Hey, we're looking for Nagara have you seen her," Taka asked.

She stopped her pacing and asked, "You're task force fifty-two?"

"Yes. I'm Taka this is Ise."

"Nagara leader of taskforce twelve it's good to meet you two," she said with a nod.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Well, now that you're here just my three destroyers they should be here- BANZAI!"

Spinning around I caught a glimpse of a white blur barreling out of the base before she slammed into me. Other than a slight tingling on my stomach I didn't feel a thing while the destroyer was knocked on her stern and rubbed her head in pain.

"Ughhhh did anyone get the name of that ship," she groaned as she shakily stood up.

"Akikaze what have I told you about watching where you're going!?"

"Wait, when did you tell me about that!?"

A very irate destroyer stormed through the door and marched right up to Akikaze, "You didn't listen!?"

"Noooooo?"

**_SLAP!_**

"OW! What the hell was that for Shiokaze!?"

"Maybe next time you'll listen to what I say!"

The three of us backed away from the argument and just watched not bothering to break it up.

"Fascinating to watch isn't it."

I jumped slightly at the sudden voice and turned to find yet another destroyer standing right beside me. She resembled the other two enough to be their sister but had a few key differences that defined her.

"Yeah, you could say that. Who are you?"

"Nokaze. The other two are Shiokaze and Akikaze."

"You're the lead ship of the Minekaze sub-class."

"Got it in one. Those two will tire soon their arguments are fierce but short."

"Well I'm not waiting on them come on you three lets go over the information we have and form a plan," Nagara announced beginning to walk away.

Nokaza fell in behind her and Taka shrugged before following them. Looking back at the arguing girls I sighed and followed Taka.

"This is gonna be interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

Rear Admiral Jojima POV

Four hours, that's how long its been since I received the report, I've been living by the phone ever since. The only forces I can send to assist Furutaka are a destroyer squadron and taskforce twelve/fifty-two arriving in eleven and sixteen hours respectfully; I just don't have enough girls to send more reinforcements. So far I've received no reports of an abyssal force from Furutaka or the two submarines operating in the area which could be good or bad. The best-case scenario is they left the area but that's highly unlikely. If that's the case then the next best-case scenario is that they haven't reinforced and my girls find and engage them long before they can attack Nemuro. The worst-case scenario is that they have reinforced or they slip past my girls and bombard Nemuro and escape before we can intercept them, hopefully, we find them before that happens.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," I heard the door open as a priest stepped into my office.

"We are ready to perform the ritual."

"Proceed without me."

"Sir, the spirts must know that their Commander is waiting for them or it may not work," he protested.

"It has not worked even when I have been there, besides I have more important matters that deserve my attention," I answered.

He was disappointed at my answer but agreed anyway, "I shall proceed with the ritual then." He left and once again I'm left in my office anxiously waiting for the phone to ring.

I-159 POV

Three hours later

"Still nothing?"

"Hey."

"Well, you know what to do."

"Hey."

This. Is. Boooooring. I understand that scouting to find the enemy is what submarines do but it's tedious as hell. I've been searching the same fifty nautical miles of ocean for four hours straight and my sister is in the same boat as I am. Gah, I wish I could play cards like my crew to help pass the time.

We know the number of ships in the force and that they're being led by a dreadnought and knowing is half the battle. The other half is finding the enemy and sinking them and that's proving to be the difficult part.

It's times like these I wish I could enjoy the hunt like my sisters. What's ironic about it is that I'm a submarine and hunting is what I do yet I don't enjoy it. Blowing up the abyssals though that's something I greatly enjoy so at least I'm normal in that regard.

"Grrrr fucking abyssal cowards. They should just show themselves make it easier for all of us."

"Hey, hey hey hey."

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood for your sass," I snapped much to my crews' enjoyment.

Fifteen minutes later I reached the edge of my patrol zone when my hydrophones finally picked up a single contact that slowly grew in size.

"Looks like we found them lets see what we got."

Slowly moving into position I raised my scope and finally got a solid look at what we're dealing with. Right in the middle of the formation sat the big, juicy target that's leading them. A dreadnought. Shock hit me like a battleship when I finally got a good look at it. It looked far closer to a ship girl than any abyssal I've seen and if not for the black teeth-like growths on its body or its pale white skin I could've easily mistaken it for a ship girl. Lighter escorts consisted of two armored cruisers and one heavy along with sixteen destroyers.

They would have a forward scout force but I doubt its a real threat probably just a few destroyers maybe a cruiser and they wouldn't stay around for a drawn-out engagement with the girls. I radioed Furutaka about what I'd found, specifically about the dreadnought, and began to shadow the fleet.

Aoi POV

Two hours later

"Come on girls we have to get to Nemuro ASAP."

"We know Mutsuki but we can't run like this forever," her sister, Yayoi, called out weariness creeping into her voice.

She's right my legs are cramping up from how long we've been going. We can run at higher speeds for longer than other girls but we have limits.

"We can reduce speed to two-thirds and still get there within six hours we won't be much help if we're worn out," I stated.

"No, Furutaka will need all the help she can get with the enemy fleet so we have to get there ASAP," she looked over her shoulder, "I thought you would understand that best."

I bristled with anger, "I do understand but we won't be much help if we're exhausted when we get there!"

"Enough," Yayoi yelled, "I agree with Aoi we need to save our strength if we-**BOOM!**

A thundering of guns followed by four plumes of water brought a swift end to the brewing argument.

"Where the hell did that come from," Hishi yelled.

"Directly off our port side! Range seventeen thousand yards looks like a scouting force," Yayoi called out.

"Incoming fire evasive maneuvers," I yelled spotting more flashes on the horizon.

"We don't have time for this can we disengage?!"

"The cruiser yeah but we'd have to disable or sink the two destroyers!"

"Son of a bitch! Alright, send them to the bottom girls!"

All four of us turned hard to port and charged the abyssals guns blazing. Their destroyers met our charge while the cruiser stayed back providing long-range fire. Hishi and I focused down one destroyer while Mutsuki and Yayoi focused down the other one. Four minutes of furious gunfire left our target a burning hulk as it slowly slipped beneath the waves.

"Disengage we can cover our retreat with smoke!"

No idea who ordered it but I complied and black smoke began to belch from my funnel and with the wind working in our favor, it blew back directly back into the abyssal cruiser blinding it.

"AHHH!"

"Yayoi! You motherfucker!"

My head snapped to the sharp cry of pain and I felt the blood rush from my face. Yayoi's back is nothing but a mess of blood and oil and she's rapidly losing speed making her an easy target for the abyssal's guns. Another shell found its mark and then another one which started a fire that slowly began to spread.

"Aoi cover Yayoi I'll help Mutsuki send that bastard to the bottom. Aoi? Aoi!"

I snapped out of my trance and nodded to Hishi, "Y-Yeah I got it."

I raced to put myself between Yayoi and the abyssal firing my guns I took evasive action but it's focused on Hishi and Mutsuki. My 12 cm guns kept up a steady barrage that started fires and they began to spread. Mutsuki closed to point-blank range and fired off a full spread of torpedos into the abyssal's side. Six plumes of water exploded upward and when they fell back down the abyssal's leg had been blown clean off and it rapidly began to sink.

With the abyssals dealt with I turned my attention to Yayoi and I could see the full extent of her damage. Her funnel is wrecked and her skin is badly burned and scared from the HE shells. Her right forearm is gone and blood is steadily pouring from the back of her head where a piece of shrapnel had left a deep cut.

"Yayoi are you alright?! I'm so sorry if I'd paid attention- Mutuski there was nothing you could do... just got unlucky," Yayoi's voice was strained when she spoke.

"Mut- I'll get her back to base," Mutuski's voice was choked with emotion but she spoke with absolute conviction. Hishi gave a brief nod.

"Be careful you two."

"Same for you."

"Hey Hishi, Aoi kick the abyssals' asses for us will ya."

"That won't be a problem," I stated with grimly.

"Furutaka its Hishi do you copy?"

"We ran across an abyssal scout force and had to engage. Yayoi is badly hurt we're still heading toward Nemuro but we're down two destroyers over."

"Understood we'll be careful out. Furutaka still wants us there ASAP they've been engaging abyssal scouts sporadically for the past hour; she thinks the main abyssal force about to hit Nemuro."

"Well, let's make sure that doesn't happen."

I-153 POV

One hour later

Three hours ago my sister spotted the abyssal force and Furutaka ordered me to intercept them with the information she'd been provided; unfortunately, my sister lost contact with the force two hours later, however, she'd believed they'd stay on the same course and speed. Well, they stayed in the same course but sure as hell didn't stay at the same speed with the amount of noise my hydrophones are picking up and this presents a problem: I'm not in a great position for a torpedo attack.

If I tried to reposition I'd miss my window of attack so I prepared for one anyway. Six torpedos in my foe tubes were prepared to launch as my crew inputted the target course and speed into the computer but with the attack angle worsening, I silently encouraged them to hurry up. Finally, I was ready to attack but I'm shooting practically dead astern.

"Fire tube one," I heard water flood the tube as the torpedo sailed out. The process repeated until all six of my fish are in the water swimming toward the target. Now I could only wait.

Forty seconds later no explosion first torpedo miss. Forty-Five seconds later no explosion second torpedo miss. Forty-eight seconds later no explosion thrid torpedo miss. My stomach started to tighten as the fourth torpedo missed and my muscles tensed as the fifth torpedo also missed. Now I feel sick and my whole body is tight as I glare at the dreadnought looking for a gazer of water indicating the sixth and final torpedo found its mark.

One heartbeat.

Two heartbeats.

Three heartbeats.

"Goddam."

Furutaka POV

We're retreating from the waters around Nemuro. It's a simple numbers game we won't stand a chance against an abyssal force of that size even if they didn't have a dreadnought. I've informed Rear Admiral Jojima of the situation and my decision; he was angry and disappointed but understood and I could hear the sorrow in his voice about leaving the city to its fate. I knew he'd contact taskforce twelve/fifty-two and inform them but I felt it necessary to tell them myself.

"Ise, Kako, Nagara any of you there?"

"Furutaka?" Ise asked.

"Sis! Damn its good to hear your voice," Kako exclaimed, her voice filled with relief and happiness.

"Its good to hear from you Furutaka. What's the situation," Nagara questioned.

"We're pulling out." The line was quiet for a few seconds until, "WHAT," my sister yelled in shock.

"They'll be within range to bombard Nemuro in thirty minutes at the latest there's nothing we can do to a force that size," I stated

"What about disabling the dreadnought? Surely they wouldn't leave their most powerful asset," Ise offered.

"I-153 just reported in her attack on the dreadnought failed."

The line went quiet as the full consequences of what will happen slowly sank in. I and the other girls tasked to defend Nemuro have already dealt with this doesn't mean I regret not being able to do more. I can feel the weight of my decision pressing down on me but its the only realistic one I have.

"Sometimes leaders have to make the difficult call, right," Ise whispered.

"Yes. Yes, we do."

"What is your plan now?" Nagara asked.

"If the abyssals are smart they would have an invasion force standing by ready to invade Nemuro after their fleet finished bombardment. Their scouts would have reported in on our light defenses I'm hoping its made them overconfident and they've left their transports with few escorts. I plan on raiding them to prevent an invasion or at least slow one down."

"Understood we will get there ASAP out."

"Karukaya, Fuyo lets get into position."

Third-person POV

Forty minutes later the entire abyssal force began to bombard Nemuro. Rear Admiral Jojima had alerted city officials about the abyssal threat and evacuations had been ongoing for the past forty minutes with civilians either leaving the city or taking cover in bunkers designed for such an attack. By the time abyssal shells began to land most of the civilians were safe but not all of them. For a whole hour, they dropped shell after shell bringing down towering skyscrapers, obliterating smaller buildings and starting dozens if not hundreds of fires that would rage for days.

By the time they ceased firing massive plumes of thick black smoke rose from the city that could be seen for kilometers around. Ship girls around Nemuro watched as smoke reached hundreds of meters into the sky and all of them made a silent vow. The abyssals responsible for the attack would not live to see the next day.

Ise POV

We're seventeen nautical miles off the coast of Nemuro and with the sun setting, I can see the eerie orange glow coming from the city. As I watched the smoke rise a rage unlike any other hit me with the force of a battleship. I would find those abyssal basterds and send them to the bottom in pieces.

"Heads up ladies just got a report from I-159 there is an abyssal task force heading back toward Nemuro its the same one," Nagara said.

"Time for some payback," I growled slamming my fists together.

"Damn straight," Kako agreed.

"Nokaze you're our scout report back as soon as you spot them."

"Ma'am, did she say how many there are?"

"She counted fifteen ships."

For the next forty-five minutes, I eagerly waited for the abyssals to be spotted. I could feel my body practically twitch with anticipation and my guns kept rotating slightly or elevating or lowering their barrels. My spotters relentlessly scanned the horizon for any shapes against the orange-purple sky looking for our pr**_ey_****.**

I shook my head slightly, "That didn't sound right," I whispered.

"We got contacts Nokaze is making her way back, get ready girls."

I formed up between Kako, who's at the front, and Nagara who's behind me while the destroyers formed a battle line off our port side we would be sailing in the opposite direction as our enemy.

"Wait for my signal," Nagara cooly commanded.

As soon as my spotters reported they're in range my fire directers went to work and my guns adjusted according to their calculations eagerly waiting for the order to fire. At seventeen hundred hours on the dot, the order is given and the battle begins.

"FIRE!"

**BOOM!**

My guns, followed soon after by Kako's, roar in response sending twelve 35.6 and six 20 centimeter shells screaming toward their targets. To my pleasant surprise, one of my shells hit a gun turret while the rest fell short. With the help of my spotters, I could see a look of pure shock written on the abyssal's face and a savage grin spread across mine. If they thought we'd give up that easily they're in for one hell of a surprise. As my guns loaded I heard Nagara's guns bark their response yet the destroyers stayed silent their guns not having the range. As I prepared to fire I vaguely heard Nagara ordering our destroyers to intercept their own followed by the bark of both hers and Kako's guns.

**BOOM!**

Two shells hit the enemy dreadnought and I finally saw its return salvo; six shells landed well short of our formation followed by the lighter shells from the cruisers. I caught a glimpse of our destroyers fighting a delaying action against eight enemy destroyers with Nagara providing fire support.

"Hey! Hey, hey!"

A mini fireball rose up from one of the cruisers yet it continued on its guns responding in kind with increasingly accurate fire. My guns roared again the shells screaming toward the target with three nailing the port side wing turret on the dreadnought blowing out the back and top of the turret in a violent explosion, by some miracle the ammo didn't detonate which left the dreadnought wounded but still combat-capable. I felt two shells shatter against my skin their impacts causing light phantom pains that quickly disappeared.

My next salvo fell right on target had the dreadnought kept its course instead it turned hard to port to bring its starboard side wing turret to bear with the cruisers and escorting destroyers following the turn causing us to run parrel with their formation. As we continued to trade shots Nagara ordered us to turn away as the enemy destroyers were rapidly closing the distance. My rear most secondaries began to fire at maximum range and despite losing three the remaining five continued to charge through a barrage of fire.

The turn put my two front turrets out of action and my third and fourth struggled to find an angle to fire; soon only my rear guns would only be able to fire and the abyssal dreadnought would have the advantage in firepower. Two shells hit at such an angle they bounced off while one was a near miss. I fired off one more eight gun salvo before my crew reported that only the rear guns had an angle to fire and from what I could see Kako had the same problem I did.

"Nagara we need to straighten out," she yelled.

"I know but these destroyers are being a pain in the ass!"

My spotters fed information to me about the status of both our destroyers and theirs. Four enemy destroyers are still closing in yet their progress has been significantly slowed by our destroyers but at a cost. From what I could tell all three sisters had varying degrees of damage with Akikaze disengaging from the melee.

Suddenly a sharp pain flared in my side causing me to flinch while five other shells landed nearby; it seems that dreadnought finally found the range and my rear turrets, eager for revenge, fired and scored two hits.

"The abyssal formation is closing in on us and they can bring more guns to bear! If we turn toward them we can bring all of our guns to bear on the destroyers and deal with them quicker," I called out.

"I agree with Ise! It puts us at greater risk but if we deal with the destroyers we won't have to worry about torpedo attacks!"

"Alright! Shiokaze, Nokaze fighting retreat towards us! Kako help me with the destroyers Ise focus on the dreadnought send it to the bottom," Nagara ordered.

"Got it," Kako shouted.

"With fucking pleasure!"

Swing to port all of my secondaries unloaded at the destroyers followed by a full broadside with four hits on the dreadnought. Faced with a withering barrage of fire another two destroyers quickly sank while the last two smoked up and retreated giving the sisters a much-needed lull in the action.

Suddenly the remaining destroyers turned hard to port and a salvo bracketed one of the abyssal cruisers.

"Nagara care if we join in?"

"Not at all Furutaka."

"Sis! We started the party without you," Kako teased.

"Yeah but I'll end it," she fired back letting her serious attitude drop for a moment.

"Kako I'm targeting the lead abyssal cruiser target it as well and we'll send it to the bottom," and just like that she's back to her serious mindset.

"On it sis."

Facing the combined firepower of both sisters the lead abyssal cruiser quickly fell out of formation while its allies turned toward Furutaka and her group recognizing them as the weaker force. As soon as the dreadnought turned a full broadside came hurtling down around its legs and must have damaged its rudders as it continued to turn hard to port leaving it a sitting duck. With a predatory grin, my next salvo landed six hits killing its speed and causing it to list the dreadnought is doomed its just a question of how fast can I kill it!

"Ahh! Son of a bitch!"

"Kako! You alright!?"

"Yeah, the bastard got lucky!"

"I'd say you got lucky that was from the dreadnought!"

"Holy shit! Glad it was an overpenetration!"

That abyssal fucker is just trying to take one of us with it and I'm gonna make damn sure that doesn't happen. Another salvo landed four hits destroying its funnel and setting off smaller explosions from secondary guns grinding it to a halt. The next two salvos critically damaged the bridge and one shell managed to score a hit on the magazine creating a gazer of fire and with the dreadnought sinking the abyssals were routed and only two destroyers managed to escape, Nemuro had been avenged.

"That's right fuckers run! Owwww, that wasn't the smartest idea," Kako winced.

"You alright," Nagara asked.

"Yeah passed clean though still hurts like hell."

"You'll be fine. Ise?"

"Nothing the baths can't fix."

"Furutaka how's your force?"

"The destroyers took a few hits, nothing major, I think we have all earned some R&R back at base."

"I second that," Akikaze yelled her sisters agreeing with her.

"Alright. Furutaka form up with us and we will head back to base, damn fine work all of you."


	7. Chapter 7

Admiral Goto POV

Date 03/29/15

Its been two months since the 'Battle of Nemuro' as the press coined it and surprisingly Rear Admiral Jojima wasn't replaced I guarantee Fleet Admiral Jakuchu had something to do with it but I don't know for certain. News on the world scale isn't good the entire South-Pacific has fallen save for Australia which is holding on do to the heroic efforts from British and Australian ship girls stationed there but they need reinforcements, reinforcements no one can provide. The Americans have lost Wake and Midway islands and are fighting tooth and nail to hold Hawaii with their fleets also covering the East and West coasts, they're in no position to provide support. The British and German fleets are concentrated in the North and Norwegian seas trying to prevent Norway from falling leaving the French navy to defend the Atlantic where abyssal sightings and attacks have risen dramatically in the past few weeks. To make matters worse Gibraltar and North Africa have fallen trapping the Italian fleet in the Mediterranean Sea and they've been pushed to the brink in the defense of Italy.

News closer to home isn't great either with Taiwan falling a week ago the abyssals are poised to strike at Okinawa and early scouting reports suggest a large abyssal fleet is already on the way. A force consisting of two battleships, eight cruisers, twenty-six destroyers, and eight submarines is gathered at Sasebo Naval base to defend Okinawa. The plan is for this force to split into two task forces and engage any abyssal forces in the area once we have naval dominance a convoy consisting of troop and supply ships will offload troops, armor, food, and medical supplies for the defenders so they can resist any invasion attempts; Vice Admiral Takeaki is in overall command of the operation.

Ise POV

First impressions of Sasebo it's practically identical to Yokosuka and rivals it in size. Currently, it's host to the largest collection of ship girls in the war and we all have one destination: Okinawa.

"So what are your thoughts about the new girls," Kako asked.

Ah right once we arrived at Sasebo our taskforce was reinforced, unfortunately, I haven't had the time to speak with them.

"I haven't gotten to speak with them, have you?"

"No, I was opening you'd be able to tell me a little bit about them."

"I can't tell you anything about the new girls in our force but I can tell you a bit about Fuso."

Fuso, from what she has told me, was summoned right after the 'Battle of Nemuro' and his this deep feeling of dishonor you could call it. She firmly believes if she had been summoned sooner she could have prevented the attack on Nemuro and saved thousands of lives. That may be true but she was summoned after the battle so there was nothing she could do a fact I've tried to explain to her multiple times.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to her what's she like?"

"She serious and believes in honor which explains why she feels responsible for Nemuro."

"She feels responsible?"

I nodded, "No matter how I tell it she doesn't believe me thinks if she assists in the defense of Okinawa it will 'remove the stain on my honor,' I quoted.

"Huh. Well its not her fault even if she does believe it is."

"All ship girls assigned to the third fleet report to the briefing room."

The Third fleet combined taskforces fifty-two, fifty-five and a destroyer squadron for the defensive of Okinawa I'm not sure if it will be permanent or if it will be disbanded after the mission

"Sounds like we're getting ready to move out."

"It does come on let's not keep them waiting."

Hatsuyuki POV

Scouting is what destroyers do but sometimes listening to lectures can be more interesting. Four of us are on patrol around Okinawa: Shirayuki, Isonami, Shirakumo, and my self. Shirayuki and Isonami patrol the west side while Shirakumo and I patrol the east side and there has been no sign of the abyssals, at least for now. The weather is calm so spotting them won't be difficult, hopefully, we see them first.

"I'm glad to be out of that stuffy base I wish I brought my bathing suit though," Shirakumo pouted.

"When this is over we'll spend a day here at the beach, sound good?"

She smiled, "That sounds wonderful maybe get Ise and a few girls to come with us."

"You just want to ogle Ise's breasts again don't you," I teased.

"I didn't 'ogle' at her breasts."

"Really, then what do you call staring directly at her chest?"

"Its not my fault I'm short or that her breasts are perfect," She froze when she realized what she said and turned to hide her blush.

"Shut up."

"I'm not saying anything, besides she does have a great chest," her face to turn ruby red.

"Hatsuyuki," she wined.

I chuckled, "Alright, alright I'll stop."

Just then our radios crackled to life, "Heads up you two we spotted abyssals."

"How many?"

"Five destroyers it appears to be a forward scout force."

"Should we engage," Shirakumo asked.

"No, you two keep searching for the main abyssal force Shirayuki and I will distract them and allow you to slip by."

"Understood be careful you two."

"Same for you we'll see you back at base."

I could hear the cracking of guns as we slipped away from the island continuing our search for the abyssal force and we didn't have to search long. Silhouettes appeared on the horizon and we needed to be quick so I focused on the large silhouettes while Shirakumo focused on the smaller ones and after sixty seconds we gathered the intel we needed and quickly broke away.

"How many?"

"Eighteen destroyers and ten cruisers. Capital ships?"

"One battleship and two possible battlecruisers. Its not as large as I expected."

"Just makes it easier for the fleet we'll report back when we're a safe distance from Okinawa."

"Sounds good."

Ise POV

"Alright listen up. A few minutes ago we received a scouting report from Hatsuyuki the enemy fleet consists of a battleship, two possible battlecruisers, ten cruisers, and eighteen destroyers. Further reports from Okinawa also show that the abyssals have split their fleet to bombard the island from both sides. Force A on the west side of the island consists of a battleship, five cruisers, and nine destroyers while force B on the East side consists of the two battlecruisers along with the remaining cruisers and destroyers. The plan is to divide and conquer taskforce fifty-two will engage force A while taskforce fifty-five engages force B simultaneously once the abyssals are dealt with troop and supply ships will reinforce the garrison," Takeaki explained. "Any questions?"

"Do the abyssals have reinforcements standing by?"

"Not that we know of but be ready in case they do show up any more questions?"

No one asked, "Alright you depart in ten."

"Ready Ise?"

"Let's do this."

Ten minutes later we sortied toward Okinawa and we finally got a chance to talk with some of the new girls.

"So I'm Kako what's your name?" She startled the cruiser next to her causing her to snicker.

"I'm Isuzu and this is my sister Natori."

"Are you two Nagara's sisters because you look exactly like her."

"Yeah she's our oldest sister," Natori said.

"How is she? We haven't had a chance to talk to her."

"She was fine last time I spoke with her I bet she would love to hear that her sisters have been summoned."

"We planned to call her after the mission and I would love to hear what she has been up to," Isuzu said.

"Hey, don't forget about us," three annoyed destroyers poked out behind Natori and glared at Isuzu. Calling their look a glare is generous its more like an annoyed pout. Why must destroyers be so adorable!?

"She WAS going to interduce you three," Natori pointedly said sending a proper glare to the destroyers causing all of them to try and hide behind Kako which made her laugh.

"Well, since you three are using me as a shield could you interduce yourselves so I know who I'm protecting."

One of the destroyers jumped away and proclaimed, "My name is Miyuki and I do not need protecting unlike these two."

"Hey! Just because we're not as crazy as you doesn't mean we need protecting! I'm Ayanami by the way."

"And I'm Shikinami all three of us are proud members of the Fubuki-class destroyer!"

"Well, it's lovely to meet the five of you. You already know my name this is Ise and my sister Furutaka; Karukaya, Fuyo, Sanse, Aoi, and Hishi are our resident destroyers."

I nodded to them, "It's nice to meet you."

Miyuki zipped up to me, "You're a battleship!?"

I leaned back and looked toward Kako for help she just shrugged and smiled at me.

Before I could answer she'd already turned her attention to Karukaya who quickly hid behind me to get away from her, then she zipped off to bother her sisters.

"Is she always like this?"

"Yes, she is extremely hyper even for a destroyer."

"Great, just great a destroyer that's permanently hyped up on caffeine just what we need," Furutaka sarcastically said.

I looked down at Karukaya, "Are you going to let go of me?"

She shook her head, "You're warm," she mumbled into my side.

I smirked and kissed her on the head, her face turned bright red and she buried her head deeper into my side. Adorable.

Okinawa

Corporal Shoko POV

The consistent bombardment is like an earthquake except it never ends and I fell on my ass from the force of the explosions. Waiting for the worst of it to pass I shakily stood up and leaned against a wall just as the bombardment continued this time I managed to keep my balance.

"Fucking hell when is it going to end," Private Suzu asked. He had long since given up on standing and just sat at the back of the dugout.

"They'll probably keep it up for a couple more hours at least."

"Great, fan-fucking-tastic. You ever see an abyssal up close Shoko?"

"No, and if I had it my way I never would but with how things are going I'm pretty sure everyone will get a close up look at the abyssals."

"I heard they're fucking invincible how the hell are supposed to kill them?"

"Don't worry we won't be fighting the abyssals shelling us just their ground forces and they're tough but not invincible. If you go for their head they go down pretty quick and you can also take them down by going for their legs forget about center mass you'll just be wasting ammo."

"How do you know that?"

"My NCO told the whole platoon about it they'll probably call a meeting later and tell the whole garrison about it soon."

Another explosion rocked the earth and I grabbed a pillar to steady myself another shell landed in the trench right at the dugout's entrance and blew me onto my back. I raised my head and gave Suzu a thumbs up to let him know I'm okay, this is gonna be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Corporal Shoko POV

"Take cover! Take cover!"

"Incoming!"

**BOOM!**

"I need a medic over here! MEDIC!"

"I need ammo I'm out! AMMO!"

"They're coming at us again; get ready men!"

I ducked as a rocket flew overhead and exploded behind me sending debris flying, I stood up and fired off three bursts before ducking down to reload. The machine gun nest to my left opened up sending hot lead toward any abyssal unlucky enough to be in its line of fire while riflemen to my right fired at any abyssal lucky enough to be out of the machine gun's ark. Gun loaded I stood up and added my fire to the hailstorm of bullets yet every time we cut one down three more seemed to take its place.

They didn't have a plan they just whittled us down through attrition and its working. They overran the beaches a few hours ago and if they push any further they'll cut us off from the rest of the island a fact they seem to be aware of. I ducked to reload and the rifleman directly to my right caught a bullet to the head he was dead before he hit the dirt.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a sergeant crouching behind me his face and uniform covered in dirt, "Our left flank is collapsing you three are with me!"

"Yes sir!"

Making our way through the zig-zagging trench I'm blown on my back when a machine gun nest in front of me exploded. My vision turned blurry and the ringing in my ears deafened the world around me; I could feel someone shaking me and as my vision cleared and my hearing came back I could hear a soldier yelling at me.

"Corporal! Corporal you alright!?"

"Never better." Moving into a crouching position I could see a smoking crater where the machine gun was with no sign of the crew who manned it.

"Come on we have to reinforce the left flank."

"I'm right behind you."

Rounding the corner the next section of the trench had been destroyed and the men who defended it lie dead in the dirt allowing the abyssals to walk in. Snapping my rifle up I fired two quick bursts into the back of one's head dropping it instantly, I ducked behind the corner to avoid return fire. The soldier behind me stood up and fired so I swung around from my cover and watched an abyssal slump against the trench half of its head gone. As I approached I finally got a detailed look at it.

Two arms, two legs, five fingers on each hand, two eyes, what looked like ears, and a mouth it looked like a human but with a few glaring differences: One it had no nose, two the alabaster skin color and, three the strange dark black armor that covered their entire body save for the head. I'm not sure why the abyssals modeled their infantry after us then again nobody as an idea of how the abyssals came to be or why some of them look like females so I'm just gonna call it magic and leave it at that.

Continuing down the trench I rounded the corner and one of our men is engaged in CQC. I raised my rifle only to have it kicked out of my hands as an abyssal jumped into the trench, it slammed me into the wall and began to strangle me. Throwing punches into its face didn't faze it so I grabbed my knife and tried to stab it in the neck only for my hand to be caught and twisted until I thought it would break forcing me to release the knife. Air was forced out of my lungs when it kneed me hard in the stomach and its hands wrapped around my neck with a steel grip. Just as I started blacking out its head jerked to the side and it dropped dead, I fell to the ground rubbing my bruised neck trying to catch my breath.

Looking left the soldier who followed me got kicked hard in the head knocking his helmet off and dazing him. An abyssal grabbed him by his vest and started slugging him repeatedly in the jaw. Drawing my sidearm I unloaded the entire mag into the back of its head and neck causing it to slump dead against him. The soldier to my front managed to shove his pistole down the throat of the abyssal attacking him and fired multiple rounds threw its neck before pushing if off him and continuing.

"You alright?"

"I've been better sir fucking hell they hit hard," he groaned rubbing his jaw.

"No rest for the weary come on."

Making our way through the final zig-zag we reached the far left flank of the trench where five soldiers and a single machine gun defiantly held off an onslaught. Taking position the two of us added our fire in a desperate attempt to help stem the tide. I lost track of how long I stood there fire, duck, reload, fire, duck, reload, fire, duck, reload a cycle that seemed to stretch on endlessly.

The machine gun fell silent but I didn't worry about it just continuing the cycle fire, duck, reload, fire, duck, re- "CORPORAL GET ON THAT MACHINE GUN!"

Snapping out of my trance I looked over toward the machine gun finding the position empty with the gunner laying against the trench wall screaming in agony holding what was left of his shredded arm while another soldier desperately tried to stabilize him.

"MEDIC! I NEED A GODDAMN MEDIC!"

"CORPORAL!"

"SIR!"

Jumping on the gun I checked if it was loaded and began to fire its roar drowning out all sound around me. When the gun ran empty I reached for the last hundred and fifty round magazine slammed it into the gun racked the charging handle and continued to fire. The barrel turned red hot from how long it'd been firing and somewhere in the back of my mind I worried the rounds might cook-off in the barrel destroying the gun and allowing the abyssals to overrun our position. I held fire to allow the barrel to cool and that's when I noticed the abyssals are retreating.

"They're retreating!"

"That's right fuckers run!"

"ARTILLERY!"

"OH SHIT!"

"TAKE COVER TA-" **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

I jumped off the gun just as an artillery shell landed right on top up it obliterating the gun nest and sending hot pieces of metal flying like bullets. The ringing in my ears is deafening almost like someone fired a shotgun right next to my head.

I could vaguely hear yelling, and gunfire and placed my hand on my chest only to feel something sticking out. Looking down a jagged piece of metal had buried its self in my chest and when I went to pull it out someone grabbed my hand.

"Don't do that son its helping slow the bleeding. Now I need you to work with me alright stand up on three. One, two, three!"

The soldier helped pull me to my feet and keep me steady. "Alright you're gonna have to work with me some more we need to get you off the front."

With the soldier supporting me we made our way off the front line and towards the rear passing soldiers along the way. When we exited the trenches a jeep pulled up in front of us and I'm laid on my back; he grabbed my feet while the driver grabbed me by the shoulders and they picked me up before placing me on a stretcher.

"Alright let's get him to the medical tent," he leaned over and looked me in the eye, "I need you to stay awake buddy can you that?" I tried but I could feel my eyes slipping shut from how exhausted I am.

"Hey, keep those eyes open! HEY! Stay awake man stay awake!"

Ise POV

We arrived at Okinawa the day after we sortied and the fleet has split up as planned, but Furutaka placed half of her force under my command.

"Its time to get some experience commanding your own battlegroup in an actual battle."

It surprised me but I agreed. My battlegroup consists of the light cruisers Tenryu and Natori along with the destroyers Aoi, Hishi, Karukaya, Isonami, and Shirayuki. The plan calls for Furutaka and her force to engage the abyssals first allowing my force to flank them and force them to split their fire I modified my plan of attack though. Tenryu along Aoi and Hishi are sailing ahead of the battlegroup once Furutaka and her force engage they will close in on the abyssal flank and fire torpedos and with the abyssals focusing on Furutaka's group they won't notice until its too late if they're spotted my force will provide covering fire while they retreat.

"Tenryu are you in position?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Alright, Furutaka just needs to kick it off."

"She needs to hurry up I'm getting bored," Shirayuki grumbled.

I shot her glare and she averted her eyes and stopped complaining. She's hyper just like Miyuki so she's easily bored, however, unlike Miyuki she can be very aggravating probably should've put her with Tenryu. For the next few minutes, we closed on the abyssal force until we're practically parallel to them and with our guns trained we awaited the signal to fire.

"Tenryu begin your attack run."

"Ma'am?"

"It will be chaos when the battle starts I want you to be in a position to take advantage of that."

"Understood." Thirty seconds Furutaka started the attack, although, I didn't hear her guns fire the effect is instant when six armor-piercing shells crash into an abyssal cruiser. They immediately stopped shelling the island and turned their attention toward Furutaka as another salvo of armor-piercing fire found its mark nailing an abyssal destroyer.

With the attack in full swing, I looked for Tenryu and her squadron and found them charging back toward us. Figuring they already launched their torpedos I watched the fleet looking for the geyser of water indicating a torpedo hit. They fired a spread of fourteen torpedoes three hit a cruiser while two hit another cruiser and one hit a destroyer of all things dooming all three ships to a watery grave.

"Open fire!" **BOOM!**

The deafening sound of my rifles is music to my ears followed by the whole battlegroups' guns in short order deleting a cruiser and turning a destroyer into a burning hulk. They either saw my group as the greatest threat or the weakest link as they turned and headed right for us.

"Tenryu does your group have any more torpedoes!?"

"No ma'am fired them all on our attack run!"

"Understood, focus your fire on the cruisers and destroyers!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I fired upon the enemy battleship, unfortunately, I did little to no damage. Its return fire is ineffective as the shells hit my armor at such a angle they ricocheted leaving a tingling sensation where they hit. My next salvo is much more effective than my last with two solid hits and I nearly had a panic attack when a felt a shell scrape my rudders luckily it didn't so any damage.

Guns reloading I took a count of how many ships were left: One battleship, six cruisers, and six destroyers. An abyssal cruiser slowly fell out of formation and grinded to a halt while two destroyers are sunk within seconds of each other make that five cruisers and four destroyers.

"Isonami take Shirayuki and engage the destroyers once they're dealt with try to launch torpedo attacks against the main force!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"YES! It's about time I get involved!"

"Natori target the destroyers help the sisters take them out."

"On it," her voice is slightly strained and I saw her wince every so often from the damage she has taken.

Turning my attention back to the battle another enemy destroyer fell to gunfire thanks to Karukaya and a second one isn't too far behind with the sisters double teaming it. More AP fire sailed overhead from Tenryu's group followed by fire from Furutaka's group sinking one cruiser and battering another along with crippling one of their last destroyers.

My next salvo scored three solid hits ripping away its uniform and heavily scaring its skin; it didn't even flinch and the return fire is far more accurate than it had been before. My secondaries began to fire although at this range they struggled to land consistent hits with shells going long, short, and wide and the few that did hit did minimal damage. Directing them to focus on the cruisers I ordered the fleet to turn hard to starboard allowing the abyssals to pass us before turning back to port causing us to sail parallel with them and we engaged in a battle line. Tenryu's force rejoined us while Natori and Karukaya tacked to starboard leaving me closest to the abyssal formation.

Isonami and Shirayuki had finished off the destroyers and are making their way back at flank speed ducking and weaving to avoid abyssal fire. Judging from the two colossal explosions of water they launched torpedos at the abyssals before retreating and struck a cruiser along with the battleship, although they didn't escape unscathed. Isonami has fairly light damage some burn marks and light cuts nothing major, Shirayuki has much heavier damage. Her clothes are shredded barely able to cover her modesty and grievous wounds. Her right arm is mauled and held to her chest, the left side of her face is horrendously burned, deep lacerations cover her stomach, and she's having a difficult time holding a steady course.

"What the hell happened!?"

"This crazy bitch thought it'd be a good idea to close point-blank range with a battleship," Isonami answered helping Shirayuki stay steady.

"I managed to torpedo that bastard so it was worth it," Shirayuki hissed in pain.

"You nearly got killed in the process," Isonami roared.

"ENOUGH! We still have the battle to win, Isonami take care of her."

"Ma'am, I can still fight," she protested.

Natori answered for me, "You'll get yourself killed in the process you did your part now let us do ours."

"Yes ma'am," she said, disheartened.

Their torpedo attacks were extremely effective with the cruiser already sinking and the battleship in serious danger; I hissed as two shells crashed into my side that battleship may be down but it's not out.

**BOOM!**

One of the remaining cruisers exploded in a fireball just as my guns fired, eight shells hit the battleship sending it down on its hands and knees. It glared at me glowing blue eyes filled with deep-seated hatred and then it smiled like it had already won. Determined to wipe that smug look off its face I fired and all twelve shells slammed into its side yet that smug smile was still on its face even as it slipped below the waves.

The remaining two cruisers were quickly dispatched with Fuso getting the final kill as her force already dealt with their fleet. With the seas around Okinawa clear and destroyers watching for submarines and enemy reinforcements we turned our guns on the invaders. For ten minutes straight we hammered positions the abyssals had overrun allowing ground forces to retake them one at a time and within half an hour the abyssals were driven back into the sea and Okinawa is still firmly under our control.

Two hours later reinforcements arrived at Okinawa along with a small squadron of fleet girls who relived us allowing us to head back to Sasebo naval base for some R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Ise POV

Its been three days since the 'Battle of Okinawa' and the whole fleet is enjoying some R&R at Sasebo naval base. Unsurprisingly the press knew of our battle before we got back and every news station is talking about it and all of them blew it out of proportion. A few girls believe they did this as much for morale as they did views and I wouldn't be surprised if that is the truth.

"Abyssals defeated by heavily outnumbered defenders, yeah right."

"What are they saying this time?"

"We were outnumbered 2 to 1 and the garrison 4 to 1," Kako answered.

"They're exaggerating so much I don't know if I'm amazed or disappointed."

"Disappointed," she tossed the paper behind her, "I'm bored."

"Welcome to the club are you new here?"

"Really?"

"Hey, you walked into that one."

"Why don't we find something we can do for the day that doesn't involve arguing," Natori interrupted.

"Well our options are limited since its March and freezing outside," Fuyo complained.

"There's a chance for snow today right," Sanae asked.

"Yeah I think it's snowing right now which is strange, Sasebo doesn't get snow or have partially cold weather in March," I said.

"I don't care how strange it is I plan to enjoy it while it lasts," Sanae said as she stood up.

"A day in the snow? Sounds like a good idea to me," Fuyo said joining her sister followed by Karukaya. "What do you three think?"

"Sounds good, Kako, Natori want to join in?"

Kako jumped up and exclaimed, "Sounds good!? That sounds amazing! Count me in!"

Natori and I laughed at her reaction and she agreed to join us as well. "Great! Follow me I know the perfect spot," Sanae said before she bolted off quickly followed by her sisters.

"Shit, tell the sisters to wait up I need to do something before we go," I said.

"Alright don't take too long Ise you know how those three are when they want to do something together," Kako called as she started chasing them.

Leaving the mess I looked for a secluded place where I wouldn't be disturbed. Deciding that mine and Fuso's quarters would do I headed there and locked the door behind me. Pulling out my smartphone I opened my contacts and clicked on Akashi's number.

It rang a few times before she picked up, "Akashi, its Ise, I need to talk with you about something."

"What would that be?"

"I've had some... dreams but they feel more like flashbacks, visions whatever you want to call them."

"What are they about?"

"That's the thing I don't know they fade away before I can dig deeper. Have other girls complained about something similar?"

"Yeah, when did these start?"

"I had the first one about a month after I was summoned and a few more since then."

"Strange," she whispered. "To answer your question yes every girl had those but usually they start the week they were summoned and end a week later they don't drag on for months."

"Okay, but why am I having them?"

"You don't know," she sounded surprised.

"No, I don't if I did I wouldn't be asking you."

She's silent for a moment, "There are dozens of theories about how shipgirls and abyssals came to be and although we don't have a solid one for the abyssals there is one widely accepted for shipgirls."

"Yes, we're the spiritual souls of warships I know that, how does that help me?"

"I'm getting to it. Yes, we're the spiritual souls of warships so we remember everything our crew experienced. These visions are memories of what you and your crew experienced when you were a steel-hulled ship."

"Why didn't Kawachi explain this to me when I was first summoned," I asked still wrapping my head around the fact that I'm remembering my time as an actual ship.

"She probably wanted your memories to come naturally. It can be extremely painful if you remember them with outside help as they all come at once."

"I guess that makes sense but why are they coming so slowly?"

"I don't know this is the first time something like this has ever happened. Call me as soon as you have another vision I'll see what I can find on my end."

"Alright- ISE LETS GO!"

"I got to go I'll call you back when I have another one."

"Alright, be careful out there."

"I will."

"ISE!"

"I'M COMING HOLD YOUR DAMN HORSES!"

Throwing the door open I marched down the hall toward Kako who stood there with a satisfied smile. I stormed up to her and jabbed my finger in her chest, "I hate you so much right now. Why are you here anyway I thought you were watching the sisters?"

She pushed my finger away, "I was and then I left it to Natori she seemed to handle them well enough."

I rolled my eyes and dragged her with me, "Come on."

"Hey! Let me go!"

Ignoring her complaining I dragged her through the base disregarding the looks we got from both shipgirls and personal alike. Eventually, she stopped struggling so I released her, "I just made it harder on myself didn't I?"

"Yep," I said why too enthusiastically.

She groaned in annoyance, "You're mean you know that."

"Only when I want to be."

"Oh, so you're only mean to me."

"Kako you wound me," I said in mock hurt.

The look she sent me said she didn't buy it at all but she dropped it when we arrived at the base's entrance and found Natori waiting by a Humvee.

"Get in you two we only have six hours before the base wants their Humvee back."

"When did you learn how to drive?"

"A few weeks after I was summoned its why they let me borrow the Humvee."

Getting into the back with Kako we sandwiched Fuyo and Karukaya between us while Sanae rode shotgun.

"How long will it take us to reach your spot?"

"Thirty to forty-five minutes depending on traffic."

The first fifteen minutes of the drive is spent in relative silence and it quickly became awkward as we exchanged glances with each other trying to find something to break the silence. Sanae turned to look at the five of us and groaned, "Well this is awkward. We've been with each other for months, save for Natori, yet here we are acting like total strangers."

"She's not wrong... Natori! You just joined the taskforce where were you stationed before," Kako suddenly asked.

She jumped, surprised at the sudden question, and nearly ran us into the car in front of us. "Dammit, don't startle me when I'm driving," she snapped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine just please don't do it again. To answer your question I was stationed at Kure naval base before I was transferred to Sasebo where I was part of a cruiser squadron with my sister before we transferred into your taskforce."

"You see any action when stationed at Kure?"

"Not much, usually we escorted convoys or dealt with abyssal raiders it was a fairly quiet post."

"With all that downtime you had to do something to pass time."

"Mainly training or teaching new girls but that gets old fast so we played a variety of games to keep us entertained."

"I bet the destroyers had some... interesting ways to entertain themselves," Sanae said with a knowing grin.

"Oh don't even get me started those little devils turned the entire base into a warzone with their pranks," she snarled.

"They got you didn't they?"

"Surprisingly no but I saw the aftermath and I helped in getting sweet revenge on the little devils. Since I came out of the 'prank war' unscathed I was given a nickname 'The lucky one' is what they called me.

Fuyo groaned, "The lucky one' the hell kind of nickname is that?"

"You think that's bad you should've heard some of the other ones they came up with I mean what the hell kind of nickname is 'The slimy one?"

I felt Fuyo shudder against me, "A disguising one."

"How did you get revenge on the destroyers," I asked.

"Well, it wasn't as simple as you'd think not all of the destroyers were in on it so we tried to avoid pranking them but we couldn't tell them about our plan for revenge."

"Why?"

"We were worried they might compromise the plan."

"That makes sense if you told anyone outside the group about the plan it would be passed around and could be compromised," Kako said.

"Exactly. So when we enacted our plan a few innocents were caught in the crossfire but it was so worth it."

"You haven't explained to us what the plan was," I pointed out.

"Right, we managed to insert an agent to feed us information and through her, we gained the knowledge of where they would meet to plan out their next prank. So with the knowledge of when and where the meeting would take place, we booby-trapped the whole room with buckets of glitter and flower. As soon as we received the signal we sprung the trap; their shrikes of panic could be heard throughout the base. We rushed in and the room is covered in glitter and flower along with the fifteen destroyers it looked like a bomb had gone off and our group falls to the floor in laughter from the looks on their faces, and soon the entire room dissolved into laughter. I laughed so hard and for so long that my sides hurt by the time I was done and that epic prank brought an end to the Great Prank War."

"They gave up that easily?"

"No, that mainly fell to the base staff who had enough of our war and made everyone involved in the prank clean up the aftermath which took two hours. Once that was done the base Commander personally explained that the war was over and that anyone caught pranking would face severe consequences. We got the last laugh however so victory was ours!"

"Alright, that was a good prank better than anything I could come up with," Fuyo admitted.

"You a prankier Fuyo?"

"An amateur one at best I'm trying to learn but I haven't gotten any better."

"Well, maybe I'll teach you a few things."

"Really!? Please teach me the ways of pranking," she pleaded.

"Absolutely not! I'm not gonna be a punching bag for my sister and her prank's," Karukaya protested.

"Come on sis for me," Fuyo gave her sister the most adorable pout I have ever seen and somehow she didn't cave.

"NO!"

"Sanae you'll back me up won't you?"

"Only if she agrees to teach me as well."

"I don't see why not."

"YES!"

"Natori you betrayed me how could you!?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure our task force will be out of the line of fire everyone else is fair game, just don't go overboard with pranks if you do you'll regret it," Natori darkly said.

"We won't!"

"Yeah, you can count on us!"

"Well alright then. Your training starts next week."

"AWESOME," both sisters screamed at the same time.

"It's hard to believe their warriors at times," I say to Kako.

"Yeah, yeah it is."

For the next ten minutes, we chatted about anything and everything from our favorite music to the new computer that Miyuki bought and the many failed attempts to pry her away from it along with Shirayuki's epic cooking disaster that literally blew up in her face covering her head to toe in chili and had her banned from the kitchen for her own safety.

"Ladies, we have arrived at our destination," Natori stated.

Opening the door the colder air hit me like a hammer as I stepped out of the Humvee. The thicker clothes I wore combined with my crew firing up my boilers quickly warmed me up but left me comfortable in my clothes. Light snow continued to fall and small snow flurries landed on my hand where they melted.

"Come on," Sanae called out as she took off up the hill closely followed by Fuyo while Karukaya stayed with Natori, Kako, and myself. We followed the sisters up the hill in silence taking in the snow-covered landscape, the sun's light shimmered off the snow seemingly making it glow. We reached the crest of the hill and the view of the ocean it offered is breathtaking. The sun's light glimmered off the waves and I pulled out my phone to take some pictures and sent them to my friends. I wouldn't be forgetting this view anytime soon.

"This is amazing," Kako said in awe.

"Amazing, it's marvelous. How did you find this place," Natori asked.

"Exploring really nothing fancy."

"And you haven't shown anyone else," I asked.

"I showed it to Furutaka, Isuzu, Aoi, and Hishi yesterday since they had plans for today and wouldn't be able to come and I don't plan on showing anyone else."

"Come on let's get a picture together."

Kako set her phone up to get a group picture and then rushed back to stand in the middle with Natori while I stood in the back with the sisters standing in front. The camera flashed and she rushed to get a look at the picture.

"It's perfect," she says showing us the picture. The six of us standing together and smiling with the ocean in the background as snow flurries fell around us a beautiful moment forever captured in time.

"That's not the only thing I wanted to show you," Sanae sounded anxious.

I turned around, "What-"

**SPLAT!**

Something very cold and wet hit me in the face and I quickly wiped it off. Snow fell to my feet and Sanae stood in front of me reading another snowball. Ducking it flew over my head and I created my own and launched it at her hitting her face and knocking her onto her back. She jumped up and yelled, "You'll pay for that! Sisters back me up!"

Two more snowballs hit her from said sisters, "TRAITORS! You will pay for this!" She took off down the hill and took cover behind a snowbank.

"FREE-FOR-ALL! Everyone for themselves," Fuyo yelled ducking to avoid her sister.

I took off getting some distance from Kako and Natori and hid behind a tree while I created a handful of snowballs. Loaded up I poked my head out and spotted Natori and Kako along with the two sisters launching snowballs at each other from snowbanks and trees, Sanae isn't with them and a quick scan around me failed to reveal her. Sneaking up behind Natori I took cover behind a tree and hurled a snowball hitting her in the back, she turned just in time to catch another in the face.

"ISE IS BEHIND US!"

"Shit, So much for the element of surprise."

Throwing one more snowball at her I sprinted behind a snowbank dodging a few snowballs along the way. Staying down I waited on them to focus on each other and glanced over my cover just in time to see Kako go down. Fuyo is advancing on her position so I nailed her in the side of the head while Natori and Karukaya pelted her from the side sending her face-first into the snow.

A snowball hit me in the shoulder and I turned to see Sanae ducking and weaving between trees and snowbanks making it difficult to land a hit. Picking up another snowball I aimed ahead of her and let it fly, it disintegrated when it hit her shoulder knocking her off balance and sending her tumbling through the snow. A sharp whistle to my left reviled Natori and I rolled to avoid her snowball and quickly launched my own in retaliation.

**SPLAT!**

"Dammit Ise you got me!"

"Got you, you got me!"

"Did we just knock each other out?"

"Yes."

"Son of a- It's all up to you Karukaya!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, Natori and I knocked each other out!"

With Karukaya attempting to knock her sister out I helped her up, "Want to wait at the Humvee?"

"I don't know what they're doing seems far more interesting."

Karukaya and Sanae are trading snowballs with each other from behind cover and their accuracy leaves much to be desired. For a good five minutes, we watch this... it's not really a fight I don't know what to call it. A standoff? Not that doesn't sound right.

"Natori, what would you call this?"

"An insult to snowballers across the globe."

"You're not wrong but that's not what I'm asking."

"How about a mild disagreement?"

"Close enough. Want to head back?"

Instead of answering she handed me a few snowballs and with a sly grin took aim at the sisters, "I like your idea better." Taking aim at Karukaya I let a snowball fly.

"AHHH!"

"YES! I- **SPLAT-** WHAT THE!?"

"GAME OVER! WE WIN," both of us shouted.

"COME ON I ALMOST HAD HER!"

"If we let you two keep fighting we'd be frozen!"

"You could just go back to the Humvee!"

"And we'd be waiting for an hour! Come on lets get back to the base!"

Chuckling I felt a sharp poke in my side and found Karukaya actually glaring at me. "That wasn't nice."

I smiled and hugged her close, "It was funny though."

She kept her glare up for a second before she smiled, "Yeah it was," she admitted.

I lead her down the hill to the Humvee where we found Natori and Sanae rolling in laughter with Kako and Fuyo laughing along with them. I smiled at the sight and asked, "Want to join them?"

Her smile says it all.


	10. Chapter 10

Asagiri POV

"How long has she been playing," I ask.

"Seven hours and twenty-five minutes," Asakaze answered.

"Seven hours, have you tried to get her attention?"

"Yes, but she's in her own world right now."

I tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Shikinami you need to get off the computer," no response. Shaking her shoulder, "Hey it's time to come back to the land of the living," still no response.

"Alright this will get your attention," I reached behind the computer found the power cable and unplugged it. She didn't react immediately but after a minute I started to see signs of life. We had to wait for another two minutes before she noticed us, "How long have the two of you been here?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Ugh, fuck my eyes are on fire," she moaned rubbing her bloodshot eyes.

"You've been staring at a screen for seven and a half hours, of course, your eyes are burning," Asakaze answered.

"Seven hours... SEVEN HOURS?!" She checked the time on the computer and slumped against her chair, "Man I lost track of time."

"That's what happens when you're invested in something. Come on lets get you to bed."

"I can walk." She shakily stood up and would have fallen had the two of us not caught her.

"You were saying."

"Yeah, my legs are jelly. I'm going to need your help," She sheepishly answered.

Grabbing both of her arms we slowly lead her over to her bed and laid her down. She fell asleep instantly when her head hit the pillow, we covered her up and left the room.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I was going to ask Karukaya for a rematch she kicked my ass on that Call of Duty game."

"That will have to wait."

"What, she scared I'll bet her?"

"No, she left with a few girls from taskforce fifty-two thirty minutes ago, she'll probably be gone for a while."

"Well, there goes my plan for the day."

"That's all you had planned?"

"I'm sorry, unlike some people I don't plan my day's out I'd rather see how they go that's more interesting."

"I don't plan my day's out I vaguely outline what I plan to do," she countered.

"That still involves planning."

"Well, at least I have a general idea of what I want to do you just wander around waiting for something to happen, sounds boring if you ask me."

"I hate to admit it but you have a point," I groaned, "Fine, what do you have planned out for the day?"

"Oh, you want to see if my way is superior don't you," she smugly said.

"No, I just don't want to be bored."

She still had a smug smile on her face, "Yura invited me to a movie night I guess you could come along."

"You're enjoying this far too much."

"What do you mean," she said with mock innocence. I shot her a glare, "If you're going to lie try to act convincingly."

"I'm getting better," she pouted.

"You are just very slowly."

"It's better than nothing. Come on the movie starts in an hour."

"An hour why are we leaving so early?"

"To get snacks and drinks of course we're not seeing it at a movie theater."

"So where are we seeing it?"

"In Yura's quarters. There's us Yura, Kinu, Shinonome, Satsuki, Harukaze, Yunagi, and, Uzuki She tried to get Fuso in but she refused."

For the next fifty minutes we ran around the city picking up snacks and drinks along with a few miscellaneous items. We carried the numerous bags we had to Yura's quarters and let the other girls organize them while we went back to grab the rest of the bags. Once we finished and everything is set up Yura started the movie called 'Star Wars' should be interesting.

As text scrolled across the screen giving some background information I asked, "Where did you buy this movie?"

"Netflix, it was fairly cheap as well."

"SHH! its starting," Uzuki whispered. We all quieted down as a ship flew past firing at something behind it. Seconds later a massive grey warship sailed overhead firing upon the tiny ship disabling its communication's. The scene switched showing crewmembers rushing through the corridors while two robots slowly made their way through the ship with the golden one saying "We're doomed" and "There will be no escape for the princess this time."

The scene switched again showing the diminutively sized ship, compared to the massive one above it, being dragged it into a hanger bay. This is gonna be good.

Two hours later the credits began to roll and I can say with a hundred percent certainty that was- "AWESOME!"

I jerked my head away from Uzuki as she started going on and on about the movie, the scenes, the characters, the universe, the ships, the battles she just kept going. Her voice became muffled as Asakaze slammed her hand over her mouth stopping her gushing about the movie.

"Sorry."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

She pulled her hand away and nodded, "Yura what did you think? Yura?"

Shacking her shoulder Yura fell on her back lightly snoring. All of us just stared in disbelief; she was the one who picked the movie and said we should like it so why is she asleep?

"I guess she didn't like it," I mumbled.

"Should we wake her up," Shinonome asked.

"No, let her sleep. Come on my sister is back from her outing says they're in Ise's quarters playing video games," Kinu looked at me, "You can have your rematch with Karukaya."

"I know what I'm doing," I say heading for the door.

"Wait, what about the mess we made," Shinonome asks.

Looking around the room I winced, it looks like a tornado came through here. There's chip bags, bottles, and crumbs everywhere plus the beds are destroyed, "We did make a bit of a mess."

"She picked out the movie and couldn't be bothered to watch it I'm leaving it to her." Before any of us could protest Kinu walked out of the room quickly followed by Yunagi, Satsuki, Harukaze, and Uzuki leaving myself and Asakaze in the room. We looked at each other, shrugged, and followed them.

"What we're doing is mean you know that."

"Yeah, but I don't care I'm not cleaning up that mess."

"We did make it."

"True, but do you really want to clean it up just the two of us?"

"Ehhhh, yeah good point."

"We'll make it up to her later promise."

"Alright, well I'm going to challenge Karukaya bye," I shot off leaving Asakaze in my nonexistent dust and flew past our group to the cries of "Hey!" "Watch it!" "You wanna race lets go!" "Wait for me!"

Looking over my shoulder Uzuki and Satsuki are right behind me it seems they want to race. "Alright, game on."

Darting around the corner I dodged a bewildered man and heard a cry of surprise behind me. I jumped out of the way of an opening door and bolted down the next hallway. Continuing on I slipped between two other personal much to their annoyance if their shouts are anything to go by. Dashing down the next hallway I spotted Ise closing the door, "Hold the door!"

She jumped out of the way as I barreled into the room crashing into someone on my way in. Groaning I looked over to see who I hit and saw Fuyo rubbing her head as she slowly sat up.

"Anyone get the number on that truck," she groaned.

"Sorry. You okay?"

"Could be better. You running from the abyssals," she teased.

"No, I just wanted to get here first so I could challenge Karukaya to a rematch."

"You take your one loss that seriously?"

"I was undefeated before she beat me, I have to reclaim my title."

Uzuki poked her head through the door, "I knew this would happen."

"Sure you did," I sarcastically said while I helped Fuyo up.

"Uzuki you could at least apologize to the people you ran over but noooooo you left it to me," Satsuki snapped causing Uzuki to jump in surprise.

"When you're racing and tiring to win there's no time for apologizes," she fired back.

"How'd that work out, because you sure as hell didn't win!"

"Well I finished second that's better than dead last!"

"Second is just the first loser!"

Oh, this is not good.

"Are they all ways like this," Kako whispered.

"They can be very competitive with each other."

"Enough both of you," Natori ordered stepping between them. "We're supposed to be enjoying the day not picking fights with each other."

With that being resolved I turn to Fuyo, "I'm really sorry about running you over," I rubbed the back of my neck, a nervous habit I picked up.

"Its fine I forgive you. When's the rest of your group going to arrive?"

"They'll be here in a minute," I waved off, "KARUKAYA! I challenge you to a rematch on Call of duty Black Ops!"

"Okay."

"Wait, that's it? No challenging remark or sharp comment on how I'll never get my title back?"

"Title? Since when were we playing for titles?"

"I was undefeated in one vs one before you beat me. If I challenge and beat you I reclaim my title; did you not know about that?

"Yeeeeeees?"

My eyes widen and I stare at her in shock. "But you challenged me for my title."

"I just wanted to play co-op you said we should play one vs one."

Hearing laughter I saw Ise smiling at me, "She's not like that Asagiri. She didn't want to challenge you but I bet that's what you immediately jumped to."

I blushed and looked away because she's right.

"Sorry I just... jumped to that conclusion."

"We can play one vs one if you want to."

I almost agreed but I didn't. It was easy to miss but I picked up on the disappointment in her voice. She didn't want to play one vs one but if it made me happy she would. "No, lets play split-screen," I said with a smile.

She beamed at me, "Alright, let me set it up."

"Thanks for waiting for us," Kinu said as she and the other girls filed in.

"You haven't missed anything, well other than Asagiri crashing into Fuyo."

"Why am I not surprised. Did you apologize?"

"Yeah I did we're all good," I called out largely focusing on capturing the objective and NOT DIEING TO A GRENADE SPAMMER!

"Uhhhh, Asagiri."

"Not now I- GOT'EM! That's the match! Now, what did you need?" I turned around and my face heated up when I saw everyone staring at me. "Sorry I get a bit carried away sometimes," I said, embarrassed.

"You're _really_ competitive when it comes to multiplayer games."

"Of course I am I thought my previous actions explained that."

"Yeah, they explained that loud and clear." My whole body began to heat up so I turned my attention to the match that's just starting and tuned everything else out. It's time to get in the zone and show them just how competitive I am. For the next five rounds I went off easily getting twenty-five kills each round and securing my position at the top of the scoreboard handily. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I didn't care I'm in the zone and nothing can stop me!

"You are excessively good at this game. How long have you been playing?"

I exited to the menu when the sixth match ended in a total victory, "For about two months give or take a few days."

"Two months? You play like you've played the game for years."

"Blame my sisters especially Miyuki she's more competitive then I am and drove me to be as good as I am today."

"How does she spend hours at a time on her computer," Ise asked.

"Hours are nothing to her, one time she played for twenty-four hours straight. No matter what we did we couldn't get her attention she was in her own world deaf to anything outside it."

"She ever make you do any of those gaming marathons?"

"Couple of twelve-hour ones with breaks every four hours I never had to do a 'gaming marathon' as she called them."

"Can you teach me a few tricks," Karukaya nervously asked.

I smiled, "Sure."

Suddenly an alarm rang out across the base followed by an announcement that derailed any plans for the rest of the day.

"All personal the base is now on high alert. Destroyer squadrons fifteen, and eighteen along with taskforce ten and the Third fleet are to prepare to sortie. Okinawa and the Ogasawara islands are under attack by abyssal forces."


	11. Chapter 11

**One day earlier**

**Tatsuta POV**

We relived Destroyer squadron seventy-nine about twenty minutes ago allowing them to head back to base. They've been patrolling since 'The Battle of Okinawa' and Command wanted a stronger force to guard the island which is where my squadron comes in. It consists of myself and four destroyers: Momi, Kaya, Nire, and Numakaze. We're going to patrol South of Okinawa for a week before somebody relives us probably another destroyer squadron. Since patrolling is tedious at the best of times and the whole squadron can't patrol for a week straight we developed a system. Part of the squadron will patrol for twelve hours followed by twelve hours of rest while the other part of the squadron takes over; it's a way to make sure the squadron is in good health in case the abyssals attack. Numakaze and I are patrolling for the first twelve hours while the sisters patrol for the next twelve, rinse and repeat.

"Why are we patrolling first again?"

"Well, I wanted to stay out of the shenanigans the sisters would get up to you volunteered to come with me."

"I didn't 'volunteer' you told me I was patrolling with you."

"You could have just said no."

She rolled her eyes and cocked her hip, "Yeah, but then you would have just ordered me."

I can't argue that, "Alright, you have a point."

"See, there'd be no point in saying 'no', besides I would have come with you anyway."

"Sisters?"

"Sisters," she nodded.

"I feel sorry for anyone caught in the crossfire."

"Yeah, well we don't have to worry about it so that's all that matters."

"True."

We crisscrossed the ocean for an hour just talking about anything and everything to pass the time and keep us from dying of boredom, sadly, we ran out of things to talk about ten minutes ago and have been in our own worlds since then. I wish something would happen but I'm not saying anything out loud what was that quote, 'Anything that can happen will happen.'

"This is so boring."

"Don't say it."

"Don't say what?"

"I know what you're thinking don't say it."

"Oh come on, you believe in that superstitious nonsense?"

"To a degree so I'm not saying anything out loud."

"Fine, I won't say it." She grumbled something under her breath but I couldn't make it out.

"What did you say?"

"That superstitious nonsense you believe in is bullshit."

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Eight plumes of water rose upward off our starboard side just as my spotters called out ships on the horizon.

"I TOLD YOU!"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"

Son of a-"MOMI! Do you copy!?"

"Loud and clear what the hell was that!?"

"The abyssals are making a move get out here!"

"On our way!"

"Commander do you copy?!" I flinched as a near-miss through splinters into my side as my guns barked out their response. "Commander!?"

"Read you loud and clear Tatsuta, status?"

"Enemy abyssal force is engaging us! It consists of twenty destroyers and four cruisers! I guarantee this is a screening force for the fleet!"

"Understood. I'll contact Sasebo and see if they can sortie reinforcements I've also redirected Destroyer Squadron seventy-nine to assist."

"Understood Commander. Numakaze fighting retreat we need to rendezvous with our forces!"

"Copy that!"

Numakaze laid a smokescreen allowing us to retreat in relative safety; the abyssals continued to fire but it's wild and inaccurate. As the smoke dissipated the destroyers charged through right into a salvo of torpedos sending one to the bottom.

"Nice shot Numakaze!"

"I aim to please!"

"Hey, they're falling back!"

My spotters confirmed the abyssal destroyers are falling back to their cruisers instead of chasing us, "Why are they falling back?"

"No idea but it gives us time to retreat."

"Retreat? We can take them!"

"At great risk if this is their screening force the rest of the fleet won't be far behind. We can delay them but that's it."

"Tatsuta, I need you to buy as much time as you can we haven't finished repairing our defenses from the last attack. Even if it's just a few minutes that could make all the difference, over."

"Understood Commander we'll do what we can, out."

"Ma'am, Destroyer squadron seventy-nine reporting!"

"Excellent, what's your name?"

"Matsukaze ma'am!"

"Alright, Matsukaze take your squadron and engage the enemy destroyers in a delaying action. Gunfire, torpedos, smokescreens, CQC I don't care anything to slow them down!"

"Yes ma'am!"

As they moved to engage enemy destroyers I turned to my squadron, "You'll be the second screen; anything that gets past Matsukaze and her girls you will engage with such ferocity that the abyssals will be running with their tails between their legs!"

"YES MA'AM!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

We turned our guns on the destroyers careful not to hit our own in the process. As the cruisers began to enter effective range I turned my guns on them my first salvo falling short. For five minutes I traded furious gunfire with four cruisers each one outclassing me in armor and firepower and my AP shells failed to do any meaningful damage. I loaded HE and continued to hound the closest cruiser finally causing it to fall back behind the others.

**'HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!'**

I slammed my rudder hard over and barley avoided a spread of torpedos. The failed attack opened my eyes to the larger battle around me and it's not going well. The offending the destroyer is being hammered by the sisters while Numakaze is delaying three destroyers by herself. Matsukaze's squadron is falling back and even from here I can see how much it cost them, but I can only make out three where is-

"WAKATAKE!"

HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!

My spotters found her and my blood ran cold. She's engaging in CQC that's not the problem but the four abyssals circling her like sharks are. I brought my guns to bear on them and fired at the abyssal closest to her. My salvo landed well behind my target and I quickly adjusted my aim; this time it hit toward the rear yet it kept charging. As it angled for a torpedo salvo I fired again and prayed it would hit something important. A massive explosion erupted from it throwing a ball of fire and smoke high into the air from the looks of it I nailed its torpedo launcher.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

**BOOM!**

Another salvo persuaded the second closest abyssal to take evasive action reducing its speed. I continued to fire scoring numerous hits and killing its speed leaving it combat ineffective. She had a clear run to our lines just have to keep the destroyers at-

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

My eyes jumped to the flashes on the horizon, battleships. The main fleet has arrived.

"WAKATAKE!"

My eyes jumped to a cloud of smoke and fire and my blood ran cold when it cleared. One of the battleships targeted her and... the left side of her face is... gone along with her arm and her entire left side is mutilated. There's a cavity right where her heart should be that's big enough for my whole arm to go through. Her eyes met mine and they're filled with confusion... then shock... and then unbelievable pain. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and I just... stared.

"NOOOOOO! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU DO YOU HEAR ME?! ALL OF YOU!"

I closed my eyes and wiped away the tears beginning to form as an inferno ignited within me. "Matsukaze fall back to my girls and fight as one make those fuckers pay."

"With pleasure," She growled.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Each explosion singled another salvo as I rained high explosive upon the abyssals. Two destroyers are sunk within minutes while another two are horribly mauled by the vengeful destroyers. When eleven abyssal destroyers charge us they meet it with their own while I provide withering high explosive fire. Massive fireballs on the horizon signal the battleships firing and I change course throwing off their aim. The cruisers make themselves known scoring multiple armor-piercing hits causing me to wince as my damage control teams get to work.

I loaded AP, they've gotten close enough to where it will be more effective, and four shells rip into the closest cruiser's armor belt quickly followed by another salvo and then another. Enemy fire tears through my armor it's useless at the close range I'm fighting at. Blood and oil pour from my savaged side and my arm has huge chunks ripped out of it. At this range, the victor will be decided by who can take the most punishment and I'll be dammed if don't take one of these fuckers with me!

**BOOM, BOOM!**

Another two salvos ripped into it and its guns fell silent as it fell out of formation and slowly ground to a halt. Even as my DC teams rushed to regain the lost horsepower I could feel my speed dropping my boilers havening been hit at least once by their salvos. Another flash on the horizon and I'm too slow to maneuver yet all their shells miss maybe I-

**BOOM!**

I spin slightly and fall to my hands and knees as one shell slams into my bridge killing most of my officers and demolishes my spotter nests leaving my guns practically blind. More fire comes in from the cruisers destroying one of my guns and jamming another while setting a fire dangerously close to my torpedo launches; its only thanks to the efforts of my crew that it doesn't spread to them, unfortunately, they've bought me minutes at best.

Even though my vision is clouded with blood and one of my eyes is gone I can clearly see the destroyers still fighting. Numakaze uses a blade to mercilessly slice an abyssal apart. Matsukaze charges between two of them and six plums of water signal a successful torpedo strike. Momi somehow got through their screen and charges the cruisers closely followed by her sister Kaya. Kuretake is fighting a three on one close-range brawl and is winning, and Oite just finished off two destroyers with gunfire and torpedoes with assistance from Nire. Despite their heroic efforts, the abyssals have numbers and all of us have sustained heavy to critical damage.

Matsukaze went down when an abyssal cruiser finished her off, Kuretake takes two with her before two torpedoes nail her, she disappears in a gazer of water, fire, and smoke. Oite charges the remaining abyssals covering Nire's retreat a salvo from a battleship sends her to the bottom. Momi and Kaya's strikes finish off my cruiser and critically wound another and then they engage in a close-range gunnery duel that they quickly lose. Kaya is finished off by a magazine detonation while her sister is ripped apart by gunfire yet she refuses to go down even as fires cover her body, a battleship finally finishes her off.

Numakaze and I lock eyes and a silent understanding passes between us none of us are getting out of here alive we just have to take as many with us as possible. Then a voice that carries a glimmer of hope.

"They're retreating!"

I try to stand up but my strength failed me and I fall back onto the water. My damage control teams work at a frantic pace to keep me afloat but I know I'm gonna die. They do to and refuse to acknowledge that fact.

"Lay a smoke screen we're getting the fuck out of here!"

"Help me with her! You're gonna live do you hear me?! You're not sinking on my watch!"

I felt a minuscule amount of strength return to me as their DC teams rushed to assist my own giving me a chance, however slim, to survive.

"Commander, this is Numakaze! We're falling back we've delayed the enemy as long as we can our squadron is shattered and... Destroyer squadron seventy-nine has been destroyed," she whispered.

"Understood, their sacrifices will not be in vain. When the abyssals set foot on Okinawa's beaches they'll be stepping straight into hell! Good luck and Godspeed."

"Come on stay us Tatsuta!"

My vision continued to fade in and out as they carried me out of the combat zone. Sounds became muffled until it's impossible to hear anything save for my shallow breathing. I lost track of time as I desperately clung to consciousness. One second I'm struggling to stay afloat and the next I'm leaning against the hull of a ship with someone holding me steady and speaking to me but I can't understand what they're saying.

Another slow blink and I'm being hoisted up while the next finds me laying on my back surrounded by blurred figures. I'm picked up and placed on something and my surroundings rushed past me. As my mind begins to slip my vision clears for a split second allowing me to see Numakaze's face. Fear is written plainly across it while her eyes hold deep sadness and pain. I tried to smile and tightened my grip on her hand for second and then I slipped into darkness.

**A/N**

**Happy late Christmas everyone! I hope you had a great 2019 and that you have a banging new year! See you in the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ise POV**

The base has been a hive of activity for the past half-hour and we're anxiously waiting for orders. All of us have our own little ways to keep ourselves occupied. The destroyers have formed small groups and are quietly talking with each other save for a few who are doing their own thing. The cruisers have done much the same except for Furutaka and Kinugasa; they're trying to form a battle plan with Fuso and I but with no information, it's very bare-bones at the moment.

As I hummed a little tune I suddenly felt uneasy like someone is watching me. Scanning the room I didn't notice anybody staring until my eyes settled on the podium and my gaze met hers. She's standing off to the side and didn't care about being noticed; something flickered across her face before she continued scanning the room silently evaluating everyone. She doesn't look like any Kanmusu I've seen.

"Furutaka, do you know who that is?"

"Who?" I nodded toward the mystery girl and Furutaka's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I don't know. When did she get here?"

The door opened and Vice Admiral Takeaki stepped up to the podium; he cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention and the room became silent.

"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting but lets get on to the briefing. One hour ago the destroyer Inazuma returned to port the Captain reported they were responding to a distress call from Okinawa. He reported that an hour later they received a communication from the Commander stating Okinawa was being bombarded and they were to search for the three Kanmusu who managed to escape. They rescued them a few hours later and all three of them are in critical condition; they lost consciousness before any information could be obtained about the abyssal force and we have received no communications from Okinawa or the Ogasawara islands. Yokosuka has already dispatched a task force to deal with Ogasawara so our focus will be on the retaking of Okinawa. With our lack of information on enemy forces, Kaga will be invaluable for the battle to come." He gestured to our mystery girl, now named Kaga, and she stood taller in response.

If I know my history, and I do, Kaga is an aircraft carrier. I didn't know we had summoned carriers and from Furutaka's expression neither did she.

"The plan is as follows. Taskforce ten will consist of Kaga, and Destroyer squadron fifteen. They will be screened by the Third fleet which will be thirty nautical miles ahead of them and Destroyer squadron eighteen which will be ten nautical miles ahead of them. Kaga will launch airstrikes against the fleet and attack the battleships if they are spotted. After this is completed her taskforce will disengage and Destroyer squadron eighteen will join the battle. If the plan works the enemy's main strike capacity will be destroyed or crippled and the main fleet can sweep in and finish them off. The main fleet _will not_ engage until the airstrikes are completed that being said the taskforce Commanders have free rain to adapt the plan as the battle progresses, understood?"

"Understood!"

"Excellent, you move out in twenty."

"Our entire plan revolves around a single carrier we're putting a lot of faith in her," Fuso said.

"Well, we are talking about Kaga," Kinugasa pointed out.

"I still don't like it. The main fleet should engage first once we have the abyssal's attention we launch the airstrikes." She walked off and Kinugasa followed her I'm assuming they're going to tell Kaga about their revision to the plan.

"What do you think?"

Sighing, "I agree with Fuso, although, I see both sides of the argument."

I hissed in pain as a headache rapidly came on it feels like my head is splitting open. I rubbed my head in an attempt to lessen the pain but it only got worse and as my vision started to blur my headache disappeared as quickly as it came.

"What was that?" I directed the question to my crew but they don't have an answer. They started running checks looking for anything unusual while I tried to make sense of what the hell that was.

"Hey, Ise lets go."

Slightly shaking my head I saw Furutaka waiting for me looks like she didn't notice that... episode. Yeah, that's what I'll call it. Most of the girls have already left leaving just a few of us behind so we managed to avoid the traffic jam.

"Did Fuso and Kinugasa convince Kaga to revise the plan?"

"No, we're still proceeding with the original plan."

"Understood."

"Hey, are you alright," she asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed zoned out a few minutes ago."

Damn, I guess she did notice. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About the plan?"

"Yes." I mean it isn't a complete lie.

"We'll be fine if we need to we can change the plan when the battle starts."

It's not the battle that has me worried.

* * *

Twenty-six hours later my navigation officer reported that we just passed the island of Amami Oshima we have officially entered enemy waters. As my spotters scanned the horizon looking for ship silhouettes my crew reported in. Damage control teams and gunnery crews are green; I tuned out the rest of the reports as those were the only two I wanted to hear personally.

A few minutes later the sound of radial engines drew my attention to the skies as a squadron of A5Ms flew over-head closely followed by a squadron of B5N torpedo bombers. Its strange to see A5Ms instead of the Zero fighter which is the first thing that comes to mind when you think of our carriers. I asked Kaga about that and she simply said she didn't have them. That didn't answer my question of why she didn't have them but she wasn't pleased about having A5Ms either so I dropped it. As the squadrons got further away it became silent across the taskforce once again occasionally broken by the ocean lapping at our feet.

Isuzu sailed up beside me after a time, "T-this is just a thought... but what if they have... carriers," she timidly asked.

"If they do we'll take care of it until then try not to worry yourself about it." She rapidly nodded obviously still worried. I squeezed her shoulder, "We'll be fine if they do have a carrier its squadrons won't get close Kaga will make sure of it." Some of her worry disappeared as she smiled. "That's the spirt now get back in formation don't want Furutaka yelling at us."

Once I knew she wouldn't hear me I sighed. She brings up a good point and I'm sure Furutaka and Fuso have asked the same question. Now that I think about it I hope they don't have carriers. We have shit for AA individually the formation we have makes it better but that's not saying much. I'm pretty sure half of our taskforce only has two AA guns to their name at best. If they do have a carrier it will fall on Kaga to destroy its planes and if they do get through we'll deal with them... somehow.

Fifteen minutes later we're still sailing toward Okinawa with no sign of the abyssals and no update on how the airstrikes have gone. Operating under radio silence is a must but I would love to hear how Kaga's airstrikes have gone. At least its a beautiful day blue skies as far as the eye can see and not a cloud in sight. It makes spotting possible air threats easier of course that works both ways.

'Flash, flash, flash, flash... flash, flash, flash, flash... flash, flash.'

That's from Hatsuyuki says she spotted aircraft but can't make them out.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey.'

My spotters pointed them out twelve black dots split up in two groups of six. One group is heading towards us while the other heads toward Fuso's taskforce. As they closed in more details became apparent. They're biplanes which is strange as Kaga doesn't have any biplanes and they're trailing black smoke but it looks off somehow. I flashed a signal to Hatsuyuki asking if she had positive identification. She singled back immediately 'Enemy torpedo bombers!'

Light anti-aircraft fire raced upward from the destroyers doing practically nothing to stop them. As they got closer the cruisers began firing and seconds later my eight-centimeter anti-air guns started firing. Their attack run takes them head-on the worse possible angle so dodging their torpedoes is simple. As they flew over-head I got a good look at them. Their fuselage is a mix of midnight black and pale white with strange growths dotted across it and their wings are much the same. The most... defining feature is the mouth where the engine should be located and it's filled with razor-sharp teeth. The cockpit is covered in that black material and a blood-red eye filled with hate is glaring down at me.

**BOOM!**

The plane I was examining blew apart as one of my 8 cm guns finally found its target. They exited the effective range of our AA guns thirty seconds later of the six that attacked our formation four escaped unscathed. Looking over toward Fuso's force I spotted five torpedo bombers escaping their AA fire. I opened up a low power frequency, "Fuso your force alright?"

"Green. What about yours?"

"Green. Now we know they have a carrier at least." Closing the channel I sailed over to Furutaka. "Fuso's force is green we should ask Kaga for some air cover."

"That's what I'm doing right now. Kaga, do you read me?"

"We were just attacked by torpedo bombers can you sortie a squadron to give us cover?"

"Understood. How did the airstrikes go?"

"Roger Third fleet out. The airstrikes failed the bombers were pounced while their escorts were engaged. She's pulling them back now and has dispatched a squadron to provide us air cover. Don't bother with using low-power frequencies anymore you can use medium but don't use high."

"Understood I'll let Fuso know. Fuso you can use medium but high is still restricted."

"Understood."

Eight minutes later the sound of engines drew my attention to the A5Ms flying over-head. I know they'll do their best to intercept enemy squadrons but I would love to have Zeros instead that and more anti-air so I could effectively defend myself and not be defenseless.

'HEY! hey, hey, hey!'

"I'm not insulting you but you know as well as I do that those eight-centimeter guns won't do much."

'Hey, hey.'

"I know you do and I do feel safer knowing that you'll give it your all."

'Hey, hey, hey!'

"Heads up Kaga's planes just reported the position of the main abyssal force and they launched a strike we have one less cruiser to worry about."

That means her planes were engaged by the carrier's CAP and not fighters covering the main force. "Kaga, can you repair your squadron and have them attack the main abyssal force?" With medium frequencies, it takes a second for her to receive and respond to the message.

"Affirmative. I can have a strike ready in forty minutes."

"Forty minutes!?"

"It takes time to rearm and repair and I have to do that for two squadrons. I'm not sending in my bombers without an escort."

"Understood." Just then the torpedo squadron flies over-head with their escort slightly behind and above them. She only lost two planes but all of them have varying degrees of damage. "It will about fifty minutes until Kaga can have another strike ready so we're doing this the old-fashion way."

"Guns and torpedoes I don't have a problem with that," Kako said.

"Understood Ise," Fuso said.

Three minutes later, "Ladies the abyssals will be within range soon take up formation Delta-Zulu and prepare for contact!"

Delta-Zulu is a fairly standard formation with destroyers upfront battleships in the middle and cruisers in the back. The only thing different it that four destroyers are selected to form a wolf-pack and launch a flanking attack against the enemy. Aoi, Hishi, Yuzuki, and Sanae are going to carry out the attack so they've fallen back with the cruisers and are off the starboard side of the formation.

A minute later my spotters report ships on the horizon and I train my guns on the battleships.

'Hey! Hey, hey, hey!'

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

The battle has begun.

Third-person POV

The opening salvos from the six battleships weren't partially accurate with shells going long or short but Ise's and Fuso's are noticeably more accurate. The second salvo is much the same. Both forces are keeping their distance from each other allowing their battleships to engage but keeping their cruisers and destroyers out of the fight... for now. Four minutes in and the battle hasn't changed. Ise and Fuso are holding their fire until the enemy battleships close in as they're at the maximum range of their guns while the abyssal battleships happily fire away.

Kaga's fighters, still circling the fleet, spot a torpedo and dive bomber squadron seemingly without an escort. They pounce on the unsuspecting abyssals and cut through the squadrons downing four planes in a single run. They split between engaging the dive bombers and torpedo bombers and quickly destroy both squadrons; with that done they climb back up and reform continuing their patrol.

That seemed to kick the abyssals into action as six destroyers broke off from the main force and started to lay a smokescreen concealing their fleet. The Third fleet cuts their speed and starts to turn away in case the smokescreen is hiding abyssal destroyers waiting to launch torpedoes. Thirty torpedo boats charge out of the smoke fifteen heading towards each taskforce. Abyssal torpedo boats look a lot like sharks if someone cut it up and then pieced it back together, poorly. They're armed with a single gun sticking out of their mouth and carry two torpedoes. Their speed and maneuverability are their strengths as they are extremely fragile.

The destroyers engaged first with two of them focusing on one boat to increase the chances of a hit. The cruisers closed in adding their firepower to the mix while Ise and Fuso held their fire. Kaga's fighters dived on them aiming for the torpedoes on their sides. Fire sailed out of the smokescreen from the battleships dispersing their cover and giving Ise and Fuso clear targets.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Multiple shells from both ships slammed into the same target they're focusing their fire to reduce the number of big guns in play as fast as possible. The abyssals don't have the same mindset as two target Fuso one targets Ise and another targets Furutaka.

"Yuzuki! Launch your attack," Furutaka orders.

"Understood! Come on girls lets shove a torpedo up their asses!"

As they moved into position to attack Furutaka and the other cruisers start to engage abyssal cruisers which have split from the battleships. The remaining torpedo boats launch their torpedoes forcing the cruisers to break off their escort of the battleships. They engage in a gunnery duel with the abyssal cruisers while the destroyers split themselves to cover both the cruisers and the battleships simultaneously. Taskforce Fifty-five finds themselves in a somewhat similar situation but the splitting of their ships is nowhere near as successful.

Ise cussed under her breath when she realized what had happened. "Fuso they've split our fleet we need to regroup!"

"Understood! Kinu take Asagiri, Hatsuyuki, Isonami, and Uzuki and hold that gap between our fleet! We lose that they'll cut us off!"

"Understood! Come on girls!"

"Mikazuki, Satsuki lay smoke to cover them!"

Instead of responding they raced ahead and laid a smokescreen covering Kinu's group and the rest of the girls as they entered it. The abyssals changed their course to follow and fired blindly into the smoke. Furutaka's force, having recognized the same situation, turned to regroup as well their destroyers covering them with a smokescreen. While all this was happening Yuzuki's force fired their torpedoes and retreated. They didn't know at the time but they destroyed a cruiser crippled another one and landed one hit on a battleship causing it to fall back.

With the gap successfully held both formations regrouped and reorganized. Strangely the abyssals have also fallen back allowing them to reform safely, relatively speaking.

"Fuyo, Sanae, Usugumo you three have taken the heaviest damage stay at the back for now."

"Yes ma'am," Their voices are tired and somewhat strained with Fuyo wincing every so often.

"Yuzuki how did your attack go?"

"Fired off our torpedoes ma'am that smoke is preventing us from seeing the damage."

"Right, we're operating as one force now the abyssals are not splitting us again, understood?

"Yes ma'am!"

The first round has ended in a victory for the Kanmusu. Will the next one be the same?


	13. Chapter 13

**Round two. Fight!**

Eight minutes after the first engagement the second engagement starts with air power. Kaga's A5Ms spot two abyssal fighter squadrons above them. They have the energy and numbers advantage so instead of engaging head-on, they dive to the deck. They raced across the ocean's surface towards their fleet to bring AA fire into the mix. As it started to fire the abyssal squadrons divided on the A5Ms. They broke formation and avoided their attack before turning back and the dogfight began.

Abyssal fighters are strange to say the least. They're remarkably short and narrow with practically no wingspan and have a single cannon under their fuselage. Like their ocean-going counterparts they rely on numbers. Their biggest strength is speed and maneuverability and they're proving to be a problem for even Kaga's well-trained pilots. The AA guns struggle to hit their targets their fire highly inaccurate.

As the dogfight rages more players enter the field. Two abyssal torpedo bomber squadrons fly over their fleet heading for the furball. At the same time, a fighter and torpedo bomber squadron launched from Kaga enter the field. Kaga's fighters break off from their escort and dive for the torpedo squadrons. With the abyssal fighters occupied they're without an escort a fact they will regret. They down three planes from one squadron and two from the other before coming back around for another run.

The fight over the fleet still rages. Despite constant AA fire it proves to be ineffective having little effect on the air battle. Although the pilots are outnumbered two to one their superior training and tactics are enough to even the odds. They've downed three abyssal fighters to one of their own. Suddenly they broke off and headed toward their bombers with Kaga's A5Ms hot on their tails.

The other squadron had already destroyed both torpedo bomber squadrons and moved to intercept the remaining abyssal fighters. They changed course again moving to intercept Kaga's bombers. Their tail gunners unloaded damaging one but at the cost of two bombers. The remaining fighters wouldn't get a chance to attack again as Kaga's pilots blew them out of the skies; they fell into the ocean as burning wrecks.

With the way clear the bombers started their run with half the squadron targeting one battleship while the other half targets another. Anti-aircraft fire was so light the pilots didn't know they were taking fire. They dropped their torpedoes and quickly cleared the airspace around the abyssal fleet. The results of their attack came a few seconds later as plumes of water exploded off one of the battleship's port side and it began to sink rapidly. The other one was able to avoid all but one of the torpedoes sustaining minor damage. With their mission complete they headed back toward their home carrier along with a fighter squadron. The one that escorted them in now took up a patrol pattern around the fleet.

With their airstrikes failing the abyssal fleet moved in to engage.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

A thunder of guns sounded the second round of engagement.

The battleships started trading salvos with Fuso and Ise focusing their fire. They're still outnumbered in terms of battleships, although, three on two is better than four on two. Thirty destroyers charge ahead followed by twelve cruisers leaving six destroyers and three cruisers to screen the battleships. Isuzu, Natori, Tenryu, Kinu, and Yura target the destroyers while the heavy cruisers Furutaka, Kako, and Kinugasa target the cruisers.

The abyssals have a more coordinated plan of attack. Half of the assaulting cruisers assist their destroyers while the other half target the cruisers. The battleships don't seem to have that coordination though as they split their fire between Ise, Fuso, and the cruisers. As both fleets closed in their destroyers tempted each other seeing if they could get the other to break formation.

Furutaka kept her eye on the abyssal destroyers as they continued to try and bait an engagement. Their destroyers are not obliging but she doesn't like how they're trying to bait the abyssals as well.

"Destroyers don't try and bait the abyssals! If they stay in escort formation we don't have to worry about torpedoes!"

"Understood ma'am but the same is true for them!"

"I know but these abyssals look different than the ones we've fought before. We need to be cautious."

"Roger that Furutaka."

Her next two salvos helped in driving off an abyssal cruiser and she had more information justifying her statement. Their tactics are better, to a degree, and their formation is more organized. That being said it seems the abyssals still have a mind of their own. Two destroyers break formation and charge they're quickly ripped apart.

"Interesting," she muttered.

"Destroyer squadron eighteen engaging!"

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Delay that I have a plan."

"Ma'am?"

"Miyuki, Shirayuki, Isonami go with squadron eighteen to the end of the battle line and wait for my orders."

"Oh come on! I haven't killed anything in this battle," Shirayuki yelled.

"I think all of us are about to get a chance to kill something Shirayuki," Isonami responded.

"We better!"

"Stop complaining! You have orders carry them out," Furutaka roared.

"YES MA'AM!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Another salvo from Ise and Fuso slammed into their battered target. Its return fire struck Ise the shells leaving shallow gashes and puncture wounds in their wake. With a thirty second reload she took the time to examine their formation. The destroyers are in escort formation off the port side with the heavy cruisers in the lead. The light cruisers are staggered off to the starboard side leaving a gap between the heavy cruisers and herself. This leaves herself and Fuso at the rear of the formation.

The abyssal formation is similar yet different. They've created two battle lines. The one further back has their battleships while the second one has most of their cruisers and destroyers. Their main force is so close to their formation that her secondary guns fired every so often. Most of these rounds missed and the ones that did hit did minor damage at best. They did persuade the abyssals to keep their distance though.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

The next salvo scored seven hits knocking out one of its turrets and cooked off shells for the secondary guns. Multiple explosions ripped across its skin destroying multiple starboard side secondary guns and starting numerous fires. Fuso's salvo knocked out another gun turret and heavily scared its back and left side leaving it bleeding oil steadily as it started falling back. It may not be sunk but it won't be a problem for now. They are now even in terms of battleships, however, Ise has taken multiple hits and while none of them have caused serious damage she's still at a disadvantage compared to the abyssal battleships. With this in mind she and Fuso swap places so the damage taken won't all be on one of them. Two damaged battleships are better than one undamaged battleship.

With a thunder of guns both sides battleships fired upon each other once again. They abyssal battleships split their fire between the two of them while Ise and Fuso focused on one and hit it with everything they had. They scored a combined total of seven hits with Fuso taking three in return.

While the battleships continued to slug it out Kinugasa and Isuzu were in the middle of their own engagements. Their formation had slowly spread out as the battle progressed and now they're closest to the abyssal formation. Despite this only two abyssals seem to be aware of this fact and both are cruisers. Even better one of them is severely out-classed so this small engagement is handily in their favor.

Kinugasa targeted the modern cruiser while Isuzu engaged the older one. It was then that she noted the radically different behavior between them. One attempted to dodge her fire while the other didn't make any attempt to change course or speed making it an easy target. Isuzu had already crippled it in three salvos. She'd knocked out one of its guns, heavily damaged its bridge, and from the short bursts of fire from its funnel, ruined its engines. Despite this, it continued to fight and its ally used it as a distraction to retreat.

Kinugasa started to chase it while Isuzu finished off her target and joined her. Despite landing multiple hits it hasn't taken any meaningful damage and started to return fire. It was surprisingly accurate landing four hits on Isuzu while her own fire landed short. They continued to chase the cruiser which stopped firing after five salvos and began to avoid their fire with the grace of a destroyer. Frustrated, Kinugasa ordered her crew to load faster.

Unknown to her Isuzu had taken some hard hits and was slowly falling behind as the damage caught up to her. To make matters worse she realized just how overextended they are plus her radio is damaged so she can't contact Kinugasa to warn her. With limited options she picked one that would get anyone attention, she fired a shell right past her head.

**BOOM!**

"What the-!" The shell whistled past her and exploded. **BOOM!**

She turned shocked to find that Isuzu had shot at her. "What the hell was that for!?"

When she aggressively pointed to port she looked and found what she's pointing out.

"Oh. That is not good."

In her hast to sink her target, she'd lead them past the enemy formation to the point that they're actually behind it. Isuzu slowly sailed over to her, "Do you see the problem?"

"Yes, yes I do. Why did you shot at me though?!"

She jumped back and raised her hands, "S-Sorry it was t-the only way I could get your a-attention!"

"Why didn't you use your radio!?"

"I-Its broke," she meekly answered.

She sighed, "Sorry, just don't shoot at me next time. Are you alright looks like that abyssal got you good."

"A little sore. I'll be fine don't worry." She flashed a reassuring smile.

"Alright. It looks like they don't know we're behind them lets take advantage of that." Isuzu grabbed her shoulder. "Are you crazy!? We'll be killed!"

"No, we won't. We target their battleships we'll be fine."

Isuzu turned pale as a ghost, "WE'RE GOING AFTER THEIR BATTLESHIPS!?"

Kinugasa placed her hands on her shoulders, "Look, they're focused on our battleships and their escorts have moved away now is the time to strike."

Isuzu looked and what she said was true. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. "Alright."

"Where are Isuzu and Kinugasa!?"

"Last I saw they were engaging an enemy cruiser!"

"Kinugasa, Isuzu what's your position?"

"Uhhhh we're behind enemy lines."

"How did you get behind their line," Furutaka demanded.

"I chased a cruiser and Isuzu followed me! Don't worry I have a plan!"

"Really, and what is this brilliant plan?"

"We're going to attack their battleships."

It took Furutaka a second to register what she said. "The two of you are going to attack their battleships along with their escorts?"

"Their escorts have moved away from them to get closer to the battle. We can attack without them interfering."

"They're still close enough to respond when they spot you. Wait one. Miyuki do you copy?"

"Loud and clear."

"Kinugasa and Isuzu are behind their line and plan to attack their battleships. I need you to move in and get their escorts' attention."

"Roger that we're engaging."

"Kinugasa, destroyers are moving to get the escorts' attention. Once they do launch your attack."

"Roger that."

"Alright ladies we're going hunting," Miyuki exclaimed.

"About damn time we do something," Shirayuki shouted.

"What's our target," Isonami asked.

"The battleships' escorts."

"We're not attacking them directly?"

"No, Kinugasa and Isuzu are taking care of them. Lets move!"

They formed two staggered lines which allowed them to fire torpedoes without the risk of hitting each other. The abyssals haven't noticed them yet so they get as close as possible before they attack. They have the same number of destroyers but the presence of three cruisers gives the abyssals an advantage in firepower. Furutaka had them covered in this regard having dispatched Tenryu and Yura to occupy the cruiser's attention. With the cruisers out of the equation, for now, they focus on the destroyers.

Shirayuki leads their charge with reckless abandon. She'd been bursting with energy since the battle had begun and now it finally had an out. While the others halted their charge and started to fire she continued on. She didn't care that the battleship's secondaries were firing at her nor did she care that four destroyers were moving to intercept. She had become deaf to everything around her and only cared about one thing, sending one of those battleships to the bottom.

"SHIRAYUKI GET BACK!"

"She can't hear you!"

"The hell do you mean!? Her radio still works!"

"She has been chopping at the bit to fight the abyssals and now that she can that's all she's focusing on!"

"She has tunnel vision?!"

"For a lack of better term yes!"

"We can't just leave her out there she'll be killed!"

"That's not going to happen. Tenryu, Yura I need those cruisers destroyed ASAP."

"We're working on it what's the rush," Tenryu asked.

"Shirayuki has banzai charged the battleships. We're moving in to assist."

"Understood. We'll take care of those cruisers."

Meanwhile, Kinugasa and Isuzu had closed in and launched their torpedoes. They continued on their course and Isuzu engaged the destroyers while Kinugasa attacked the cruisers. Simultaneously Shirayuki, despite taking heavy damage, managed to launch her torpedoes making the second battleship turn hard to port to avoid them. It avoided all of hers and because it turned it also avoided Kinugasa's spread. The lead one didn't notice until it was far too late and Isuzu's spread made short work of it.

Isuzu suddenly found herself staring down a battleship and froze.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

"AHHHHHH!"

"ISUZU!"

She was extremely lucky. None of the shells that hit armed. It left her bloodied, bruised, and shaken but she wasn't ripped apart. Kinugasa stated hammering it with high explosive quickly followed by armor-piercing salvos from Ise and Fuso.

"ISUZU! MOVE!"

"W-What?"

"MOVE FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

She jumped in shock and sprinted away, black smoke pouring from her funnel. It then turned its guns on Kinugasa and fired. She managed to avoid its shells and fell back to friendly lines closely followed by the destroyers who laid smoke to cover them.

"Fall back to the line!" Yura screamed.

"Hold up ladies they're retreating," Ise yelled.

It was true. The abyssal fleet, now numbering eleven cruisers, twenty-six destroyers, and two battleships, was in full retreat.

"That's right, RUN!"

"Calm down lets not go running off. Status report," Ise ordered.

"Minor damage," Fuso reported.

"Tenryu and I are green," Yura said.

"Good to go," Kinugasa stated.

"Squadron eighteen, Isonami and I all have minor to moderate damage. Shirayuki is in no condition to fight," Miyuki reported. Shirayuki's clothes were destroyed and barely covered her. Blood and oil ran down her body and into the ocean where a growing pool formed. Her breathing is shallow and comes in short gasps. It's a miracle she can still stand.

"Miyuki, get her back to base."

"Yes ma'am."

"Isuzu, you alright?"

"I've... b-been b-better," she stuttered.

"Can you fight?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "J-Just say the word."

"Heads up ladies looks like the abyssals still want to dance," Kako said.

"Looks like they want more. Let's finish this."

**A/N **

**Sorry for the wait. Time got away from me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Round three. Fight!**

"Kako, what do you see?"

"Eight more are coming from Okinawa. We're moving to engage."

"Roger. Kaga, the abyssals are preparing for round three. What's our air support?"

"Dive bombers are en route ETA thirty minutes."

"Understood. I want the cruisers behind myself and Fuso with the destroyers upfront!"

Their small formation had been reinforced. The destroyers Isonami, Yunagi, Kamikaze, Mochizuki, Ayanami, and Murakumo made up their screen. They were joined by Akatsuki, Kikuzuik, and Fumizuki from destroyer squadron eighteen. Kinugasa, Isuzu, Tenryu, and Yura are their cruisers. Ise and Fuso are the heavy hitters. All of them have damage to some degree but with their blood boiling for a fight they can ignore it, for a time.

The abyssal fleet joined up with the new contacts and continued to retreat.

"What are they doing," Murakumo muttered.

"I don't know. Be ready for anything."

A minute later static blared through their radios along with a garbled transmission. "(Static) ed- (static) assi- (static) bomb- (static) fall- (static) ak."

"Repeat your last, over. Do you copy?"

"Kisaragi reporting! We've been attacked by enemy bombers and a surface action group! I've lost two destroyers already and Kaga is heavily damaged! We need immediate assistance!"

**BOOM!**

"That came from Furutaka's force," Ayanami shouted.

"Furutaka status." When there wasn't an instant response Ise felt her stomach sink. After an impossibly long ten-second wait, "Ise this is Kako! We're under attack! Furutaka got hit by a fucking torpedo! Enemy force consists of two battlecruisers, eight cruisers, and an unknown number of submarines! We're falling back!" Her voice was panicked and filled with fear.

"A portion of the enemy has broken off and is heading toward them!"

"Dammit, we can't let them through! Show the abyssals the might of the Imperial Japanese Navy! ADVANCE AND FIRE AT WILL!"

"BANZIIIIIIII!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Ise winced as four shells smashed into her. That battleship's guns have the range advantage. It's a good thing they're closing the distance.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Her guns roared their response landing two hits. Fuso's guns followed and landed a single hit. Recognizing its advantage it gave hand singles and the fleet charged. That clearly made it one of their leaders but knowing that and doing something about it are two different things.

"Ise what's the plan here? We can't just charge them."

"I know... Fuso! Take Isuzu, Tenryu, Isonami, Yunagi, Murakumo and stop that fleet detachment!"

"Understood," she curtly replied.

"The rest of us will delay their main force for as long as possible and allow the fleet to escape! Understood?!"

"Yes Ise-san!"

As the two forces moved out the main abyssal force advanced far more aggressively. They already had a numbers advantage and with their force split it was even greater. This aggressiveness forced Ise's force to kite away as they tried to delay their enemy. Destroyers would race in fire their guns and launch torpedoes then race out. The abyssals took evasive action to lessen the chance of getting hit by a torpedo. This slowed down their advance and bought valuable time for their fleet.

This continued for ten minutes and it was here that Ise noticed a complication. All of those ships are faster than her. The only thing she can outrun are the battleships. The destroyers' torpedo attacks have kept them at bay but they can't keep it up forever.

Fuso would have the same problem. They can't win this fight only delay the inevitable. If they stay and fight they'll be sunk. They can't run either; with their damage the abyssals would catch up and pick them off. If they don't do something Japan will lose half of one of its precious few fleets. They don't have the Kanmusu to replace heavy losses so it would be a huge blow to Japan's war effort. But beyond that Ise's friends would die, she will not allow that

"Fuso, your force is to fall back and cover the fleet."

"Understood, are you falling back as well?"

"My escorts are, I'm gonna buy you as much time as I can."

A beat passed.

"Say again Ise."

"...I'm going to delay the abyssals for as long as possible. I'm ordering you to fall back."

She was quiet for a second. "Understood. May the spirits watch over you, Ise-sama."

A silent moment passed.

"W-What?"

She turned and found Ayanami staring at her in shock.

"If we stay here all of us will be killed. I won't allow that."

"Y-You can't go against all of them! You'll be killed," Yura exclaimed.

"I know. But all of you will be able to escape."

"We can't just leave you," Yura shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah! you never leave a sister to die," Akatsuki shouted.

"This is not up for discussion! I gave you an order. I expect you to follow it."

She almost couldn't bear to look at them. Fear, denial, sorrow, anger it's all written across their faces. The destroyers take it the worst. Kamikaze, and Mochizuki, are silently crying. Kikuzuik, and Fumizuk have tears in their eyes but refuse to let them fall. Ayanami has wrapped her arms around herself to try and stop shaking. Akatsuki just looks lost like the idea of her dying hasn't sunk in. Yura is crying into Kinugasa's shoulder while Kinugasa gives Ise a solemn look.

"Alright... give them hell... Ise-sama," Kinugasa breathed out "Come on ladies. Lets not make this harder than it already is."

Eyes red from crying and faces twisted with grief they slowly sailed away. None of them dared look back, Kinugasa did. She looked her dead in the eye and slowly nodded. She turned and followed them away from the battle.

Ise wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a breath, steeled her nerves and faced the abyssal fleet. She cracked her knuckles and sailed to meet them. Her eyes held a steel determination and unknown to her they also held a faint blue glow.

"One vs a fleet, I like those odds. Come at me you abyssal bastards," she growled.

**BOOM!**

Her guns fired with inhuman accuracy and ripped a destroyer apart. With only one Kanmusu in their way the abyssals charged. Her secondaries blazed away cutting down another destroyer in a dozen hits. HE and AP shells slammed into her wrecking her superstructure and scaring her skin. A shell smashed into her face a mere inch from her eye. Luckily it didn't affect her accuracy.

**BOOM!**

Another salvo ripped a cruiser's legs off sending it crashing into the ocean while her secondaries forced two destroyers to retreat. Despite her best efforts, they're wearing her down and quickly. Five minutes in one of her turrets are jammed. Eight minutes in her skin is scarred and blistered from constant HE and AP fire. Fifteen minutes in another gun turret is knocked out and six of her secondaries are out.

More fire slammed into her; oil and blood are steadily pouring from her wounds. Her crew does all they can in a desperate attempt to keep her fighting and keep fighting she does. Her guns roar and her secondaries hammer out shells at a blistering pace. She sees two destroyers launch torpedoes and frantically tries to avoid them. A single torpedo found its mark. It slams into her and pain shoots through her body like a bolt of lighting. Initially, the damage didn't seem too severe until she started veering off course.

A quick check confirmed her suspicions it had damaged her rudder. She still had limited maneuverability but her fate had been sealed. As she prepared for a last stand she locked eyes with the fiery blue of an abyssal's and silently challenged it. To her surprise, it smirked and the abyssals backed off.

"You have a fire in you... I like that."

Her eyes widened and a full smile spread across its lips.

"What didn't think we could speak," another snarked.

"The basic ones don't, they're just slaves to our will."

"Enough. I am B-13 leader of this fleet. What is your designation," the now-named B-13 demanded.

She didn't answer.

"Hmm. I suppose it doesn't matter. The Japanese are supposed to be good with a katana." It tossed a sheath toward her, "Lets see if you live up to the expectations."

Ise drew the katana from its sheath and pointed it toward B-13 in a silent acceptance to her challenge. B-13 smirked and charged.

With a shower of sparks, their blades met. The force behind the attack sent small shockwaves up Ise's arms. B-13 jumped back and attacked; once more Ise met the attack and a small shock wave displaced the water around them. B-13 smirked and Ise knew she was in for a fight. A fight she knew she couldn't win. She couldn't completely steady herself with her damaged rudder, she was exhausted from battle and her wounds made it worse. If she died here so be it, her sisters are safe, that's all that matters.

They jumped back and B-13 launched a series of brutal heavy attacks. Ise didn't try and block them she deflected them instead and in doing so conserved her limited energy. That didn't mean she was totally on the defensive. Since 13 was so aggressive in her attacks she left herself open to counterattacks. With the next attack, Ise angled her blade in a way that deflected the attack but left most of the force behind it. She struck with a quick slash that left a one inch deep cut in B-13's shoulder. B-13 used her attack's energy and spun away from Ise. Now Ise went on the offensive.

With a series of quick slash attacks, Ise looked to create a hole in her defense. With each clash, a small shower of sparks was created and Ise slowly felt her arms go numb. She had never seen a Katana until now much less trained with one. Yet, there's a familiarity with the weapon in the back of her mind. Her attacks are unconscious her body following what felt right, it was safe to say she was not in full control of her body at the moment. Almost like she was there yet at the same time far away.

Her next attack had more force behind it. When B-13 blocked she was slightly knocked off balance, that was all Ise needed. She closed in and slashed at her stomach. B-13 jumped back and Ise's Katana left a small cut in its wake. B-13 responded with a heavy over-head attack. Ise blocked it and the force behind the attack created a small thunderclap.

Ignoring the strain in her arms Ise pushed off the water's surface and shoved B-13 backward. They both moved to attack and when their blades met both were forced back with Ise stumbling ever so slightly. B-13 didn't capitalize on this, instead, she glared her flaming blue eyes filled with hate and frustration.

"What's wrong 13? To weak to deal with a crippled battleship?"

B-13 snarled, "I'll finish this right now."

"Really? Go on then. Show us."

She launched herself at Ise and her attack forced her backward. On the defensive, she blocked a series of lightning-fast slashes, quick jabs, and brutal heavy attacks. Her defense started to waver and small cuts started to appear on her body that quickly added up. On the next attack, Ise couldn't get her blade angled fast enough and the attack sent her spinning. She followed through and her make-shift counterattack caught 13 off guard. Her blade was knocked to the side and Ise followed that up with a heavy upper swing. This left her open to attack and 13 brought her blade back and sliced deep into Ise's stomach. She didn't have a chance to recover as 13 was on her again.

Forgoing any kind of strategy she hit Ise with heavy attack after heavy attack. Each time she knocked Ise off balance and each time she managed to block the next attack by the skin of her teeth. Her luck didn't last. The next attack knocked Ise's katana out of her hand and 13 moved to decapitate her. Ise raised her arm and blocked the blade which sliced into her arm where it got stuck. She delivered two right hooks to B-13's cheek in retaliation. 13 ripped the blade free and brought it down on Ise's head only for her to catch it with her hand.

13 headbutted her causing her to stumble, then she pulled out a knife and buried it in Ise's stomach. She kicked the knife further into her stomach and followed it up with a slash across her chest. Ise staggered back, grabbed the knife, and ripped it out of her stomach with a spy of blood. She dropped the knife and fell to her knees.

"Yeeeeees that's where you belong. On your knees before your new masters."

She could hear the smugness in its voice and it filled her with rage. She refused to die on her knees. She hissed in pain as she forced herself to stand tall. She smirked at B-13, "What did you say?"

"JUST DIE!" She exploded toward her and Ise stared death in the face.

"ISE!"

**SLASH!**

"AHHHHH!"

**BOOM!**

...

...

...

...

She opened her eyes. Her wounds flared when she tried to stand up. Powering through the pain she fought to get her legs beneath her. Finally, she shakily stood and found the abyssal fleet in disarray. One of the demons (as she named them) was dissolving into black ash. She could see a small portion of the fleet retreating lead by the other demon. They seemed to be leading the fleet and with one dead and the other retreating, it fell apart.

"I-Ise," a weak voice called out. She turned and her heart fell onto her stomach. Karukaya had pushed her away and her stomach was cut open by 13's attack.

"No... no, no, no, no, no." She raced to her side and placed her hands on her stomach, "Got me... g-good... didn't it."

"Why are you here? I ordered you to retreat," Ise whispered.

"Saving you, you big dummy. Besides... I didn't want y-you to d-die." Karukaya whimpered and tears ran down her cheeks. "It-it hurts Ise."

"I know, I know. I'll make it better."

"P-Promise?" She looked at Ise with fearful eyes and she teared up.

"Promise."

A beat passed.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just heartwarming."

Her head snapped towards the voice and her eyes narrowed into slits.

B-13 casually sailed toward them. "I didn't expect that little bitch to show up and save you. Not that it matters I'll just kill you both. But how to do it?" A sinister smile spread across her lips. "Oh, I know. I'll cut your legs off and make you watch as I torture your friend. And when she begs for mercy I'll cut her throat open and make you watch as she chokes on her own blood. Ohhhhh it will be... beautiful."

Ise snarled like a lion, "Get past me first."

B-13 scoffed, "Please, you can't beat me." She darted towards them. Ise grabbed the knife and charged her. Once they were close enough Ise hurled the knife at her with an impossible amount of force. 13 easily deflected it but had to take her eyes off Ise for a second and that was all she needed. In that second she moved so that she could use B-13's momentum against her. As she swung her blade Ise garbed it and pulled it passed her. She then kicked 13 in the back making her stumble as she tried to stop. With this window, Ise grabbed her katana and met 13s next attack where they locked blades and stared each other down.

13's eyes widened and she pushed away from Ise. "Impossible," she whispered. "You will die by my hand!" Their blades met once again. They held the blade lock trying to overpower the other. Ise kicked 13 in the stomach and went on the attack. Her attacks are quick and precise never allowing 13 room to breathe or the chance to counter. As she slowly pushed her back her eyes started to burn and a pressure built at the back of her head. She ignored it all that matters is that 13 _**dies.**_

As the fight continued 13 became more and more desperate to regain the initiative. Ise didn't bother with defense as she kept pressure on 13 never giving her a chance to attack. In an attempt to knock Ise off balance she put all of her force behind her next block. This batted Ise's blade away and 13 aimed to end the fight right there. She went for a heavy over-head attack yet Ise casually batted her blade away and sliced her stomach open. She followed with a slash across her chest and to her head. She stumbled backward and Ise ran her through with her blade. She twisted it and ripped it out of her chest and watched 13 collapse to her knees. Her guns trained on her head and fired.

**BOOM!**

13's body collapsed and slowly disappeared into ash. Ise sighed and sheathed her katana on her hip. She rubbed her eyes as her vision flickered in and out of focus while her head felt like it was splitting open. Exhaustion hit her like a battleship and her legs felt like jelly. Her eyes landed on the prone form of Karukaya and she forced her exhaustion aside. She hadn't sunk yet and from what her DC teams told her she wasn't in any immediate risk of doing so.

"ISE! KARUKAYA! You alright!?" Fuyo and Sanae raced up and froze.

"No, but she needs help more than I do. What's our status?"

"We've got the abyssals on the run. Fuso has ordered the fleet to return to Sasebo immediately." Fuyo answered as she and her sister supported Karukaya who is still unconscious.

"Alright. Who gave the order to rescue me?"

"Fuso."

**A/N**

**Hopefully that sword fight was decent. I know nothing about sword fighting so if its terrible, sorry in advance. When it comes to the honorifics I know nothing about them because I'm not from Japan. That's probably easy to figure out. If you speak Japanese please let me know if I screwed them up. From what I found -Sama is used for someone you admire or respect at least that's what Wikipedia says.**

**I will see you next Tuesday! Maybe... might be a day off I don't know.**


	15. Chapter 15

Vice Admiral Takeaki POV

'Knock, knock.'

"Come in."

"Sir, here's my final report on the action at Okinawa."

"Thank you, Fuso. Get some rest you look dead on your feet."

"There are more important- Fuso. Don't make me make it an order."

…"Sir." She saluted and I returned it. I stared at the paper in front of me for a moment. I knew what it said, Fuso had personally told me what happened at Okinawa. I opened the report and skimmed through it before I set it aside. The one thing that really stood out were those... demons, that's what she called them. According to Fuso three of them were present at Okinawa and they're not to be underestimated.

"So they do have a chain of command."

What confuses me is why now? Why show themselves at Okinawa? I've read dozens of reports all across the globe and none mention an abyssal leader type. Maybe... maybe they see us as a legitimate threat now or, more likely, they see the Kanmusu as threats. It wouldn't surprise me if that's true. Modern weapons had little effect on them and suddenly we had Kanmusu who are, in many aspects, better.

It's safe to say the abyssal fleet has leaders and they're worried. What that means for us, I can't say.

Ise POV

"Ehhhhh. W-What? What happened?"

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey."

"I passed out?"

"Hey."

"That explains why I'm in the repair baths, also explains why I'm so sore."

I groaned and tried to make myself confrontable while the bath and my crew went to work. Contrary to popular belief the baths themselves do not repair us. What they do is give our crew the materials necessary to quickly and efficiently repair us. Surprisingly the damage I took is almost fully repaired, just how long have I been here?

"How long was I out?"

"Four and a half days."

I opened my eyes and saw Fuso standing at the end of the bath. She made her way over, "I'm surprised you're awake. Akashi said you would be out for two more days."

I sat up, "How's the fleet?"

"They're... fine. They've been worrying themselves to death over you."

"Fuso." I could tell by her voice she wasn't telling me everything.

She breathed deeply, "We lost four. Isuzu, Hishi, Kamikaze... and Shirayuki."

"She didn't make it," I breathed.

"They got ambushed by a submarine. Shirayuki pushed Miyuki away took the hit for her."

"And... how is Miyuki?"

"She won't talk to anyone. Not even her sisters can get her to talk," she whispered.

"What about... the others?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Hishi was killed when they were ambushed. Crazy little destroyer charged the abyssals without a care in the world bought time for the detachment to escape. Last time they saw her she was trying to beat one of the abyssals to death. Kamikaze was covering our retreat when she was killed. She was cussing them out even as she went down. Isuzu... she was helping her sister when the battlecruisers caught her. She pushed Natori into Tenryu's arms and charged them. I can still hear Natori screaming over the radio for her to come back." She shut her eyes... and tears ran down her cheeks.

I quietly rose out of the bath and pulled her into a hug. She finally broke and started crying into my shoulder.

"I-I knew it could happen. Even thought I was prepared but..." she whispered.

"Fuso, nothing can prepare for the loss of a friend."

"They were more than just friends... they were family."

"I know." I rested my head on her shoulder and let the tears run freely.

We stayed like that for a few minutes silently offering comfort to each other. She pulled away from me, "You haven't asked but, Furutaka and Karukaya made it back."

The ice around my heart melted, "Oh, thank god," I sagged in relief.

She wiped away her tears, "Yeah, I was relieved to hear that as well."

"How did, this going to sound horrible, but how did Furutaka survive? Kako said she got hit by a torpedo and she is a cruiser."

"Luck. That torpedo detonated early and that saved her. It was by a razer's edge through."

"And Kaga?"

"She left for Yokosuka three hours ago. Apparently, her damage wasn't as bad as expected."

"Hmm." I sat back down, "Anyone else I should know about?"

"Nothing life-threatening. Most of the fleet is physically ready for combat." It didn't escape me how she worded that.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Akashi stood in the doorway with a plate of food. My cooks decided it was time to make their voice heard and my stomach growled. I winced in pain and silently encouraged my crew to get them to "SHUT UP!"

Akashi burst out laughing and I could have sworn I saw Fuso smile. "I said that out loud didn't I."

"Yes," Akashi giggled, "Here, this should shut them up."

"Oh ha, ha very funny," I grumbled.

"I need to tell the girls you're awake." Fuso spun on her heel and headed toward the door. Before she got through it I called out. "Fuso, thanks for rescuing me." She nodded and then she was gone.

After a solid five minutes of inhaling my food, my cooks were... annoyed but they weren't chopping at the bit for food. It didn't taste very good but it restoked me fairly quickly. "So dock, when am I free to go?"

She smirked, "Tomorrow all of your repairs will be done and you'll be free to go. I do need to talk with you but that can wait till tomorrow. Until then, get some rest doctor's orders." With that, she left leaving me to mull over what she wanted to talk about. I moved the plate aside and leaned my head back intending to rest a little longer.

Asagiri POV

The atmosphere in the mess is bleak. It's practically silent with the only noise being the AC unit. Its madding and no one knows how to break it

When we first got back it was the opposite. Destroyers hugged sisters as soon as they got out of the water the cruisers did the same. Other Kanmusu rushed out to greet us and we embraced each other. Many of us had tears in our eyes not of sadness but of joy that we survived. It felt like five-thousand tons lifted from my shoulders when I found out my sisters were okay. From there the atmosphere and the base's moral slowly declined. We made it back yes, but all of us were suffering through the same pain.

It was foolish but we prayed we all made it back that all of us survived that engagement. When Fuso called us into the war room our hopes were dashed when she announced four sisters who did not make it back. I just stood there, frozen in place with the rest of the fleet. I didn't know any of them for very long. Sure Kamikaze was in the same taskforce with me but I'd only known her for five days. It was only when we arrived at Sasebo that I really started to know her. She was my friend for three days, my best friend, my sister-in-arms, and now she's gone.

I hate to admit it but the other deaths didn't hit me, at least, not at first. I was so focused on the fact that Kamikaze was dead I didn't really pay attention to anything else. It was only when I arrived at my quarters that I realized, three more sisters were dead. I broke down crying right in the middle of the room. Uranami and Shinonome found me there. They wrapped me in a hug and we mourned the loss of four bright souls who died far too early.

After that, no one recovered. Most of us are still trying to come to terms that we lost four. Four more than we should have. We've dealt with it in different ways. Some are just going through the motions, others have completely shut down and a few have turned their sadness into anger that they are eager to unleash on the abyssals. Fuso and the admiral have let those few, six in total, go out on missions. It may be foolish but I can see why they would. It gives them a way to unleash their anger and to cope in their own way.

"Can I have your attention."

Fuso's strong voice brought me out of my thoughts. She stood at the front of the mess with her hands behind her back. It looked like she had ordered the cooks to leave leaving just us in the mess. "I have news to share with you. I have received an update on Ise's, Furutaka's, and Karukaya's conditions. They are expected to make a full recovery and Ise will be released tomorrow."

I could feel the tension in my body disappear and I sighed in relief.

"Figured I would tell you all that personally. We needed some good news. And I have one more thing to tell you. Celebrate their lives." With that, she spun on her heel and left.

"Celebrate their lives."

"She's right. Isuzu, Hishi, Kamikaze, Shirayuki they wouldn't want to see us like this. They would have wanted us to throw a party to celebrate them."

"Throw a party. That's not a bad idea."

"We'd need everyone though. So until Furutaka and Karukaya are strong enough it will have to wait."

It seemed that Fuso's small speech had cut through the dark clouds that seemed to hover over our heads. As the entire mess slowly came to life she also managed to pump some life back into the fleet. We'll need a little more time but this is a huge step in the right direction.

Ise POV

The next day I made my way to Akashi's repair room. The few girls I passed gave me a small smile or nodded. It wasn't much but their eyes told me all I needed to know. I had made it to the door when Aoi practically teleported to me and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm glad you're okay." She pulled away and beamed at me.

I tapped her nose, "Of course I'm okay. Did you think a battleship like me wouldn't be okay?"

"Of course not! I was just nervous, we all were." She looked at me with those big light pink eyes. I smiled, "You didn't have to worry about me Aoi, but thanks."

She tilted her head, "But I didn't do anything."

"No, but you wanted me to recover. That's all you needed to do."

"Ah, I was wondering when you would get her Ise." Akashi opened the door to let me in. "This won't take but a minute."

"I thought you were released?"

"She is. I just need to talk to her about something."

"Oh."

"I'll see you later Aoi."

"Bye Ise!"

I walked in and the first thought is, 'This is temporary.' The room is nothing like Akashi's one in Yokosuka. There are no singular repair baths or anything really. The whole room just has a rushed feeling to it. "Wow, they really just gave you the basics didn't they."

She sighed. "Unfortunately. I've heard they're building a permeant one here like at Yokosuka. I don't know when it's going to be complete or who is going to be stationed here."

"So, you're going back to Yokosuka?"

"Yep. I leave in four days. You gonna miss me," she teased.

"Nope," I said popping the p. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I may have found a reason for why your memories are so drawn out."

"Really," I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. There have been a few cases where a girl's memories have dragged on. Usually because of a extremely traumatic event when they were a ship. The longest one I've heard of is USS Arizona but even then it only took her a month to remember."

"Arizona?"

"Her, magazine detonated during the attack on Peral Harbor," she shifted unconformably.

I lowered my eyes, "Yeah... I can see how that could be traumatic. A lot more traumatic then my sinking I'm sure."

There was a short pause.

"Have you had any more visions?"

"Just one. My sister and I were taking supplies to the survivors of the Great Kanto earthquake in 1923. Speaking of my sister has she been summoned?"

"I don't think so. If she has she would have contacted you," she pointed out.

"Yeah, good point."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Its fine. I just really want to see her."

"Well, I have good news. Karukaya is awake and should be able to rejoin the fleet in two days."

"That's good to hear. What about Furutaka?"

She sighed, "She hasn't woken up and I don't know when she will. Until she does I don't know when she will be strong enough to rejoin the fleet."

"Well, I guess that makes me the leader of the task force," I said nervously.

"She trusted you to lead them into battle. I have no doubt you'll make her proud."

"Thanks. Now if that's all I'm going to say 'hi' to Karukaya."

She waved me off, "You're free to go."

It didn't take long to find the destroyer repair baths. I carefully opened the door and my heart melted. Fuyo and Sanae had Karukaya wrapped in a bear hug one that she had no problem returning. I just watched with a smile.

"Ise!"

"Wh-"

I stumbled slightly when Fuyo slammed into me and Sanae followed a second later. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around them. "Its good to see you girls." The tried to nuzzle further into my stomach, "We're glad you're okay."

A throat was cleared and I looked up to see Karukaya pouting adorably at us. "As much as I love this cuddle session we have left someone out." They titled their heads at me and I nodded in Karukaya's direction.

"OH!" Fuyo bolted toward her and helped her out of the bath. "Fuyo I told you I can walk just fine."

"I know. I just don't want you to strain yourself."

"I'm fine sis, but thanks." She pulled away... and launched herself at me.

"KARUKAYA! What did I just say!?"

She laughed and nuzzled into my neck. "I'm glad you're okay."

She pulled her head back and I kissed her softly on the forehead. Her sisters joined in and the three of them wrapped me in a hug.

"Promise us you won't do something like that again," she whispered.

I sighed, "You know I can't make that promise."

She tightened her grip, "I know."


	16. Chapter 16

Four days later

"Half of our fleet is out of action."

"Yes."

"And we have no idea why."

"Correct."

Sigh, "Has Akashi found any possible answers?"

"No sir."

He held his head and sighed.

"Sir, you should know I'm going under in five hours."

He rubbed his forehead, "Any more news?"

"Yes, Fuso is going under as well."

"Ise, I told you I'm fine," she protested.

"Yeah and I'm a destroyer. You cannot stand there and tell me you feel fine. I can tell you're fighting it but this isn't something you can power through. I already told Akashi you'd be there in ten."

"Ise, the fleet cannot lose both of its leaders simultaneously. One of us has to stay awake."

"They're warships Fuso, not kids. They can handle being without us for a few days."

"But- No buts. I suggest you get moving. You wouldn't want to keep Akashi waiting, would you?"

She sighed and shook her head but left. I sighed, "She is so stubborn." I hissed when my head started to throb.

"You sure you shouldn't go see Akashi now?"

"Yes. The symptoms of, whatever this is, get worse before they get better. If I went to her now the best she could give me is painkillers and those work for shit. If you don't mind sir I'm going to retire to my quarters and lay in bed till its time."

"Its fine Ise. The fleet's orders are postponed until there is an actual fleet to receive the orders." I chuckled at his humor.

Getting to my quarters proved to be far more difficult than it should be for two reasons. One, I am extremely light headed and two my head is pounding so hard that my vision is actually blurring. Surprisingly I made it to my quarters without falling and didn't run into anyone on the way. I stumbled in, shut the door, and quickly laid down in my bed. Eventually, my eyes slipped shut and I fell into a _deep_ sleep.

I have no idea how long I was asleep but when I woke up I felt a lot better. It didn't feel like a battleship had crashed into my head and my vision was clear so I wouldn't be stumbling around like a drunk. I felt hot and energized and started to pace the room.

'Knock, knock'

"Come in!"

"Ise, I brought you some... what are you doing?"

"Pacing." I curtly answered and turned to see who it was. I-1 or Hyogo, as she prefers, stood there with her head tilted in confusion.

"Okay. I brought you some water."

It was then I realized how blisteringly _hot _I was. It felt like my boilers are overheating and when I checked they were running far hotter then normal to the point that my crew was worried they could explode. I snatched the bottle way from her and chugged it.

"Wow."

"What?"

"I just didn't expect that. I figured you would be more like Fuso, like a lady." Her eyes winded and she raised her hands. "It's not a bad thing you're not," she hastily added.

I chuckled, "There is a time and a place to be a lady and now is not the time. What time is it anyway?"

"17:30 hours. Why?"

"17:30 hours? I need to go see Akashi then."

"Why?" She asked as I walked past her.

"So I can be done with this ailment." Yeah, that's close enough.

Once again I failed to run into anyone on my way to her office. I pushed the door open, "Hey Akashi-" I stopped when I saw she was with Natori who had her rigging summoned but it looked different. It had a more modern look to it now and her weapons are completely different from what they were before. The seven single barrel guns were replaced three duel 15 cm (6 in.) guns. Her four torpedo launchers were replaced by a single quad mount and her AA defense was increased. Her 8 cm guns were replaced by four 13mm machine guns in duel mounts along with four 25 mm AA guns in duel mounts. All in all, she looked good.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all Ise I'm just finishing up here. I finally have a name for what the fleet is going through, remolding. From what I've seen it fits."

"It does. You feel alright Natori?"

"I feel great," she said still looking herself over.

"Alright, I'm done. You're free to go just let me know if anything feels off in a sense."

"If my guns suddenly have a mind of their own you'll be first to know." Just as she said that two of her guns turned to face Akashi who was not amused.

"You'll have to do better than that Natori."

"Dang it," she pouted

"Alright, out," Akashi shoed her away.

Natori rolled her eyes and bowed mockingly, "As you wish your highness." She winked at both of us and left.

"It's nice to see that she's back to her normal, bubbly, self."

"Indeed. It's just wrong seeing her downcast."

I hummed in agreement. "Will my remodel take place here?"

"It would be more private but no. As far as I know, the remodel has to happen in the repair baths. You go on ahead I need to grab a few things and then we can get this done."

Akashi POV

"And one more sleeping like a baby." I smiled at the peaceful look on Ise's face. You'd never know she had the power of a battleship at her fingers. I rubbed her head, "Sleep well Ise."

I packed up what little I brought with me and took it back to my temporary office. Once that was done I made my way to Vice Admiral Takeaki's office, he needed to know what I had found.

'Knock, knock.'

"Sir, can I come in?" There was no answer and after a few minutes, I slowly pushed the door open. "Sir? Huh, he's not here. I'll just leave my report on his desk so he can read it when he gets back." The door opened behind me and I turned to see Vice Admiral Takeaki walk in. He was busy reading a report so he didn't notice me. About ten seconds passed before he looked up and I smirked at his confused expression.

"Akashi? When did you get here?"

Chuckling, "I was already here sir. You were so engrossed in reading you walked right past me."

"Guess I should pay more attention. What did you need?"

"My report on the remolding of the fleet, sir."

"Remolding," he asked taking my report and opening it.

"That what I'm calling sir and it seems appropriate. Take Natori for example. Her seven single guns were swapped for three duel turrets, her four torpedo launchers swapped for a single quad launcher and her AA defense was increased. Another thing I noticed is that no two remodels are the same. Take Asagiri for example. Her 13mm machine guns were swapped for a pair of duel 25 mm AA guns. Uranami, her sister, didn't receive the 25 mm AA guns but her single 13mm mounts became twin mounts."

"Fascinating. Do you know what caused it?"

"My best guess is combat experience. Still have no idea to measure when it will happen though."

"How long does it last?"

"Four days give or take a few hours. At least that what I've observed. If a remodel can happen more then once then the time it takes could change."

"Fleet Admiral Jakuchu will need to know about this. Thanks Akashi at least we have some answers."

"You're welcome sir. Now if you'll excuse me I need to check on my patients."

"Well, I would hate to keep you waiting. Dismissed."

Ise POV

I groaned and rubbed my eyes as my vision slowly came back. Strangely I was laying on my back in the repair bath which was empty. Something is differently wrong here. I stood up and climbed out of the bath. Every noise was amplified my footsteps thundered in the room and my breathing reviled a dragon's. I took a second to look around. The room is practically the same besides the aforementioned lack of water and the colors. They're blue, black, and white colors commonly associated with abyssals. That's... ominous.

I caught a flash and turned to find a door had appeared behind me. "Well, here goes nothing." I pushed the door open and bright light blinded me.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

My eyes opened. "Glad to see you're awake." Akashi was next to me putting some of her things away. I groaned and rubbed my head while I blinked my eyes to clear my vision.

"Blurry vision and headaches are common when you first wake up, they'll be gone in a few minutes. You were sleeping for four days and eight hours in case you wanted to know."

"Thanks."

"You can rest for a few minutes. How do you feel?"

"Other than the headache, pretty good."

I decided I wouldn't tell her about the... dream? No, it was too real to be a simple dream.

"Alright Akashi, what do you need me to do?"

"We'll head to my office before I have you summon your rigging that way we have some privacy."

We went to her office and I summoned my rigging. As she wrote down notes I looked over myself to see what had changed. My four 7.62 cm (3 in.) guns were replaced by four twin 12.7 cm (5 In.) dual-purpose guns. Increasing my AA defense further were ten twin 25 mm AA guns. I still had my casement guns but I had sixteen instead of twenty. I also had an aircraft catapult on my No. 5 turret capable of launching a Nakajima E8N floatplane for reconnaissance. My armament wasn't the only thing to change. My armor scheme had increased thickness and my shaft horsepower had also increased giving me a top speed of 25.5 knots. For some reason, this translated into my breasts being bigger and the same can be said for my stern while my hips were slightly thicker. I know how it happened but I don't why it happened. Seriously, what point does it serve?

"Akashi."

"Yes?"

"Why did this happen," I pointed to my body.

"What, are you complaining?"

"No." If I'm being honest I like the change.

"No idea. The girls enjoyed the change so I'm not going to look into it."

I nodded, fair enough. "So, am I free to go?"

"Yes, just let me know if anything feels off."

"Alright, do you know where Natori is?"

"She should be in her quarters."

I made my way through the base passing personal and Kanmusu alike on my way to the cruiser's dorms. I knocked on her door, "Natori, can I come in?"

"Yeah!"

I opened the door and found her eagerly talking to her sister Yura. Both had their rigging summoned and Natori seemed to be comparing their differences while Yura watched her with a smile.

"Wow, Natori. I didn't know you were a doctor," I chuckled.

"Wait your turn Ise. I'll compare the two of us when I'm done with my sister." She furiously wrote on her note pad and then went back to examining Yura's guns. I'm not sure what she's so excited about from where I'm standing there's not much different about them. Both have the same turret layout, a single quad torpedo launcher, and the same amount of AA guns. She turned ever-so-slightly and I found her main difference. Yura had a quad torpedo launcher and a double torpedo launcher. That's a minuscule difference.

"Natori, the only difference is that she can launch six torpedoes and you can launch four."

"It's a difference! I don't care how small. It proves that every Kanmusu will have differences in their armament."

"She's been like this ever since I got here," Yura said earning a light slap from Narori. "Quiet you. Ise! Can I see your rigging!?" She rushed over to me and her eyes begged me to let her. I rubbed her head, "I guess." She actually squealed in excitement and jumped back.

I closed my eyes and with a thought, my rigging was summoned. I sighed contently. Having my rigging out brought a calming feeling and a sense of power that I relished in. Natori quickly darted around me looking over my rigging and muttering to herself as she wrote things down at lighting speed. I just watched with I smile as she pointed out all of the changes from my remodel. After fifteen minutes of nearly non-stop talking and writing, she finally stopped and collapsed on her bed out of breath.

"Why are you so interested in this?"

"Because I find it interesting."

"I know you find it interesting, but why?"

She shrugged, "I don't know I just do."

"Changing the subject, why do you have a katana?"

The katana rested on my left hip. I unsheathed it and held it in front of me. A tingling feeling started in my arm and quickly spread to my entire body. I started running through the basic exercises with the blade. Block, counter, attack again and again slowly picking up speed as time went on. The blade became a silver blur as I continued to run through the movements adding my own flare to the actions. I'm don't know how much time passed but when I sheathed the blade I had worked up a small sweat.

"Wow."

I felt my face heat up. I was so immersed I had completely forgotten about Natori and Yura. "I apologize."

"Oh, no, no don't mind us. That's was beautiful to watch," Natroi said with stars in her eyes.

"Have you practiced with a katana before," Yura asked.

"No, it just comes naturally." I gazed at the hilt of the blade and I went to unsheathe it again.

'Grrrrrrr.'

The blade was in front of me in an instant. Natori and Yura's laughter had me confused for a second.

'Grrrrrrrrrr.'

I blushed heavily. I sheathed the blade and Yura cleared her throat while her sister giggled. "I think lunch is served in the mess, shall we?"

"That sounds wonderful."


	17. Chapter 17

Ise POV

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

We're fifty nautical miles off the coast of Japan where we're running trails after the fleet-wide remodel was completed five days ago. We could have started the trails immediately after the fleet's remodel was finished but Akashi wanted to make sure there were no issues.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

JDS Sawayuki has been attached to the fleet for the day to provide us with targets. We've been at this for thirty minutes and the sea is pocked with plumes of water while the air is filled with flack clouds and tracers. The Sawayuki has front row seats for the show which I'm sure they appreciate.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Fuso and I stopped twenty minutes ago and we've sat back and watched the fleet practice for the past ten minutes. I figured my remodel would affect my guns as well and I was correct. My guns could hit further and faster than before and they were more accurate thanks to a fairly basic radar set.

One of the advantages of coming out here to practice is that I could see how the other girls remodels' affected them. It would be tedious, but not impossible, to list out the induvial changes the fleet underwent during the remodel. The extremely simplified version is that the fleet received upgrades to firepower, speed/maneuverability, AA defense and armor. On top of my other upgrades I, along with Fuso, received torpedo bulges which would have been extremely useful at Okinawa that torpedo hurt like a bitch. Speaking of Fuso her remodel was practically identical to mine the only difference being I had two more casement guns then she did.

"Should we call it?"

"Yeah. I think they've had their fun. Third fleet cease-fire, we're heading back to base. Shwayuki thanks for the help."

"No problem ma'am. Thanks for the fireworks."

* * *

"How did it go?"

"Perfect, sir. We're ready for orders."

"That's good to hear. Jakuchu is breathing down my neck to get the Third Fleet to Okinawa."

"Okinawa?"

"Yes. The naval base we've been building there was surprisingly intact after the abyssal attacks. Jakuchu wants a fleet there in case the abyssals attack again."

"What naval forces do we have stationed there now?"

"One battleship, two destroyers, six destroyer escorts, and six submarines."

"That's a weak force for a station so close to abyssal territory," Fuso pointed out.

"Indeed. That's part of the reason you're being sent."

"Part of the reason, sir?"

"Nothing concrete yet but I would put money on an invasion of Taiwan in the close future. I grantee your fleet will be at the head of the invasion force."

"So we plan to take the fight to the abyssals."

"If my intuition is correct, yes. And it's about damn time we do. The abyssals have had the momentum for far too long, if we take Taiwan we can secure the safety of the home islands. Don't mention anything about this at least not until there is solid evidence."

"Don't worry sir, we didn't hear anything."

"Good. You depart for Okinawa in thirty. Dismissed."

* * *

Twenty-seven boring hours later we arrived at Okinawa Naval Base. Wonder how long it took to come up with that name. It's fairly small but manages to house base personnel, the Kanmusu stationed here, and the Third Fleet reasonably well. Right now Fuso and I are going to meet with the Base Commander. We passed by various personnel and Kanmusu all of whom showed various levels of confusion when we passed them. Ignoring them we continued on and arrived at the Commander's office a minute later.

'Knock, knock.'

"Come in!"

We entered the office and found it was fairly small. It only had a small desk, a computer, and two chairs in front of the desk. The Commander sat at his desk looking at the computer and looked up when we walked in.

"Ah, Ise, Fuso I was expecting you. I'm Commander Shuko."

"It's nice to meet you, Commander," I said. Fuso just nodded.

"Now with that out of the way let's get down to business. I assume you want to know what naval strength the base has."

"Vice Admiral Takeaki gave us the numbers sir. We don't know their names or the Chain of Command for the fleet when it sorties."

"Hmm, Kirishima is the fleet's commander when they sortie. Shigure and Harusame are our resident destroyers, Shigure is also Kirishima's second. Kunashiri, Hachijo, Miyake, Awaji, Nomi, and Kusagaki are our destroyer escorts. The submarine force consists of I-2, I-3, I-9, I-14, I-23, and I-29. 5,000 troops and 120 vehicles are also stationed on the island for protection."

"Why is such a small force defending Okinawa? If the abyssals capture this base they can easily launch attacks on the home islands."

"I'm aware of this and I don't have an answer. Since you're here it seems someone realized the strategic importance of Okinawa and decided it needed to be better defended. I didn't expect a whole fleet to be sent, but I'm not complaining. With you here, we can offer more than just a token defense."

BANG! "Sorry I'm late!"

Fuso and I spun around to see who had barged in. She wore a personalized uniform that leaves her arms bare and its colored blue and cranberry red with eight gold buttons on the front arranged in rows of four. A white belt with a gold emblem on the buckle holds her miniskirt up which is the same color as her uniform and has two slits that go up to the belt. The black knee boots she wears round out her outfit and acts as her rudder and screws.

"Thanks for finally joining us, Kirishima." He stressed the word 'finally' and her cheeks dusted red.

"Sorry Commander."

"Next time show up on time." He sternly said.

"Sir!"

"Excellent. Kirishima, meet Ise and Fuso, leaders of the Third fleet and our reinforcements."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she chirped.

"It's nice to meet you, Kirishima," I greeted. Fuso nodded, "Kirishima."

"Alright, with greetings out of the way we have a few more things to discuss."

* * *

Asagiri POV

"This is really cramped."

"What did you expect a five-star hotel?"

"No, just something a bit roomier."

Yuzuki, Mochizuki, and I decided that exploring the base would be a good idea as it looked to be our home for the foreseeable future. Along the way, we managed to get lost and wandered around aimlessly for a while until we ran across Harusame who helpfully showed us around the base. Harusame herself is nice to be around and I can easily see myself becoming friends with her but she is a bit sarcastic.

"So, when is the big battle?"

…"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "This base has needed reinforcement for a while but I find it hard to believe that an entire fleet would simply be used for reinforcement. So when is the battle?"

"Uhhh we don't know."

"What?!"

"We were told we would be stationed here for a time. We weren't told anything about a battle."

"Well if you think about it, it does seem strange. I could see some destroyers and a cruiser being sent, maybe a task force but a whole fleet? Something is up."

"You're not wrong. But they could've sent us to stop the abyssals from launching more attacks on Okinawa."

"You both bring up good points and I guarantee whatever happens we're going to be in the thick of it."

"So there's a possibility for a battle?!"

We looked to each other and nodded, "Possibly."

"YEEEEES! Harusame owes me two-hundred Yen now!" She bolted down the hallway crackling like a madwoman leaving us staring.

"Well, that happened. Shall we explore the base some more?"

"Sure," Mochizuki and I answered simultaneously.

For the next ten minutes, we scoured the base looking for the mess and it became increasingly clear that we were lost, again. After wandering around for another five minutes I called Yuzuki out. "You're lost."

"No, I'm not. I know exactly where we're going."

"I told you we should have asked for directions."

"Yuzuki never gets lost!" Thirty seconds later she slumped in defeat. "Alright, we're lost."

"No, you're lost. I know where we need to go," I said with a smug smile.

She whirled around, "Why didn't you say something?!"

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to admit it."

"Well I admitted it; are you happy now?"

"Very. Follow me." I took the next left...

… and ran right into someone.

**Thud**

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! Here let me help."

"It's okay. Thanks." She smiled and I realized just how short she is. I'm 180 centimeters tall (5ft 9in) so I'm taller than any human in Japan but fairly average for destroyer Kanmusu. She's 165 centimeters tall (5ft 4in) so I have a good height advantage on her. She's not a submarine cause I would tower over her, more so than I already do, and she's too short to be a destroyer. I guess that makes her a destroyer escort.

"Forgive for being rude, but are you a destroyer escort?"

She nodded, "Yep! My name is Nomi it's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, Nomi. I'm Asagiri. The two behind me are Yuzuki and Mochizuki." I pointed to them and Mochizuki shot past me and wrapped her up in a hug.

"She's soooooo cute," she squealed.

"Mochizuki you're going to strangle her," Yuzuki snapped. Mochizuki didn't hear her and continued to cuddle Nomi who blushed but didn't try and break away. She finally put her down and rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry, cuteness is my greatest weakness."

Nomi chuckled, "It's fine I love a good cuddle session," she beamed at us. "So, where are you three heading?"

"The mess."

"Oh! That's on the way to the destroyer dorms. I can lead you there if you want."

"Sure."

"Alright, follow me." She walked past us, going the way we had just come.

"...You had no idea where you were going," Yuzuki said.

"You have no evidence of that." She rolled her eyes. Honestly, I had no idea where I was going but I refused to give her that satisfaction.

"So, where were you stationed before here?"

"Sasebo."

"Sasebo? That's one of the main bases isn't it?"

"Yep. It's on the Southern tip of Japan on the island of Kyushu."

"What's it like there?"

"It's a lot cooler and nowhere near as humid. It's also a lot louder there than here, personally, I prefer the peace and quiet here than the hustle and bustle of Sasebo."

"I don't know Asagiri, Sasebo has its own charms."

"Charms? The only thing charming about Sasebo is the mountain views. Breathtaking as they are I wouldn't go back for those alone."

"Mochizuki is a city kid Asagiri. She'll always be fond of cities no matter what."

"Yeah! I always have a sense of calm when I'm in a city." I stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

"How is a city calming to you?"

"It just is."

"I've never been to a city before. Can you show me one?" Nomi gave Mochizuki her best puppy dog eyes. She cooed and wrapped her in a hug. "Soooo cute!"

"Is that a yes," Nomi eagerly asked.

"Hmmmmm. I don't know. We can't just take you with us."

"What are you saying!? We could totally smuggle her with us!"

"I don't think Ise and Fuso would be very happy if we did that," I pointed out. On the other side of the base, Ise and Fuso sneezed simultaneously.

She groaned, "Good point, but I will not be deterred! Nomi will see a city by the time I'm done!"

"YEEEEEEES! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nomi launched herself at her and wrapped her arms around her neck. I'm pretty sure Mochizuku's brain just short-circuited.

"Mochizuki. Mochizuki come in. Ah well, you asked for it." I raised my hand and slapped her in the back of the head. Her head jerked to the side and Nomi gasped in shock.

Mochizuki shot me a fierce glare, "How dare you."

I got up in her face, "You going to do something about it?"

We stared each other down for a few seconds... and started laughing. "Don't do that!" Nomi exclaimed. "I actually thought you were going to fight each other."

"We do this all the time Nomi, but we never actually fight."

She crossed her arms and pouted, "You could've told me."

I rubbed her head, "Well, now you know."

Yuzuki pawed at her stomach as it rumbled. "So, are we actually going to the mess or not."

"Sorry, we're almost there." She lead us through the base for a little longer until we came up to a pair of doors. She waved goodbye and we entered the mess. The noise created by a dozen or so Kanmusu assaulted my ears but that quickly disappeared when the smell of food hit me and I bolted ahead of my companions. I quickly topped my plate with as much food as possible, found an open seat, and proceeded to dig in.

I stuffed my face with beef rolls, chicken skewers, and fried rice while occasionally taking a drink of water. I cleaned my plate in a few minutes and leaned back before letting out a deep burp. I sighed contently, "That was goooooood."

Sigh, "Agreed," Yuzuki and Mochizuki said. For the next couple of minutes, we basked in the feeling of our bunkers thoroughly stuffed.

"Attention, there will be a mock battle between the fleets in forty minutes. That is all."

Wait, what?

**A/N**

**I got Kirishima's outfit from the one she wears in Azur lane and added my own little touches.**


	18. Chapter 18

The forty-minute pre-battle phase served two purposes. One, it gave the girls time to get ready and two it allowed the final details of the mock battle to be hammered out. The glaring problem is that the third fleet vastly outnumbers task force lighting. (Apparently, Kirishima came up with the name.) If we divided up the fleet that would solve the numbers problem but there was still the fact that one side would have an advantage in battleships and Commander Shuko wanted the battle to be as even as possible. It should be noted that the submarines were not part of the exercise. After passing around ideas for thirty minutes and not coming up with anything Fuso presented a compromise. Instead of having two fleets we would have three and that brings me to where I am now.

Each fleet was spread out by fifty nautical miles. My force is in the North, Fuso's in the East, and Kirishima's in the South. The fleets are divided to be as even as possible. Fuso's force consists of Kinugasa, Kinu, Mikazuki, Uzuki, Mochizuki, Satsuki, Kunashiri, Hachijo, Shinonome, Asagiri, Uranami, and Yunagi for thirteen Kanmusu in total. My force consists of Kako, Natori, Karukaya, Fuyo, Sanae, Shirakumo, Isonami, Aoi, Nomi, Kusagaki, Ayanami, Shikinami for thirteen. And lastly, Kirishima has the rest of the fleet for a total of fourteen.

The purpose of the battle is to test the combat capability of the forces involved. That's the official reason at least. The unofficial reason, and the main cause of this battle, is pride. Fuso is strict and a far better lady than I will ever be but she has one small weakness and that's pride. She's prideful about her task force and I can understand that pride, after all, I take pride in my task force. Kirishima noticed this and decided to take jabs at that pride and it ended about as well as you expected, Fuso challenged her to a duel. I didn't take kindly to Kirishima insulting task force 55, and by extension, the Third fleet, and also challenged her to a duel.

Looking back with a clear head I think Kirishima was joking but Fuso and I were too riled up to think about that. Even if she was it wouldn't matter as Fuso would have challenged her anyway. I can say one thing about this situation that summons it up quite nicely, 'That escalated quickly.'

"So, what are we waiting for," Kako asked.

"We're waiting on the Commander to start the battle."

"What's taking him so long?"

"He wants to watch the battle in real-time."

"And how is he going to do that?"

"I think he's trying to convince the army to loan him a drone."

"I bet that's going well."

We've been sitting here for twenty minutes and if we have to wait another ten minutes I'm just going to contact Fuso and Kirishima and start the battle.

"You've talked with Kirishima what's she like?"

"She's very excitable and has a tendency to ramble but other than that I know nothing about her."

"Hmm, and the Commander?"

"A strict no non-sense officer. The destroyers need to be on their best behavior and not get up to their usual tricks."

"You know that's going to be torture for some of them."

"Yes, yes I do." With Furutaka still out Kako had quickly become my second. She may be silly at times but she knows how to lead.

Another five minutes passed. Now, we've been waiting for twenty-five minutes and at this point I'm seriously considering that the Commander is testing us. If he wants us to use our initiative and start the battle so be it.

"Fuso, Kirishima do you read me?"

"Fuso here."

...

...

...

"Kirishima do you read me?"

...

...

...

"Fuso can you contact Kirishima she's not answering."

Static is my answer.

"What the hell is going on," I muttered. "We're moving out!"

"Ise?"

"I can't contact Fuso or Kirishima. I think we're being jammed."

"Jammed... Abyssals?"

"Maybe. Fuso, Kirishima do you read, over."

Nothing. "Commander Shuko do you read, over?" Still nothing.

Son of a "General Yoson this is Ise do you read, over?"

Static blared through my radio followed by a barely distinguishable voice. "Ise, this is General Yoson send message."

"I can't contact Okinawa naval base, can you raise them?"

(Static) and (Static) repeat (Static)

The transmission cut out. "General quarters." Two simple words that hold so much power. My main guns spun around ready to engage while my 25 mm guns turned their attention to the skies. We are already in formation with Kako and I in the middle, Natori just ahead of us, and the destroyers formed in a half-circle.

"Fuso, Kirishima do you copy, over."

...

...

...

(Static) Und (Static) eed (Static) NOW! (Static)

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Narrowing my eyes at the flashes on the horizon I kicked up to flank speed. My boilers heated up and my cooling system reacted accordingly. "Kako, take Shirakumo, Isonami, Aoi, and Ayanami get up there and provide assistance!"

"Understood!"

"HEY! What about us," Nomi shouted.

"Kirishima is in trouble we can't just sit back," Kusagaki added.

"I know you want to help but you're struggling to keep up with me, you'll only slow them down."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU IMPLYING WE'RE USELESS!?"

"In this situation yes! Speed is the key to victory and if you're with them they won't get there as quickly as they could!"

"We can push our boilers harder than you think! We won't slow them down!"

"That's a risk I won't take. What if they don't hold up? What if in pushing your selves to help her your boilers explode? At best you'll be out of action for months at worse you could kill yourselves!"

They flinched and hung their heads in defeat. I could barely hear soft hiccupping from Nomi. I sailed over and rested my hands on their shoulders. "You are far from useless but there're some situations where you can't help."

Kusagaki slowly raised her head while Nomi wiped her eyes and did the same. I flashed them a reassuring smile, "Besides, Kirishima is a battleship. She can take care of herself."

"Y-yeah. She can."

"We're sorry we augured."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You want to protect your squamates. There is no shame in that and it shows how strong you both are."

"Ise, come in over."

They nodded to tell me they were okay. "Go ahead Fuso."

"Abyssals drove off minimal damage taken. Kirishima took a bit of a beating but nothing too serious."

"Understood. I want your force to guard the Western tip of Okinawa, out."

"Kirishima, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear!"

"Status report."

"I've taken some hits but nothing too serious. The abyssals focused me so the rest of my force took no damage."

"Enemy force composition?"

"They didn't stick around long enough to get solid information but there was at least one battlecruiser in their formation."

"What about the jamming of transmissions?"

"No idea."

"Understood. Have your force rendezvous with Fuso's and get yourself repaired."

"Understood."

"Kako rendezvous with Fuso as well."

"Roger."

"What about us, ma'am," Natori asked.

"Form a defensive position two nautical miles out from the base. If the abyssals get past Fuso you'll be the last line of defense."

"Understood."

"Ise come in."

I broke off from the remainder of my force and headed back toward the base. "I read you Commander."

"What's the situation?"

"Abyssals jammed our radio transmissions and attacked with a force of unknown size. Kirishima is on her way back for repairs, nothing too serious. Fuso is guarding the Southern tip of the island along with Kirishima's force and some of mine. I've ordered the rest of my force to form a defensive perimeter two nautical miles out from the base. I'm heading back to base now."

"Alright. I've informed Fleet Admiral Jakuchu of what happened. Expect a full debrief when you return, out."

I lowered my hand from my ear and my mind drifted. The abyssals have been using jamming technology since they first arrived but it was counteracted fairly quickly. It gave them a huge advantage in the opening weeks but after that it was practically useless. They still use it but at worst it makes transmissions from regular radios have static and it has never affected Kanmusu. For them to have a jamming system that makes communication impossible for our forces and for Kanmusu is troubling, to say the least. If they start using it regularly our battles will be a lot more difficult.

I reached the dock and jumped out of the sea with my rigging vanishing when I landed on the concrete. Personal rushed to and from the docks as they loaded supplies into trucks while soldiers climbed into others and drove off. Two helicopters roared overhead heading to the Southern tip of the island. I made note of all these happenings and continued on. Inside the base, it's a hive of activity as personal rushed past me to wherever they were needed. The fairly small hallways of the base became cramped at certain times which made it interesting to navigate, at least for the humans.

I pushed passed a crowd of people as we all tried to get through at the same time muttering apologies as I went. I drew a few glares from those I pushed aside but I ignored them. After a few minutes of navigating my way past people, I arrived at Shuko's office.

'Knock, knock'

"Come in!"

I entered and found Kirishima talking with him. "I told you to get repaired first."

"I overruled it. I need to debrief her as quickly as possible."

Kirishima smiled, "You don't have to worry about me Ise. I'm a battleship I can take a few hits," she boasted.

I smirked, "Technically, you're a battlecruiser."

"Shut up."

Commander Shuko cleared his throat. "Ladies can we continue with the debriefing."

"Sorry sir. As I was saying they were in a battle line formation. Their destroyers were screening their formation in groups of five the cruisers were further back and what I believe to be a single battlecruiser or battleship in the very back."

"Standard formation then. Any idea on which one jammed our communications?"

"No, sir."

"Hmm. I'll send the submarines to scout the islands around Taiwan see what they can find. In the meantime, I suggest the fleet be put through their paces."

"Understood, sir."

"Kirishima you're dismissed I still need to debrief Ise."

* * *

Twelve hours after the probing attack on Okinawa.

Admiral Goto POV

Anytime Jakuchu calls for an emergency meeting I know something has gone wrong. He has only done this twice. The first was when the abyssals first showed up and the second was when the abyssals attacked Nemuro.

"Alright, gentlemen I'll cut to the chase. The abyssals launched another attack on Okinawa."

Muttering broke out among the various Admirals. I'm not surprised about this and Jakuchu shouldn't be either as he ordered the Third fleet to Okinawa to prevent the abyssals from invading again.

"That amongst itself is not surprising. What is worrying is the jamming the abyssals used during the attack. According to Commander Shuko, General Yoson, Ise, and Kirishima the abyssals managed to jam all communications to and from the island. Ise and Kirishima also reported they jammed their own communications to other Kanmusu."

That brought more of a reaction from the various Admirals. I stroked my chin in thought. If the abyssals are already testing this technology in their fleets they could already have stations in their occupied territories and that would make any invasion next to impossible. If that is true the stations will have to be destroyed before any attack can be launched. The problem is if the stations are far enough inland the Kanmusu will be unable to bombard them and any attempts to hit the stations with missiles would likely end in failure. The air force could try and destroy them but that to would likely end in failure and the deaths of many brave pilots.

"If these new abyssals are coming from Taiwan we must launch an attack immediately!"

"I don't disagree but that could end in disaster with the new abyssal jamming."

"We have defeated the abyssal's jamming before we can do it again."

"That is true but in the time it took serval offensives and counter-attacks ended in disaster leaving tens of thousands of soldiers dead. Communication is key to any military operation and if the abyssals take that away the operation will be doomed from the start."

"Gentlemen you bring up valid points. If anyone has a plan to deal with this problem, speak now."

If we can't bombard them from the sea and the regular air force can't destroy them that severely limits our options. Well if the regular air force can't destroy the target may be an aircraft carrier could, like Kaga. Hmm. "Sir, I have a plan to deal with this problem. If the stations are out of range of bombardment we can use Kaga's planes to deal with them."

"Can you spare Kaga Admiral Goto? I know Yokosuka has dealt with increased abyssal activity for the past few days."

He's not wrong, but I have faith in the girls. "Yes sir. I can send Kaga to Okinawa for an attack on Taiwan."

"Good. Admiral Mikawa what forces can you spare from Kure?"

"I'll see what I can send but with the aforementioned increased abyssal hostility it won't be much."

"Of course. Gentlemen that concludes this meeting but I have one more thing to say. I know the summoning of Kanmusu is random at the best of times but we need more carriers. If you have to use more resources for a greater possibility then do it. I'll make sure the Diet agrees with this."


	19. Chapter 19

I-29 POV

Its been three days since Okinawa was hit and I'm sure those three days were controlled chaos. Before I left the whole island garrison was mobilizing for an abyssal invasion and the Commander had started sending heavily armed detachments to patrol the island. I don't know what it's like now but that doesn't matter.

Within an hour of the attack, the Commander had ordered myself and my fellow submarines to recon the waters and islands around Taiwan. So far what I've found is fairly standard, destroyers patrolling the deeper waters along with the occasional cruiser while motor torpedo boats patrol the coastline. Air traffic is fairly heavy and I've had to dive more than once to avoid being spotted by a passing fighter or bomber.

Right now I'm at periscope depth heading to Magong harbor in Penghu which is located thirty-four nautical miles from mainland Taiwan. Satellite imagery managed to pick up a large amount of activity around the harbor before the strange nature of the abyssals made it impossible to gather more information. My mission is to gather information and identify the strength of enemy forces stationed at the harbor.

This would be difficult enough but to make matters worse it was midday and the water was crystal clear when I began my approach. Diving as deep as possible I slowed to a halt and waited. My hydrophones picked up multiple different screws all turning at different revolutions from the fast destroyers to the slower cruisers. Every so often I would pick up screws with much slower revolutions. They usually came from my stern and came in groups of five or six. They were cargo ships which was surprising as no one had ever seen an abyssal cargo ship and that lead to the assumption that the abyssals didn't need supplies as we do.

I squeezed my eyes shut as every instinct I had screamed at me to sink those slow, juicy targets. I knew if I fired a torpedo there was a high chance I would be sunk. I might be able to escape but the risk was too great and sinking merchants wasn't my mission. This knowledge did little to sate my ever-growing hunger.

After four long hours, my hydrophones picked up the sound of thunder. Thirty minutes later a tropical storm blew in the rain and noise it created would mask my approach. I increased speed to a painfully slow two knots and slowly rose from the seabed. I raised my periscope and could just barely make out the harbor through the pouring rain. Flashes of lightning illuminated the harbor for brief moments before the rain blocked my vision again. I inched closer while checking the waters around me not that it does me any good as I'm practically blind in the storm, then again, so are the abyssals

For five nerve-wracking minutes, I slowly entered the harbor. The storm had lessened but visibility is still horrible. I looked around the harbor counting the number of ships I saw and making notes of their types. Multiple strikes of lighting flashed in quick session and in those few seconds I saw how MASSIVE the base is. The entire area around the harbor had been turned into a base that dwarfed Yokosuka. Dozens of abyssals could be based here for all I know. Taking one last look I lowered my periscope and began to crawl my way out of the base. I just exited the mouth of the harbor when I spotted a target that had my instincts screaming. A lone carrier had just come from inside the base and had hit the water at the perfect angle for an attack. Its escorts were moving into position but I had sixty seconds before they were there.

My hunting instinct, which I had been able to control, came roaring back. My whole body burned and my head pounded. I snarled... and let go. My crew started to prepare for a torpedo attack but I ordered them to stop, I could do this on my own. Relaying on my hydrophones to locate my target I prepared for an attack. With my target moving so slow and being so close there was no need to run through the time-consuming process of properly setting up a shot.

Forty seconds later I fired a spread of four torpedoes and dove deep, well as deep as I could but I didn't increase speed. The storm above would probably make it impossible for anyone to hear me if I did run at flank speed but I'm not going to risk it.

Twenty seconds later I felt and heard four massive explosions. My math was right on the money. With my mission complete and twenty-six thousand tons added to my total, I silently made my way into deeper waters but I wasn't in the clear yet. I seem to have pissed the abyssals off apparently they don't like having their carriers sunk in their own harbor. I could hear the pinging of their sonar's as they tried to get a lock on me.

I tensed when a destroyer passed over me. The constant pinging of sonar made it all the more nerve-racking. It could have acquired me and was preparing to launch depth charges. Thankfully it continued on toward the harbor.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

I jumped from the sound of underwater explosions and prepared for the worst. After fifteen seconds I realized they hadn't acquired me. I'm not sure what they just depth charged but it wasn't me and that's all that matters.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

They are really pissed off. Some of those are close enough that I can feel the shockwaves from them. My radar had a dozen contacts all at varying ranges and slowly the sound of explosions grew dimmer as the range increased. A few minutes later my radar was clear. I set my speed for three knots and continued on. Ninety hours passed before I could safely contact the Commander.

* * *

Commander Shuko POV

Reports from the submarines are slowly filtering in. According to their reports, the island chains of Yaeyama and Miyako-jima have a substantial surface fleet guarding them. The fleet is stationed out of the city Ishigaki which has been turned into a reasonably sized naval base. Although reasonably sized it's still smaller than I thought it would be, considering the size of Ishigaki, but I'll take what breaks I can get. Information on the fleet size its self is sparse but estimates by I-23 and I-2 put it between twenty-four and forty ships. The base was too well guarded to get any rock-solid information on it.

Their reports also mentioned the heavy air traffic over the islands. According to satiate images the islands of Irabu, Miyako-jima, Tarama, Ishigaki, Yonaguni, and Hateruma all had civilian airports on them. It wouldn't surprise me if the abyssals turned some of those airports in bases for fighters and bombers. Hopefully, they haven't turned all of them into airbases, if they have the fleet won't stand a chance.

Their reports also detailed the defensive works on the islands which I sent to General Yoson. The islands of Miyako-jima, Ishigaki, and Yonaguni are built like fortresses. There are numerous bunkers, and pillboxes all around the islands ready to force any amphibious landing back into the sea. Those defensives will have to be softened up before any amphibious assault can be launched.

What worries me the most are the airports. If the abyssals have expanded on them, and I guarantee they have, hundreds of planes could be sortied against the fleet. I've informed Fleet Admiral Jakuchu of this worry and he informed me that a plan was already in motion to deal with the airports but didn't give me any of the finer details.

'Ring, ring, ring, ring... ring, ring, ring, ring.'

"Commander Shuko."

"Sir, I've finished my recon of Magong harbor," I-29 said.

"Excellent. What did you find?"

"They have a naval base there sir, easily twice the size of Yokosuka. The amount of air traffic around the harbor also indicates they have a substantial airbase there as well. The base also received supplies from merchant ships regularly usually in groups of five or six."

"That has to be the base where their main fleet is stationed. Anything else?"

"I managed to sink a fleet carrier in the harbor but other than that, no."

I smirked, "Nice job. You still good on torpedoes and fuel?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to take up a position where you can intercept abyssals coming from the harbor. Report anything you see but don't be afraid to sink a high-value target."

"Understood sir."

I placed the phone on the receiver and then brought it back to my ear and contacted Kusagaki.

"Sir."

"Find Ise, Fuso, and Kirishima I need to speak to them."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Asagiri POV

I chuckled at Satsuki's animated retelling of one of our earlier battles. She had Shirakumo, Isonami, Kunashiri, Hachijo, and Awaji hanging on her every word. Miyuki walked up beside me and asked, "Is all that true?"

"She's heavily exaggerating it but there are bits and pieces of truth mixed in."

"And then I closed in and launched all of my torpedoes nailing two of the bastards and single handily forced the fleet to retreat!"

"Satsuki there weren't two battleships in that fleet to begin with," I pointed out. She through me a glare and mouthed "Shut up." She then smirked and turned back to her audience and 'whispered' to them.

"She's just jealous."

"Hmm. As I recall it was you who were jealous when I sank a battleship and you wanted to one-up me."

"No, you were jealous when I one-upped you by sinking two battleships. You vowed to beat that, remember."

"First of all you didn't sink two battleships you sank two battlecruisers. I remember you gloating to me about it and how devastated you were when Fuso told you they were not battleships but battlecruisers. You sputtered for a few seconds and then walked off in embarrassment."

"Embarrassment? Why would I be embarrassed? Two battlecruisers beat a single battleship in tonnage."

"Which I pointed out but you didn't care. Your exact words were "A single battleship is still better than two battlecruisers."

"You're making that up! I didn't say that!"

"A single battleship is still better than two battlecruisers."

I smirked at the shocked look on her face.

"YOU TOOK A VIDEO OF ME!?"

"Yep. I know it would be useful."

"Get rid of it."

"No"

"Get. Rid. Of. It."

"No."

"Give me that!"

"AHHHHH!" I rolled away as she launched herself at me. I rolled under her when she jumped for me again.

"Calm down! I'll delete it if you just let me!"

"NO! You could have more videos of me! I'll look through it myself!" She jumped at me again so I rolled away.

"What is-" **CRASH!**

I winced and turned to see that she had wrapped herself around Fuso's citadel, she did not look amused. She glanced down at Satsuki who was frozen like a deer in headlights. Fuso grabbed her, pulled her away and set her down.

She rubbed her neck, "Uhhhh, Asagiri did it," she shouted pointing at me.

"I did it!? I didn't do anything! You're the one who went nuts when you saw the video!"

"GIVE ME THAT PHONE!"

"NEVER!"

"ENOUGH!"

Satsuki screamed and jumped to the ceiling while I froze in fear. I have never, never seen Fuso raise her voice. I just stared at her not caring about the sudden weight on my back.

"Need I remind you that the Commander doesn't like it when you play your games?"

I didn't answer, still stunned at the fact she actually yelled at us.

She rubbed her eyes, "Delete any videos you have of Satsuki." I whipped my phone out and quickly selected all of the videos I had on her and deleted them.

"Fuso-sama?"

"Yes."

"The Commander needs to speak with you. He's waiting for you in his office.

Fuso nodded to Kusagaki and left leaving the whole room starring in her wake.

"... Asagiri?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to never make Fuso angry."

"Only if you'll do the same for me."

"Deal."

* * *

Ise POV

"We're getting more reinforcements?"

"We are Kirishima. According to Jakuchu, the carriers Kaga and Hiryu along with their escort fleet will arrive within twenty-six hours. They have already been briefed on the overall strategy of retaking the islands around Taiwan now know as operation 'AO'."

Kirishima chuckled, "Not the most innovated name."

"I don't think an innovative name for this operation was high on the priority list," I said.

"Still, operation 'AO?' The destroyers could do better than that."

"Kirishima."

"Sorry sir."

"Here is the overall strategy. Kaga and Hiryu will have their planes on standby near the fleet. Taskforce Lightning will move in and lure the abyssal fleet out and lead them to the third fleet. Once they're engaged Kaga's and Hiryu's planes will attack and the submarines will be on standby in case any of them try to escape."

"Sir, will my force have fighter cover," Kirishima asked.

"As much as I dislike it, no. If the abyssals see fighters they may not fall for the trap."

"What about the airports on the islands," Fuso asked.

"Jakuchu said there's already a plan in motion to deal with them. The operation will begin on the 25th that gives you three days to prepare once Kaga and Hiryu arrive. You know your Kanmusu better than anyone so what you do in these four days is up to you. I would suggest you train with each other especially with Kaga and Hiryu. Any more questions?"

"No sir."

"Excellent. It's time we take the fight to the abyssals ladies, and you are going to be the tip of the spear."


	20. Chapter 20

Captain Taro POV

I groaned when I felt someone shake my shoulder. I rolled over and opened my eyes to find Sargent Kan standing next to my bunk.

"We at our drop-off?"

"ETA is eight minutes figured I would wake you up a little early so you can grab your kit."

"Thanks Kan. God, I can't wait to get off this boat."

"Amen to that. I'll gather the rest of the team."

I waved him off and rubbed my eyes. I laid there for a few more seconds before I hopped out of my bunk and did a few stretches. I rolled my neck and opened the duffel bag that held my gear and started putting it on.

Three minutes later I was ready to go. I made my way to the CIC of the submarine where the rest of my team are. They were hand-picked by General Tatsui himself so they're the best the Tokushusakusengum has to offer.

"Alright, gentlemen it's time to brief you on this operation. On the 25th the Third fleet will launch an all-out assault on the Miyako islands our job is to make sure the fleet isn't ripped apart by aircraft. The island of Yonagui has a civilian airport that is under abyssal control. The intel we have acquired identifies the airport as a base for abyssal fighters and bombers. As you know the abyssals do not use full-size planes so it is unknown why the abyssals need an airbase in the first place. Our job is to blow the airport sky-high."

"Ziryu will be on standby and will extract us at the rendezvous point when our mission is finished. Any questions?"

There were no takers.

"Alright, let's get this done."

"Right on time Captain. This is your stop."

"Thanks or the ride Commander."

"Not like I had a choice. Just hit the abyssals where it hurts and we'll call it even."

"That's the plan."

We exited the submarine and the cold of the ocean hit me like a shot. The other men of my team were in front of me slowly making their way to the shore. I saw the submarine's dive fins angle downward and watched as it was swallowed up by the inky blackness of the ocean.

We swam for a good ten minutes until we hit the shore and we headed inland under the cover of night.

The area of the island we landed at is largely grassland and farmland. Quickly and cautiously we made our way across open ground to a forest and surprisingly we never heard the sound of a plane overhead. We crept our way through the forest before crossing more farmland and took cover in a tree line on the other side.

"This is creepy sir. I haven't heard or seen any signs of wildlife. It's almost like their hiding."

"Probably something to do with the abyssals. Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover."

The buzzing of an engine drew my attention. "Get down," I silently yelled.

The buzzing grew louder and louder until it sounded like it was right on top of us. I looked up but couldn't see anything. The buzzing slowly faded away as it continued toward the ocean.

"Son of a bitch you can't even see the damn things."

"Let's keep moving."

We continued along the tree line making good time despite having to take cover from planes flying overhead, well, I think they're planes. I could see the lights of the airport but the runway its self was bathed in darkness.

"Looks like the abyssals aren't using the runway."

"Looks that way... What the hell?"

"What?"

"The buildings around the terminal don't look right. It seems the abyssals have been busy."

"Let's scope it out. We got five hours until daylight."

I looked through the binoculars and zoomed in to get a better look. I didn't see anything patrolling around the base nor did I see any vehicles or airplanes. I turned my attention to the buildings and saw that a pitch-black substance covered most of them with oily tentacles buried into the ground around them.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day."

"What is it?"

"That stuff covering the buildings is slowly connecting them all. Far-left building, you'll see what I'm talking about."

I looked at the building he pointed out. It's covered in that same black substance and it has reached out and connected to another building. I zoomed in and spotted what looks to be an entrance. Just then two abyssals walked out but they weren't the seafaring versions. They didn't have any facial features just two bitch black eyes and a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. That same black substance covered their entire bodies except for their face and their weapons seemed to be built into their arms.

"I think I found our entrance."

"That's like kicking in the front door sir. We should try to find another entrance."

"If there is another one I'm not seeing it. I think the front door is our best option."

"Those two are moving away, let's go."

We made our way down from the tree line, across the road, and formed up on both sides of the door. I slowly pushed the door open and found a staircase leading straight down.

"Into the belly of the beast."

"Keep your heads on the swivel. I don't want to kill any of these bastards in case they can sense each other."

"Can they do that?"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

The staircase leads us to a catwalk that hung over an empty room. It branched off in two directions. One leads to the other side of the room while another leads to the ground floor.

"We'll split up into two teams. You three head to the ground floor the other two are with me."

"Sir."

The three of us moved to the other side of the room and pushed through an open doorway that leads to three separate hallways. There are no indications of where they lead.

"What the hell do we do now?"

"Pick a path and hope it's right. Come on."

We followed the left hallway passing multiple stairways that went up or down yet never running into any abyssals. We turned right down the next hallway and I held my hand up. I could faintly hear footsteps that were slowly growing louder. I signaled for us to move into a stairway. We formed up on the door and waited for them.

"The losses at Okinawa are unfortunate but replaceable."

"The princess does not like the delays these Kanmusu have caused."

"The ability for humans to summon them is interesting. They are of superior quality but limited in numbers."

"If this Japan as so few of them why have we not ground them into dust?"

"Because our princess has decided to go after this United States. She is set on grinding their fleet to dust and setting their county ablaze."

I held my breath as the two abyssals walked right past us. I poked my head out and watched them turn right and disappear around the corner. I signaled and we moved out of the stairway.

"You see where they came from?"

"Next stairway on the left."

We headed down another five flights of stairs and entered a large warehouse-type room with dozens of pools filled with black liquid.

"What the hell is this?"

"Set the charges, we found our target."

I crouched down behind one of the pools and radioed the other team. "Sargent Kan we found our target. Look for a large warehouse-type room you should find pools filled with black liquid set your charges there."

I cut the radio and started placing my charges. We moved quickly and quietly placing all the charges we had.

"Sir! You need to see this."

"What is it?" I looked over his shoulder and my eyes winded. Sitting in the middle of the room is an abyssal. What had me shocked it that it seemed to be connected to the black substance around it with inky black tentacles.

"What the?"

"No idea sir... should we..."

"No. It'll be killed when the charges go off. Let's move."

"Sargent Kan, we've placed our charges and are moving out. If you find what I told you about there is a single abyssal in the middle of the room connected to the black substance we've seen. Do not engage."

"Understood. We've placed our charges and are moving out."

"Get down!"

"What is it?"

"Two abyssals heading our way. We have to take them out."

I moved up behind him and tapped his shoulder letting him know I was ready. Our third member formed up to watch our flanks. I could hear their footsteps growing louder and then he moved. He knocked the first one to the ground and jammed his knife into the second one's neck. I moved quickly and covered the mouth pf the first one before I buried my blade into its neck and then sliced its throat open. It quickly dissolved into black ash.

"Nicely done. Let's get out of here. Don't want to overstay our welcome."

Quickly and quietly we backtracked and exited the base without incident. Making our way back to the tree line I radioed Kan. "Are you out of the base?"

A moment passed.

"Affirm. Blow it sky-high."

"With pleasure." I pressed the detonator.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

A massive fireball rose from the middle of the runway sending concrete flying hundreds of meters into the air. I could hear more explosions from the creator as a massive chain reaction started.

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell did we hit!?"

"No idea! I do know every abyssal in a ten-kilometer radius is converging on this place! Let's Move!"

"Sergeant we are moving to the evac point. Get there or be left behind!"

"Don't worry about us sir."

"Contacts front!"

"Take them down!" I raised my rifle and fired multiple bursts into the head and neck area. The concentrated fire from the three of us quickly dispatched the two abyssals. We spirited back to our landing site avoiding abyssals when we could and dealing with those we couldn't. When we got back to the beach the roar of aircraft was near-constant as they searched for us.

I nodded to Sargent Kan and his team when they arrived a few seconds later. I jumped into the freezing water and started my way back to Ziryu soon followed by the rest of the team. I dived deeper and fifteen minutes later I came across the sleek hull of Ziryu. I entered the submarine and quickly removed my soaked gear.

"How did it go Captain?"

I smiled at the Commander, "Mission accomplished."

**A/N**

**I wanted to do something different with this chapter and focus on the human perspective of the abyssal war. I hope you liked it and expect more of these chapters in the future. Stay safe out there people. **

**Echo08 signing out. **


	21. Chapter 21

Ise POV

Our force is off the coast of Miyako-jima. We are supported by taskforce Lightning and taskforce ten. The cruisers from taskforce ten, Tatsuta and Tama, are with the main formation along with the destroyer, Nire. Kaga and Hiryu are a mere ten nautical miles behind us which allows them to rapidly provide fighter and bomber support but puts them at much greater risk so Take, Kaki, Numakaze, and Namikaze are their escorts.

The first part of the operation is simple, secure air and sea supremacy. Taskforce Lightning will bait the enemy fleet and lead them to us, then we will engage them. Kaga and Hiryu will assist but their main objective is air supremacy.

Step two of the operation calls for the bombardment of all abyssal fortifications on the beach and the bombing of abyssal positions inland. Once a beachhead is established the fleet will move to intercept any abyssal forces that could attack the beachhead. Kaga and Hiryu will stay near the beachhead and provide support to the troops on the ground.

The third and final stage of the operation calls for the bombardment and invasion of the Ikema, Irabu, and Kurima islands.

"I still don't agree with the invasion force being so lightly escorted."

"Command waned to attack before the abyssals could strike again."

I looked up and saw a squadron of zeros fly overhead. From their markings, they're from Kaga. She and Hiryu have been rotating CAPs all morning and sending pairs of dive bombers to scout for any abyssals that may have slipped passed the submarines. So far they have found nothing.

"It's a reckless move. If the invasion fleet is sunk before they reach the target..."

"I know Fuso. I don't like it either. The only thing we can do is make sure nothing opposes them when they arrive."

My radio crackled, "Ise, enemy fleet in pursuit."

"Understood. General quarters."

"Ise this is I-14. I've spotted twenty abyssal fighters moving to intercept Lightning. They're escorting six bombers, over."

"Roger I-14, Hiryu, Kaga."

"Vectoring now," she answered.

"Launching now," Kaga said as she loosed an arrow.

"I-9 reporting a cruiser squadron moving to link-up with the abyssal fleet, over."

"Number of ships, over."

"One heavy, two lights, and four destroyers, over."

"Understood, out. Kirishima can you give me a count of how many ships are in the abyssal fleet."

"Forty to fifty with five possible battleships or battlecruisers, over."

"Understood, demons?"

She paused, "Not that I can see, over."

"Good. I-14 spotted twenty fighters and six bombers heading your way. Be ready to great them, out."

"I-2 reporting an enemy force with three fleet carriers. Moving to engage, out."

Three fleet carriers, "Kaga, Hiyru we have confirmation of three enemy fleet carriers near I-2's position."

"Understood. We will be ready."

There was a small break in the radio chatter before the Commander contacted me.

"Ise, status?"

"Sir, Lightning has engaged the enemy fleet and is under air attack. Hiryu and Kaga have dispatched a squadron to provide air cover. We have confirmation that three fleet carriers are in the area, over."

"Understood, out."

* * *

Third-person POV

Eight Zeros bearing Hiryu's markings roar across the sky. They spot the AA fire from Lightning pointing out where the abyssals are. They gain altitude and pounce.

They down five and pull out of the dive. The abyssals scatter and dive to the deck tiring to escape. Two more are shot down before the Zeros break off. Under the cover of Hiryu's pilots taskforce Lightning could relax ever so slightly.

"Hiryu, thanks for the escort."

"No problem Kirishima."

"Kirishima status."

"Harusame took a bomb hit but can still fight."

"Copy that."

"I-2 reporting one enemy fleet carrier crippled. They're launching multiple squadrons. Going deep will be out of contact, out."

"Kusagaki reporting twelve medium bombers inbound... no fighter escort."

"Medium bombers, those have to be from the airport. I guess it wasn't as crippled as command thought."

"Wait, did Kusagaki say no fighter escort?"

"Confirmed no fighters."

"Ohhh Hiryu's zeros are going to tear them apart," Shigure yelled. "Get revenge for my sister!"

Four zeros broke off and climbed leaving four covering the taskforce. The light defenses of the bombers opened up but did little to impede the zeros. They entered a very shallow dive and fired tearing through the single eye of the bombers. Blood, fire, and smoke poured from five bombers as they crashed into the ocean while another was obliterated and fell to the ocean in many small, bloody pieces.

The remaining six bombers continued on running into the long-range guns of taskforce Lightning. The other four zeros moved to intercept and shot another four down. One zero banked hard and got a quick burst into another tearing its fuselage to pieces and setting it on fire yet it continued on only to have its wing torn off.

The last bomber set its sights on Kirishima and started to dive. 25 mm shells tore through its left-wing and set its number one engine one fire yet it kept coming. Suddenly a shell tore through its eye causing it to bank hard left and it crashed into the ocean a mere twenty meters (65 feet) from Kirishima.

"Enemy bombers eliminated. When are those carrier planes arriving," Kirishima asked.

"Based on I-2's last reports, roughly seven minutes."

"Understood, getting lonely out here Ise."

"What, the abyssals not good company?"

"No! They've bombed us!"

"Don't worry, they will learn their lesson."

Another squadron of eight Zeros, this time bearing Kaga's markings, formed a screen a few kilometers away from the taskforce. Now any squadrons sent by the carriers or coming from land-based airfields would have to deal with two elite fighter screens.

"Ise, Hiryu and I have torpedo bombers on standby."

"Understood."

A few kilometers from the fleet six Zeros circled looking for targets. Just on the horizon, they spot multiple black dots heading their way. They radio their home carrier, Kaga, and climbed.

"Report from the CAP. Enemy planes inbound," Kaga reported.

"Enough of this, let's rule the skies." Hiryu loosed three arrows from her bow launching the rest of her fighters.

"My fighters report thirty dive bombers escorted by twenty fighters. Another squadron reports twenty-four dive bombers, and twelve torpedo bombers escorted by twenty-two fighters," Kaga continued.

"Which one is coming for us?"

"The first group. The second group is heading for taskforce Lightning."

"Understood. Kirishima you have a large air attack heading your way. Twenty-four dive bombers, and twelve torpedo bombers along with twenty-two fighters. I have ten Zeros heading your way and Kaga is dispatching another six."

"Understood. We'll be ready."

Back with the Zeros, they had positioned themselves above the enemy formation. As the bombers and their escorts moved past they rolled over and dived putting them at the rear of the formation. They cut through the rear-most planes downing five in a single run. The squadron splits and dives with ten abyssals on their tails.

With the attackers disengaging the abyssal formation continued on. This time their escorts are on high alert so when they spot four Zeros below them four fighters dive for them. Unknown to them sixteen Zeros sit above them waiting for the moment to strike. Happy with their position the Zeros dive four at a time. The remaining six escorts pull up and face them head-on.

Tracer rounds leap from both sides as they rapidly close in. A Zero's engine flames out and it dives out of the fight while another has its wing cut off. The remaining Zeros tear the six fighters apart sending them crashing into the ocean below. With no escorts, the dive bombers are sitting ducks and the Zeros go to work.

The squadrons covering taskforce Lightning don't have it so easy. The fighters covering their attack wave are far more aggressive and competent. The Zeros had downed four to the loss of one of their own but they are unable to break away from the dogfight. With their escorts stalling the thirty-six attackers are left unchecked and start taking long-range flack fire.

"This is not good," Kirishima muttered looking at the abyssal attackers. She focused her AA guns on the torpedo bombers as those are the greatest threat. Her escorts had split their fire between the dive and torpedo bombers limiting their effectiveness. "Shigure, Harusame, focus on the torpedo bombers!"

"Have you seen the swarm of bombers coming at us!? It doesn't matter what we do they're going to get through," Shigure yelled.

"We can limit how may get through! The torpedo bombers are the greatest threat! TAKE! THEM! DOWN!"

"Time for some payback," Harusame growled, her guns exploding in response.

The abyssals closed and a torpedo bomber's wing is ripped off while another one just detonates. A third explodes in a fireball and crashes into the ocean. A dive bomber has its tail cut off and flat spins into the path another; they collide and collect another two in the fireball. They begin their dive but their tight formation, coupled with them all diving at once, caused two collide and forces six to break off. The remaining twelve drop their bombs. Coincidentally the torpedo bombers dropped their torpedoes.

Kirishima manages to dodge ten bombs with some fancy maneuvers. She turns her focus to the eight torpedoes heading towards her and jumps away from four of them, dances around two, dodges a seventh but the eighth finds its mark. She hisses but doesn't let the pain show.

The Zeros from Kaga and Hiryu through themselves into the mix. One spots two bombers heading for Nomi and makes a pass shooting one down. The second drops its bomb and Nomi jumps out of the way. She blows the plane out of the sky in retaliation.

Another bomber manages to sink up on Awaji and drops its bomb which slams into the side of her bridge. She stagers and another bomber follows up with a hit to her citadel. She cries out and doubles over in pain. A third bomber aims to sink her but is intercepted by one of Kaga's fighters and blown apart. Kusagaki sails over to her sister to help while the lone Zero circles overhead.

With the Zeros joining the fight the remaining dive and torpedo bombers turn and head back for their carriers. On their way back they're jumped by four Zeros. They shoot down another three before their ammunition runs dry and they break off.

"Ise, Fuso enemy attack waves are destroyed or returning to their carriers. We are launching a retaliatory strike."

"Understood Kaga."

A few minutes later taskforce Lightning appeared over the horizon and joined up with the main fleet. Despite the damage they received Harusame and Awaji chose to stay with the fleet. With the fleet no longer split Kaga and Hiryu's fighters are not spread so thin to provide air cover. Twenty-four Zeros are tasked with providing air cover for the fleet while twenty-eight are tasked with covering the torpedo bombers heading for the abyssal carriers.

For the next few minutes the fleet sails in silence save for the rolling of the waves and the roar of engines overhead. They sail out from behind the island and at a range of twenty kilometers and closing is the abyssal fleet.

"Let them come to us." Ise's, Fuso's, and Kirishima's guns rotated, elevated, and fired.

**BOOM!**

The shells found their targets and the abyssal battleships responded in kind. Kako and Kinugasa began to fire quickly followed by Natori, Tenryu, Yura, Kinu, Tatsuta, and Tama. Soon the destroyers got involved followed by the destroyer escorts.

The abyssals continued to close in and the secondary guns soon added their fire into the mix. With both sides closing the Zeros overhead moved away from the battle so they wouldn't have to deal with AA fire. They spread themselves out behind the abyssal fleet and formed a screen to intercept any abyssal aircraft.

The abyssal destroyers moved to their formation's flanks and increased speed. This was countered by the Kanmusu destroyers who moved to guard their flanks. With destroyers largely out of the picture, the abyssals closed to ten kilometers.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

At this range, it's difficult, but not impossible, to bounce or avoid shells. Kirishima manages to dodge a salvo proving that she is still a battlecruiser at heart. Ise and Fuso had no such luck but angled enough so most of the shells bounced the few that didn't were over-penetrations. With the battleships engaged in a brawl, the cruisers moved to reinforce the flanks and engaged. Destroyers played cat and mouse moving forward and firing a few salvos only to retreat. To assist the battleships Kako launched an attack.

"Kinugasa, I'm attacking the abyssal flank."

"Understood. If the abyssals move to reinforce I'll attack as well."

"Destroyers! Form wolfpacks and advance! launch torpedoes at your discretion! Nomi, Kusagaki, Hachijo stay with us, you're our escorts."

The destroyers formed two packs of five and a pack of three. The lead destroyers launched torpedoes at the abyssals as they started taking fire. They weaved around shells and shell splashes while returning fire. The torpedoes broke the abyssal formation as they took evasive action. One destroyer was hit and sank a few seconds later.

"Kaga, Hiryu what do you have for strike craft?"

"We have dive bombers where do you need them?"

"There are two battleships at the rear of their formation. That is your target."

"Understood, launching now."

Kaga and Hiryu turned into the wind and loosed a flaming arrow. It flew for a second before exploding into a group of D3A1 dive bombers. They joined up with each other and headed toward their targets.

Kako's attack was in full swing. Her wolfpacks are engaged in close range knife-fighting. Their tactics are simple but effective. They focused on one target at a time inflicting heavy damage at a rapid pace. The abyssals pulled their destroyers back and the cruisers fired a barrage of high explosive. They were supported by two battleships. A single hit from one of those shells could sink them.

The destroyers used their agility to fall back and avoid fire. The amount of fire coming in made sure some of the shells connected. Isonami, Yuzuki, Shinonome, and Murakumo took moderate damage while Shigure and Hatsuyuki took heavy damage with Shigure's torpedo launcher detonating do to a direct hit from a 20 cm (8 in) high explosive shell. The explosion started a fire that cooked off ammo stores for her AA guns.

The abyssals pressed forward. Karukaya and Aoi launched a spread of torpedoes and forced them to go evasive. Kako, Natori, Tama, and Tenryu covered the destroyers retreat with an unending barrage of high explosive. Tenryu and Natori moved up and fired a widespread of torpedoes. The abyssals are spread out and maneuvering but put enough fish in the water and one is bound to hit.

**BOOM!**

A torpedo strikes a cruiser disabling it. Tama finishes it off with multiple hits to its citadel. The abyssals keep pressing and Ayanami spots the wake created by torpedoes, "TORPEDOES!"

They maneuver wildly to avoid them. Tama splits the gap between two while Kako jumps over three. Natori slightly alters her course while the destroyers dance around them. Tenryu manages to avoid three but that puts her in the path of another two. She barely dodges a forth and a bolt of lightning shoots through her.

**BOOM!**

"AHHHHHH! Son of a-!" The torpedo damaged her screws and rudder limiting her ability to maneuver and cutting her top speed in half. Her crew works at a frantic pace to stop the flooding and repair what damage they can. They sealed off the flooded compartments and started counterflooding so she could keep her balance. Destroyers closed in to finish her off and her guns spoke in defiance. She scored multiple hits on the closest destroyer forcing it to disengage.

With four more closing Nomi, Kusagaki, and Hachijo put themselves between Tenryu and the destroyers. With her support, they quickly sink another destroyer and cripple a third forcing the remaining two to retreat. Kako moves up to assist. She fires at the closest cruiser destroying one of its gun batteries and damages it further with another two salvos. It limps away and switches fire to the destroyers. With their counter-attack failing the abyssals pull back.

"Tenryu! You alright," Nomi shouts as she sails beside her.

"I can still fight."

"Shigure," Kako turns. She is shaking as she leans on Yunagi who runs her fingers through her hair. Her clothes are burned away where her torpedo launcher was showing the extent of the damage. Her skin has third-degree burns around where the launcher was and shrapnel is embedded into her back.

"Shigure?"

"I-It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know, I know. I need you to stay strong, can you do that?"

She nodded, "Y-yeah," she mumbled into her shoulder.

Kako watched with a sorrowful look. Sending Shigure, Tenryu, and Hatsuyuki back for repairs was a bad idea. With the fleet, they had protection from enemy fighters, ships, and submarines. If they were ambushed on their way back to Okinawa they wouldn't stand a chance. She could send them back to Kaga and Hiryu where they would be relatively safe from the battle.

"Tenryu, Hatsuyuki, Shigure do you want to retreat back to the carriers?"

"I'm not running," Tenryu answered.

Kako nodded and turned to Hatsuyuki. She hissed in pain but gave a shake of her head. "They will have to do better than this."

Now she turned her attention to Shigure who slowly pushed herself away from Yunagi. "I can still fight."

Kako nodded, "Alright."

"Kako come in."

"Go ahead Kinugasa."

"The abyssals have weakened their flank, I'm attacking now."

"Understood. If the abyssals try and reinforce we will attack. Good luck, out."

Eighteen dive bombers roar overhead their engines drowned out by gunfire. They spot their targets and form up into six groups of three. Ten Zeros dive on the fleet strafing any abyssal in their sights and draw the AA fire to them. The first group dives, three seconds later the second group dives and then the third group. The first group drops its bombs.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

The battleships started taking evasive action and their AA guns targeted the second group. They were already pulling out of their dive and their bombs slammed into their targets. The third and final group had the undivided attention of their AA guns and the guns of the entire abyssal fleet. It did little and they dropped their bombs... and a colossal explosion followed that resonance through the air.

A gazer of fire blasted up from one of the battleships. One of the bombs had punched through the deck and detonated the main magazine. By the time the smoke and fire cleared the battleship had already sunk. The abyssals kept fighting not caring about the explosive loss of one of their battleships. Compared to the first the second battleship got off fairly light. The bombs had destroyed one of its guns, started fires, and destroyed some of its AA guns but it's still combat-capable. The Zeros continued to weave through the fleet strafing destroyers and cruisers trying to detonate depth charges or torpedo tubes.

With Kinugasa pushing the abyssals tried to reinforce their weakened flank but when Kako spotted this she attacked. In the middle of it all Ise, Fuso, and Kirishima were pushing the enemy battleships back. Ise avoided a salvo and fired. All twelve of her shells punched through the citadel armor and detonated. The abyssal glared at her as it sank to its knees and fell backward.

She turned her attention to the battleship Kirishima was fighting and fired. Nine of her shells found their mark and blew huge chunks of skin from the abyssal. Kirishima followed this up with her salvo staggering the abyssal. Its head snapped up and locked eyes with Ise. With a deafening scream, it charged her. Ise unsheathed her katana and it let out a quiet 'ting.'

She blocked the abyssal's wild swing and forced its hand away from her. She launched a quick series of slashes leaving its citadel covered in deep lacerations. It screeched in rage and charged her. Ise stepped aside and decapitated it sending it tumbling into the ocean where it promptly sank. She could see Fuso engaging the retreating abyssals. She sheathed her katana turned her guns on a retreating cruiser and fired.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Eight shells found their mark and tore through its citadel. Fire spewed from the holes created and it crashed into the ocean. The abyssal fleet is retreating and is a shadow of its former strength. Kaga's and Hiryu's planes would deliver the final blow.

The Zeros arrived at the last reported position of the carriers only to find open ocean. They spread out in a search pattern to find them. Fifteen minutes pass before a Zero reports a single carrier with light escort. The bombers change their heading.

They dive to the deck and fly at wave top level. As they close long-range flack fire begins but it is sporadic and inaccurate. Behind them, the second group of bombers splits into three groups of three and target the escorts. The main group drops their torpedoes and bank away. The carrier had been crippled by I-2 and the torpedo bombers finish what she started.

With one enemy carrier sunk and two destroyers about to join it, Kaga and Hiryu recall their planes while the fleet prepares for shore bombardment. At sixteen forty hours, the bombardment begins.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

**A/N**

**I will be taking a break from this story so there will not be a chapter next week.**


	22. Chapter 22

Fuso POV

"Fuso, this is Sergeant Shoko we need fire support at the following coordinates!"

"Understood."

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

"Affect on target?"

"Good hits!"

"Understood, out."

For seven days, there has been near unending fighting for Miyako-Jima. Due to this three of the four supply ships sent to resupply us had to return to Japan instead of Okinawa as we had already depleted the stores of food they had reserved for us. Our supply shortage is made worse by the probing attacks from the abyssals. Throughout the day and night our destroyers and cruisers are involved in multiple skirmishes and some of them require Kirishima and I get involved and in others, Kaga and Hiryu assist eating through more of our supplies.

The troops are in a desperate struggle to hold their positions against an abyssal counter-attack and we can only provide limited support. We are almost like observers to the battle and I hate that.

**Grrrrrrrr.**

I glanced at Kinu and briefly saw her rub her stomach. To conserve our supplies we started eating less and it has worked but it causes us a large amount of discomfort. It's worse for Kirishima, myself, Kaga, and Hiryu as we need more food. Kaga and Hiryu have it worse as they need to resupply their planes with ammunition, bombs, fuel, and replace planes they lose on top of what they need for themselves. Because of that, they receive more food then the rest of the fleet and its easy to see that they disagree with that.

**GRRRRRRRRRR!**

"Fuso."

"I'm fine Kinugasa."

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

I quietly hissed in pain. Kinugasa cleared her throat. "No, you're not. Go eat Fuso that's the fifth time your stomach has rumbled in the past thirty minutes."

I winced from another spike of pain as my stomach rumbled again. "Alright."

She nodded, "Satsuki, Uzuki escort her to the supply ship."

"Ma'am!"

"I don't need an escort."

"You're getting an escort Fuso. I don't want what happened to Ise to happen to you."

"…Alright."

Her eyes filled with regret, "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine. Ise got lucky. I might not have that same luck."

I broke away from the fleet with my escorts. A few minutes later I noticed Uzuki sneaking glances at me like she wanted to say something. I didn't push and eventually, she worked up the courage, "I'm glad you didn't argue with Kinugasa-san."

"She had a good point. I do need to eat." She nodded and played around with her hands. "What are you nervous about?"

"N-nervous?"

"Uzuki, I can tell you are nervous." She continued to fiddle with her hands and mumbled something.

"I didn't hear you."

She took a deep breath, "I don't like seeing you hurt," She quietly said.

"Uzuki, we are at war. All of us are going to be injured at some point."

"I know! And I hate that. I wish I was a battleship or a carrier, then I could actually protect you."

Her head tilted down and her whole body seemed to slouch. I sighed and placed my hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to be a battleship or carrier to protect us. You are a destroyer, an escort for the fleet. And as a destroyer you protect the fleet greatly, far batter than a battleship of carrier could."

"Really?"

"Indeed. You protect the fleet from submarines and destroyers allowing the cruisers and battleships to deal with larger threats. Your torpedoes give you a punching power far above your displacement. Your job is to protect the fleet and you excel at that."

She wrapped her arms around my stomach and nuzzled her head under my ample chest. I stood there for a minute before I awkwardly hugged her back. She pulled away a few seconds later and beamed at me. "Thanks, Fuso-sama."

I smiled, "You're welcome. Now get back in formation."

She bowed slightly and sailed into formation. "Don't say a word." I could sense Satsuki looking at me and knew she was smiling. "My lips are sealed."

We sailed in confrontable silence for a while until it was broken by artillery fire.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

I could see smoke rising from the island. A group of D3A1s made their dive and pulled out before heading back to their home carrier. I could see the flashes on the horizon from Kirishima's guns followed by the smaller flashes from the cruisers.

"Fuso, do you read?"

"What do you need Commander?"

"Just want to know how the fleet is doing."

"We are doing alright sir," my stomach rumbled loudly and I felt my face heat up. He definitely heard that.

"I have news regarding the supplies four replenishment ships just left Sasebo and will arrive in forty-six hours."

"That is good to hear sir."

"Indeed. I have more news, Harusame, Awaji, Tenryu, Shigure, and Hatsuyuki are fully repaired and will join the convoy. Ise's repairs should be finished by the time the convoy arrives. They are eager to rejoin the fight."

I smirked, "That is good to hear sir."

"That's not all Furutaka is with the convoy as well."

I smiled, "I'm glad to hear she has recovered."

His voice became serious, "What is the situation with the abyssal fleet?"

"Still probing attacks sir. They are fighting a war of attrition we can not win."

"I know. I had a plan that called for the fleet to attack Ishigaki but it was shot down."

"What about the submarines sir, have them form a blockade around the base and they can ambush the abyssals who try to leave," I stopped when I realized what I said. "Sorry sir I was out of line."

He was quiet for a few seconds, "Yes you were but you bring up a good point so I will ignore it. Out."

I felt the tension leave my body. I thought he was going to discipline me. I silently scolded myself for that slip-up.

**GRRRRRRRRRR!**

Uzuki gripped her stomach and groaned in pain. Satsuki seemed to be handling it better but the slight twitches of her face showed her discomfort.

"Both of you need to eat."

"I'm fine Fuso," her stomach grumbled in disagreement.

"You're not. I had this same conversation with Kinugasa. You are eating when we get to the supply ship."

Uzuki looked like she wanted to argue but another rumble of her stomach and her resolve crumbled, "Yeah eating sounds good."

I turned my attention to Satsuki and she held her hands up, "No argument here food sounds amazing." Her stomach rumbled and her cheeks dusted pink, I chuckled at how embarrassed she looks.

"Fusooooooo," she wined.

I stopped chuckling but still smiled, "Alright, let's go eat."

Satsuki and Uzuki talked about various topics to distract themselves from their hunger. I listened but didn't join in. I glanced upwards and five Zeros sailed overhead. They are quickly followed by six D3A1s. Their markings indicate they are from Hiryu.

With our aforementioned supply situation, Kaga and Hiryu switch who provides support and they limit the number of planes they send for support missions. Replenishing one carrier at a time saves supplies for the rest of the fleet and with them limiting air support they don't consume as much and they can stay on station for a longer period.

A few minutes later my spotters reported the supply ship on the horizon. Since it is such an important assist the destroyer escorts of taskforce Lightning are vigilant for any threats to the ship.

"Finally, for a second I thought my cooks would mutiny."

"Come on don't exaggerate Uzuki."

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

She wined and gripped her stomach while glaring at Satsuki.

"Tell your cooks to quit complaining. You will be resupplied in a few minutes."

"Don't worry, my crew is already on it."

We boarded the ship and Uzuki rushed to the mess. Satsuki didn't rush but she's certainly wanted to get to the mess quickly. I wasn't in a rush like they are but I did walk a little faster. The crew didn't complain about them and saluted when they passed. Uzuki and Satsuki didn't notice but I returned it. A lady must show respect.

They were already eating when I entered the mess. The delicious smell of food caused my stomach to growl like a bear. I grabbed a plate and got my food and sat down with Uzuki and Satsuki who had sat with Kaga and Tama. I spared them a quick nod and started eating. Unlike Uzuki and Satsuki I paced myself but I did eat quickly. It was only after five minutes of constant eating that my hunger pains lessened to a degree that I could slow down and actually enjoy my meal.

"Tama."

"Nya?"

"Please clean your face."

Uzuki started laughing, "It looks like you, hahahahaha!"

I looked at her, "How did you get food in your hair?"

"I might have gotten carried away nya."

I shook my head in disbelief as Satsuki started laughing. She blushed bright red and cleaned her face with a napkin. "Better nya?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Tama why do you always say 'nya' when you talk?"

"I don't know nya. I just do."

With Tama and the sisters engrossed in their own conversation I asked Kaga, "What is the situation on the ground?"

"It is a stalemate. We push them they push back. We can't break through their defensive line not without heavy support." A frown marred her face.

"The Commander told me four supply ships had departed Japan along with Furutaka. Ise, Harusame, Awaji, Tenryu, Shigure, and Hatsuyuki will join the convoy at Okinawa and reinforce us. Once we have our supplies taking the island will be easy."

"Hm. I'm glad to hear Furutaka is well. Have you told the others?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise." I started eating again and saw her lips curve upward into a tiny smile.


	23. Chapter 23

Asagiri POV

I'm part of a small squadron on patrol off the coast of Miyako-jima. There are five of us: myself, Shinonome, Ayanami, Isonami, and Tatsuta who is the leader of our squadron. The objective of our small force is to ward off any abyssal raiders, perform anti-submarine warfare, and, if an opportunity presents itself, destroy abyssal cargo ships. I highly doubt we'll find any convoys to raid as they are few and far between and from our submarines' reports the ones they do find are heavily guarded.

The abyssals have been active in the area we are patrolling. Just last night a cruiser action had taken place, thankfully no one was hurt and the abyssals were driven off. It wouldn't surprise me if we got into a skirmish tonight. I hope we don't find any submarines. Finding a submarine in the day is difficult enough but you can spot their periscope and have a chance to avoid their torpedoes. At night, sonar is your only chance. That's why we have adopted a Diamond formation it gives us the best coverage for both sonar and radar.

I can see how tense the others are and despite the dangers that could be lurking in the night I've always enjoyed it. The beautiful night sky always takes my breath away and with us being so far away from the cities it's breathtaking. Someday, I'm going to paint a starry night sky.

"Still can't believe you like the night," Isonami muttered.

I smirked but didn't say anything. She probably didn't know I heard her and I see no reason to tell her otherwise. That's the usual reaction when I tell my sisters that I enjoy the night surprise and disbelief. I remember when I told Tatsuta about it. She asked me why I seemed so excited about a night patrol. I remember the look on her face when I told her, plain disbelief. That is a point of pride for me, I managed to crack her stoic attitude, much to her annoyance.

**CRACK! BOOM!**

Lighting arched across the sky followed by a deafening thunderclap. I could barely see through the rain as it started coming down, hard. A louder thunderclap followed and I shivered.

"What the hell, I thought it was supposed to be a clear night."

"Weather always has a certain degree of unpredictability but I've never heard of a storm forming so fast."

"This actually follows a pattern."

"How so?"

"Ever since the abyssals showed up the weather has become far more unpredictable and violent."

"So now the abyssals control the weather, fantastic."

"I'm not saying they do, but maybe them showing up has _something_ to do with it."

"Enough. Interesting as that is we are on patrol and about to enter a storm. Stay alert."

"Ma'am."

"Understood, Tatsuta-san."

A wave crashed into me and I shielded my eyes from the saltwater. Another wave crashed into me and I shivered slightly from the cold water.

"Stay close!" I waved crashed into Tatsuta and she glared at the ocean as if it had wronged her.

I made sure to keep Shinonome and Ayanami in my peripheral vision. The storm continued to get worse and the waves tossed us around. A wave crashed into my chest and my balance was thrown off. I quickly righted myself just as another wave blinded me for a second. I cleared my vision only for another wave to crash into me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them _another_ wave smashed into my port side throwing me to starboard. I frowned and tried to correct my course only for _another_ wave to crash into my port quickly followed by _another_ slamming into my stern. I feel like the storm has targeted me.

"Shinonome, do you read!?" Nothing but static.

"Ayanami, Isonami, Tatsuta do you read me!?" Silence is my answer.

"Great, just great."

I raised my hand to shield my eyes from another wave. Another, far larger wave, nearly swallowed me whole. A lightning strike lit up the sky and my body tingled from the electric discharge. This was quickly followed by the roar of thunder and another lighting strike that looked like veins running across the sky. It was strange through the lighting seemed to be red instead of blue-purple. I blinked and it was gone.

**CRACK! BOOM!**

"AHHH!"

A massive red lightning bolt struck the ocean a few hundred meters ahead of me. My whole body tingled and I saw small red electric arks run up my legs. I grit my teeth from the pain I felt. The storm is getting more violent the longer I'm in it.

"This is not right, I need to get out of this storm soon."

There's just one problem, a thick fog has settled and I can't see anything further than one kilometer. For all I know this storm is dozens of kilometers wide and it could be even larger. The only real choice I can see is continuing my course heading into the howling wind. The wind has to be pushing two-hundred Kilometers pre hour so the storm is rapidly moving North. If I continue South that should limit the time I'm in the storm, hopefully.

I'm not sure how long I traveled through the storm. I was drenched from the pouring rain and the constant battering of waves. I shivered from the cold as it pierced my body. I swear the air temperature is getting colder the longer I'm in the storm. I rubbed my hands together trying to warm them up.

Slowly I noticed the storm easing up. The wind slowed, the rain lightened up, the waves weakened, and the cold subsided. The dark clouds slowly turned to a dark gray, then gray, and finally a light gray as they slowly parted. Sunlight began to peek through the clouds and while the seas are still rough and the wind is still blowing its not as severe as it was.

I sighed in relief, "Okay, now to contact Tenryu. Tenryu, do you read? I was split from the force by the storm." Static.

"Tatsuta, do you read?" Nothing.

"Shinonome, Ayanami, Isonami please respond." Silence.

"Tatsuta do you-Ha, prey," a voice echoed.

I snapped around and trained my guns and torpedoes in the direction that voice came from. I couldn't see anything and my radar is clear.

"Tatsuta, Tatsuta please respond."

"Asagiri? Where are you?"

"Oh thank god. I was separated in the storm. I'm sending you my coordinates. Please get here."

"We are on our way."

My radar picked up a contact at maximum range. I snapped my guns to the location but couldn't see anything. I checked again and the dot is holding position. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I slowly backed up. Then it picked up another contact right next to the first and the blips started moving. A laugh echoed across the ocean followed by a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Yeeeeeeees, the hunt... begins."

"Tatsuta..."

"What's wrong? You sound shaken."

"There are two contacts out here with me. My radar has them but I can't see them. Please, hurry."

'HEY!'

I looked to port and squeaked in fear as a blade came down on my head. I jumped backward and the blade crashed into the ocean with a geyser of water. A single blood-red eye glared at me, blazing with hate. I stood frozen as I stared at this... monster. In its right hand is a jagged blade that's as tall as I am. Its left hand is a shark and its mouth is filled with razor-sharp teeth. Its beady red eyes seem to burn. Its rigging is a twisted black mass that sits on its back and it pulsates periodically. Long, dark tentacles are wrapped around its arms, citadel, and legs. It lacks the dark armor they wear exposing its pale white skin.

I trained my guns at its citadel, "What the hell are you!?"

"...I'm you." With an inhuman scream, it charged me. I jumped backward and then rolled under its next swing. I turned to face her and leaned back to avoid its sword and I felt it graze my neck. Instead of following through it brought the sword back and hit me with the hilt. I staggered to port and a burning pain spread across my chest. I ducked under the next swing and rushed her. I hit her with a left hook followed by a right. It caught my next swing and pulled me closer before it headbutted me. I jumped out of the sword's effective range and fired.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Two shells hit its citadel but the other two were cut in half by the sword and exploded harmlessly. I fired again and it jumped over the shells while bringing the sword down. I got behind her and kicked her in the stern. It felt like I kicked a battleship. She turned around with a quick slash and I felt the wind off of it. It closed to where the sword is useless and punched me in my citadel. The air in my lungs was forced out leaving me gasping. It slashed across my citadel leaving a deep wound that **burned.**

I staggered backward and fell to my knee. Tears ran down my cheeks from the intense pain. I pulled my hand away from my chest... and saw red... so much red.

"Pathetic," it snarled.

**CLASH!**

I felt sparks rain down on my face and a large sword slipped into my vision.

"Get her out of here." With that, Ayanami shot off kicking up a rooster tail of water behind her.

I groaned and forced myself to stand. I grit my teeth and held my bloody hand to my chest. "Asagiri!"

I waved Shinonome off, "I can still fight and sail, don't worry about me." The look she sent me told me everything I needed to know but she nodded anyway.

"We need to get out of here."

"What about that," I pointed to the abyssal that Ayanami is fighting.

"Worry about that later. Multiple abyssals are closing in on us. The weather has forced Kaga to ground her planes. We're falling back to the fleet."

"Alright, lead the way."

"Ayanami! We're retreating!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

"They're closer than we thought. Increase speed, ahead full," Tatsuta ordered.

"Ayanami! You can fight it later! Come on!"

I didn't hear what she said put a second later she appeared beside me with her sword. Worry is written across her face and I gave her what I hope to be a reassuring smile.

"What was that thing?"

"Some type of abyssal we haven't seen before."

"Like the demons?"

"No, that thing is not a leader," she ran her fingers across her sword, "It's good with a blade I'll give it that."

"Ayanami, when did you get a sword?"

"...I don't know."

"Fuso do you read?"

"Go ahead Tatsuta."

"Asagiri engaged an unknown abyssal and has heavy damage. We are being pursued by an enemy squadron. Stand by for combat."

"Understood."

**CRACK! BOOM!**

"Come on, I thought the storm passed us."

"It did."

"Then where did this one come from?"

**CRACK! BOOM!**

"LOOK!"

"...No way."

I looked over my shoulder, okay now the blood loss is getting to me because it looks like they summoned a storm. I blinked, and I blinked again, the storm is still there. It started to swirl and shrink before it disappeared taking the abyssals with it. I stared in shock for a moment. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes and when I opened them the storm is still gone.

I looked to Ayanami and Shinonome, "You saw that, right?"

"...Yeah. So the abyssals do control the weather... Huh."

"I don't think they can control the weather."

"Then how the fuck do you explain what just happened!?"

"Enough. As interesting as that was we have more important things to worry about. Asagiri, how are you doing?"

I hissed, "I can still fight, although, I'm more of a liability than an asset."

"Hm, Ayanami stay with her. Shinonome, Isonami you are our escorts. If you pick something up or you think you see something let me know."

"Ma'am."

"Understood."


	24. Chapter 24

Ise POV

"Ah, this is... mmmmmm."

I sighed in bliss from the hot water in the baths. For some reason, they serve to repair us and are a perfect place to relax in. With the convoy arriving in an hour, I wanted to enjoy the baths one more time. Once we left for Miyako-jima I had no idea when I would get to experience this again. Everyone had the same idea I did.

Shigure, Harusame, Awaji, and Hatsuyuki are in a splash fight with each other and Tenryu either hasn't noticed or doesn't care as she reads her book. I shifted to get into a more confrontable potion and sighed in content. I'm not sure how long I sat there enjoying the hot water, eventually, I heard Tenryu stand up and get out of the baths. A quick check revealed that the convoy would arrive in fifteen minutes. I stretched and climbed out of the water. I grabbed a towel and started drying off. "Hey, the convoy is arriving in fifteen-minutes."

"...Fine," Shigure sighed. "Alright girls, playtime is over."

"Awwww."

"Come on, just a few more minutes."

"Nope, I'm not falling for those puppy eyes this time."

Harusame pouted adorably and crossed her arms with a small huff. I watched with a smile and finished getting dressed before I left. I made my way to the dock and surprisingly I didn't find Tenryu there. I wonder where she is. It doesn't matter, she'll be here before the convoy arrives.

The weather is nice so it should be an enjoyable two days at sea. I hummed as I felt the cool sea breeze. I could hear someone approaching from behind me but I didn't acknowledge their presence. They stepped up beside me and I opened my eyes to see the Commander.

"It is a beautiful view."

I hummed in agreement. We stood in silence for a minute, "What's the situation on Miyako-jima?"

He sighed, "It is a stalemate. The abyssals haven't tried to retake the sea but they constantly skirmish with the fleet. Our forces on the island have been unable to break their defensive line. With the supplies from the convoy, we should be able to take the island."

"Hmmm. Demons?"

"None so far. Although, satellite imagery reports strange weather patterns around Taiwan. No one knows why but the admirals agree it is nothing good."

"Thanks for the information."

He hummed. "Well, this may be the last time we see each other Ise, fair winds."

"Fair winds to you too Commander."

He turned and walked away, "There is going to be a familiar face in the convoy."

I turned to ask him what he meant but he had already entered the base. I shook my head and looked out over the sea. I guess I'll know who this familiar face is when I see her. Finally, the convoy appeared on the horizon and I jumped into the ocean quickly followed by Tenryu and the destroyers. As we made our way to the convoy I filled them in.

"A stalemate? The army can't do anything right."

I rolled my eyes at Tenryu's attitude toward the army but didn't say anything.

"What has me curious is the weather around Taiwan."

"Awww is Awaji scared of the storms?"

"What!? NO! I said I'm curious about them not scared."

"I blame the abyssals."

"You can't blame every phenomenon on the abyssals."

"Phenomenon? What is that?"

"I think it means 'strange happenings.'

"Strange happenings? That's the abyssals in general."

"Exactly. So we can blame them for everything."

"Ugh. Ise."

"Not getting involved."

"Oh come on!"

"I know a lost battle when I see one Shigure."

"I refuse to admit defeat!"

Tenryu sighed at their antics but didn't do anything to stop them. I tuned them out as we approached the convoy. Six destroyers are fanned out in a semi-circle around the supply ships and in the middle is a heavy cruiser. As I get closer I could make out more of her features. She had three duel gun turrets and they looked to be 20cm guns. She had two quad torpedo launchers and I can see multiple AA guns across her hull. She turned and her lips curved upward into a small smile.

"Ise-san."

I smiled, "It's good to see you, Furutaka-san."

Tenryu sailed up beside me with a small grin, "I'm glad you have rejoined us Furutaka-san."

"I'm glad to be back Tenryu-san. It's good to see you both."

"Um, I hate to interrupt."

"It's fine," Furutaka waved off, "I am Furutaka."

"I am Shigure. It's a pleasure to meet you Furutaka-sama. This is my sister Harusame."

Harusame gave a small bow, "Furutaka-sama."

"My name is Awaji. It is nice to meet you Furutaka-sama."

I am Hatsuyuki. It is a pleasure Furutaka-sama." She bowed.

"Shigure-san, Harusame-san, Awaji-san, Hatsuyuki-san it is a pleasure to meet you."

With interdictions done we formed up and headed to Miyako-jima. Furutaka sailed up to me, "So, what have I missed?"

"A lot. It will take some time to fill you in on what has happened after, you know."

"You don't have to dance around it Ise. I know I almost died."

I closed my eyes, "Sorry, I thought it would be sensitive."

"It is fine. I shouldn't have said it so casually. So, what did I miss?"

* * *

"Hmm. I didn't miss as much as I thought I would. These Demons you told me about, you fought one?"

"Yes, Karukaya-chan saved me, nearly cost her life." I squeezed my hand so tight I can feel my nails digging into my skin. "Never again."

"Ise."

I looked at Furutaka and something flashed in her eyes but it was gone before I could make sense of it. She shook her head, "Sorry, the sun must be tricking my eyes."

I nodded, "Happens to all of us eventually. So, since you're healed will you lead the task force again?"

"I haven't decided. Do you want me to?"

"...I enjoy leading the task force." She smiled but didn't say anything.

Slowly Miyako-jima appeared on the horizon. I can see Kaga, Nomi, Kusagaki, Miyake, and Awaji on the horizon. I looked up as two Zeros roared overhead. They saluted us and continued on.

"Fuso, the convoy has arrived along with reinforcements."

"So I've heard. It is good to have you back."

"You miss me?"

"...Maybe."

I chuckled, "The abyssals try anything during our voyage?"

"They did. Six hours ago Tatsuta's force was patrolling near Kurima Island. They were caught in a sudden storm and Asagiri was split from her force. She reported two contacts on her radar before she was engaged by an abyssal. Her report states it was far more aggressive than standard destroyer-type abyssals and Ayanami's own report backs that up. They were engaged by a squadron of abyssals and began to fall back. This is where it gets interesting. The whole squadron reported that a storm suddenly appeared over the abyssals. It rapidly swirled around them and when it cleared they were gone."

"Sounds like the Commander was right."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we left the Commander told me that strange weather patterns were forming around Taiwan. Storms that appear and disappear within seconds. It looks as though the abyssals have something to do with it."

"...I'm not surprised. If you get caught in one of those storms stay on your guard."

"Understood. Where do you need us?"

"Stay with Kaga for now. You will be a rapid reaction force."

"Understood."

"...Furutaka-san, I'm glad you are healed," I could hear her smile

"Furutaka-sama is here!?"

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"Fuso, why didn't tell us!?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise us? Who are you and what have you done with Fuso?"

"Uranami."

"EEP!"

"Alright everyone let's try to be professional here."

"Kirishima telling everyone to be professional? There is something wrong with that sentence."

"Hey! I now I can be airheaded but I can be professional as well!"

"Furutaka-sama is back!?"

"She is. It's good to have you back sis. I missed you." Kako's voice was filled with happiness.

"I missed you too, sister."

"Alright, I hate to interrupt but we are in an active combat zone."

"Ugh, the abyssals ruin everything," Karukaya grumbled.

* * *

With the fleet resupplied high-command drew up a plan to reclaim Miyako-jima. On the forth, the fleet would bombard abyssal positions from the air and the sea for an hour starting at thirteen hundred hours. At fourteen hundred hours the bombardment would stop and the assault would begin. Once the assault begins the fleet will provide fire support wherever it is needed.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Spotter planes fly overhead and give corrections to their respective ships. At fourteen hundred hours the fleet turns their guns on abyssal positions behind the frontline. They destroy artillery positions, concentrations of abyssals, and strange armored vehicles. Great columns of black smoke rise across the island along with the occasional fireball.

At fourteen fifteen hours requests for fire support start to come in and the battleships train their guns on the coordinates given. Bright flashes on the ocean are the only warning given before the shells slam home destroying anything in the vicinity and churning up the Earth. The fleet is taking out their frustrations that have been building for the past week. The sound of their guns resounded through the air and gave many of the soldiers on the ground chills.

At fourteen fifty hours, the first breakthroughs were reported but the fleet's guns never fell silent. As the battle continues a squadron of Zeros reports a squadron of abyssal fighters inbound. The abyssals turned away and tried to outrun the Zeros. They were lead to three more abyssal fighter squadrons escorting five squadrons of dive bombers. The Zeros disengaged and Kaga and Hiryu ordered their squadrons on patrol to intercept the abyssals while they launched more. The abyssal bombers were split into two groups. Three squadrons headed for Kaga and Hiryu while the remaining two squadrons moved to attack the advancing Japanese soldiers.

The squadrons that were on patrol moved to intercept the second group of dive bombers leaving the first group of attackers to be intercepted by the Zeros launched by Kaga and Hiryu. The abyssal fighters move to intercept and the Zeros went evasive throwing off their shots. They cut through the rearmost formation and gained altitude. They leveled out and spotted the abyssal fighters heading toward them. They couldn't engage the dive bombers until they dealt with fighters but they couldn't just leave the dive bombers alone. Three Zeros broke away while the rest moved to intercept the abyssal fighters.

As the dogfight began those three Zeros dove for the dive bombers but they are escorted by eight fighters. The fighters broke away and moved into a position to jump the Zeros when they pulled out of their dive. Another three bombers are shot down and the abyssals pounce. One Zero is shot down as it pulls up while the other two break away. Using the speed gained from the dive they gain altitude. The abyssals try to follow but can't match their climb.

The Zeros once again have the altitude advantage but are in a poor position to attack. They spend the next few minutes getting into position while Miyako-jima grows ever closer. They get in front of the formation and perform a Split S. They fire into the lead elements of the formation and destroy another two bombers. They turn hard to avoid the abyssal fighters and attack the formation again. A bomber's engine flames out while another one combusts into a fireball. The escorts move in and shoot down one Zero and damage the second forcing it to dive away.

The other Zeros that were tied up now move to intercept. The escorts break off and vanish into a cloud. The Zeros passed under it and the abyssals dived out of the cloud. Four Zeros were shot down and the rest scattered like leaves on the wind. The bombers continued toward their target and began their dive. They released their bombs and broke away heading back to their carrier. The bombs hit their mark and stalled the Japanese advance in the center.

The first group of attackers had been engaged by the Zeros launched from Kaga and Hiryu but their escorts were keeping the Zeros occupied. Puffs of black smoke started to appear around them as they closed in. Both Kaga and Hiryu launched another squadron and they turned to engage. They got one pass in before the abyssals started their dive. Kaga and Hiryu waited until the last second before they started taking evasive action giving the abyssals the least amount of time to correct. The first squadron of bombers failed to hit but the second squadron was already beginning their dive. Kaga and Hiryu once again took evasive action. Hiryu took two hits while Kaga avoided the bombs aimed for her. The third squadron didn't attack, they turned back due to heavy losses.

"Hiryu, status."

"My flight deck is damaged, I should be able to get it operational."

**BOOM!**

In the distance, thunder roared and a storm began to form.


	25. Chapter 25

"That doesn't look good," Kirishima mumbled as she watched the approaching storm. Her force is stationed off the West coast of Miyako-jima and comprises one battleship, herself, one heavy cruiser: Kako, two light cruisers: Tatsuta and Tama, ten destroyers: Hatsuyuki, Shirakumo, Isonami, Shigure, Harusame, Nire, Take, Kaki, Numakaze, Namikaze, and two destroyer escorts: Kunashiri, and Hachijo.

Taskforce fifty-five is stationed off the South coast of Miyako-jima and taskforce fifty-two is stationed off the East coast of Miyako-jima. Kaga and Hiryu are stationed a few kilometers off the North coast and can provide air support to any of the taskforces.

"Kaga-san, Hiryu-san abyssal fighters are approaching."

"Understood."

"Copy, vectoring now."

A squadron of Zeros fly over the fleet on their way to their targets while another squadron is in position to protect the fleet from abyssal air attacks. The squadron radios to their home carrier that there are two abyssal squadrons. The dogfight begins soon after and the abyssal fleet comes ever closer.

The fleet has split into three taskforces. One is closing in on taskforce Lighting, the second is closing in on taskforce fifty-five and the third is already engaging taskforce fifty-two. Kirishima launched her spotter plane to get an estimate on the number of abyssals heading for her taskforce. The spotter plane reported seventeen destroyers, four light cruisers, two battlecruisers, and a battleship and they were in standard formation.

"Destroyers, form two wolfpacks and take up escort formation. Kako-san, Tatsuta-san, Tama-san target those light cruisers. Destroyers, once the CLs are sunk you are to engage the abyssal destroyers. Kako-san, Tatsuta-san, and Kuma-san will assist. Kunashiri-san, Hachijo-san you are my personal escorts."

"Understood!"

"We'll do you proud Kirishima-sama!"

"What about the battlecruisers and battleship nya?"

"I'll deal with the battlecruisers first and then the battleship. If they are not sunk then send a spread of torpedoes their way."

"Understood, Kirishima-san."

"Understood nya!"

"Copy that. This is going to be fun!"

"You better leave something for us Kirishima-san!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

"AHHH! Hey! Watch where you're shooting!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

"I don't think they care about your protests!"

"They will pay for their insolence!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Kako, Tama, and Tatsuta focused their fire on the lead Light Cruiser. It proved to be surprisingly resilient taking multiple hits from 20.3cm and 14cm shells without flinching or slowing down. If it wasn't for the multiple holes in its hull it would have been impossible to tell that it had taken any damage at all. Kirishima found the same was true for the battlecruisers. Despite scoring multiple hits on the lead battlecruiser it didn't seem to be affected in any meaningful way. Apparently the abyssals have decided to give their battlecruisers far greater armor protection at the cost of heavy firepower. Most of the shells it fired at Kirishima bounced or failed to penetrate her armor.

"Since when do the abyssals armor their battlecruisers like second-rate battleships?"

"Oh, you have that problem as well? I thought it was a me thing. This light cruiser is proving to be STUBBORNLY RESILIENT!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

"OW! You son of a bitch! Taste my 20.3cm guns!"

"And we're sure she's not an American in disguise?"

"I have yet to meet any American Kanmusu nya. So I don't know."

"HEY! It's not my fault being in battle gets me excited!"

"But, isn't it your fault for getting excited in the first place?"

"Uhhhh, details!"

"What does that mean?!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

"Kirishima-san, the enemy force we have engaged is heading your way. We are in pursuit."

"Understood, Fuso-san. More abyssals are heading our way! Fuso-san is coming to assist us!"

"The more the merrier!"

"It's becoming increasingly obvious to me that you are an American in disguise."

"I am not an American! Don't insult me like that!"

"Kako-san, Shigure-san keep your mind focused. One mistake and you could be killed."

"Sorry, Namikaze-san," they both said.

Kirishima's guns thundered and disabled the battlecruiser's A turret. Seeing this she trained her guns on the abyssal's gun turrets and fired. She had the same results and completely destroyed its A turret. The battlecruisers realized their AP shells couldn't penetrate her armor and switched to HE. The shells ripped and burned her clothes, they knocked out AA guns and started fires that quickly turned into raging infernos. The heat left blisters on her skin, melted the barrels of her AA guns, and cooked off their ammo. Her crew fought to contain the fires but they are slowly spreading.

Kirishima knew the danger those fires presented but didn't let them distract her. She couldn't help her crew put the fires out but she could stop more from starting. She aimed for the aft guns of the battlecruiser and fired.

**BOOM!**

Her shells penetrated the turrets and cooked off the shells and powder bags inside the turret. This started a chain reaction that spread to the other aft turret and the explosion that followed destroyed half of the abyssal's rigging. Despite the catastrophic explosion the abyssal was still afloat, although, it was combat ineffective with only a single twin mount operational. Kirishima turned her guns on the second battlecruiser but it had fallen back and was using the battleship as a shield so Kirishima fired at the battleship and immediately took evasive action.

Ise-san was right when she said she was technically a battlecruiser, although, she prefers the term fast battleship. Terminology aside she still has the armor of a battlecruiser and although it was strengthened during her refit she is not willing to take that kind of risk.

Kako, Tatsuta, and Tama had finally managed to sink the first of four light cruisers as it finally succumbed to the immense amount of damage it had taken.

"If those other three light cruisers are as tough as that one was..."

"We can knock out their guns," Tatsuta said. "It's not as good as sinking them, but it will save time and ammunition."

"That is a brilliant idea. Why didn't we think about that sooner?"

"Because sinking abyssals is preferable compared to rendering them combat ineffective."

They aimed for the next cruiser's fore guns and fired. Some shots went wide some went long and others fell short but most of them found their target. The 14cm shells from Tatsuta and Tama failed to penetrate the turret armor but Kako's 20.3cm guns disabled its B turret. The light cruisers focused their fire on Tama sending thirty-three high explosive shells her way.

"Nya! This is bullying!"

"Hey! Don't pick on Tama-san!"

"Come on Kirishima-san! We want to help!"

"Shigure-san! Take your destroyers and bait the abyssals into an engagement!"

"Understood Kirishima-san! Come on girls!"

"Harusame-san! If the abyssals take the bait move in to assist!"

"Understood! Leave some for me sister!"

Tama continued to avoid the endless barrage of high explosive shells to the best of her ability. The problem is those three light cruisers have a high rate of fire and a muzzle velocity of nine-hundred and eighty meters per second. It takes around fifteen seconds for the shells to reach her and in that time a _single_ cruiser has another two salvos in the air.

"NYA! This is not good! AH!"

A dozen high explosive shells hit her hull simultaneously. The shells destroyed most of her AA guns leaving her with practically no defense for air attacks. One of her main guns was disabled and three separate fires were started. She turned hard to port and avoided a second salvo but this turn put her in the sights of a third salvo. She avoided most of the shells and the three that hit did minimal damage.

While Tama fell back Kako and Tatsuta continued to fire a hail of armor-piercing and high explosive shells at the already damaged light cruiser. Tatsuta had started two fires and Kako has put dozens of holes in its hull but it refuses to go down. Kako's next salvo slammed into its broadside and thick black smoke erupted from its hull. It rapidly lost speed and heaved out of line but its guns are still firing.

Tatsuta's next salvo started a fire near its funnel. As her guns loaded she noticed the torpedo launchers on the abyssal's sides. The unrelenting fire from Kako had blown away their armor protection leaving them exposed. Hitting the launchers would be difficult as they are not a large target. Her first salvo largely missed. Her second one was better but none of the shells hit the launcher. The abyssal apparently realized what she was trying to do and started to take evasive action but with it rapidly losing speed it couldn't do anything. Tatsuta's third salvo landed near the launcher and started a fire. A smoke screen rapidly appeared around the cruiser and soon Tatsuta lost visual contact. Since the cruiser stopped firing Tatsuta targeted the next light cruiser.

Tama had fallen back and since she no longer posed a threat the two remaining light cruisers switched their fire to Tatsuta. Twenty-four high-explosive shells are sent her way. She dodges all of them and returns fire but with the number of shells constantly on the way she can only fire sporadically. Kako fires as quickly as possible but the durability of those cruisers would make it impossible for her to sink even one of them in a reasonable amount of time.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

"Oh, that's bad."

Great plums of water exploded upward off her starboard side. When the wall of water cleared she could see the still smoking guns of a battlecruiser.

"Now there's a battlecruiser shooting at me. You just had to make this interesting didn't you. Kaga-san can you send a squadron of torpedo bombers our way?"

"Hiryu-san can. What is the target?"

"Enemy battlecruiser, it's not very happy with me at the moment."

She dodged another salvo but instead of firing at the battlecruiser she continued to fire at the light cruiser. Tama also rejoined the battle and added her firepower into the mix.

While this was happening Shigure and her wolfpack of destroyers are trying to bait the abyssal destroyers into an engagement and so far they haven't taken the bait much to Shigure's annoyance. To rectify this problem Shigure and her destroyers closed in. They continued to get closer and closer and then faked a torpedo attack. The reaction was instant. Ten destroyers broke away and engaged them. Shigure started to kite away along with the rest of her wolfpack.

Harusame had been watching anxiously as her sister got closer and closer to the abyssal fleet. She felt disappointment every time the abyssals refused to take the bait but also relief. Now she sweatdropped as her sister rapidly closed in on the destroyers and showed no signs of breaking away.

"Shigure-san is crazy!"

"If those light cruisers turn their attention to her..."

"My sister knows what she's doing," Harusame defended. Then she whispered, "Sister, please... I hope you know what you're doing."

...

...

...

"The abyssals are engaging them!"

"Come on! Shigure-san is counting on us!"

"I hope she leaves some for us!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

"AH!"

"Nire-san! Are you alright!?"

"I'm soaked!"

"She's fine!"

"Where did those shots come from!?"

"Abyssals off our port side! It's the fleet Kirishima-san told us about!"

"NOW!? Talk about bad timing!"

"Do we have any idea on their numbers?"

"...No."

"Greaaaat. Sister! Abyssal reinforcements have arrived!"

"They just had to ruin my fun didn't they! Active smoke generators!"

A smoke screen engulfed the destroyers and while the abyssal destroyers kept firing their accuracy dropped heavily. They broke off their pursuit a few seconds later and rejoined their formation.

"Fuso-san what is the size of the abyssal fleet?"

"Two battleships, two heavy cruisers, four light cruisers, and eight destroyers. It should be noted their cruisers are surprisingly resilient."

"Really? Kako reported this fleet's light cruisers are 'stubbornly resilient.'

"Hmm, interesting."

Eight kilometers behind the fleet a squadron of torpedo bombers bearing Hiryu's markings roared across the sky. Six zeros provide top cover while the rest of their squadron flies ahead to intercept any enemy fighters in the area. When they arrive at the target area they find no enemy fighters, so they begin to circle. When the torpedo bombers arrived Hiryu ordered them to target the battleships instead of the battlecruiser. The squadron split into two attack groups and picked their targets. Both groups are met with a hail of flack as they close on their targets. The battleships start to take evasive action as the bombers drop their torpedoes. The first battleship is hit twice while the second is hit three times. The bombers turned and headed back to their home carrier while the Zeros moved to intercept incoming abyssal fighters.

The first battleship didn't seem to be affected by the torpedo strikes but the second battleship continued its hard turn to starboard. One of the torpedoes had jammed its rudder. Fuso, Kinugasa, and Yura focused their fire on the crippled battleship. Armor-piercing and high explosive shells slammed into the battleship's hull. Fires were started and a small fireball rose from the abyssal as one of its secondary guns was destroyed. Its course took it away from them so Fuso switched her fire to the second battleship while Kinugasa and Yura retargeted the cruisers.

"Kinugasa-san are you sure we're not engaging battlecruisers?"

"They're light cruisers Yura-san. Although, you would be forgiven for thinking they are battlecruisers with how resilient they are."

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Kinugasa didn't flinch when six high explosive shells hit her. She turned her guns on the offending cruiser and fired. Four of her shells found their mark and disabled on of its guns. Kinu and Yura quickly followed up with their own salvos. Unlike Kinugasa's armor-piercing shells their shells didn't have a tendency to over-penetrate and caused severe damage.

Kinugasa aimed her guns at its conning tower counting on the thicker armor to arm her shell's fuses and she wasn't disappointed. The fuses were armed and half of the cruiser's conning tower was destroyed. It fell out of line and slowed to a crawl. A massive explosion sealed its fate.

**CRACK! BOOM!**

"Fuso-san! The storm has arrived!"

"I see. Sink the abyssals before they enter the storm."

"Look!"

A large storm cloud had engulfed taskforce fifty-two and the abyssals they were fighting.

"Ise-san, do you copy?"

...

...

...

"Ise-san respond."

...

...

...

"Ise-san! Are you alright!? Sister, can you hear me!?"

"Calm yourself Kako-san. They can deal with whatever the abyssals are throwing at them. If we want to help them we have to sink the abyssals in front of us first." Fuso watched the storm with concern, "Be careful Ise-san."

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't happy with the first draft of this chapter and had to rewrite it.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Natori-san! can you see the rest of the fleet!?"

"No, but I can see several abyssals!"

"Die demons!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

"AH!"

"Sister!"

"Fuyo-san! Yuzuki-san! Sanae-san needs help!"

"On it!"

"I'm coming sister!"

"Karukaya-san! Ayanami-san! Intercept those abyssal destroyers off our port side!"

"But my sister!"

"Come on Karukaya-san! If we don't sink those destroyers they'll tear us apart with torpedoes!"

"B-But..."

"Karukaya-san! You can help your sister by sinking these destroyers!"

"Alright! Lead the way!"

"These abyssals shall taste my blade!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Ayanami raced toward the abyssals while Karukaya stayed back and provided support with her guns. Ayanami sliced one abyssal in half and cut another one's arm off. Karukaya finished it off with multiple salvos of high explosive shells. She turned her guns on the next target when she saw a glimpse of movement. She turned and saw a blade coming straight for her. She jumped away to avoid it but it cut deep into her mid-section. It came at her again and she ducked to avoid it but was kicked _hard _in the head which staggered her.

**CLASH!**

Ayanami managed to deflect the next attack and drove the abyssal back ever so slightly.

"Karukaya-san, are you alright."

"I'm fine don't worry.

"Alright. Sink those other two abyssals I'll deal with this."

"Alright, be careful," the sound of her guns is swallowed up by the roar of thunder and the crack of lightning.

"Hm, maybe you'll actually be worth my time."

Ayanami shot forward leaving a rooster tail in her wake.

"This is... not good."

Natori hissed as another salvo of high explosive shells slammed into her. She fired back at the offending destroyer and destroyed one of its guns. The fire spread to its magazine and the explosion was swallowed up by the sound of thunder. She has been unable to contact Ise, Kaga, or Hiryu despite her best attempts. To make matters worse her radar is disabled so if more abyssals are on the way she wouldn't know until they are right on top of her.

"Ise-san do you copy!? What is your location!?"

"-an-Natori-copy-"

"Ise-san what is your location!?"

"-ah-r-me-ver-"

"Son of a bitch!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Sanae had fallen back behind her. Fuyo and Yuzuki had activated their smoke generators to try and cover their retreat but the wind suddenly kicked up and blew it away.

"Fuyo-san! Keep up!"

"I'm trying!"

"LOOK OUT!"

An abyssal leapt out of the fog, and sliced open Fuyo's neck before she had a chance to react. She held her throat and fell into the ocean. She started to sink shortly after.

"YOU FUCKER!"

"Yuzuki-san! Get back! Get back!"

"RAGH!"

She rushed the abyssal with reckless abandon. It backed away from her wild swings and lashed out with its blade. Yuzuki recoiled back and held the bloody stump that was her hand. She glared at the abyssal with rage-filled eyes and charged again.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

It blocked the shells fired at it and leapt away. Yuzuki followed the trajectory of the shells and her eyes landed on Sanae.

"Yuzuki-san! We're falling back!"

"NO! I'm killing that bitch!"

"You'll be killed!"

"It killed your sister! Do you not want revenge!?"

"Don't you dare! She wouldn't want me to throw my life away and she wouldn't want you to throw yours away either!"

"RAGH!" Yuzuki launched a spread of six torpedoes and fell back. She aimed them at that abyssal and it easily avoided them but an abyssal behind it is hit and it quickly sinks. Sanae launched a spread of torpedoes and fell back with Natori.

"Karukaya-san! We're falling back!"

"Understood! I'll- AHH!"

"Karukaya-san!"

"I'm okay. That was way too close. Ayanami-san we're falling back!"

**CLASH!**

"Understood!"

"Aww. Running already?"

**CLASH!**

"Is my sister okay?"

"Sanae-san is fine. Fuyo-san is... she was killed."

"...What," Karukaya squeaked out.

"An abyssal ambushed her. We couldn't do anything... I'm sorry."

"Onee-chan, no."

"Karukaya-san we have to go."

"I-I know b-but..."

"Awwww, isn't this just... pathetic."

Ayanami spun around and deflected the abyssal's blade. She forced it back and glared at it, her eyes full of disgust.

"Karukaya-san, fall back with Natori-san."

"But, what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

"O-okay." She turned around and raced to join up with Natori, Sanae, and Yuzuki.

"Hahaha, that's adorable. You're going to die here you know. And I'll make sure to tell her every bloody detail about your death."

Ayanami spun her blade, "You talk too much." She rushed forward and their blades collided sending sparks flying. For thirty seconds they pressed each other trying to break the other's defense. Their blades are sliver and black blurs with how fast they are attacking. They lock blades and stare into each other's eyes. Ayanami breaks the lock and the abyssal parries her attack. She follows that up with her own attack that Ayanami parries. She brings her blade down on the abyssal's neck only for it to block the attack and their blades lock once again.

The abyssal breaks the lock and jumps away. Ayanami is about to attack but she snaps her blade around and deflects shells fired at her back toward the destroyer that fired them. She turns to her opponent and readies herself.

"Heh, you're actually worth my time. Unfortunately, I can't play with you any longer." It leaps back into the fog quickly followed by the remaining abyssals. Ayanami sheaths her blade and enters the fog.

Natori, Karukaya, Sanae, and Yuzuki have escaped the storm, unfortunately, the situation outside the storm is dire. The abyssals outnumber taskforce 52 two to one maybe even three to one. They're stunned at the abyssal force as before the storm they had been evenly matched.

"Ise-san, do you copy!?"

"Natori-san, it's good to hear from you. What's your status?"

"We're still combat-capable. We're behind the abyssal force and are going to launch a flanking attack."

"Understood."

"...Ise-san..."

"What is it?"

"...Fuyo-san is dead."

"...Understood... Once this battle is over, we will honor her and Aoi-san."

Ise cut the transmission and Natori closed her eyes silently offering a pray to Fuyo-san and Aoi-san. Karukaya, Sanae, and Yuzuki did so as well.

"...Let's go."

...

...

A squadron of Zeros fly overhead dodging flack fire from both sides as they move to intercept incoming torpedo bombers. Their escorts intercept the squadron but a second squadron manages to sneak past. They attack the enemy formation from the front and shoot down five bombers. They come back around for another attack run but are forced to break off when abyssal fighters dive on them.

The squadron continues on and soon comes under long-range fire from taskforce fifty-two. They dive to the deck and line up on their targets. The 25 mm guns open fire and 13 mm machineguns follow soon after filling the sky with tracers. Three torpedo bombers target Furutaka but Shikinami puts herself in their line of attack. One slams into her bridge and a second one crashes into her port side starting a fire that is fueled by aviation fuel. One of the torpedos detonates but since it was an air-dropped torpedo it doesn't cause severe damage. The third bomber is shot down by Furutaka's AA guns.

"Shikinami-san, are you alright!?"

"It burns! Make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

"AH!"

Furutaka sighted the offending light cruiser and fired. Her shells tore through the lightly armored cruiser and caused heavy damage. Despite this, it kept its focus on Shikinami and crippled her in a short amount of time. Multiple fires rage across her hull, her fire-control directors are destroyed, and her engines are damaged crippling her speed. She could still fight back though and fired a spread of torpedos toward the cruiser. This forced the abyssal to turn away which put it in the path of Furutaka's torpedos. All of them found their mark and the cruiser sank in a few minutes. Shikinami activated her smoke generator and slowly fell back while Furutaka and Tenryu warded off any abyssal trying to finish her off.

The remaining six torpedo bombers targeted Ise and just like Shikinami had done Murakumo put herself between the bombers and Ise. Two of the bombers dropped their torpedoes early which she avoided and her AA guns shot one down. Ise's AA guns shot down a second but the remaining two dropped their torpedoes. Ise avoided both of them and managed to shoot down one of the retreating bombers.

"Fuso-san, how is your engagement going?"

"They abyssals have reinforced but we're holding. Unfortunately, I can't provide any support until they are dealt with. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Sink those abyssals first."

"They will be at the bottom in ten minutes, out."

Ise smiled, "I know."

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

"Contacts at our six!"

Ise turned around and trained her guns on two very smug-looking abyssals. One was a battleship while the other was a destroyer and their glowing eyes and rigging give away the fact that they are demons. They're uninterested in the battle raging in front of them but the battleship looking at Ise with contempt.

"So, you're the one who defeated B-13. Honestly, I expected more."

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Twelve 35cm armor-piercing shells slammed into the abyssal. When the smoke cleared it was unharmed and looked a bit annoyed.

"...Well, that was rude."

Ise narrowed her eyes, "I hoped that would sink you."

"And why would you want to sink me? I haven't done anything threatening to you. I just want to have a nice, civil conversation."

"Forgive me for not trusting an abyssal. Most of you shoot first and never talk."

"Hmm. Alright, I will give you that."

**SLASH!**

"AH! You little bitch!"

Claws grew from the abyssal's hand as it spun around and slashed at Ayanami. She jumped away but was put on the defensive by its rapid and ferocious attacks. The other abyssal looked over her shoulder.

"Hmm, it seems you're more capable than I thought."

Ise unsheathed her katana and aimed for the abyssal's neck. To her shock, it caught it without looking. It turned to look at her and she wrenched the blade out of its hand. She leapt backward and avoided a swing by its razor-sharp claws. Its claws retracted and it pulled a katana seemingly from its body.

"This is going to be, fun."

...

...

Natori, Karukaya, Sanae, and Yuzuki are sneaking up behind the abyssal fleet. Since their torpedos would be chasing the fleet they had to get much closer then they liked. If they are spotted they would be sunk within minutes, however, with the abyssals focused on taskforce fifty-two and Kaga and Hiryu engaging the abyssal fighters they have stayed undetected.

They fire a wide spread of torpedoes aiming to maximize the chance of a hit. Natori watches the wake trails of the torpedos as they slowly got closer. Every second that ticked by felt like hours and it seemed as though the torpedos are never getting closer. Slowly they closed in and the abyssals are none the wiser. The first abyssal to be hit is a heavy cruiser type. Two torpedos impact its starboard side and it immediately begins to list. A few seconds later three torpedoes impact a battleship and it turns hard to port in response. A second battleship is hit twice while a light cruiser is hit three times and it quickly sinks.

By this point, the abyssals have realized the threat to their rear and start taking evasive action. Two more cruisers and a battleship are hit along with an unfortunate destroyer that sinks almost instantly. Their attack not only sunk and damaged multiple abyssals it also broke up their formation which gave taskforce fifty-two a chance to launch further torpedo attacks. With their attack complete Natori, Karukaya, Sanae, and Yuzuki fell back.

...

...

Ise locked blades with the abyssal demon once again. It has been on the defensive ever since their duel began but it had purposely been on defensive and Ise has yet to break through its defense. It also has a look of disinterest on its face, like it's not paying attention to the duel. Multiple times Ise had seen it look past her at the battle behind her. Despite its attention being split for a few seconds it still blocks her attacks with ease and its insulting. This abyssal should be focusing on her! She is the threat, not the battle going on behind her!

A low growl escaped her throat and her eyes started to burn. Suddenly, the abyssal demon is focusing on her and it seems intrigued.

"Now that is interesting." It adopted a stance and went on the offensive for the first time. Ise went on the defensive parring the abyssal's attacks. Each time their blades collided sparks formed at the point of contact. Ise parried two quick attacks and the abyssal's blade was off slightly giving her a small window to attack. With a series of quick attacks she put the abyssal on the defensive, at least for the moment. It parried attack after attack and Ise put more force behind each one trying to crack its defense. It parried her next attack and counter-attacked forcing Ise on the defensive.

Ise parried its attacks in such a way that the least amount of energy was transferred to her katana which would intern transfer it to her arms. This went on for sixty seconds with Ise looking for an opening to go on the offensive but the abyssal wouldn't give her one so she launched a counter-attack as the abyssal brought its blade around. Their blades locked and they tried to overpower each other. Ise slowly let the abyssal overpower her and them she quickly broke the lock putting the abyssal off balance. Her blade lashed out and left a deep wound on its citadel. It dodged her next attack and counter-attacked leaving an equally deep wound on her port side.

They attacked again within seconds dodging and parring each other's attacks as they tried to gain an advantage over each other. Their blades are but streaks of silver and black to the naked eye. Suddenly, the abyssal breaks away. Instead of going on the offensive, Ise adopts a defensive stance. There is something different about the abyssal's posture but Ise can't figure out what it is. It pulls the handle of its katana and one blade becomes two thinner blades. Ise's grip on her katana tightens.

"Let's see just how good you are."

It through one of its blades at Ise and she blocked it. She was going to attack but the abyssal had disappeared. She spared a glance as the battle behind her. Taskforce fifty-five and taskforce Lighting are assisting her taskforce in the destruction of the abyssal fleet. Her radar wasn't picking up any hostile air contacts so Kaga and Hiryu have air superiority and from the number of dive and torpedo bombers flying overhead, they're going after the abyssal carriers next.

Ise scanned the ocean but she couldn't find where the abyssal demon had gone. It couldn't be hiding anywhere the storm clouds are three kilometers behind her and if it was heading for Miyako-jima she would have spotted it long before it got there. The clashing of blades drew her attention to Ayanami. She's holding her own against the other demon but she has pretty severe damage. The abyssal has taken damage as well but Ayanami is differently in worse condition. Ise wants to help her but without knowing the location of her opponent she would put herself in great risk, but with her opponent hiding she has to draw it out somehow and helping Ayanami looks to be the best way to do so.

Keeping a close watch on her radar she fires.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

The destroyer breaks off its attack on Ayanami and slices her shells in half causing them to explode. This blinds it for a second and Ayanami attacks putting the abyssal on the defensive. Despite Ise directing her attention elsewhere, her opponent doesn't show its self. She prepares to fire again when her radar picks up a target directly behind her. She spins around ready to defend but there's only the open ocean. Again her radar picks up a contact and this time Ise hears a blade being drawn. She turns and blocks but a second blade is going for her neck. She spins her katana and parries it then jumps out of their reach but they're on her again in seconds. She parries one attack and dodges another but that's all she can do. With two blades Ise is constantly on the defensive and the abyssal's attacks seem to get faster and faster.

Her defense started to crack so Ise decided to go on the offensive. Instead of parring the next attack she met it head-on and knocked the blade away. She tried to roundhouse kick the abyssal but it leaned back and avoided it. She came around with her katana and left a deep cut on the abyssal's face from its eye down to its mouth. She cut its throat open and then aimed to decapitate it but it leapt away. It rubbed its throat and the wound healed quickly followed by the one on its face.

The blades dissolved and its hands transformed into razor-sharp claws. It charged Ise. She didn't bother parring its attacks she just focused on staying out of its reach. It stepped forward and Ise dodged its attack but it was too close for her to dodge the next attack. It slashed her stomach leaving three deep gashes. Ise gripped her stomach and her hand is immediately covered in blood and oil. On its next attack Ise countered and cut its forearm off. She rolled away from the next attack and slashed at its other arm hoping to cut it off as well.

She turned and blocked an attack from its newly regrown hand. It grabbed her katana and pulled and pain exploded in Ise's right arm. She let go and kicked the abyssal hard in the flank. She jumped backward and water exploded upward from where its clawed hand had slammed down. Ise rolled under a charging slash and picked up her katana. She spun around to attack, but the abyssal was gone.

She stayed on her guard but after sixty seconds she slowly relaxed. She sheathed her katana and starched her right arm which caused the pain to flare up again.

"Your opponent disappear as well Ise?"

"...Y-Yeah." She turned toward Ayanami and saw her eyes go wide. "Don't worry-"

"Don't worry?! That thing cut your stomach open!"

"It _tried _to cut my stomach open." Ise hissed and tightened her grip on her stomach.

"Ise-"

"I'm fine. I'm not in danger of sinking and my crew is repairing the damage as we speak." Tring to repair the damage.

Ayanami looked like she was going to argue but stopped, "...Alright."

"Kaga-san, Hiryu-san, have you spotted the abyssal fleet?"

"They are off the coast of Miyako-jima."

"No, they're not. They just... disappeared."

Ise and Ayanami turned and there was no sign of the abyssal fleet. Even the storm clouds had disappeared.

"Kaga-san, Hiryu-san recall your attack wings. Send out scouts to search for the abyssal force. Report back anything your pilots find."

"Understood."

"Kirishima-san, Fuso-san reform the defensive formation around the west and south-west side of Miyako-jima. Send any ship girls with heavy damage to the rear of the formation."

"Understood."

"Loud and clear Ise-san!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to rejoin my taskforce."

"WHAT!?"

"They need their leader Ayanami-san."

"Ise-san, you are in no condition to fight! Furutaka-san can lead the task force!"

"I'm not in danger of sinking, I can still fight," Ise said ignoring the complaints from her damage control parties and the pain that spiked through her body.

"...Fine, but I'm staying with you."


	27. Chapter 27

Karukaya POV

The breeze blew my bangs backward and made my shirt flutter lightly. The sun reflected off the ocean's surface and made the already beautiful view truly breathtaking but that wasn't what I was focused on. I was focused on the small Shino shrine at the edge of the cliff.

It has been three days since the battle of Miyako-jima. Three days since my sister and Aoi-san were killed. We honored them right here, on this hill overlooking the ocean. The entire fleet was here including taskforce Lightning and taskforce ten. No one said anything until at the end when Ise-sama offered a prayer for them. After that everyone slowly left until me, Yuzuki-san and Sanae-chan were the only ones remaining.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Yuzuki-san and onee-san walking up the trail to the shrine. Onee-san smiled at me and I smiled back. She walked up beside me and Yuzuki-san did the same. We stood there in silence for five minutes before we turned and headed back down the trail.

"Karukaya-san I'm... I'm sorry."

"Yuzuki-

"No. I need to say it. I was with Fuyo-san when she died. I didn't spot that abyssal until it was too late, if I had just seen it a few seconds earlier she would still be alive," Yuzuki-san bowed her head.

"There was nothing you could have done."

"But-

"No. I was in that storm. I know how difficult it was to spot anything. There was nothing you could do." I stepped up and hugged her. She stiffened but after a few seconds, she returned it.

"Come on. Let's head back."

We made it back to the base after a few minutes of walking. On our way to the cafeteria, we ran into Asagiri-san and Shirakumo-san.

"A day at the beach?"

"Yeah. I wanted to do it ever since we were first stationed here."

"Alright, I'll go."

"Yes," she did a fist pump and Asagiri-san laughed much to Shirakumo-san's embarrassment.

"Asagiri-san," she wined.

"I'm sorry," she said still chuckling, "You're just so cute," she rubbed Shirakumo-san's hair and she jerked away.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Aren't!

"Are!"

"Aren't!

"Are!"

"Aren't!

"Aren't"

"Are! Wait, what!?"

"HA! I wondered if that would work."

"You little-"

"Wait, wait!"

Shirakumo-san tackled Asagiri-san and started tickling her. "Ha-hehehe- stop it hehehehehe, hahahahaha! Stooooooop I can't breathe!"

Shirakumo-san stood up with a smile. "Learned your listen?"

Asagiri-san was still trying to catch her breath. "N-nope. You're s-still super cute!"

Shirakumo-san gasped in shock, "Why you!"

She rolled away from her attack and quickly hid behind me. "Protect me Karukaya-san!"

I stuck my chest out, "If you want Asagiri-san you're going to have to get through me!"

"WAH! Karukaya-san, Sanae-san, Yuzuki-san. How long have you been standing there?"

"We heard it all and for the record, you are very cute."

She pouted and crossed her arms, "I am not. Oh! You want to go to the beach with us!?"

"A day at the beach, when?"

"On the eighth."

"The eighth. What do you say girls? How's a day at the beach sound?"

"Sounds good to me! I just need a bathing suit," Yuzuki-san answered.

"The beach sounds wonderful. I'm in," I answered.

"Well, it's decided. We're going to the beach tomorrow."

"Perfect! I wonder who else would like to go?"

**Grrrrr!**

Her face flushed pink as her stomach made its displeasure known.

Yuzuki-san giggled, "Well, you can invite them after we eat breakfast."

"Do you know what they have on the menu?"

"No idea." Asagiri-san walked ahead and we followed her making idle conversation as we walked. As we approached the cafeteria we started to hear dozens of voices all combined into one. We pushed the door open and the noise rose in volume.

"Well, this place filled up quick."

"You sound surprised."

"It doesn't matter how many times I see it, always surprises me how quickly it'll fill up."

"Come on, let's get our food and see if we can find a seat."

We sat down next to Asakaze-san, Harukaze-san, and Yunagi-san.

"So, you three doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'm not doing anything partially interesting," Asakaze-san answered.

"I'm heading to Uruma tomorrow but after that, I don't have anything planned," Harukaze-san answered.

"I'm going to read a new book I just got," Yunagi-san said.

"Do you want to go to the beach with us?"

"The beach? Sure. Better than just standing around here all day."

"Sounds good to me. I'll just get a bathing suit while I'm in Uruma."

"Reading a book while at the beach on a sunny day, sounds perfect."

"Yes! Eight of us spending a day at the beach, It'll be perfect!"

"Harukaze-san can I go with you to Uruma? I need a bathing suit."

Her eyes lit up, "Sure! I can help you pick one out!"

My sister leaned over and whispered, "I think Yuzuki-san just made a big mistake." I giggled and she smiled.

Yuzuki POV

The next day Harukaze-san and I headed to Uruma to get what we needed. It's smaller than Naha, the capital city, but there are still so many people! A few times I was worried I would get swept away in the sea of people! Of course, when I saw Harukaze-san just pushing past people I remembered I am a Mutsuki-class destroyer and I am far stronger than I look. Pushing through the crowd became very easy after that. With that embarrassing moment behind me, I entered a clothing store with Harukaze-san.

I have no idea why she wanted me to buy my bathing suit here specifically. We passed three different stores on our way to this one. We could have already been back at the base or at the beach but no she was determined to get me to buy my bathing suit here and after ten minutes of arguing with her I just gave up. Hopefully, this place is worth the extra time we spent.

We entered the store and it looked just like every single clothes store we had passed expect their selection is larger. There are several people in the store looking through the various options they have on display.

"Harukaze-san, why did we come here specifically?"

"I already told you, this is the best clothing store in Uruma!"

"Are you're sure that's not just advertising?"

"I'm sure. Come on I'll show you."

I sighed and followed her through the store. Some of the people we passed gave us strange looks but we ignored them. We headed to the back of the store and then she stopped.

"The bathing suits are down that way."

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to get a few things. I won't be gone long." She walked down the aisle and disappeared around the corner. I shrugged and continued on. I looked over the bathing suits on display and picked out a couple that I liked and started to try them on. Eventually, I settled on a cherry red one piece. I nodded to myself and put my original clothes back on. I stepped out of the changing room and looked for Harukaze-san but I couldn't find her.

"Its been thirty minutes where is she?"

I looked around the store for ten minutes but I still couldn't find her.

"Maybe she's waiting at the entrance?"

"Yuzuki-san!" I turned and saw her walking towards me with a bathing suit in her hand.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for the last ten minutes."

"Oh, I had to decide between two bathing suits I really liked."

"It took you forty minutes to chose one?"

"You shouldn't be complaining, forty minutes is good for me. Usually it takes over an hour."

"...Remind me never to go clothes shopping with you. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, we just have to pay for these and then it's off to the beach!"

With the suits paid for we left the store and headed for the beach. I'm still confused as to why she wanted to shop here specifically but, oh well.

An hour later we arrived at the beach. We changed into our bathing suits and this was the first time that I saw the one Harukaze-san had picked. She wore a two-piece bathing suit with a red top and a white bottom. She spun around, "What do you think?"

I smiled, "Looks good."

"Thanks. Yours looks good as well. Come on, we need to find a spot."

We searched the beach for a few minutes before we settled on a spot. We laid our towels down, set up our umbrella, put on sunscreen, and laid down.

"This is lovely."

"Yeah, when are the other girls going to be here?"

"They should be here in a few minutes. I'm going for a swim, want to join me?

"Maybe in a minute." She nodded and headed toward the ocean. I closed my eyes and laid in the sun for a few minutes. The distant sound of people talking drew my attention. I looked down the beach and saw Karukaya-san, Shirakumo-san, Yunagi-san, Asakaze-san, Sanae-san, and Asagiri-san heading our way. They had a net and a volleyball with them.

"Hey! Harukaze-san!"

"Yes!?"

I nodded my head toward them and she rushed out of the ocean, "Oh, they're on! Hey! Set that up!"

"Come over here and help us!"

We set it up quickly and decided on a two vs two. Harukaze-san and I formed one team while Karukaya-san and Sanae-san formed the second team. Asagiri-san would be the referee while Yunagi-san, Shirakumo-san, and Asakaze-san would be the fans.

"The first team to three points wins! Match startssssssss NOW!"

Harukaze-san tossed the ball up and hit it. She sent it far back left and Sanae-san hit it back over the net to me. I hit it back and Karukaya-san hit it back to our side. This went on for a few minutes until Sanae-san hit the ball hard. Harukaze-san missed it and I dived forward to try and hit it but I missed as well. It hit the sand right in front of me and through sand in my face.

"Point to Karukaya-san and Sanae-san!"

I narrowed my eyes, tossed the ball up, and slammed it. Karukaya-san tried to block it but missed and the ball crashed into the beach kicking up a shower of sand.

"Scores are tied!"

"Oh, you're going to play like that are you!?"

"You started it!"

"And now we're going to finish it!"

"Finally! I was getting bored over here!"

I tossed the ball up and slammed it. It sailed over Karukaya-san but her sister hit it back. Harukaze-san hit it back to them and they hit it back to us. I punted the ball to Harukaze-san and she hit it hard. Sanae-san dived forward and hit it to Karukaya-san and she hit it to the far left corner. I jumped and barley stopped it from hitting the ground but I just hit it straight up. I jumped up and hit it straight to Sanae-san. She bumped it to Karukaya-san and she slammed it straight down. Harukaze-san stopped it but hit it backwards. I rushed forward, jumped, and slammed it over the net. It crashed into the beach kicking up a shower of sand and bounced to Sanae-san.

Asagiri-san whistled, "Point to Harukaze-san and Yuzuki-san!"

We didn't say anything. Sanae-san tossed the ball up and hit it. Harukaze-san blocked it and hit it back over but Karukaya-san spiked the ball. I dived forward and hit it over the net but only just. Karukaya-san hit the ball back to her sister and she hit it back toward us. I hit it back to Harukaze-san and she spiked it trying to end the game. Karukaya-san hit it to her sister and she hit the ball toward the far right corner.

"Scores are tied! Matchpoint-"

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!"

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

We looked over and saw Yunagi-san chasing Asakaze-san who had her book secured in her arms.

"Why did you take her book!?"

"I didn't think she would react like this! HELP ME!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"SHE'S CRAZY! HELP ME!"

We watched as Yunagi-san chased Asakaze-san down the beach.

"Sooooooooo are we going to help her or finish the game?"

"Finish the game," we all answered.

"Okay. Matchpoint!"

I tossed the ball up and hit it. Sanae-san hit it back... and Harukaze-san spiked it giving us the win. We stared at each other surprised at how abrupt the game had ended.

Karukaya-san smiled, "Best two out of three?"

"You're on!"


	28. Chapter 28

Tama POV

"I think this is a bad idea nya."

"It's too late to back out now," Satsuki-sama said.

"We could just remove the bucket," Mochizuki-sama pointed out.

"Now you two are getting nervous? You were fine with it ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, but now I'm worried about who else might come through the door."

"Yeah nya. What if Kaga-sama or Fuso-sama come through the door nya?"

"If one of them comes through that door you're on your own Satsuki-san."

"You have a good point," Satsuki-sama nervously said. "Tama-san, help me with the bucket."

"Okay."

We started toward the door when it opened, "WAIT!"

**SPLASH!**

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I heard Satsuki-sama gasp and slowly opened my eyes. I froze in place and a cold shiver when down my back when I saw who was standing in the doorway. Fuso-sama was soaking wet, and she was _not _happy. Her eyes bored into us and I felt the urge to-

"RUUUUUN!"

Satsuki-sama and Mochizuki-sama spirited past me and out the door. Fuso-sama watched them and for a second I thought she would go after them and I would be spared her wrath but she didn't. She turned her fiery gaze back to me and I quickly looked away.

"DON'T HURT ME NYA!"

I dived for the bed and hid under the covers. I heard her mutter to herself and that heightened my fear. What if she was thinking of ways to punish me!? What if-

"I'm not mad at you, Tama-san."

"...Nya?"

"You don't have to hide under the covers." I slowly poked my head out. She didn't have the fiery look in her eyes and she was noticeably more relaxed but I could still see the tension in her body.

"...O-Okay." I pushed the covers away and stood up, "I'm not in trouble nya?"

She rubbed her forehead, "No, but don't do that again," she sternly said.

I snapped to attention and saluted, "Yes Fuso-sama!"

A small smile graced her lips, "Good. I'll have to talk to Satsuki-san and Mochizuki-san later. If you see them will you tell me where they are?"

"Of course, nya. It will be my revenge on them for leaving me."

"...Not the response I was expecting but okay. I didn't think you held grudges."

"I don't nya."

She looked at me for a moment before she headed for the door. "Have you seen Ise-san?"

"Not recently. I saw her eating lunch three days ago but I haven't seen her since."

"That's strange. If you see her tell her I need to talk to her."

"Can I ask why nya."

"There is a plan in the works for the invasion of Taiwan. Commander Shuko wants Ise-san and myself to start planning for the naval side of the operation."

"Okay. If I see her I'll let her know nya."

"Thanks." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. I cupped my chin in thought. It's strange that I haven't seen Ise-sama, at least in passing.

"Maybe Kaga-sama or Hiryu-sama know where she is."

I started to walk out of the room when I head a small splash. I looked down to see that all the water in the bucket was still here and it doesn't appear to be going anywhere anytime soon. "Won't take but a minute nya."

Three minutes later I left the room in search of Kaga-sama and Hiryu-sama. I searched for a few minutes but I didn't find them. The roar of a Zero drew my attention and I watched it head to the docks where it entered a landing pattern. I headed there and found them waiting.

"Kaga-sama! Hiryu-sama!"

"Tama-san? What do you need?"

"Have you seen Ise-sama anywhere?"

"No, Kaga-san?"

"I saw her heading to the Shinto shrine but that was an hour ago. Why?"

"Fuso-sama wants to talk with her about the strategy for Taiwan."

"Hmm," Kaga-san cupped her chin in thought.

"Hey! Tama-san!"

I turned around and Tatsuta-sama, Nire-sama, Take-sama, and Kaki-sama were walking towards us. I turned back to Kaga-sama and Hiryu-sama, "We're sorting!? Why didn't I know!?"

"Actually our taskforce is being split up," Hiryu-sama said. "Kaga-san, Tatsuta-san, Nire-san, Take-san, Kaki-san, and myself are heading toward Yokosuka under Admiral Goto's orders. You, Numakaze-san, and Namikaze-san are now part of the third fleet. Numakaze-san and Namikaze-san have been transferred into destroyer squadron twelve and you are now the squadron's flagship."

I froze at the word 'flagship' but quickly recovered. I didn't want Kaga-sama or Hiryu-sama to doubt me. "Okay. Why wasn't I told of this sooner nya?"

"Because the order just came down thirty minutes ago. Numakaze-san and Namikaze-san already know so don't worry. I sent Tatsuta-san to inform you but, you found us first."

"Oh, sorry," I sheepishly said.

Hiryu-sama waved it off, "Nothing to be sorry about."

"Soooooo did Admiral Goto tell you why you're heading for Yokosuka?"

"No, he didn't," Kaga-sama crossed her arms under her bust. " I know we're going to be involved in a large operation but, I don't know why he split our taskforce up."

"Maybe he was worried about leaving the third fleet understrength nya?"

"If that was true he wouldn't pull us off the front line," Hiryu-sama said.

"We can debate about 'why' all we want but we won't know for sure until we arrive at Yokosuka," she paused for a second, "and we need to depart now."

"That we do. Hopefully we'll meet again Tama-san."

They entered the water closely followed by Nire-sama, Take-sama, and Kaki-sama. I grabbed Tatsuta-sama's hand when she walked by.

"Be careful nya."

"You too."

I let go of her hand and watched her head out to sea. I sighed and head back into the base.

**WHAM!**

"NYA!"

**Thump!**

"Tama-san! Sorry! Here."

"It's fine nya. That's what I get for not paying attention." I grasped the outstretched hand and was pulled to my feet. "Oh, Ise-sama! Fuso-sama is looking for you."

"Tanks for letting me know." She smiled and continued on. I turned and walked down the hallway. I rounded the corner and nearly ran into someone else.

"Tama-san!"

"Oh, hello Asagiri-sama."

"Soooo, I invited Shinonome-san, Uranami-san, Natori-san, and Kinu-san for a game night and there's room for one more. You want to play some videogames?"

"Sure. What are we playing nya?"

"I think it was called War Thunder. Shinonome-san said it was fun but I've never played it before. Come on."

Asagiri-san lead me through the base toward her dorm room. She pushed the door open, "Shinonome-san, you've been trying for ten minutes. I don't think you're going to get a connection."

"You're not helping, Kinu-san. I don't know why it's being so difficult! It worked perfectly this morning!"

"What's wrong Shinonome-san?"

"The game! Anytime I try and join a match I just get pulled into the ground by an invisible chain!"

"An invisible chain nya?"

"Lag."

"What?"

"Lag. That's what causing you to be pulled into the ground."

"How does lag pull me into the ground when I'm 1,000 meters in the air!?"

"I don't know. When you have lag strange things start to happen and you can't really do anything about it."

"This base needs stronger internet!"

"I'm sure the Commander would buy a better router if you just asked him nicely."

"He's not like our first Commander. He's stricter so I don't think asking him to buy a better router is going to get me anywhere."

"Huh, I didn't think you'd answer like that."

"Also, your sarcasm is not welcome."

"There it is," Kinu-san smiled and Shinonome-san glared at her, although, to me, it looked more like she was pouting.

"While Shinonome-san tries to get the game to work have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Kunashiri-san, Hachijo-san, Miyake-san, Awaji-san, Nomi-san, and Kusagaki-san were detached from taskforce Lightning."

"Really, why?"

"Awaji-san told me the abyssals were increasing their attacks on convoys and they needed more escorts. They're on their way to Japan now."

"What about taskforce Lightning? Is it going to be disbanded and merged into taskforce fifty-two or fifty-five?"

"I don't know. If they don't get reinforcements then it's likely they will be merged into one of the taskforces but I don't know which one."

"Well, while we're on the topic, Kaga-sama and Hiryu-sama have left with most of their taskforce and are heading to Yokosuka nya."

"Really? Who's here with you?"

"Numakaze-sama, and Namikaze-sama. We've been merged into destroyer squadron twelve nya."

"WORK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

**THUMP!**

**CRASH!**

...

...

...

"...Oops."

"W-What did you do!?"

"I uh, I broke my computer."

"Why did you throw your mouse at the screen?"

"I didn't know it would break the screen!"

"You have the strength of a destroyer behind you! Even a light throw would shatter it!"

"I didn't think it through okay!"

"Everyone calm down. Other than Shinonome-san's, computer nothing was damaged and no one was hurt."

Shinonome-sama closed her eyes and took three deep breaths, "Okay, I'm good now."

"Well, now what are we going to do?"

"Asagiri-san, don't you have an... X-box? I think that's what you called it."

"Yeah. Give a minute and I'll get it set up."

"So, while she gets it set up, does anyone know why Fuso-san was marching through the halls like she was hunting something?"

"I don't have anything to do with it."

"You know that just makes us think the opposite, right?"

"Uh, Tama-san? Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my frozen state and nodded, "I'm fine nya."

Kinu-sama crossed her arms, "I'm not buying that for a second."

"Come on Tama-san! If you know something you have to tell us!"

"Yeah! Come on, tell us!"

"Okay nya! It might have involved her getting a bucket of water dumped on her head."

"A bucket of water?"

"Someone put a bucket of water on top of a door and when Fuso-san opened the door it fell on her head."

"Who would be crazy enough to prank Fuso-san? Tama-san do you know?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p' when I answered.

"Okay, everything is set. What do you want to play?"

We shared looks with one another and shrugged, "We don't know. You're the one who knows the most about these videogames nya."

"Okay, let's see. How about this one?"

"Sure, why not."

She put the desk in and handed me a controller. "Nya?"

"I'm going to teach you how to play."

I shrugged and turned the controller on.


	29. Chapter 29

Ise POV

My eyes slowly opened and I lightly rubbed them. I stretched like a cat and sighed; that felt gooooood. I looked at the clock and it read 8:05; I need to get up soon but I could lay in bed for a few minutes. As I lay there my mind began to wander. For three days I had the same... dream? I'm not sure what to call it. I don't remember much of it once it ends and it usually ends very abruptly. The last time I had it, which was two days ago, I remembered more of the dream than ever but even then I can only recall vague pictures and a distinct feeling of dread. Just thinking about it sends a shiver down my spine and I'm not sure why.

I grabbed my phone and clicked on Akashi-san's number. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Ise-san! How have you been?"

"Good, what about you?"

"I've been good," she sounded a little tired.

"Are you alright? You sound tired."

She sighed, "I'm fine, just a rough couple of days."

"Abyssals?"

"Yeah. They've stepped up their raiding attacks on convoys and have tried to raid the coastline. Aoba-san's fleet sortied yesterday to intercept an abyssal fleet heading for Shizuoka. They destroyed the fleet but Kiso-san and Nagara-san were so heavily damaged I can't believe they made it back. They're resting now but they still need extensive repairs."

"Thank the gods they made it back. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No. Besides, if you were we wouldn't be talking right now."

"True. I need to ask you something. What do you know about IJN Ise?"

"You're talking about the ship, right?"

"Yes."

"I know her displacement, speed, armor, and armament but I got all of that from you. I know very little about the ship herself. Why?"

"I had this same dream for three days straight but I haven't had it for the past two days. I can't recall much of it other than an a dreadful feeling and a flight deck for some reason."

"A flight deck? That's strange. Hold on... Ise-san I'm going to have to cut this short."

"What happened?"

"Something happened during a summing. They need me ASAP; I'll call you back later. Bye."

"Bye." The call ended and I placed my phone back on the nightstand. I sighed in frustration. I can remember everything I did in the interwar years and what I did in WW2 up to 1943. After that, it's like my memories are being suppressed and I can't figure out why. I could look up the history of my ship but even the thought fills me with cold dread. It's frustrating; I'm a battleship I face the abyssals without fear but the thought of looking into the history of my ship causes me to freeze!

I growled and slammed my fist into the nightstand.

**CRASH!**

"...Fuck."

I heard a groan and looked over to Fuso-san's bed and saw her shifting around. She rolled over and looked at me sleepily. "Ise-san... what did-"

"Don't ask."

She rubbed her eyes and nodded, "Alright." She pushed the covers off her necked body and stood up. "I'm going to get dressed." The door closed behind her and I smiled. I knew that if she was awake she wouldn't have given in so easily. Fuso-san does not do mornings well but you would never know unless you saw her when she first wakes up. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and she stepped out; her hair was fixed and she looked like she had been awake for hours instead of minutes. She nodded at me and walked out.

I tossed the covers off and swung my legs out. I looked at the nightstand and sighed, "Need to get a new one but that can wait." I stood up and entered the bathroom. I exited the bathroom a few minutes later and checked the time. "If they're on time our reinforcements should arrive in ten minutes," I mumbled. I put my phone away and headed for the docks.

After a short walk through the base I arrived at the docks; Fuso-san and Commander Shuko-sama are already here. I walked up beside Fuso-san, "Do we know what we are getting for reinforcements?"

Commander Shuko-sama sighed, "No. I couldn't get the number of ships or their type." The roar of an engine drew our attention to the skies. Three black dots are quickly closing in; my spotters identify them as Zeros and they break as they fly over the base.

"Judging from that there is a carrier or carriers in the force. You recognize their markings?"

"No."

A few minutes later I could see the silhouettes of a fleet. As they drew closer I heard Fuso-san gasp in surprise.

"Yamashiro?"

"Who," Commander Shuko-sama asked.

"That's your-

"BIG SISTER!"

I heard a splash and turned just into to see a blur leap out of the ocean and charge Fuso-san. The blur slammed into Fuso-san and wrapped her in a hug which Fuso-san returned.

"I'm so glad to see you!"

Fuso-san pulled away slightly and lightly kissed her sister on her forehead. She blushed and tried to pull away but she didn't give it much effort.

"Big sister, you're embarrassing me," she wined. A few destroyers started to giggle but stopped when Fuso-san glared at them. One of them ducked behind her sister who then hid behind a carrier.

"It's good to see you, Yamashiro."

I watched with a smile but I felt a pain in my heart.

"...Why the long face big sister?"

My eyes widened and I turned to see Hyuga walking towards me with a smile. She wrapped me in a hug, "It's so good to see you."

I returned it a second later, "It's great to see you, Hyuga."

"I'll give the four of you time to catch up. Yamashiro-san who is the leader of this fleet?"

"Shokaku-san is the leader of the Fifth Carrier Division while I am the leader of taskforce Fuji. With destroyer squadrons eight and eleven we form the Fifth fleet."

"Alright. Shokaku-san come with me, the rest of the fleet can explore the base. Don't cause any trouble. Yamashiro-san, Ise-san, Fuso-san I expect you at my office in seven minutes."

I pulled away from Hyuga and looked her over. She has long silver hair that reaches her mid-back and her eyes are amber in color. She wears a kimono that exposes half of her midsection and a belt with a gold engraving holds it closed. Her skirt leaves her hips exposed but closes up a little further down and a red bow is wrapped around her hips, "You look good."

She smiled, "Thanks, you look good too. How have you been?"

"Save for having to fight the abyssals, I've been good."

"Yeah, I've been briefed about them but I haven't fought them yet."

"Nervous?"

"A little," she sheepishly answered.

"There is nothing to be nervous about; trust me, you'll be fine."

"Thanks."

"So, you're Ise-san."

I turned to Yamashiro-san. She had blue gray-hair with a flower ornament in it and red eyes. She wears a short kimono with an intricate river pattern and the sleeves reach down to her knees. There are two bells at the bottom of her kimono which have small bows directly above them. Rounding out her outfit are her thigh heights.

"And you are Yamashiro-san. It's nice to meet you," I bowed and she did as well.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ise-san."

As we were greeting each other my sister and Fuso-san were greeting each other as well.

"It's great to meet you, Fuso-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hyuga-san."

"So, with introductions out of the way, we need to head to Commander Shuko-sama's office."

"Aww, you're leaving already."

"Sorry Hyuga, Fuso-san and I are the leaders of our taskforces and the Third fleet as a whole."

"Fiiiiiiiiine, but you better come find me after you're done."

"I promise," she smiled and nodded.

"Come on Yamashiro."

"Yay! I get to spend more time with my big sister!"

I waved goodbye to my sister and we headed back into the base which is far more active than it was a few minutes ago. We passed personal and Kanmusu alike on our way to the Commander's office.

'Knock, knock'

"Come in."

"Sir, sorry for being late."

"Don't worry about that, I know how important family is. Now that you are here we can get started."

"The invasion of Taiwan, or operation T, is to commence on the twenty-third. Submarines will be dispatched on the eighteenth and will form a ring around the southern tip of Taiwan. On the twenty-first the Fifth and Third fleets will depart; they will be combined until hostile surface ships are spotted. Once they are spotted the Third fleet will detach and engage them along with taskforce Fuji and destroyer squadron eight. Once we have command of the sea you will bombard the abyssal positions before and during the invasion. The submarines will be in position by this time and will alert us to any abyssal fleet trying to reclaim command of the sea. Any questions?"

"Taiwan is the 'front door' to the South-East Pacific, where the abyssals first appeared. From a previous report by I-29, we know the abyssals have a large fleet base at Magong harbor; they have likely reinforced the fleet stationed there. That's not even counting the fleets they could pull from their territory. I don't mean to sound ungrateful but can we expect more reinforcements before the invasion," I asked.

Commander Shuko-sama sighed, "I don't know."

"Sir, this is going to be a highly dangerous operation. The more Kanmusu we have the better."

"I know, I explained this to Admiral Goto when he ordered taskforce ten back to Yokosuka. He told me we would receive reinforcements but taskforce ten wouldn't assist in the invasion of Taiwan."

"Did he explain why?"

"When I asked he said I wasn't 'high enough in rank to know.' It is not that difficult to tell that a major operation is in the works but only high ranking admirals know anything about it. Unless it directly affects us we won't be informed about the details, right now we will focus on retaking Taiwan."


	30. Chapter 30

Commander Shuko POV

The date is 5/21/15. In one hour the fleet will depart for Taiwan and secure the waters around it. On the twenty-third the invasion fleet will arrive and the liberation of Taiwan will begin. The best estimates we have state the battle will last for two to three months; I don't have much faith in those estimates and don't think anyone knows how long the battle will truly last, I know I don't.

Admiral Goto delivered on the reinforcements he said we would get. The eighth fleet, consisting of the Sixth Carrier Division, and taskforce Kyoto, arrived two days ago. The Sixth Carrier Division consists of the carriers Hosho, Ryujo, and the destroyers Asakaze, Hayate, Nagatsuki, and Sawarabi. Taskforce Kyoto consists of the battleship Kongo, the heavy cruisers Mikuma and Suzyua, and fifteen destroyers. Taskforce Kyoto actually has two battleships, not one. She only spoke once and that was to tell me her name, Tosa.

* * *

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

With a sound that rivaled thunder Tosa-san's 41 cm (16.1 in) guns fired. Ten shells flew towards the target and six found their mark, "That is still not enough." She turned her guns on another target and fired. **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Off to her port side Fuso-san fired another salvo scoring eight hits; her secondary guns began to fire at their target sending pieces of debris flying as they hit their mark. Once the target was destroyed her secondary guns switched to another target.

Far above them, a squadron of D3A1 dive bombers made their way through the skies. As they drop out of the clouds the markings on each plane become clear, these dive bombers belong to Hosho-san. Below them is their target and it starts to take evasive action. The bombers begin their dive and release their bombs; four hits are scored and the target is destroyed. As the target sinks a squadron of B5N2 torpedo bombers fly past it. They drop their torpedoes a kilometer from their target and break off, all of the torpedoes find their mark.

Further down the range Ise-san and Hyuga-san are engaging in a competition to see who can sink their targets the fastest. Above them, Hosho-san's Zeros engage in a mock dog fight with Shokaku-san's Zeros; to their front and off their port side destroyer squadron twelve engaged their targets with gunfire and torpedo strikes.

"You're really... good... big sister," Hyuga-san said.

"Don't worry. You'll be as good as me eventually, if you keep training like this you'll probably surpass me."

"Heh, imagine that, the little sister giving pointers to her big sister."

"Ready for the next part?"

"Ready."

"Alright, let's see how good you're AA guns are." Ise-san looked to the sky and pointed out their targets. Their 12.7 cm guns fired sending shells hurling through the air. The shells exploded in puffs of black smoke throwing shrapnel in every direction. They destroyed the long-range targets with Ise-san downing four and Hyuga-san downing two. They switched their focus to closer targets and their 25 mm AA guns opened up. Nearby Karukaya-san, Sanae-san, and Yuzuki-san are practicing torpedo attacks when they spotted the fireworks show Ise-san and Hyuga-san are putting up. Deciding to get some practice in they added their limited AA fire to the mix. All of the targets are destroyed within forty seconds and they fall into the ocean as burning fireballs.

"Nice job, I told you it would come easily."

Hyuga-san sighed playfully, "I know. I should have never doubted you big sister," she said with a smile.

Ise-san smiled and then sent a knowing look to Karukaya-san who blushed and shyly waved at her.

"Ise-san, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear sir."

"Have the fleets halt their training and come to the briefing room."

"Understood sir. Fuso-san have our fleet halt their training exercises and head for the briefing room."

"Understood."

"Shokaku-san, do you read me?"

"What do you need, Ise-san?"

"Have your fleet halt their training exercises and head for the briefing room."

"Copy."

"Hosho-san, do you read me?"

"I already know Ise-san, we are moving now."

"Understood."

The fleets set their heading for the docks. The carriers recalled their aircraft and they began to land on their flight decks. As they headed back Karukaya-san slowly sailed up to Ise-san.

"Ise-san..."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry if I messed up your competition with your sister."

She looked surprised for a second before she chuckled, "I guess we weren't being very inconspicuous about that."

"...I don't think you know what inconspicuous means."

Ise-san looked at her, "EEP!"

She sighed and rubbed her head; Karukaya-san immediately relaxed, "Mmm, head pats."

"You can be a cheeky little shit sometimes, you know that."

"...Mmm, head pats."

Ise-san smiled at her.

A few minutes later the three fleets interred the briefing room. The room had plenty of seats so most of the destroyers and cruisers sat down but the battleships and carriers stood towards the back of the room. Commander Shuko-sama entered a bit later and made his way to the podium.

"Alright, I know we have already gone over this so I will just briefly cover the plan again. Phase one of the operation calls for the waters around Taiwan to be secured. Once this is complete the bombardment of abyssal defensive positions can begin. Phase two of the operation is the continuation of the bombardment of abyssal positions in support of the invasion. After a secure beachhead is established our troops will push inland which leads to phase three of the operation. You will provide supporting fire and airstrikes for the troops as they advance. You will also protect the beachhead form abyssal counter-attacks to make sure our forces on the island are not cut off. If you have any questions ask them now."

...

...

...

"Alright, I have one last piece of intel for you," he brought up a detailed aerial picture of Magong harbor. "As you can see the abyssal fleet that was at Magong harbor is gone. They have likely moved further into abyssal territory. There will be eight submarines in line from here to here. They will report the position of any abyssal fleet they spot before they engage. Are there any questions? This is the last chance you have to ask them."

"...Alright, let's go kick the abyssal's front door open."

"YEAH!"

"We'll show those bastards why they picked the wrong fight!"

"YEAH!"

"Now that, is what I want to hear! Operation T begins now. Fair winds and following seas."

"Fair winds and following seas!"

* * *

In eleven hours and fourteen minutes, At a cruising speed of twenty knots, the fleets are now between the Miyakojima and Ishigaki islands. The abyssals abandoned Ishigaki island and the islands around it once Miyakojima fell so the military placed a garrison force on the island and they have never been attacked. Of course, if the abyssals find out about the large naval force sailing past the islands that is bound to change.

"Shoho, have you spotted anything?"

"No. I thought we would have spotted something by now."

The fleets have formed two defensive rings ten kilometers apart. The Fifth Carrier division had the Fifth fleet defending them along with taskforce Kyoto while the Sixth Carrier division had the Third fleet defending them. If the abyssals wanted to hit the carriers they would have to break through their combat air patrols and then survive the hail of AA fire that would be sent their way.

"I was not designed for shooting down aircraft," Tosa-san muttered. Despite having a far stronger AA defensive than she was originally designed with it's still fairly light and mainly for self-defense. The only long-range AA guns she has are four single 7.62 cm (3 in) guns. Her close-range AA defense consists of 8 x twin 25 mm guns and despite intense training exercises her gunners' accuracy is still somewhat lacking.

...

"You're nervous."

"N-No I'm not... Okay, I am," Karukaya-san admitted. "I know my AA firepower is... lacking."

"Hey, don't worry about that. You don't have a lot of AA guns true, but the ones you do have are accurate. Besides, you're not the only one defending the carriers."

"I know Ise-sama but, when I look at Kagero-san and Asashio-san it just makes that fact more evident."

"Karukaya-san, you have trained harder than any destroyer to keep up with the newer destroyer girls and that training has paid off. But, If you doubt you're abilities that training will mean nothing."

"...They won't get close enough to see Hosho-san or Ryujo-san."

"That's what I want to hear," Ise-san said with a smile.

...

"I don't like this nya."

"Are you bored? Because I'm bored."

"No, I don't like this waiting nya."

"So, you are bored."

"She is not bored Kirishima-san she is alert, as _you_ should be."

"I'm alert I'm just not as tense as you or Tama-san. You need to relax a little the CAPs will alert us if they spot abyssal attackers. Adding to that we have radar so unless the abyssals can teleport... hmm... they might actually be able to teleport now that I think about it."

"See nya! That's why we have to be ready nya!"

"...Nice job."

Kirishima-san rubbed her neck, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you more nervous Tama-san."

"You can relax a little Tama-san; the abyssals can only 'teleport' when those strange storms are active."

"Yeah, and I don't know about you but I don't see a cloud for kilometers."

"Okay nya. Thanks," she smiled shyly.

Kirishima-san smiled and rubbed her head, she hummed in content.

...

"Hold on... I have something."

"An abyssal fleet?"

"No, a single destroyer heading due South at eighteen knots."

"A single destroyer, you think it's heading back to its fleet?"

"Maybe. I've ordered the pilot to follow it."

"I've vectored my plains to head there as well."

"Good idea," Shokaku-san smiled, "There you are."

"Big sister?"

"That destroyer just lead us to an abyssal fleet, and there are four fleet carriers in it," her voice held a tinge of excitement.

"I will inform the fleet. Enemy fleet spotted prepare for combat."


	31. Chapter 31

"Enemy carrier force spotted heading South at twenty knots. Coordinates are as follows..."

"Launching now."

The six carriers readied their bows and loosed an arrow that exploded into a squadron to torpedo bombers, they loosed another arrow that exploded into a squadron of dive bombers. Shokaku-san and Zuikaku-san launched their Zeros to fly ahead of the torpedo and dive bomber squadrons while Zuiho-san and Shoho-san launched a small number of their Zeros to cover the dive and torpedo bombers; The Fifth Carrier Division would form the first attack wave while the Sixth Carrier Division formed the second attack wave.

Ahead of both attack waves, Zeros scanned the skies for any sign of abyssal fighters. One of them would dip their wing every few minutes to make sure they weren't below them. The skies are clear so spotting them wouldn't be a problem, of course, that goes both ways. As they close in on the fleet's last known position one of the Zeros reports dots off its right-wing. At the current range, it's impossible to identify them so six Zeros break away from the formation. As they close in more details became apparent; they are too large to be a single-engine aircraft so that rules out a carrier-based fighter or bomber. A few seconds later they ID them as land-based twin-engine bombers. There are eight of them in formation and there is no fighter escort. With their current heading there is a high probability they could spot the fleet's position and report back. They devise a plan, three Zeros will provide top cover while the other three attack.

Tracer rounds leap from their machineguns and cannons tearing one bomber apart and turning another into a fireball. They dive under the formation and split up; the bombers split their fire between the three Zeros as they come back around. The rearmost bomber has its tail cut off and it enters a flat spin while another bomber has its left-wing set ablaze, the wing snaps off and it enters an uncontrollable spin.

It was then that four black dots are spotted at a range of four kilometers. The Zeros flying top cover alert the other Zeros attacking the medium bombers; the four black dots are identified as land-based fighters and they are rapidly closing in. They dive on the attacking Zeros which turn into their dive, while the abyssals are focused on the second group of Zeros the first group continues to climb. They stop climbing and start to circle looking for the perfect time to attack. That opportunity presents itself when the abyssals start to dive. They pull up after a failed attack run and unknowingly put themselves in the gunsights of the Zeros. Three-second bursts rip three of the abyssals apart and send the fourth spiraling toward the ocean. With the fighters dealt with the Zeros follow the bombers' heading. It didn't take long for them to catch up and shoot down the four remaining bombers. With the fleet's location still a secret the Zeros turned and continued heading South.

The Zeros from Shokaku-san and Zuikaku-san arrive at the last reported position of the abyssal fleet. Unsurprisingly the fleet isn't there and they follow the given heading of the enemy fleet. A few minutes later they spot ten dots above them and to the right of their formation. Seconds later Twenty dots are reported directly ahead and closing fast. Six zeros break off to engage the fighters climbing off their right-wing while the rest of the formation enters a slow climb.

Back with the fleet, the atmosphere is tense. The destroyers are focusing on their sonar listening for any indication that a submarine is near while the cruisers, battleships, and carriers scan the skies. Everyone is tense none more so than the carriers.

Shokaku-san pressed her hand to her ear, she listened to the report from her CAP and her eyes narrowed. She looked to the skies and nodded, "Understood." Her movements didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the division but they kept quiet.

A few minutes later Kagero-san picks up a contact on her air search radar but it disappears a second later. She watches her radar closely for the next few minutes but the contact doesn't reappear. A minute later four contacts are picked up by her radar; thirty seconds later the four contacts become twelve and then double into twenty-four. Kagero-san uses her searchlight to alert Shokaku-san but since she is at the front of the formation she alerts the fleet as well.

"Looks like the abyssals know we are here."

"Yeah, the question is how?"

"Submarines most likely. Keep radio silence with the Third fleet I don't want to give away their position."

"Roger that."

She looked at her radar but the contacts had merged into a single large contact so she didn't have any information on how large the formation was. Behind her, Zuiho-san and Shoho-san readied their bows and loosed their arrows launching the remaining complement of their Zeros. Seconds slowly ticked by as they waited for visual contact. Zuiho-san tightened her grip on her bow, "We know you're coming show yourselves."

"Relax yourself sister. They will show themselves in time, and we will make them regret it."

Zuiho-san looked at her sister who was meditating. She slowly opened her eyes and looked toward a specific point in the sky, "There they are."

Zuiho-san followed her sister's gaze but didn't see anything. She narrowed her eyes and focused... after twenty seconds she could clearly see the formation despite it being fifteen kilometers away.

"It would seem your training is bearing fruit."

She turned to her sister who was smiling at her. She smiled back, "Looks like it. Thanks Shoho."

"It's my honor, big sister."

"Shokaku-sama we have spotted the formation bearing 2-8-0; twenty-four fighters are escorting thirty dive bombers."

"Understood, excellent work."

Zuiho-san and Shoho-san's zeros now have an altitude advantage over the abyssals. As they close in twenty-four dots break away from the formation and start to climb. Half of the zeros enter a climb while the other half position themselves to attack. Suddenly, ten abyssal fighters appear out of literal thin air and most of the zeros break formation and go evasive. Three zeros press the attack; they only have one chance to do as much damage as they can. Tracer rounds raced up from the dive bombers and damaged a zero's engine forcing it to dive away. The two zeros press on and tracer rounds leap from their MGs and cannons; two bombers are quickly shot down and a third joins them as they roar past the formation. Both zeros do a split S as two abyssal fighters fire upon them.

They pull out of their dive turn towards each other. They fire at the other's pursuer and one abyssal explodes into a fireball but while the second takes some hits its not enough to bring it down. The first zero enters a climb turning it's speed into altitude while the second dives for the deck. Puffs of black smoke start to appear around it as the destroyers start engaging. They get a little closer and the cruisers, battleships, and carriers start to fire. The lone fighter is quickly shot out of the sky and the zero begins to climb once again.

With the first group of zeros, they have shot down three of the 'stealth' fighters but have lost six of their own. They have the ability to turn on a literal dime giving them agility far surpassing the zero's but they have two flaws: they have no durability a few shots from the 7.7 mm machine guns could destroy them and they have no endurance. Only sixty seconds after they appeared they began to fall out of the sky, unfortunately, fourteen fighters showed up and reinforced these 'bursts' as Zuiho-san called them.

By this time Zuikaku-san's CAP arrived over the fleet just as their dual-purpose guns open fire showing them exactly where the attack wave is. They only have time for one attack run so they _must _make it count. They don't have time to set up an attack from above so they head straight for them. They gain a little altitude to put them above the formation and then they pick their targets and dive. Machine gun and cannon rounds tear into the lead formation; two of the zeros break off and dive past the formation but the other four pull up slightly and target the rear elements of the formation. MGs and cannons tear into the bombers and the four zeros start to climb. They roll over and position themselves above the formation but before they can attack the bombers enter their dive.

Flack fire was constant once the bombers entered firing range and between the fleet's guns and the fighter attacks, fourteen of the thirty bombers had been shot down. As they grew closer the 25 mm AA guns opened fire; they grew closer and the 13 mm machine guns opened fire. Hundreds of tracer rounds filled the air and ten kilometers away the Third fleet and Sixth Carrier Division can see it all.

The bombers entered their dive and all of them have their sights on Shokaku-san and Zuikaku-san. The sisters take evasive action, AA fire shoots down three more bombers and sets another two ablaze. One aims its self at Tosa-san while the other aims for Shoho-san.

Shokaku-san avoids the bombs aimed for her but not without a few near misses; her sister also managed to avoid the bombs aimed at her. Meanwhile, Tosa-san blew the bomber aiming to crash into to her out of the sky. One of her 7.62 cm guns scored a direct hit on its nose and the resulting debris landed harmlessly in the ocean. Shoho-san's guns blow the tail off the bomber coming for her and it enters a flat spin; further hits from her 25 mm guns tear one of its wings off and it starts to roll while flat spinning. Seconds later it crashes harmlessly into the ocean.

"More radar contacts! Bearing 3-5-1 and 0-5-8 with eighteen and fifteen contacts respectfully! Range eighteen kilometers!"

"Shoho-san, Zuiho-san can your zeros intercept?"

"Unfortunately no; more of those 'burst' fighters just appeared. It will be at least sixty seconds before our zeros can safely disengage."

"Understood."

Unknown to Shokaku-san Hosho-san's CAP was following the second group of fifteen dive bombers. They had spotted them on their patrol but a fighter escort prevented them from attacking. They reported the sighting and following engagement to Hosho-san and asked for orders. She ordered them to pursue so they followed their last known heading. They were just about to turn back when they spotted them; it took them a minute to set up the attack but now they are in position and are just waiting for the signal.

The lead zero wiggled its wings and entered a dive. The rest of the formation followed and tracer rounds raced to their targets. Machine gun and cannon rounds tore into the formation sending five bombers spiraling toward the sea. Ahead of them a group of 'burst' fighters appeared and shot down one of the zeros, two more were rammed and the remaining three Zeros dived for the deck.

They headed for the fleet hoping their AA fire would blow the little bastards out of the sky. Flack rounds began to explode around them but the 'burst' is a small and fast target so the duel-purpose guns struggled to hit their target, they also have to avoid hitting their Zero. The Zero turned hard and climbed putting its self and the 'burst' in front of the fleet. Every AA gun in the fleet seemed to open fire on the lone abyssal and it was ripped apart tell there was nothing left. A second Zero roared over the fleet with another 'burst' abyssal on its tail. It came under concentrated fire from Zuiho-san, Shoho-san, Shokaku-san, Zuikaku-san, Oyodo-san, Nachi-san, Haguro-san, and eight destroyers. It crashed into the ocean and the water it kicked up crashed into Suzuya-san.

"Argh, I'm going to have to wash my hair now, thanks for that," she glared at the spot where the abyssal crashed. The third Zero managed to maneuver kill the third 'burst' fighter by doing a split S. When the Zero pulled out of the dive its belly was meters from the ocean. The 'burst' was hit by flack so its maneuverability was impaired and its speed worked against it sending it crashing into the ocean where it disintegrated upon impact.

The three Zeros started to climb and the two groups of attackers came into view. The first group consisted of ten dive bombers while the second group consisted of eighteen torpedo bombers.

"Target the torpedo bombers; they are the greatest threat."

"Understood."

Shoho-san and Zuiho-san's Zeros finally dealt with the 'burst' fighters and moved to intercept the torpedo bombers; they had an escort of their own which broke off to engage the Zeros. The three Zeros from Hosho-san continued to climb and banked toward the dive bombers. If they can destroy the dive bombers that would reduce the threat to the carriers and they could focus on shooting down the torpedo bombers.

The Zeros avoided the torpedo bombers' escorts and made an attack run shooting down six bombers. They broke formation and turned to make a second run but were forced into a dogfight with the abyssal fighters. Once again the duel-purpose guns of the fleet opened fire.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Hosho-san's three Zeros now had an altitude advantage over the dive bombers. As they prepared to attack six fighters were spotted heading straight for them, they pressed on with the attack. One Zero is quickly shot down and a second Zero is set on fire, it aims for the lead bomber and crashes into it. The third and final Zero shoots down one more bomber before it's set ablaze. It aims for the rearmost bomber but its fuel tank ignites and it disappears into a fireball.

The dive bombers are closer to the fleet than the torpedo bombers so they are focused down. Two bombers are shot down and a third suddenly breaks formation and falls out of the sky, the remaining five bombers enter their dive and aim for Shokaku-san. AA fire hits a fourth bomber and it veers off course; Shokaku-san takes evasive action as the four remaining bombers drop their bombs.

One bomb slams into her flight deck while a second bomb lands just behind her conning tower. The fifth bomber leveled out and headed for Shoho-san, it's met with a hail of tracers from her AA guns.

**BOOM!**

"AH!"

"Shoho!"

"I'm- I'm good... argh... that hurts."

**BOOM!**

**"AHHHHH!"**

"SISTER!"

The two-hundred and twenty-five-kilogram bomb exploded starting multiple fires; her crew rushed to control them before they could set off fuel and munitions stored in the hanger deck.

"Zuiho-san, what is Shoho-san's damage!?"

"Torpedo bombers inbound!"

Tosa-san had seen the wounds inflected on Shokaku-san and Shoho-san and turned toward the torpedo bombers with her eyes full of rage. "Your carriers may escape my wrath, but you will not be so lucky!"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Together with Fuso-san she created a wall of water in front of the abyssals. Three of the abyssals crashed into the columns of water but the other seven avoided it. By avoiding the plums of water their attack angle was thrown off, five of the bombers dropped their torpedoes and broke off. The remaining two press the attack and drop their torpedoes at the closest target they find.

The first torpedo misses but the second is on track to hit Tosa-san. She doesn't change her course or speed so the torpedo finds its mark. Her torpedo defensive system held so the impact did minimum damage. With no imminent threat, Shokaku-san worked on repairing her damage and Zuikaku-san asked, "Shoho-san, what is your damage?"

"Hanger deck was hit... my crew is still... getting the fires under control. I won't be launching or... landing anytime soon," her voice is strained and she winces when she pauses; Zuiho-san watches her with worry.

"Alright," she paused and raised her hand to her ear. She nodded with a smile, "Just got a report from our pilots they sunk one carrier and heavily damaged another."

"Just as I expected," Shokaku-san said, "The second attack will finish off the crippled carrier."

"Indeed. Are you alright big sister?"

"My flight deck has been repaired I can continue air operations."

"That is not what I meant."

She sighed but smiled at her sister, "I'm fine."

"I hate to break up the moment but we have surface contacts inbound bearing 3-3-0."

Tosa-san cracked a smile at this, "They will feel my wrath."

"Taskforce Kyoto, break formation and intercept!"


	32. Chapter 32

Taskforce Fuji joined taskforce Kyoto in their interception of the enemy fleet. Their radars informed them of the range, and direction of the abyssal fleet but they had no information on how many abyssals there are. Yamashiro-san, Hyuga-san, Kongo-san, and Tosa-san launched their catapult fighters to gather information on their enemy.

High above the first attack wave is returning to their carriers to be rearmed and refueled for another mission. Their escorting Zeros were behind them and twelve broke away, they would provide escort for taskforce Kyoto and Fuji. There was no cloud cover so spotting abyssal aircraft wouldn't be difficult. This fact also worked against the catapult fighters as they wouldn't be able to hide in cloud cover to conceal their approach. Of course, if the abyssals have air search radar cloud cover wouldn't do them any good.

The floatplanes closed in on the reported position of the abyssal fleet and they scan the sea and sky for hostile contacts. Yamashiro-san's floatplane was at the head of the formation and was the first to sight the abyssal fleet. Long-range fire from the duel-purpose guns created flack bursts around the floatplanes but they didn't break off. The AA fire became increasingly accurate but they had already finished their mission and turned back. The AA fire eventually stopped and the four floatplanes would return to their home ships with no damage.

With accurate information on the number of the abyssals and their formation taskforce Fuji enters formation with taskforce Kyoto. The destroyers formed three line formations with seven destroyers each, the five cruisers formed a line off the port side of the battleships. Once the battle began the fleet would turn to port this would place the destroyers in a screening formation for the battleships and cruisers.

Time passed slowly as both fleets closed in. Tosa-san was looking forward to the engagement far more than anyone else was. She wanted to prove herself in combat, she wanted to regain her pride and honor.

"Enemy fleet spotted on the horizon."

The fleet turned to port and their range finders began to work out their enemies' range. The abyssal fleet fired but their shells fell short of the formation. Their next salvo was closer but still off the mark. The Japanese held their fire until their range finders had a solid grasp of the range to target. Their guns elevated... and fired.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM, BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Thirty-two 35.6 cm shells and ten 41 cm shells raced toward the enemy fleet. The concussive blast from the guns displaced the water below them and for a split second you could see a shockwave race across the surface of the ocean. Multiple hits are scored on four different battleships with the lead battleship taking the heaviest damage with two of its five twin turrets knocked out. The cruisers added their firepower but the destroyers' guns stayed quiet.

The third abyssal salvo had mixed results. Some of the shells fell short again but some landed close enough for splinters to hit Kongo-san and Hyuga-san. Tosa-san's guns reloaded and she fired sending ten 41 cm shells toward her target. She watched with a savage smile as eight of her shells found their mark. They destroyed secondary guns, AA guns, and started two fires; she watched in disappointment as the two fires were quickly put out. "Hmm, maybe these abyssals are worthy opponents."

She dodged the return shots but one of them hit her turret, it skimmed off the top and landed behind her. "Yes, this is what I was built for. Not shooting down planes, not escorting carriers, but engaging in fleet actions!" He guns thundered and she scored another six hits on her target.

"Hey! Tosa-san! How about we have a competition!"

"I'm listening Hyuga-san!"

"Let's see who can sink the most abyssals!"

Tosa-san chuckled, "I will win this challenge easily."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!"

"Big sister I will defeat these measly dreadnoughts in this challenge and bring honor to our name," Yamashiro-san proclaimed.

"Who are you calling measly," Hyuga-san shouted.

"Yamashiro-san, I will crush you in this challenge," Tosa-san said.

"Oh no you don't Tosa-san! I am not going to lose this challenge to you or Yamashiro-san who has a sister complex!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A SISTER COMPLEX!"

"Tosa-san, Yamashiro-san, Hyuga-san stop fighting each other and fight the abyssals," Kongo-san ordered.

While Tosa-san, Yamashiro-san, and Hyuga-san competed against each other Mikuma-san, and Suzuya-san cut across Hyuga-san's stern to intercept a separate enemy force. Seven destroyers broke away from the main formation and arranged themselves in a half-circle in front of the sisters. Mikuma-san launched her Aichi E13A floatplane to gather information on the enemy.

Ten minutes later her floatplane reported back. The enemy formation consisted of two heavy cruisers, two light cruisers, and ten destroyers. The cruisers were in a battle line together and the destroyers formed a line off their port side. As the floatplane headed back it spotted a squadron of twin-engine bombers heading for the fleet. The pilot reported this to Mikuma-san who reported it to the Zeros, six broke formation and moved to intercept.

Back with the main abyssal force their destroyers broke escort formation and charged the taskforces. Kanmusu destroyers moved to intercept and soon the secondary guns of the battleships began to fire as the destroyers grew closer, soon a close-range melee started between the destroyers. High-explosive shells and smoke filled the air while torpedoes filled the ocean; they were fired in wide spreads and weren't aimed at a particular target but the amount of fish in the water ensured a few would hit. Three abyssal destroyers were hit and sunk with another two heavily damaged. Umikaze-san was hit by one torpedo and disengaged while her sister, Samidare-san, was hit by two, thankfully, one of them was a dud but the damage she received crippled her.

Nenohi-san along with her sister, Ariake-san, engaged four abyssal destroyers who were trying to sneak around them to engage Umikaze-san and Samidare-san. They focused their fire on one destroyer to reduce the number of guns as quickly as possible. Their high-explosive shells tore into the thinly armored destroyer and knocked out its engines and disabled its steering gear. Umikaze-san and Samidare-san engaged as well and the kill went to Umikaze-san as one of her high-explosive shells hit a torpedo launcher. The following explosion split the destroyer in half.

Ariake-san received multiple high explosive hits in rapid succession. Her crew rushed to put out the fires and patch the holes in her as quickly as they could but they couldn't keep up. She held formation and fired her torpedoes forcing the abyssals to take evasive action. She waited until they started their turn to launch two more salvos putting a total of nine torpedoes in the water. Eight of them missed but one found a target; it didn't sink the abyssal outright but it rapidly lost speed and turned away.

Her head jerked sideways when three high explosive shells hit burning and tearing skin away and forcing her left eye shut. Damage reports painted a bleak picture; her crew is patching holes as quickly as they can but she is literally being shot to pieces and a fire near her stern guns is slowly spreading. She activated her smoke generator and tried to break contact. Her sister continued to engage and after a brutal gunnery duel sunk a second destroyer but she also had to disengage. The third abyssal attempted to press the attack but was sunk due to the combined efforts of Umikaze-san, Samidare-san, Nenohi-san, and Ariake-san.

Mikuma-san's force started to engage the second abyssal force and the first hit went to the abyssals when a 20.3 cm shell impacted Suzuya-san; she fired back and scored two hits in return. Her 12.7 cm guns started to fire as the twin-engine bombers reported by her floatplane entered firing range. There are eight of them coming in at wave top level; four of them are heading for her while the other four head for her sister. Their 25 mm AA guns started to fire and one bomber took a direct hit from a flack burst but it didn't appear to be affected. A second bomber was hit but unlike the first its tail was torn off and it gained altitude uncontrollably before it entered a flat spin and crashed into the ocean where it disappeared.

The sisters prepared to take evasive action as the bombers closed in. They closed to one kilometer before they dropped their torpedoes. Each bomber carried two torpedoes so fourteen in total were launched. Mikuma-san dodged the torpedoes aimed at her but her sister was hit by one. Her speed slowed to thirty knots and she started to list. Her crew sealed off the flooded compartments and halted her list.

"Sister, are you alright?" Suzuya-san waved off her concern, "I'm still combat-capable." She nodded and turned her attention back to the abyssal force in front of her. Off to her Port the medium bombers banked left and a second one was shot down by AA fire followed by a third. Amagiri-san, who was off Suzuya-san's port side, looked behind her when she heard the frantic calls from her spotters. Her eyes winded in fear when she saw three medium bombers heading for Suzuya-san. "Suzuya-san turn to starboard!"

She didn't hesitate and turned hard to avoid the suicidal attack. AA fire from the fleet shot down one of the attackers but two are still heading for Suzuya-san and she won't be able to avoid them. Just then, tracer rounds tore into the lead bomber turning it into a fireball! The second bomber dipped a wing to avoid the first and was shot down as well! Six Zeros roared overhead and started to climb. Amagiri-san nodded to them and refocused on the battle.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

"YES! I got the first kill!" Hyuga-san glared at Yamashiro-san and switched targets. Her next salvo was aimed at a heavy cruiser that was not expecting to be fired upon by a battleship. Her first salvo hit its citadel and the cruiser disappeared in a massive explosion, "Ha! We're even!"

"That's cheating! Cruisers are much easier to sink then battleships!"

"Hey, the challenge is to sink as many abyssals as possible! We didn't say it had to be a specific type of abyssal!" She fired a salvo at another cruiser which avoided most of the shells and those that did hit caused little damage. Yamashiro-san followed her example and switched fire to the cruisers. This redirection of fire meant that one battleship was no longer being targeted. The abyssal noticed this and switched its fire from Hyuga-san to Kongo-san who was unpleasantly surprised when three 38 cm shells slammed into her belt armor. "Hyuga-san what are you doing!? Engage that battleship!"

"Shit!" She turned her guns back on the battleship and fired but not before the abyssal got a second salvo off. Two shells hit, one ricocheted off the top of her turret but the second one penetrated her turret front and set off its ammo. The explosion that followed blew the turret hundreds of meters into the air and Kongo-san started to fall out of formation.

"Kongo-san!" Hyuga-san's guns thundered sending twelve 35.6 cm shells toward her target, she scored five hits and drew the abyssal's attention to her. Yamashiro-san fired upon the battleship engaging Fuso-san and scored three hits but it continued to engage Kongo-san.

"Tosa-san do you copy?"

"Little busy Shokaku-san!" She fired a salvo to illustrate that.

"My Zeros just reported an abyssal force moving to reinforce the one you are engaging. Is consists of one battleship, two battlecruisers, twelve cruisers, and twenty-one destroyers. I have vectored a squadron of torpedo bombers to assist and Zuiho-san has vectored a fighter squadron to provide air cover."

"Understood Shokaku-san. More abyssal reinforcements are incoming! One battleship, two battlecruisers, twelve cruisers, and twenty-one destroyers! Mikuma-san, you need to regroup with us abyssal reinforcements inbound!"

"I heard Tosa-san. We have driven back the force we engaged and are heading back now."

"Understood," she ended the transmission. "Alright you abyssal bastard this if for Fuso-san!" Ten shells exploded from her turrets and six found their mark. The abyssal staggered to starboard and snarled at Tosa-san. Eight 38 cm shells flew from its guns and three found their mark but Tosa-san didn't flinch. Directly behind her Yamashiro-san engaged her target while Hyuga-san scored five hits against her target and didn't take any in return.

To their Port Kongo-san turned to starboard and started to engage. She had three guns operational and focused her fire on the cruisers. She scored two hits on one and it smocked up. She winced as high-explosive shells started raining down on her knocking out AA positions, and wrecking her superstructure. Two fires are quickly started and with the damage she had already taken her crew is spread thin and unable to effectively fight both fires.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

One of the light cruisers was hit by six 20.3 cm shells and a flash fire blew its A turret into the air. The flash spread to its B turret and it was launched into the air by a gazer of blue and orange fire. Kongo-san gave a nod of thanks to Haguro-san but she didn't see it. Oyodo-san is engaged in a fight with a second light cruiser that she is easily winning. The abyssal's rigging is destroyed and two fires are slowly consuming it but it's still fighting. Two explosions rock the cruiser and it falls out of formation with an increasing list to Port, Oyodo-san sinks it with the next three salvos. While this is happening the abyssal destroyers tried for a second time to breakthrough and launch torpedoes; they lost five destroyers trying to do so and fell back.

"Mikuma-san! torpedo boats approaching off our starboard side!"

"Torpedo boats? When did they get here?"

"Doesn't matter," she fired. Her target avoided the shells but Suzuya-san anticipated this and fired. Her high explosive shells found their mark and obliterated the torpedo boat. Their escorts opened fire but their maneuverability allowed them to avoid the shells easily. They scored some hits and sank another four but five boats got close enough to launch their torpedoes, three boats launched and turned around but two continued to close. They easily avoided the torpedoes and sunk one of the boats charging them but the second managed to launch its torpedoes just before it was sunk. Suzuya avoided one but the second slammed into her.

"GAH!" Her list started to increase rapidly and her speed dropped. Her crew controlled the flooding but she had a fifteen-degree list to starboard and her top speed was only fifteen knots. "Sister... go." Mikuma-san shook her head, "I'm not leaving you. Amagiri-san take three destroyers and engage the boats try to get them to launch their torpedoes at you."

"Understood. Alright! Follow me!"

"Shokaku-san there are eight PT boats heading towards us and Suzuya-san is heavily damaged. Requesting air support."

"Understood. I've ordered the six Zeros to engage ETA is sixty seconds."

"Copy that. Air support is inbound! ETA is sixty seconds!"

Amagiri-san and her squadron engaged the PT boats intentionally getting close to try and get them to launch their torpedoes. They sank one boat and succeeded in getting four to launch their torpedoes which the easily avoided. They focused their fire on the three boats that didn't launch their torpedoes but quickly had to switch their fire to four PT boats which were trying to ram them.

Four Zeros dove out of the sky and strafed the three PT boats sinking two of them, the last one was destroyed by Mikuma-san's guns. With support from the Zeros, the remaining four PT boats were quickly sunk.

Back with the main fleet, the situation had gotten worse. The abyssal destroyers attacked for the third time and they were driven back but they managed to sink Umikaze-san and Samidare-san, heavily damage three more destroyers, hit Hyuga-san with two torpedoes, and hit Oyodo-san with one. Hyuga-san had a ten-degree list to starboard while Oyodo-san was practically dead in the water. To further complicate matters the abyssal reinforcements Shokaku-san reported had arrived. If they formed up with the original force they could easily sink taskforce Fuji and Kyoto. Luckily, they have not and seem content to just sit back and watch.

Kongo-san looked up to see torpedo bombers and Zeros flying overhead. She smiled and watched them dive on the abyssals. The Zeros strafed the destroyers trying to set off their depth charges and torpedoes while drawing the AA fire to them. The torpedo bombers closed in on the battleships and dropped their torpedoes; they took no AA fire even as they flew over their targets. Three abyssal battleships are sunk within seconds of each other. Two heavy cruisers and four destroyers quickly follow them. With airpower now in play the abyssals shroud themselves in a black mist and when it clears they're gone.

"I want everyone's status! Now!"


	33. Chapter 33

Date: 5/30/15

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Sergeant Ige jerked awake at the sound of artillery fire. He listened for a moment and relaxed a little. He looked at his watch and it read 1:43 PM, "Five hours of sleep. That's the most I have had in seven days." He cracked his neck, grabbed his gun, and stepped out of the dugout. He looked down the trench and could see men scanning the barren wasteland in front of them. He walked over to one, "Get your head down. You're a perfect target for a sniper right now."

"Sir, the abyssals could be launching an attack."

Ige shook his head, "If they were we would have heard about it by now. Now get your head down."

He looked like he was about to argue but nodded and ducked down. Just as he did a bullet passed over his head and slammed into the earth behind them. "Go down the line and tell anyone who has not to get their heads down." He was shaking a little but nodded and headed up the trench. Ige shook his head and continued down the trench.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

"Sir, are launching an attack?

"No. If you hear the battleships' guns then get ready for an attack."

"Sir." He saluted and Naegi saluted back. "Ige-san, good to see you are still alive."

"The world is full of small miracles. It is good to see you too Naegi-san."

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

"Did they just start?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't look like they plan on stopping anytime soon. It's going to be another one of those days Ige-san."

"Great, just what I wanted to hear." He looked up and saw a squadron of Zeros flying overhead. "I hope they're having more luck than we are."

* * *

High above the battlefield, a squadron of Zeros from Zuikaku-san are on patrol. A strike mission launched from Shokaku-san, Zuiho-san, and Hosho-san is set to launch in fifteen minutes. Along with Zeros from Ryujo-san, their objective is to shoot down abyssal fighters over the targets and suppress AA guns. The pilots scanned the skies looking for dots on the horizon. They passed over no mans land which is a five-kilometer stretch of ground between the trench lines. The vegetation had been destroyed from artillery bombardments leaving the ground bare and littered with shells craters.

They passed over the abyssal trenches but didn't take any fire from the flack guns. Seconds later the lead Zero reports dots to their nine o'clock. They have an altitude advantage over them so the Zeros enter a climb. Once they had an altitude advantage they turned toward the dots and spotted more dots above the first group. They turned and entered a climb but they were spotted and the dots turned toward them. They informed Ryujo-san's squadron of their position and turned to engage.

They fired quick bursts before breaking off the attack. They shot down one abyssal and didn't lose any of their own. The abyssals climbing to meet them didn't have the speed or angle to engage so they wouldn't be a threat for a time. They turned back around and engaged again. This time no fighters from either side were shot down and they broke formation going after individual targets.

One Zero was on the tail of an abyssal fighter but it was forced to break off when another abyssal tried to get on its tail. It performed a split S and entered a dive. The abyssal broke off and the Zero entered a climb. The pilot scanned the sky looking for threats near him when he spotted a Zero with an abyssal on its tail. He rolled left, entered a dive, and fired a burst. Machine gun and cannon rounds tore into the abyssal and it exploded in a fireball.

Above the dogfight four abyssals are chasing two Zeros. They broke in opposite directions and two abyssals followed them both. Both Zeros did a split S and headed toward each other. The banked away from each other but turned back in and engaged the abyssals on their tails'. The first Zero shot down the second's attackers while the second Zero shot down one and damaged another. Black smoke belched from its engine and it dived away, both Zeros dived after it. The lead Zero couldn't get a shot and overshot the abyssal but the second fired a burst and tore its tail off. A second burst tore the abyssal's wing off and the Zero broke off.

A few kilometers away a Zero and an abyssal are engaged in a dogfight. The Zero scissors with the abyssal trying to get it to overshoot. In the process of a turn a second abyssal enters the fight and quickly shoots down the Zero. The first abyssal rolls and dives when another Zero enters the fight. It fires a burst at the first abyssal and then fires a burst at the second before entering a climb. Once high enough it levels out and picks its target before diving again. It fires a long burst at an abyssal and clips its wing before pulling up. A third abyssal fighter appears and fires shredding the Zero's fuselage and causing the wings to fold in on themselves. The flaming wreck falls out of the sky and the abyssal fighters start to climb.

Two Zeros are closing in at their altitude; two abyssals break but the third is a little slow and is shot down. They pull an Immelmann putting themselves above the abyssals. The first Zero dives and forces its target to turn and then second Zero dives and shoots down the target. The third abyssal dives away and the Zeros don't peruse. Below them, another Zero spots the abyssal and follows it in the dive. It fires and the abyssal banks hard left causing the Zero to overshoot. It inters a climb and doesn't attack a second time.

Ahead of the Zero two abyssals shoot down a Zero and then go after another two. One of them is shot down but the second turns into the abyssal and it overshoots. The pilot engaged the one in a climb and shot it down. The second abyssal fired at him but with the speed he had gained in the dive combined with the abyssal's own slow speed he escaped. The second Zero engaged the abyssal and it tried to break off but it was shot down.

"Strike mission inbound. ETA twenty minutes." Both pilots respond to their home carrier's message and enter a climb. The abyssal fighters are mostly destroyed and the few that remain are retreating. Flack bursts and tracer rounds race up from the ground and the Zeros track the tracers or look for flashes on the ground to locate the AA guns.

They dive toward the deck and fire two to three-second bursts at the AA guns. Fireballs rose up from their positions along with debris from the destroyed guns. The Zeros made quick work of the guns but three of them were shot down. With the AA guns around the targets destroyed the Zeros target the AA guns outside the immediate vicinity of the targets. Multiple fireballs rise upwards as the Zeros destroy every AA gun that could pose a threat to the dive bombers. After ten minutes the sky is free of tracers and flack bursts.

A squadron of Zeros from Ryujo-san arrives a minute later and takes over for Zuikaku-san's squadron allowing them to return for refuel, rearm, and repair. Minutes after they arrive the lead Zero in Ryujo-san's squadron spots eighteen dots on the horizon. They're abyssal land-based fighters and they're heading straight for the Zeros. They engaged in a head-on pass and five abyssals are shot down for the loss of two Zeros.

Two Zeros broke left and rolled to avoid an abyssal. One turned and chased it while the other rolled right and fired a burst at a second abyssal that missed. It turned after the abyssal but held fire for fear of hitting the Zero in front of the abyssal. The Zero did a split S and the second Zero fired a three-second burst destroying the abyssal fighter. He began to climb when he spotted an abyssal overshooting the Zero he had just saved. He rolled left, entered a dive, and shot the abyssal to pieces.

Above him, two abyssals shot down a Zero. Unknown to them a second Zero was diving on them and shot both of them down before zoom climbing away. Below this another abyssal was shot down and the Zero started to weave. This pattern took the abyssal into a head-on with a second Zero and it was shot down before it had a chance to fire. The remaining eight abyssals tried to fall back and four more would be shot down.

A few minutes later the dive bombers arrive over their targets. No AA fire greats them and they begin their dive. They drop their two-hundred and fifty-kilogram bombs and huge explosions and fireballs follow shortly after. The bombers pull out of their dive and head for their carriers and the Zeros escort them home. Dozens of fires rage on the abyssal's line marking the mission's success.

Date: 6/2/15

9:14 AM

The soothing sound of the ocean is broken by dozens of warplanes flying overhead. Zeros roar over the ocean toward Taiwan; their objective is to secure air superiority over a ten-kilometer section of the frontlines. Ten minutes later D3A1 dive bombers and B5N2 torpedo bombers roar toward Taiwan. The B5N2s have swapped their torpedoes for two two-hundred and fifty-kilogram bombs.

Off the coast Ise-san, Fuso-san, Yamashiro-san, Kirishima-san, and Tosa-san train their guns on the abyssal line. Ise-san unsheathes her katana and points toward the island.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

The sound of their guns jolts the Japanese soldiers on the island into action. A full-scale assault on the abyssal line is imminent. Sergeant Ige looked up and saw dozens of bombers flying over the trench. He turned to Naegi-san, "Good luck." Naegi-san nodded "Same to you."


	34. Chapter 34

Date: 6/2/15

Time 2:14 PM

For six hours the abyssal line has been under air and sea bombardment. Bunkers have been reduced to rubble and are burning and the trenches have been ripped apart by high explosive shells. At 2:20 the fleet turns their anger on the second abyssal line and at 2:25 a whistle blows and the attack begins.

The tanks rolled forward and the APCs followed behind. They stopped and the infantry got out and jumped into the trenches. They were made of that same black substance that the abyssals build with and it felt like metal when Ige placed his hand against it. He moved through the trench with seven men following him. He turned left and three men followed him while the other four continued on. He stopped and checked his right, bullets streaked past his head and he ducked into cover. Behind him, two soldiers turned to watch their back while the third kept his rifle aimed down the trench.

Ige tossed a grenade down the trench and when it exploded he fired and moved to the other side of the gap. A soldier took his original position and fired a burst before ducking behind cover. "I'm going to flank around them!"

"Make it quick sir!" Ige headed down the trench and turned right. He snapped his gun up and fired at an abyssal in front of him. It staggered slightly and fired back forcing Ige to take cover. He popped out of cover only for the abyssal to kick him in the head. He groaned and saw the blurry abyssal walking toward him. He tried to grab his rifle but couldn't find it so he drew his pistol. He fired three shots before the abyssal kicked it out of his hand and grabbed his neck. It jerked and collapsed beside him with a bullet wound to the head. His vision cleared up and he stood up, grabbed his gun, nodded to the soldier who saved his life, and continued on.

He took cover and poked his head around the corner. He saw two abyssals firing down the trench and fired at the closest one. The bullets hit its head but didn't kill it. He fired again and ducked behind cover when it turned to him. Bullets tore into the trench and he stood up and fired into the abyssal's head again but it still didn't die. He backed away from the corner and when the abyssal stepped into his line of fire he didn't stop firing until the abyssal dropped. It took the rest of his magazine to kill the abyssal and he pushed up to the corner to engage the second abyssal. With fire coming in from two directions it was quickly killed.

"Bastards are stronger then I remember. You alright sir?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the assist back there."

"Sergeant, do you read me?"

"I read you Corporal."

"Abyssals are trying to retake the trenches, we need support!"

"Understood. We're on our way."

* * *

Sergeant Naegi ducked as bullets whizzed over his head. The abyssals started to climb over the trenches and advanced on their position. They were focused down but shrugged off the hits and continued to advance. A grenade was thrown at them and exploded but they shrugged this off as well. They sprayed bullets at the Japanese and killed four soldiers before they could take cover.

One of the abyssals was finally killed but the other three jumped into the trench with the Japanese. Naegi watched three soldiers be quickly cut down and the abyssal turned its dead eyes on him. He fired all thirty rounds in the magazine and the abyssal fell to its knee before falling forward. The other two abyssals were killed but their distraction allowed more abyssals to advance and they were driving the Japanese soldiers back. Naegi fell back and jumped into cover as bullets landed around him. Three soldiers were with him and one stood and fired his underslung grenade launcher. The grenade slammed into an abyssal and it jerked to the left. A second grenade slammed into its head and it fell backward.

Naegi stood up just long enough to fire a burst before he ducked into cover. The soldier beside him fired a series of bursts before taking cover. "Abyssals are overrunning our right flank!"

**BOOM! **

A shell slammed into the trench followed by a second and then a third shell. This allowed the soldiers on the right flank to retake their positions and drive the abyssals back. "They're coming over the top!" Naegi stood to fire and was hit twice in the chest. He pressed his hands on the wound to try and stem the bleeding. "Sergeant? Sergeant!" A soldier kneeled next to him and tried to help stem the bleeding. "Medic! I need a medic here!"

"Take him back down the trench! There's an APC we're using to take the wounded back!"

"Alright! Stay with me sir!" He pulled Naegi into a fireman's carry and rushed through the trenches. As he rushed through the trench the tanks started to roll forward and he fell to his knees as a tank rolled over the trench. "Come on sir we're almost there!" Naegi's vision started to blur and he fought to stay conscious. One second he was looking at the ground and the next he was being laid down. He blinked slowly and saw the soldier who carried him running back through the trench. He slowly blinked and his vision started to darken. "Let's get him out of here!"

* * *

**BOOM!**

Ige ducked behind cover when a tank shell slammed into the abyssals he was fighting. "That was a little close!"

"It took care of those abyssals!"

"Yeah! But if they were closer we could have been killed as well!"

"More abyssals coming over the top!"

A 40 mm grenade slammed into the chest of one and staggered it slightly. Multiple three rounds bursts killed it and a high-explosive shell from a tank killed another two abyssals and heavily damaged another, a three-round burst finished it off.

"To all forces, we have secured the left and right flank of the first line. What is the status of the center?"

"Abyssals are still resisting at the center!"

**Ratta Ratta Ratta, Ratta Ratta Ratta, Ratta Ratta Ratta!**

"Understood. Once the first line is secure we will begin the assault on the second line after the bombardment is finished."

Off the coast Ise-san, Fuso-san, Yamashiro-san, and Tosa-san's guns thundered sending 35.6 cm and 41 cm shells screaming toward the second defensive line. D3A1s and B5N2s bomb abyssal positions while Zeros strafe the trenches. Surprisingly, there has been no response from abyssal aircraft.

Back on the ground, the remaining abyssals on the first line have been killed and the soldiers are waiting for the order to advance on the second defensive line. After a ten-minute artillery barrage the order comes down and the tanks roll forward followed by the infantry.

Two anti-tank guns fired and destroyed two tanks, they fired again and destroyed a third tank. Two tanks targeted them and destroyed them. They destroyed whatever defensive the abyssals had left and halted just before the defensive line. As the infantry worked their way through the trenches abyssal tanks appeared and engaged. They charged the Japanese Type 90 MBTs which maneuvered to get shots into the sides of the abyssal tanks. Destroying an abyssal tank from the front was damn near impossible unless you got really lucky or fired battleship caliber shell.

Ige covered his head as an explosion sent debris flying. Beside him, a soldier tosses a grenade over the trench and when it exploded he fired three bursts before ducking down. A second soldier stood up and was backward with multiple wounds on his torso. Further down the line an explosion killed four soldiers and wounded another six. "Fucking hell! That one has a grenade launcher in its arm!"

"Kill it before it can fire again!" They stood fired multiple bursts into the abyssal's head. It dropped to its knees but raised its arm and fired.

"DOWN!" **BOOM!**

The grenade flew over the trench and exploded behind it sending dirt flying. **Ratta Ratta Ratta, Ratta Ratta Ratta!**

"More of them are coming up!"

"It's one of those tank abyssals!"

"'Tank' abyssals?"

"Yeah! They have a lot of firepower and are difficult to kill! Focus your fire on it!"

Two forty millimeter grenades slammed into the abyssal's neck and head. It sprayed the trench line and killed two soldiers, two more soldiers poked out and fired two bursts each before dicking back into cover. A pattern developed in which two soldiers would fire one or two bursts before taking cover followed by another two soldiers doing the same. The pattern was repeated until the abyssal was finally killed. "Fucking finally!"

"Don't celebrate yet! More abyssals incoming!"

"These fuckers just don't know when to quit!"

Ige ducked to reload and a glint in the sky caught his eye. He looked up and saw an object flying through the sky. At first, he through it was a Zero lining up for strafing run then he noticed the angle it was coming in at. Unless it was planning to roll over and dive straight down it would miss the abyssals. It got closer and his eyes widened, "GET DOWN!"

Bullets tore into the Earth as the abyssal fighter strafed their position. Four soldiers were killed in the pass and the abyssal turned for a second run. A Zero roared overhead and the abyssal burst into a fireball; it crashed into the Earth a few seconds later. "I thought we had air superiority!"

"Apparently the abyssals have something to say about that!" **Ratta Ratta Ratta, Ratta Ratta Ratta! BOOM! **

They ducked when a huge amount of dirt was thrown up in front of them. "What the hell was that!?"

"Abyssal tanks!"

"Where the hell are our tanks!?"

"They're a little preoccupied at the moment!"

"Shit! Anyone got AT!?" **BOOM! **

The next shell flew over the trench and hit behind them. "I don't think we're going to get lucky on the third shell!"

"Fall back!"

**BOOM! **"AHHHHHH!" The third shell slammed into the trench killing six men and wounding another ten. Ige pulled a soldier into a fireman's carry and rushed back. He dropped him into cover and returned fire at the abyssals advancing on their position. "We need support! Somebody get the fleet on the horn!"

"On it!"

**BOOM!**

One of the abyssal tanks exploded and a second one quickly followed, the last one started to back off. Two Zeros roared overhead and strafed the advancing abyssals. Above them, three D3A1s entered a dive and released their bombs killing multiple abyssals and destroying their last tank. Some abyssals started to fall back while others continued to advance.

"They're breaking!" **Ratta Ratta Ratta! Ratta Ratta Ratta! BOOM!**

"All forces be advised an enemy carrier force has been spotted. Air support will not be available at this time." Four Zeros tore overhead and climbed for a group of dive bombers heading for the fleet. They were quickly joined by two more Zeros and they destroyed the enemy squadron. In the distance, the fleet's AA guns opened fire and the six Zeros rushed to the defense of the fleet.


	35. Chapter 35

"Dive bombers! Four o'clock! High!"

"Torpedo bombers incoming! Six o'clock! Wave top level!"

"Fighters inbound! Twelve o'clock! High! They have rockets!"

"Karukaya-san! Look out!" She turned hard to Port and then turned hard starboard. The rockets missed and her AA guns managed to shoot two down before they escaped. "They're going to have to try harder than that to get me!" Ise smiled and turned her AA guns on another dive bomber squadron. The fleet was doing their best to create a wall of flack that would shred abyssal warplanes once they entered it. The results spoke for themselves. Dive and torpedo bombers turned into fireballs and crashed into the ocean. Rocket attack planes are shredded before they get close but some found a way through.

Four abyssal dive bombers dive to the deck and slip under the wall of flack. They pulled up and were met with fire from 25 mm guns and 13 mm guns. They dived on Fuso-san and dropped their bombs. Three bombs slammed into her destroying some of her AA mounts and starting a fire. Sendai and three destroyers shot down half of the dive bombers before they escaped.

Three torpedo bombers slipped through and dropped their torpedoes. Tosa cut her speed and turned hard to Port and avoided two of the torpedoes. "Come on! Are you too scared to face us in open combat!?"

"I think they are! The abyssals fear our guns," Kirishima shouted with glee.

"They don't fear anything! They're doing this because they know they have a higher chance of sinking us with airstrikes than they do in a fleet engagement!"

"Your logic is not welcome!"

**BOOM! BOOM, BOOM!**

"FUSO-SAN!"

Fuso waved off her sister's concern, "I'm fine sister." The fire had spread to her 25 mm mounts and cooked off their ammo. However, the fire was doing more than just setting off ammunition boxes it was also painting her as a target.

A dive bomber squadron had flown around the flack wall and was coming in off the fleets' bow. Instead of targeting the Kanmusu at the front of the fleet they flew through concentrated AA fire to try and hit Fuso. Because of this, they were shot down before they dropped their bombs. A squadron of rocket attack planes tried the same and managed to fire off their rockets but they did little damage and were shot down on their way out. A second dive bomber squadron tried to attack her and met the same fate as the other two squadrons.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT MY SISTER!" Yamashiro focused her AA fire on any abyssal warplane that dared to go near her sister. Redirecting her AA fire left a hole in the flack wall that destroyers and cruisers had to fill.

"Sister, I'm fine. Focus on defending yourself."

"But..."

"Sister." Yamashiro reluctantly nodded and turned her guns on the abyssals that threatened her and added her dual-purpose guns to the flack wall. This allowed the cruisers and destroyers around her to focus their fire on abyssal planes that get through the wall.

Hatsuharu just avoided the rockets that were fired at her when she spotted three more planes inbound from her Port. She turned to starboard to avoid the rockets but three hit her. The rockets tore through her thin armor and she bit back a scream as pain exploded through her body. Her crew, eager for revenge, opened up with every AA gun she had. They shot down two of the planes before they escaped.

"SISTER!" Ariake appeared off Hatsuharu's Port side. "I'm not sinking. Not yet."

"I'm staying with you so don't try to change my mind." Hatsuharu winced and nodded.

The number of attacking planes begins to drop until the AA guns of the fleet fell silent. They stayed alert but after ten minutes and no radar contacts they allowed themselves to relax a little. Ariake was joined by Yugure and the two sisters assisted their older sister in repairing her damage and getting one of her boilers back online.

Myoko had dropped her speed to repair the damage done by a torpedo hit and fight a fire. Ayanami was helping her fight the fire while Asagiri stood watch for them. Fuso was working on getting the wrecks that once were her range finders operational so that her main guns would be able to hit something if they engaged in a surface action. Tosa had slowed to cruising speed and was pumping out the few thousand tons of water that had flooded her do to the torpedo hit.

"Shokaku-san. Enemy air attacks on the fleet have stopped. They might be heading for your fleet." When she responded Ise heard the sound of gunfire mixed in with the transmission. "They are already here. I-34 reported an abyssal surface heading your way three minutes ago. By her estimates they will enter engagement range in thirty minutes."

"Understood." The transmission was ended. "Intel reports an abyssal surface fleet coming our way. They will enter engagement range in twenty-seven minutes." Tosa grinned at this, "Hatsuharu-san, how are you feeling?"

"I won't be able to hit my top speed but I'm ready to fight."

"...Alright. Fuso-san?" She nodded to her unanswered question. Ise nodded back and they entered formation. It was a standard formation with the destroyers in front to screen the fleet followed by the battleships and then the cruisers. What is different about it is a squadron of eight destroyers off the fleet's Port side. Once the fleet closes to a specified range those destroyers will engage will the rest of the destroyers continue to escort the fleet. Ise and Fuso launched their floatplanes. Ise sent hers South while Fuso sent hers to the South-east.

"Radar contacts! Bearing 1-5-3 eight contacts ten kilometers out!"

"Those have to be land-based bombers."

"More contacts! Bearing 1-7-3 seven kilometers out!"

"How many?"

"I can't tell. My radar just shows one large contact."

"Probably a single large squadron or two squadrons close together." Tosa 'tutted' at this, "When will they learn that airstrikes are useless against battleships like me."

"Uh, Tosa-san. History will disagree with you."

"Yes, but history is in the past. This is the present."

"She has a point."

"Enough. We have unwelcomed guests." Fuso pointed to the sky where dots started to appear.

"Let them come! I care not for their flimsy planes!" With that declaration, Tosa's guns opened fire. Ise, Kirishima, Fuso, and Yamashiro followed her example. Flack bursts appeared around the dive bombers followed by tracer rounds. There are twenty-four dive bombers in the attack wave and they split into three separate groups of eight bombers. AA fire shoots down four, five, six bombers before they enter their dive. Ise turns hard to Port and Fuso follows her lead but Yamashiro, Tosa, and Kirishima hold their course.

They continue to dive and Ise's eyes go wide, "THEY'RE TRYING TO CRASH INTO US!" She turns her rudder hard to starboard while Fuso continues her turn. Furutaka and Kako adjust their course slightly to avoid a collision with Fuso and two dive bombers break off and target them. Their AA fire shoots down one of the bombers but the second one gets through and Kako raises her arm and closes her eyes. The bomber slams into her arm and flips into her face. The bomb crashes through her armor and detonates deep inside her hull. She cries out in pain and opens only her left eye. The wing of the abyssal bomber had buried its self in her right eye causing extreme pain. When the bomb detonated it killed dozens of her crew and started fires that quickly spread out of control; black smoke and blood poured from her wounds and tears started to run down her left cheek.

Fuso watched this play out and a cold rage filled her. Her AA guns continued to blaze away and shot down four of the dive bombers aiming for her. Her hard turn to Port caused the last two to miss and she turned them into fireballs.

Three dive bombers got through Ise's flack. The first one slammed into her number four turret and the bomb exploding jammed it in place. The second bomber dropped its bomb but it bounced off the top of her turret and exploded destroying the abyssal and disabling her number six turret. The third bomber slammed into her head killing some of her bridge crew, and destroying most of her range finders. She gripped her katana and snarled like an animal.

Yamashiro, having heard Ise's shout, turned hard to starboard at the last second throwing off the abyssals aiming for her. Two of them were shot down while the other three picked new targets. A third was shot down and the remaining two targeted Tama and Namikaze. Namikaze avoided the one gunning for her and it was shot down. The one aiming for Tama had its wing blown off and it dropped its bomb before slamming into her. Aviation fuel splashed into her hull and the fire ignited it. It quickly spread to her torpedo tubes and a huge explosion followed. She cried out and turned hard to Port nearly colliding with Namikaze. Her sister, Numakaze, cut speed and turned to Starboard to avoid colliding with Tama.

The last two dive bombers target Kirishima but between her own AA fire and that of a dozen other Kanmusu they are quickly shot down. "Medium bombers coming in at wave top level!" AA fire greats them and blows four of the bombers out of the sky. They crash into the ocean where they cartwheel twice before disappearing beneath the waves. Two bombers targeted Kirishima and the other two targeted Kako

Kirishima turned hard to Starboard to avoid the four torpedoes the bombers dropped. Two torpedoes slammed into her and she slowly started to list. Kako turned to Port but it wouldn't be enough to avoid the bombers. As they closed in to drop their torpedoes two sliver streaks slammed into them and cut them in half! The two steaks were joined by four more and they changed into six Zeros coated in silver flame.

Furutaka watched the Zeros circle the fleet with surprise. As far as she knew no Zeros launched from their carriers were bathed in silver flames. Regardless, she was thankful for them and gave them a small nod before sailing next to her sister and transferring her DC teams over to her.

Fuso watched the Zeros before looking to Ise. Her katana was unsheathed and pointed at where the abyssal medium bombers were. Her eyes filled with surprise when she saw a faint flicker of silver fire from the blade. "Ise-san?" She looked at her and 'surprise' as well as 'confusion' was written across her face. She shook her head, "I-I don't know." She sheathed her blade and the Zeros disappeared into wisps of silver fire. Fuso sailed up beside her and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, "I-I don't know. Can we keep this between us?" Fuso nodded. "We can but you should tell Akashi-san when you have the chance." Ise nodded. "I will." Fuso nodded and headed toward her sister. "Status!?"

Kako moaned, "I'm... not feeling too good at the moment." She winced and Furutaka watched with a worried expression. Namikaze sailed up beside her, "A fire spread to Tama-san's starboard torpedo launcher she needs repairs as soon as possible." Ise nodded. "Alright, Furutaka-san take Namikaze-san, Numakaze-san, and Yamakaze-san make sure Kako-san and Tama-san reach Okinawa." Furutaka nodded and she escorted her sister out of formation followed soon by Namikaze-san, Numakaze-san, and Yamakaze-san escorting Tama-san.

"I might be a little slower but other than that I'm fine," Kirishima reported.

"Understood. Shokaku-san, do you read me?"

...

...

...

"Shokaku-san, do you copy?"

"Ise-san, this is Zuiho-san. Shokaku-san took some bad hits during the air attacks. She's not in danger of sinking but, it's bad Ise-san." Ise clenched her fist, "Was anyone else hit?"

"Zuikaku-san's flight deck is out of action but it should be repaired in one hour at most."

"That's good to hear. Tama-san and Kako-san are heavily damaged, they're being escorted back to Okinawa. Can you give them a fighter escort?"

"Yes. I'll launch a squadron now."

"Thank you Zuikaku-san."

"No problem. Out."

Her crew reported the number six turret was operational and she rotated it and elevated the guns to make sure nothing felt off. She nodded and thanked her crew before asking what the condition of her number four turret was. They informed her that the bomb had destroyed the hydraulic systems reasonable for rotating the turret and the only way to get it operational was to return to the docks. She nodded and then contacted her floatplane asking for the position of the abyssal fleet. The answer surprised her. According to the pilot the abyssal fleet had turned around and was heading South. That surprised Ise, she didn't expect the abyssals to turn and run. If the surface fleet coordinated their attack with the airstrikes they could have done serious damage to the fleet. So that begs the question, what made them retreat?


	36. Chapter 36

Date: 6/7/15

The offensive on the ground has been going for five days. With assistance from the fleet ground forces have broken through the defensives surrounding Keelung City and fierce fighting for the city has been ongoing since the sixth. The fleet's guns have since fallen silent but the carriers are still providing support.

Fifty-three kilometers from the battle Karukaya is part of a squadron patrolling Taiwan's coast. The squadron consists of herself, Shinonome, Uranami, Yakaze, and Yura who is the commander of the squadron. Their objective is to hunt for abyssal submarines and search for an abyssal squadron that was reported in the area by one of their submarines four hours ago. They wouldn't have air support from the carriers but Yura did have a floatplane so they would have some spotting assistance from the air.

As they cruised down Taiwan's coast it occurred to her that no abyssal aircraft have attacked them. Stranger still is that her air-search radar hasn't picked up any contacts. With the battle for Keelung city raging she figured she would spot some warplanes heading for the city. Of course, there may be warplanes heading toward the city they're just not entering the range of her air-search radar.

"I've got a contact."

"Range?"

"I can't tell. It keeps disappearing and reappearing at different bearings."

"Can you give me a general range of bearing?"

"1-1-9 to 2-1-0. The range is thirty to fifty kilometers. That's my best estimate so it could be off."

The sound of an aircraft engine reached Karukaya ear's as Yura launched her floatplane. "That's a large amount of ocean to cover. If you get a solid contact let me know."

"Understood. Yakaze-san, do you have the same contact?"

"Yes, but I have a narrower search bearing. 1-3-0 to 2-0-5."

"I have a second contact. Bearing 1-9-6."

"Understood."

A few kilometers away Yura's floatplane is searching for abyssal warships. The pilot was doing a crisscross pattern to search as much ocean as possible. He pasted through a low cloud and when he exited he spotted a single abyssal destroyer holding position. He slipped back into the clouds and exited twenty seconds later. Five more destroyers had joined the first and they were heading North. He reported this to Yura-san and continued to shadow the destroyers.

For fifteen minutes he hid in the clouds peaking out periodically to make sure he was still following the destroyers. When he peeked out again he spotted a cruiser that had joined the formation. Before he could contact Yura-san he was shot down.

Back with the squadron, Yura looked to the sky when she felt her plane be shot down. "There is an abyssal force consisting of six destroyers thirty nautical miles from our position. They are likely led by a light or heavy cruiser." The destroyers reformed into a line formation off Yura's starboard side.

"What's their formation?"

"I don't know. They shot down my floatplane so they know we are in the area. Zuikaku-san do you copy?"

...

...

...

"Zuikaku-san, please respond."

...

...

...

Yura shook her head, "Something is jamming our transmissions. We're on our own for now."

Karukaya took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "This happened to us at Okinawa naval base as well. The abyssals jammed our communications before they attacked."

"I heard about that. Was the abyssal reasonable sunk?"

"No. They retreated before we could sink any of them."

"So we have no info on this new type of abyssal?"

"Correct."

"Great."

"Since its primary purpose is to jam communications it will not be near the engagement. If we want to restore our communications we need to find it and sink it."

"That's going to be difficult since they shot down Yura-san's floatplane."

"We don't have to sink the abyssal. If we can drive it far enough away its jamming will not have an effect."

"We have no idea what its jamming range is though."

"Good point... Alright, here's the plan. We destroy the abyssal force steaming towards us. After that one destroyer breaks off and informs the fleet of the situation while the rest of us steam South to try and spot the abyssal."

"I'll break off once we're done with the battle," Karukaya said. Yura nodded, "Alright. Make yourselves ready we're almost in range."

The next three minutes were spent in tense silence as they closed the distance. At sixteen thousand-five hundred meters Yura's guns started to turn and elevate. Ten seconds later she fired. Six fourteen cm armor-piercing shells exploded from her guns and flew toward the abyssal cruiser. The shells crashed into the ocean around the cruiser and only one shell hit.

The abyssal returned fire sending nine armor-piercing shells Yura's way. She cut speed and turned in causing seven of the shells to go long. While Yura engaged the abyssal cruiser Karukaya observed the abyssal destroyers with worry. Their rigging looked more modern then hers and there is a high probability that they are more advanced than Yakaze-san and herself.

Suddenly, the destroyers broke away from the cruiser and charged. Shinonome, Uranami, Karukaya, and Yakaze moved to engage them. Shinonome and Uranami started to fire and the abyssals responded shortly after. Karukaya watched as Shinonome-san, and Uranami-san avoided the shells fired at them and fired accurate return fire. Despite their best efforts, the number of shells being fired at them ensured some would hit.

Two high explosive shells hit Shinonome but other than destroying some of her AA guns they didn't do any damage. Uranami was hit by a single shell that destroyed an AA gun and started a fire. The fire set off ammunition lockers for the gun and bits of burning wood and shrapnel set off the ammunition lockers for a second gun which was close by.

Finally, at ten thousand meters, Karukaya and Yakaze opened fire. Karukaya turned to Port to avoid a salvo fired at her and quickly found herself focused down by three destroyers. Yakaze, who was behind her, was focused down by the other three destroyers. Karukaya winced when two high explosive shells slammed into her hull; they didn't start a fire but her skin was badly scared where the shells hit. She returned fire and scored three hits on the lead destroyer but it shrugged them off. She aimed her torpedoes for the lead destroyer and launched them, Yakaze launched her torpedoes shortly after Karukaya did. A total of ten torpedoes were running toward the abyssals.

Behind them, Shinonome and Uranami focused down the rearmost destroyer. Their high explosive shells ripped into the abyssal and started fires on its rigging. Black smoke poured out from the holes that scared its hull and it started to slow and list to Port. It redirected its fire from Yakaze to Shinonome while a second destroyer redirected its fire to Uranami. Uranami targeted the destroyer engaging her while Shinonome continued to engage the original target. The abyssal's fire began to wane and a huge explosion tore a piece of its hull away. It rapidly slowed and rolled over on its Portside where it sank.

Ahead of Shinonome Yakaze activated her smoke generator and turned hard to Port. The damage she had sustained was rapidly affecting her combat ability and with fires raging and an increasing list to starboard she is in danger of sinking. Around this time the torpedoes she and Karukaya launched were spotted and the abyssals took evasive action. The sudden and violent maneuver through off their aim as their firing computers had to compensate for the violent maneuver. This bought Yakaze valuable time to increase the distance between herself and the abyssals.

The torpedoes missed but it created a window where the abyssals couldn't fire and Shinonome exploited this. She scored multiple hits on her target before it was able to fire back. Her high explosive shells started two fires and flames started to appear out of its funnel, soon its speed began to drop. She winced as its return fire struck her hull but she had the advantage and it showed. The abyssal's fire began to slow and its accuracy decreased. It aimed for her torpedo tubes but the shells missed and Shinonome finished it off with another three salvos. It fell out of formation and started to sink.

Karukaya winced when one of her guns was destroyed. She wasn't being focused down which was nice but the destroyer she was engaging outgunned her and that was before she lost one of her guns. So, instead of engaging at range, she closed in.

"Karukaya-san! What are you doing!?"

She ignored her shout and continued to close in on the abyssal which stopped firing. It had a savage grin on its face and waited for her to get closer. A blade formed out of its right arm and it swung at her neck. Karukaya ducked under the blade and slammed her fist into its stomach. She followed this up with an uppercut that staggered the abyssal. She jumped away and avoided its attack.

It snarled and its left arm formed into a blade. It rushed her and started to swing wildly. Karukaya continued to back up but with every swing the abyssal drew closer. Then, the abyssal swung both blades at her leaving it open for attack. Karukaya rushed forward and delivered two heavy blows to the abyssal and avoided its next attack. She grabbed one of the blades and snapped it in half; the abyssal snarled and swung at her face. She jumped away but the blade caught her and left a deep cut from her forehead to her lower lip.

It charged her again but could only attack with its right arm. Karukaya avoided the attacks and then blocked one catching the abyssal off guard. Karukaya exploited this and buried the blade in the abyssal's neck. She pulled the blade back and sliced open the abyssal's neck. It fell forward and quickly sank beneath the waves. She tossed the blade aside, activated her smoke generator, and retreated.

"Karukaya-san! What were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking that engaging in close combat was better than fighting a gun duel I wouldn't win!"

"She has a point Shinonome-san and she won didn't she?"

"...Fair point."

**BOOM!**

"AH!"

"Yura-san!"

An armor-piercing shell slammed into her turret and the explosion that followed disabled her second turret. Despite losing two-thirds of her firepower she continued to engage and launched a spread of four torpedoes at the cruiser.

Karukaya turned to Port and then to Starboard to avoid incoming fire. She reduced and increased her speed to through off their aim and never held a steady course. Some of the shells landed close but none of them hit.

Shinonome launched her torpedoes at the destroyers and her sister launched her torpedoes a few seconds later. A few seconds later Uranami spotted torpedo tracks, "Torpedoes!" Uranami turned toward the torpedoes and watched them swim past her. Her sister had a much closer view of one as it missed her by mere centimeters. Around this time the abyssal cruiser turned hard to avoid the torpedoes fired by Yura. One torpedo hit and a huge column of water erupted upward. It started to list but halted this before it posed a serious threat.

Unknown to both sides four Zeros were inbound. Zuikaku-san had gotten worried when Yura-san missed her scheduled contact. When communications with the soldiers on the ground became spotty Kirishima-san told her she had seen something like this at Okinawa. The abyssals jammed their communications and launched a probing attack before retreating. With this new information, she ordered four Zeros to head to the squadron's last known position.

When they arrived the squadron wasn't there so they followed their last known heading. Eventually, they spotted flashes on the surface and then spotted the squadron engaging an abyssal force. They attempted to contact Zuikaku but static blared through their radios. With no chance for support anytime soon the Zeros entered a dive and strafed the destroyers. The destroyers didn't have much in the way of AA defense but the cruiser posed a much larger threat. Close range AA guns filled the sky with tracers and scored hits on two Zeros. One was set on fire and crashed into the ocean while the second leaked fuel and water. Despite the threat the cruiser posed and the lack of bombs or rockets the Zeros continued to attack.

The abyssals turned away and started laying a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared they were gone.

"Why did they retreat?"

"If I had to guess, they were worried about an air attack." Shinonome looked up at the Zeros now circling them.

"Let's get back to the fleet. We need to report this to Zuikaku-san."

"What about the abyssal jamming our communications?"

"Zuikaku-san has that handled." She looked up and saw a squadron D3A1s flying overhead. "They'll deal with the abyssal jamming communications. Come on, let's get back to the fleet."


	37. Chapter 37

Date: 6/9/15

Inside the repair baths, Ise slowly opened her eyes. She blinked once, then twice, and looked herself over; something felt different. She stood up, got out of the baths, and summoned her rigging. She looked over it and the first thing she noticed is that she had two aircraft catapults instead of one. The second thing she noticed is that she eight twin 12.7 cm guns instead of four. The third thing she noticed is that her casemate guns had dropped from sixteen to eight and her close-range AA armament had been significantly increased. Instead of ten twin 25 mm AA guns she had thirty-one triple 25 mm AA guns _and _ten twin 25 mm AA guns. The fourth thing she noticed is that instead of an E8N2 floatplane her catapults had A6M2-Ns on them.

Curious, she ordered them to launch. The sound of aircraft engines filled the room and they launched as two silver streaks the exploded into eight A6M2-Ns. They circled her at ceiling height and Ise watched them.

The door to the baths burst open. "Big sister!" Ise turned to see Hyuga beaming at her. She looked up at the planes circling her sister. "So you have them too." Ise titled her head and Hyuga summed her rigging before launching two silver streaks that exploded into another eight A6M2-Ns. The sisters watched their warplanes engage in mock dogfights against each other.

Ise hissed and held her head an action that didn't go unnoticed. "Big sister, are you alright?" Hyuga rested her hand on Ise's shoulder and looked at her with concern. Ise held her hand and nodded. "I'm fine sister. Just some rather painful memories."

"Oh."

Ise smiled at her, "I'm fine now. I think I know why we have these planes. After the loss at Midway, we were converted into hybrid carriers. That's why our refit included eight A6M2-Ns. Only, we're not carrier battleship hybrids. I don't see a flight deck on our rigging; what about you?"

Hyuga looked over Ise and then herself. "Nope, I don't see a flight deck."

"Exactly. So why are we able to launch and recover planes?"

Hyuga shook her head. "I don't know. I spent an hour thinking about the same thing but I just gave up."

Ise turned her attention to her squadron and ordered them to land. They turned into eight silver streaks and merged with each other leaving two streaks to land on her catapults and reform into A6M2-Ns. "Well, that's neat."

Hyuga sighed, "That's neat?' IT'S AMAZING!"

Ise laughed and Hyuga pouted. She hugged her, "I love you."

Hyuga beamed and hugged her back. "I love you too."

She pulled away, "Come on, Commander Shuko wanted to see us once our refits were finished."

"Well, let's not keep him waiting." Ise pushed the door open and her sister followed her. They passed dozens of personal on their way to the Commander's office. They also passed fifteen Kanmusu which was of note to the sisters. They arrived at the Commander's office a minute later.

'Knock, knock.'

"Come in."

Ise stepped in and her sister followed. "Sir, Ise reporting."

"Sir, Hyuga reporting."

He looked up from what he was doing and nodded to them. "Ise, Hyuga I take it your repairs and refits are finished?"

"Yes sir. We are ready to sortie on your order."

"Excellent. Tomorrow, at eleven hundred hours, a convoy carrying reinforcements will pass by Okinawa. You will escort them to Taiwan. Once you're there you will assist our troops on the island. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded, "Dismissed." They saluted and left.

"Well, looks like we have the rest of the day to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

"Well, the first thing I'm going to do is call Akashi-san."

"Alright, well I'm going to my room to chat with a few friends. The room number is twelve so when you're done talking to Akashi-san come to my room and I'll induce you to them."

"Alright, see you in a minute." They waved to each other and went their separate ways. Ise headed toward the docks and stepped out into the summer sun. She looked out across the ocean and smiled. She pulled out her phone and called Akashi. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Ise-san! It's about time you called me. I was worried you forgotten about me," Akashi said, playfully.

Ise smiled and laughed a little. "I would never forget about you. I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk recently. I've been a little busy."

"I know. With the assault on Taiwan I'm surprised you're able to call me in the first place."

"Well, I'm actually at Okinawa naval base. I was damaged during an air attack and before you start to worry I'm fine."

Akashi sighed, "I'm glad to hear that. I would tell you to be more careful but I know that wouldn't accomplish anything."

"Don't worry about me Akashi-san. I'm a battleship; I can take a hit."

"I know. Well, on a different topic, I'm heading for Okinawa tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. With the assault on Taiwan Admiral Goto wants me at Okinawa to help with repairs."

"I feel safer already," Ise said with a smile. "Hey, the rest of my memories finally came back."

"Really? That's great to hear! When did they come back?"

"After my refit. The thing is they weren't as bad as I thought they were. I mean, they were painful but not traumatizing."

"What were they about?"

"My conversion into a battleship-carrier hybrid."

"Did your refit convert you into a hybrid?"

"No, but I can launch and recover eight A6M2-N floatplanes despite lacking the facilities for them."

"Ise-san, if you're hoping I have an answer for you I'm sorry. Does anything feel wrong?"

"No. It actually feels right. Like I was missing a part of myself before but I just didn't know it."

Akashi sighed, "Let me know if anything changes, alright."

"I will."

"I got to go Ise-san we'll talk later. Bye."

"Bye." Her phone beeped when Akashi ended the call. She put her phone away and summoned her rigging. She slowly looked over every meter of her hull but other than the two catapults she didn't see anything that could support aircraft. She asked her crew and their response was that her number five and six turrets somehow doubled as a small flight and hanger deck. If one of those turrets was destroyed she would lose the ability to recover her aircraft.

She ordered her crew to ready her aircraft and launch them. Once they were in the air she ordered them to land and watched as wisps of silver fire gathered over her turrets. A few seconds later a semi-translucent flight deck appeared on top of the turrets. "Well, that's... cool."

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!"

"I have to summon the flight deck to recover my aircraft. Good to know." Her planes landed and after a few minutes her flight deck shimmered out of existence. She nodded and stepped back inside the base. She headed to the dorm rooms and knocked on the door that read twelve.

"Come in!"

Ise stepped inside and her sister was in the middle of the room staring at a semi-translucent flight deck on top of her number five and six turrets. Ise chuckled at the look on her sister's face. "Wow."

"That's the same reaction I had."

She looked up when she heard her voice, "Do you what this is for?"

"Your crew didn't tell you?"

Hyuga rubbed the back of her neck. "I think they did but I wasn't paying attention."

Ise shook her head. "The flight deck allows us to recover our aircraft."

Hyuga tilted her head. "We don't need it to launch them?"

"Nope."

"Good to know."

"HEY! HEY, HEY, HEY!"

Hyuga laughed sheepishly and her cheeks slowly turned red from embarrassment. "I know but you should know better than anyone how distracted I can get."

"Hey, hey."

"So, you wanted to introduce me to your friends."

"Oh! Right, I knew I was forgetting something." She walked over to a monitor and turned it on. "Just let me set this up. It won't take but a minute." Ise nodded and looked around the room. There wasn't much to see. Besides two beds and two nightstands, it was empty and nothing hung on the gray walls.

"Okay, I invited them to chat so if they're not busy they should be here in a minute or so."

"Alright, so who are these friends of yours?"

"It's a surprise. Come on, sit."

Ise obliged and sat next to her. "Why is it so important to keep your friends a secret?"

"Because one of them is going to surprise you." Hyuga smiled at her.

"Wait, if only one of them will surprise me why are you keeping all of them a secret?"

"Because I can," she said with a smile. Ise rolled her eyes and playfully pushed her. "I hope this friend of yours surprises me as much as you think it will."

About a minute later a window popped up on the screen but no one was there. Hyuga sighed, "She always does this," she muttered. "Akatsuki-san!"

There was a yelp and she poked her head into frame. "I did it again! I really need to stop doing this. Hi Hyuga-san! Is that your sister with you?"

Ise waved, "Hello Akatsuki-san. So you're one of these mysterious friends my sister keeps telling me about."

"Mysterious? Hyuga-san, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing! I just wanted my sister to meet you instead of me telling her about you."

Akatsuki stared at her for a minute be nodding. "Okay. So, where is everybody?"

"I don't know. I invited them to chat about ninety seconds ago."

"They might be busy," Ise pointed out.

"Maybe." Hyuga sighed, "I really wanted to introduce you to my friends," she pouted. Ise pulled her into a hug. "It's fine sister. You'll just have to introduce me to them another time." Hyuga returned the hug. "I'm sorry for wasting your time Akatsuki-san."

She waved it off. "It's fine. I'm bored anyway and talking with you is nice. Besides, the three of us can still chat." Just as she finished talking two more windows opened up. "Sorry for the wait. I was just waking up when I got your invite."

"Mutsu-san! It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too Hyuga-san. And who's the beautiful lady beside you?"

Ise felt her cheeks heat up. She had never been called beautiful before. It was... nice.

Hyuga narrowed her eyes. "Mutsu-san, did you just flirt with my big sister?"

"Big sister?" She looked at both of them and her eyes widened. "Sorry. I didn't know she was your sister." She laughed lightly in embarrassment.

Hyuga sighed, "Mutsu-san, one of these days your flirting is going to get you in trouble."

"I agree with Hyuga-san."

Mutsu shook her head. "Now the two of you sound like my big sister."

Hyuga and Ise laughed while Akatsuki attempted to conceal her giggling. The third woman on the screen just shook her head with a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Takao it is nice to meet you Ise-san."

"It's nice to meet you too, Takao-san."

"Big sister!"

"Wh-" Akatsuki was tackled out of frame by someone. "Why didn't you tell me about the chat!?"

"Ah, get off!" There was a 'thud' and Akatsuki stepped back into the picture. She brushed her hair before turning to someone out of frame. "I did! Did you not check your phone?"

There was an embarrassed laugh, "Uh yes?"

"Ikazuchi-san!"

"I'm sorry! It didn't vibrate or make a noise so how was I supposed to know you sent me a message!?"

"Give me your phone." Ikazuchi grumbled to herself before handing over her phone. Akatsuki hit the power button and then sent a heated glare at her sister. "It's off! That's why you didn't get my text!"

"I didn't turn it off! I just hit the button for a second!"

"If that was true the screen would turn on when I press the button! You held the button and turned it completely off!"

"I'm sorry okay! I just got this phone yesterday!"

"Akatsuki-san, do not blame your sister. I helped her with the phone so if it is any one's fault it is mine."

Ikazuchi stepped into the picture. "No! Takao-san it's my fault. I should have asked more questions about it. Soooooo, do you mind showing me how it works again," she asked nervously.

Takao smiled. "After we finish this chat I can."

Ikazuchi beamed, "Thank you Takao-san!"

"You are welcome."

Akatsuki looked at her sister for a minute before sighing. "I'm sorry sister. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She looked down at the floor ashamed of herself.

Ikazuchi turned around, pouted at her big sister, and hugged her. "It's alright big sister. I know we don't always get along but as long as we apologize we'll be fine." Akatsuki smiled and hugged her back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The group watched the two sisters with smiles on their faces. They broke away and looked back at the camera. "We appear to be missing two friends," she pointed out.

Hyuga nodded, "Yes we are. I was hoping they were just running late but it looks like they're on a sortie. I'm hoping you three might know something about that."

Takao shook her head. "I am sorry Hyuga-san. I do not have any information."

Akatsuki shook her head but Ikazuchi cupped her chin. "I do remember Fubuki-san running past me a day ago. I asked her why she was in such a hurry and she just said she was being transferred to a different naval base."

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt your little detective game but who is the mysterious sixth person?"

Hyuga looked at her, "Well, her name is Yamato-san."

Ise just looked at her sister and she blinked owlishly. "...You're friends... with Yamato-sama."

"Surprise!"

Ise shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, that's definitely a surprise."

The intercom came on, "The ninth fleet is to prepare to sortie immediately." The call caught Ise and Hyuga off guard. For a second they thought it was Commander Shuko who gave the order but they paused. As far as they're aware there is no ninth fleet stationed at Okinawa.

"It looks like we are going to have to cut this short. I am sorry Hyuga-san."

She waved it off. "There nothing apologize for. Be careful out there."

"Don't worry about us Hyuga-san," Mutsu said with a smile. "We'll send the abyssals to the bottom!"

"Yeah! Those abyssals will taste my torpedoes!"

"Sister! Don't yell when your right next to me!"

"...Sorry."

Akatsuki shook her head. "It was nice meeting you Ise-san. Bye."

Ise waved, "Be careful out there."

"We will." With that, Akatsuki, Mutsu, and Takao signed off.

"Well, now what?"

Hyuga smiled at her. "Well, we do have a score to settle."

Ise smiled, "Oh really. Well, I guess we should head to the docks."


	38. Chapter 38

With assistance from a few of the destroyers on the base, Ise and Hyuga had set up a target range. "Alright, what are the rules?"

"The rules are as follows: We cannot have our guns aimed at the targets before we start. Our guns can be loaded though. We have to engage the long-range targets first. Then we engage the close targets with our secondaries and lastly, we engage the air targets. Clear?"

"Clear."

"Alright. The competition begins when I say 'start.' Three...Two... One... Start!"

Their guns rotated, elevated, and fired. Huge gazers of water exploded upward as shells slammed into the ocean. When the gazers cleared both Ise's and Hyuga's fire directors reported one target destroyed. Twenty-eight seconds later their guns thundered again and destroyed their remaining targets.

Their secondary guns began to fire. Small gazers of water exploded upward as dozens of shells were fired from their guns. Small fireballs on the ocean's surface indicated the destruction of their targets and Ise destroyed her last target milliseconds ahead of her sister.

Their AA guns opened fire with Ise targeting the closer targets first while her sister engaged the long-range targets first. Hidden by the sound of gunfire and explosions Ise launched her A6M2-Ns. They stayed at wave top-level to avoid her flack fire and entered a climb once they were clear.

Hyuga spotted them launched her planes as well. They targeted the close-range targets while her guns dealt with the few remaining long-range targets. Tracers from 25 mm, 20 mm, and 7.7 mm filled the sky around them. Fireballs fell from the sky as the targets were shot down. Ise's 12.7 cm guns switched their fire to the long-range targets. She kept her eye on her planes to make sure they weren't in danger of getting hit by her flack.

Minuets after the competition began it ended. Their guns fell silent and their planes returned as the final targets fell to the ocean as burning wrecks. Nothing was said between the sisters as they watched the final target splash into the ocean. "So, who won?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Hatsuharu-san! Were you keeping track!?"

"Why are you asking me!? My sisters and I were making bets on who was going to win!"

She sighed. "Okay. Do you guys know?"

"Hey."

"Big sister, does your crew know?"

"No, but they swear we won. I'm not sure how much I trust them on that."

"So you wasted our time for nothing!?"

"Hey! You're the ones who decided to watch the competition!"

"Because we thought you would be smart enough to figure out who won! I have a lot of money riding on this!"

"Sister. Enough."

She glared at Hatsuharu who glared back. She huffed and sailed back to the docks. "I'm sorry about that Hyuga-san. She can be very rude when she's in a bad mood."

"It's fine- "No, it's not. I'm going to have a serious talk to her about her behavior." She turned around and followed her. Her other sister watched her go before turning to Hyuga-san. She smiled, "I enjoyed watching your competition! Since your curious, I think Ise-san won but I'm not sure. Bye!" Hyuga smiled and waved back to her. "Well, that makes two wins for you big sister."

"I'm not so sure about that. How about we call it a draw."

"Alright, it's a draw. But we are having another rematch later."

"I look forward to it," Ise said with a smile.

A loud rumble for Hyuga's stomach caused her to blush. "I hate it when that happens," she grumbled and glared at her toned stomach. "You guys could just tell me you know."

Ise laughed. "Come on, let's go eat lunch."

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Date: 6/10/15

Commander Shuko was worried. He received a transmission from the convoy ten minutes but it was garbled. At first, he thought it was due to a weak signal, however, as the minutes ticked by his suspicion grew. The abyssals have the ability to jam communications as they had already shown. When he attempted to contact the convoy and only got static in return in ordered the fleet to sortie.

Minutes later, the fleet was at sea. Shokaku and Shoho launched their Zeros and based their search area on where the convoy _should _be. The Zeros split into two flights and headed for the designated search area. Shokaku readied the rest of her Zeros while Shoho readied her dive bombers.

Twelve minutes after they launched Shoho's Zeros spotted a ship. They descended for a closer look and the ship had capsized and was sinking by the stern. They informed Shoho of their findings and continued their search. They split into two flights of two; flight headed East while the second flight headed South-East.

The second flight soon spotted two ships steaming South-West towards Okinawa. They flew over them and noticed they didn't have an escort. Their radios crackled, "-Escorts engaged in a delaying action- 26*33'N 128*30'E."

The Zeros rocked their wings to show they heard the transmission and headed to the coordinates. Back with the fleet, Shokaku launched more Zeros while Shoho launched her dive bombers.

The Zeros closed in on the coordinates given to them and they searched the ocean's surface for any sign of the escorts. After a few minutes, they spotted a smokescreen. They turned toward it and spotted a cruiser and two destroyers using the screen for cover. A third destroyer charged out of it and formed up with them.

The smokescreen started to dissipate and the Zeros spotted two light cruisers and four destroyers. They entered a dive and targeted one of the destroyers. AA fire met them as they strafed the destroyer tiring to hit its torpedoes. They pulled out of the dive and came around for a second attack and strafed it again. A flack burst hit the second Zero and set its right-wing on fire. The fuel tank exploded and the Zero crashed into the ocean in flames. The second Zero rolled away and hugged the ocean's surface.

"So much for air support!"

"Yudachi-san! Are you saying we can't win this battle without air support!?"

"No Aoba-san! I'm saying it would be easier with air support!"

"She has a point Aoba-san!"

"I will admit, air support would make this battle a cakewalk but where's the fun in that Samidare-san!?"

"I believe that you enjoy battle a little too much."

"Too much! Asagumo-san! I know that you enjoy battle just as much as the rest of us!"

**BOOM!**

Samidare yelped as a 15.2 cm shell landed right next to her splashing her with water. "Can we focus on the abyssals trying to kill us!?"

Aoba narrowed her eyes at the abyssals. "Rude." Her six 20.3 cm guns fired scoring four hits on the lead cruiser. Yudachi, Samidare, and Asagumo picked their targets and engaged. This left one destroyer and one cruiser not being engaged. The unengaged destroyer targeted Yudachi while the cruiser targeted Samidare.

"I don't like being the center of attention!" Samidare put her maneuverability to work and danced around the shells but two slammed into her hull marring her skin and destroying some of her AA guns. "OW! That hurt bitch!" He guns lashed out in anger scoring more hits on a destroyer.

Aoba scored two hits on the cruiser and avoided its return fire. She continued to trade shots until an explosion destroyed one of its gun turrets. Despite losing a fourth of its firepower it continued to engage. It switched to AP due to the range and scored two hits. One shell was an overpenetration but the second shell penetrated her belt armor and detonated. She hissed and blood began to run from the wound but it didn't affect her combat capability. She lashed out and scored five hits causing heavy damage; the abyssal actually staggered a little from the hits. She launched her torpedoes but didn't aim them at a particular target.

"Aoba-san! Air contacts at five o'clock!"

"Friendly!?"

"They're not responding so no!"

"Understood!"

Ten kilometers away six abyssal floatplanes were closing in on their position. They were lightly armed with only a single 7.7 mm MG for self-defense but did carry two 50 kg bombs. They spotted the Kanmusu and soon flack clouds started to appear. One of the floatplanes exploded into a dozen different pieces as a flack shell hit it directly.

A second floatplane was hit multiple times and its fuselage was shredded; It lazily banked left and crashed into the ocean. A third floatplane was also hit and trailed thick black smoke from its engine. It soon caught fire and an explosion blew the front half of it apart; The remaining three dived on Aoba. They released their bombs but only one hit; it slammed into one of her secondary guns destroying it and setting off the ammo in the turret. The explosion obliterated the gun and started a fire.

"That fucking hurt assholes!"

"Aoba-san, please watch your language."

"Asagumo-san! There are more important things to worry about then my language!"

She just hummed and continued to engage her target. Aoba shook her head at the disinterest she showed. "Even in a fight she doesn't show emotion," she mumbled. However, Asagumo heard her and the edges of her lips twitched upwards.

Fifteen kilometers away six Zeros escorted six D3A1 dive bombers. After a few minutes, they spotted the abyssals and the bombers split into two groups of three. Flack clouds started to appear and they entered a seventy-degree dive. AA fire shot down one of the bombers but the remaining five released their bombs. The first cruiser was hit with two two-hundred and fifty-kilogram bombs destroying two of its turrets. The magazine detonation that followed blew out its sides and it started sinking. The second cruiser wasn't hit but a bomb did land close enough to cause flooding. Five seconds later one of Aoba's torpedoes slammed into its hull blowing open a hole and allowing water to rush in.

"There's your air support Yudachi-san! You happy!?"

"Very! That's one less cruiser we have to worry about!"

"It was also the cruiser shooting at me! Thank you Shoho-san!"

Aoba fired another two salvos at the second cruiser and sunk it. The three destroyers disengaged and activated their smoke generators. "Are we going to sink them?"

"No. The cargo ships are more important."

"Aoba-san, what is your status?"

"Shokaku-san, it's good your hear your voice. Status is green."

"Good to hear Aoba-san. Do you know the position of the ships in the convoy?"

"No. I ordered them to scatter when we spotted abyssals."

"Understood. Aoba-san, was Akashi-san apart of the convoy?"

"Negative."

"Understood, out."

The search would continue for five hours. In that time they would find five more cargo ships, the destroyers Hokaze, Tachikaze, and Oboro along with the light cruiser Sakawa. They would find evidence that the remaining ships of the convoy had been sunk and would sink two abyssal destroyers before Commander Shuko called off the search.

* * *

Date: 6/11/15

"Big sister, do you know why Commander Shuko called us to the planning room?"

"No, I don't think anyone does."

Hyuga nodded and look around the room. In attendance, there was Shokaku, Shoho, Kako, Oyodo, Yura, Karukaya, Hatsuharu, Yakaze, Umikaze, Wakaba, and Nenohi.

The door swings open and Commander Shuko entered. Everyone stopped talking as he made his way to the front of the room. "Alright, you are all curious as to why I called you here so I will get straight to the point. Admiral Goto sent a request for reinforcements to be sent to Yokosuka and you all are going to be those reinforcements."

"Sir, did Admiral Goto explain why he needed reinforcements?"

"No."

"Sir, is this a temporary assignment?"

"I do not know. If I had to guess, I think it will be temporary. Any more questions?"

"Just one sir, when do we depart?"

"At ten-thirty hours. Good luck and fair seas."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N**

**Time to answer a question. If Japan summoned an A-150 class battleship they would probably keep her stationed at Japan for home defense. She might be sortied for crucial operations and the diet, with a lot of convincing, might allow her to be stationed away from Japan but I don't see that happening.**

**Now, on to the chapter.**

* * *

Two days after they left Okinawa they arrived at Yokosuka. It hadn't changed much since Ise was first summoned. Shokaku and herself were heading to Admiral Goto's office. They passed by more than a dozen Kanmusu on their way to his office empathizing how important Yokosuka is.

'Knock, knock.'

"Admiral?" Ise waited a few seconds before she turned to Shokaku. "Should we go in?"

"Yes." Ise stepped back and Shokaku pushed the door open. They stepped inside and looked around the office. "It looks practically the same."

"Really?" Shokaku walked over to a bookshelf and examined the books Admiral Goto had.

"Yeah." Ise sat down beside the window and looked out across the base. The door clicked and opened. "Ah, Ise, Shokaku sorry for the wait."

"We just got here sir. We've only been in here for a few seconds."

"Well, I'm still sorry I wasn't here when you arrived. I take it you are the reinforcements I asked for."

"Yes sir. Myself, Shoho-san, Ise-san, Hyuga-san, Kako-san, Oyodo-san, Yura-san, Karukaya-san, Hatsuharu-san, Yakaze-san, Umikaze-san, Wakaba-san, and Nenohi-san form the tenth fleet. Commander Shuko told us we would be under your command."

"You will not be directly under my command. Take a seat, I will explain."

"Rear Admiral Nakao is in charge of a naval base in the Caroline Islands. Three days ago I received a detailed report from him about the abyssal strength at Midway atoll. The report states that the abyssal strength on the atoll has been decreasing steadily and gives detailed information on an 'airfield princess."

"Airfield princess, sir?"

"Indeed. From the information given to us by the United States and Britain these princesses can create small islands within ten to fourteen days."

"Sir, if they can create islands why do they use naturally formed islands?"

"That is a question we don't have an answer for. Now, the admiralty is in agreement to launch an assault on Midway atoll. This is going to be a joint operation between the JMSDF and USN. If there is any resentment to the USN Kanmusu I suggest you bury it now. I'm not asking you to be friends with them just that you work with them."

"You don't have anything to worry about anything sir."

"Excellent. Your fleet will sortie tomorrow at eight-hundred hours. Dismissed."

Ise and Shokaku saluted, "Sir." They stepped out of his office and walked down the hallway. Ise turned left while Shokaku continued down the hallway. She turned right then left and turned right again before entering the room she had been assigned. She locked the door behind her and sat down on the bed and turned on her PC. It was a gift her sister had given her so she could keep in touch with her and her friends. She opened up a call, invited her, and waited. After a few minutes she sighed, turned the PC off, and left the room.

"Hello, Shokaku-san." She turned and gave a small smile, "Hello, Shoho-san."

"Shokaku-san, would you care to join me in a duel?"

"A duel?"

Shoho just hummed and slowly walked away. After a second of consideration, Shokaku followed her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kako, Karukaya, and Hatsuharu were walking through the base. "Hey, are you three in the Tenth fleet?" They turned around and saw two destroyers along with a heavy cruiser walking toward them. "Yes. And you three are," she trailed off.

"Ah, sorry. My name is Maya third of the Takao-class cruisers." She bowed slightly, "It is nice to meet you."

Kako returned it, "A pleasure to meet you, Maya-san. My name is Kako."

Karukaya and Hatsuharu bowed before introducing themselves. "My name is Karukaya."

"And my name is Hatsuharu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The two destroyers who accompanied Maya stepped up beside her and introduced themselves. "My name is Tokitsukaze."

"My name is Natsushio, it is a pleasure to meet the three of you."

"So, why did you want to know if we are a part of the tenth fleet?"

"Our orders stated we were to join the Tenth fleet a Yokosuka. We confirmed them with Admiral Goto and are looking for Isa-sama or Shokaku-sama."

"Well, I'm not sure where Ise-san is but Shokaku-san and Shoho-san just past us on their way to the docks. You might be able to catch them before they start training."

"Thanks. Tokitsukaze-san, Natsushio-san you can explore the base. I will inform Shokaku-sama that we are joining the fleet." They nodded and Maya walked off.

"So, do you two want to stay with us since you're new to the base?"

"We have been here before but, it has been a while. I think we can find our way around the base without getting lost." They bowed and left.

"I wonder if our fleet is going to be reinforced any more."

"I'm not sure. If we're going to be reinforced more we'll know before tomorrow."

"How much longer until we reach this room you were told about?"

"Not much further. It should be the fifth door on the left." They continued down the hallway and started to hear muffled voices. The voices grew louder and louder as they approached a door. Kako pushed the door open and stepped inside with Karukaya, and Hatsuharu right behind her. They walked into a moderately sized room with two couches in the middle of the room and a TV on the wall. It was on and showing a show Kako didn't recognize. Three destroyers had their full attention on it while a carrier was setting on the second couch looking at a tablet. Sitting beside the carrier was a light cruiser and she seemed to be walking her through on how to use the tablet.

Off to the left side of the room, four submarines were engrossed in something but Kako couldn't see what it was. "Hey, Kako-san! Over here!"

"Tone-san!" They embraced each other. "It's nice to meet you in person."

"Same here," Tone looked over Kako's shoulder, "And who are these two?"

"I'm Karukaya! It's nice to meet you, Tone-san."

"And my name is Hatsuharu."

"It's nice to meet you, Karukaya-san, Hatsuharu-san." She nodded to them. "Come on, take a seat." She walked over to a small table with a few chairs around it.

"So, when was this room added?"

"I think it was added fairly recently but I'm not sure."

Kako nodded and Hatsuharu spoke up. "So, on our way here I caught a few conversations and most of them were about how a new room was approved and they seemed surprised that it was built. Do you know anything about that?"

"I do. So, from what I've heard there was an idea about expanding Yokosuka but it didn't seem to go anywhere. Now, I don't know how true this is but it's what I've heard. Apparently, Akashi-san heard about this and went to Admiral Goto's office. No one knows what they talked about but four days later a construction crew arrived and started building this room. Rumors started to arise despite Goto's best effort to stop them and they transformed into Akashi-san somehow acquiring a rather large amount of money on _very _short notice. Basically, the most believed idea is that Akashi-san paid for two of these rooms out of her own pocket."

Kako, Karukaya, and Hatsuharu looked at her, eyes wide. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now, I don't know how true that is but I will say this. When I asked Akashi-san about it she was, really coy about it. She didn't confirm or deny anything but she did have this smile on her face so who knows, maybe those rumors have more truth in them than we think."

Kako shook her head in disbelief. "That is _not _what I was expecting."

"You're telling me," Hatsuharu muttered. She was still trying to overcome the fact that Akashi-san, of all people, might be hiding something from everyone.

"Wait, are you saying, Akashi-san, might be doing something illegal," Karukaya nervously asked.

Tone quickly shook her head. "No no! I don't think she did anything illegal but, she might have scammed quite a few people out of a lot of money." She paused for a second. "Which, depending on who you ask, could be considered illegal. I hope she hasn't gotten into trouble."

"Well, Ise-san is good friends with her and if she was in that kind of trouble, I think she would tell us."

"Okay, can we change the subject, please? I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Oh, sure. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry about her."

"It's fine. Thanks."

"So, Tone-san, what have you been doing since we last talked?"

"Short version, a lot."

"And, the long version?"

"Well, I've mostly been escorting convoys to and from the halfway point. The Abyssals don't raid convoys as often with surface ships but I've had a few encounters with them nothing I couldn't handle. I have had a few close encounters with warplanes and a _very _close encounter with a submarine's torpedo. Luckily, it was defective. I haven't gotten into any proper battles if that was what you were asking. What about you?"

"I took a nasty hit during the invasion of Taiwan and spent a couple of days at Okinawa having the damage repaired. Do you know how that campaign is going?"

"Sorry, I don't know."

"It's fine. So, after a couple of days in the baths the damage was repaired and I underwent a refit."

Karukaya tilted her head, "You didn't tell us anything about a refit."

"It slipped my mind. I had my rigging out when we were at sea. You're you not paying attention," she asked with a smile. Heat bloomed on Karukaya's face, "N-No! I was paying attention! Just, not to your rigging," she mumbled.

Kako laughed and Karukaya's face blushed redder. "Alright, well if you must know my refit increased my armor protection, added more anti-aircraft guns, and changed my six single 203 mm guns to three twin mounts. So, since we're on the topic of refits, what did yours do?"

Karukaya looked at her, surprised. "You noticed?"

"Of course I did. I'm pretty sure everyone did."

"Oh, well, my three single 120 mm guns are now two twin 127 mm turrets. My AA defensive was substantially upgraded and my 533 mm torpedoes were upgraded to 610 mm torpedoes."

"Nice."

Karukaya laughed, "Yes, it is 'nice."

"What? It's true."

"I know," she smiled at Hatsuharu-san and she smiled back.

* * *

At the docks two figures were facing each other. One was panting and had worked up a good sweat but had a smile on her face. In her hands was a beautiful, silver, katana. In front of her was her opponent. Unlike her, she was not panting but did had a small sweat on her forehead. Just like her, she was smiling. In her hands was a beautiful, silver katana; they readied themselves and attacked again.


End file.
